Aimy face au Joker
by Anga27
Summary: Aimy, une jeune femme de 22 ans se verra embarquer dans un jeux qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais.
1. Chapter 1 : SAISON 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le réveille sonna, Aimy ouvra les yeux, il était 9 heure du matin. Une journée parmis tant d'autres dans Gotham City. Cette ville qui autrefois était vivable et magnifique n'était qu'aujourd'hui noir, nuisible, la pègre et la corruption régnaient en maître. Et depuis que ce dangereux psychopathe au visage blanc et au sourire rouge sang vivait dans la ville, cette dernière était devenue l'endroit la plus dangereuse du monde. Même si la vie était dure, Aimy ne baissait jamais les bras. Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans le luxe, même quand elle était enfant. Depuis l'âge de 15 ans et de la perte de ses parents , elle se battait pour construire sa vie.

Aimy était une fille superbe, elle avait les cheveux blond en forme de carré droit, les yeux verts émeraude en amandes, ornée de longs cils noirs, puis elle avait un corps de rêve à envier toutes les femmes. Elle pourrait travailler comme mannequin pour un célèbre couturier ou poser pour des magasines, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était serveuse dans un resto, l'un des plus célèbre de Gotham.

On y croise beaucoup de monde dans ce genre d'endroit : des routiers, des hommes d'affaires, des familles, des ados et même des gens pas très fréquentables. Mais elle ne savait pas encore que sa vie allait changer en ce matin du lundi 23 février.

Son service commençait à 13 heure mais elle profita de sa matinée pour aller à la banque et faire quelques courses. Elle rêvait d'un somptueux collier qu'elle avait vu dans une vitrine chez un bijoutier très célèbre et fort coûteux. Un super collier en or comportant un émeraude au bout de la chaîne, celui-ci était magnifique et très raffiné, mais le prix était exorbitant.

Aimy vivait avec un salaire moyen, même si elle bossait très dure et pendant des heures, des fois elle sa lui arrivait de rentrer chez elle, assoupi sur son canapé et dormir encore habillée. Son travail était très épuisant et pour ce qu'elle gagnait n'était pas joyeux.

Mais qu'importe, elle voulait économiser pour ce.. Bijoux ! qui lui faisait tant envie. Elle vérifia son compte en banque . Elle remarqua en soupirant que son patron ne lui avait pas encore versé son salaire alors que cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il devait le faire. Elle souffla puis replaça sa carte dans porte carte puis s'apprêtait de quitter la banque quand soudain des coups de feu retentirent dans la banque. Tout le monde sursauta et hurla. Les personnes qui avaient donnés ces coups de feu portait des masques de clown sauf un qui lui portait du maquillage. Aimy reconnu le visage du Joker. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui à la télé et dans les journaux. C'était le criminel le plus dangereux de Gotham City ! Il était habillé d'un pantalon mauve ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur, avec une chemise bleu et un affreux gilet vert de la même couleur que ces cheveux. Il s'approcha de la foule paniquée avec un fusil à pompe entre ses mains.

\- Bien le bonjour, mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes les contrôleurs des billets ! Je les embarque avec moi afin qu'il soit en sécurité, j'en prendrais soin ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lança-t-il en rigolant.

Il se lécha les lèvres puis avança vers les guichets, suivit de quatre autres clown. Aimy, comme les autres personnes à l'intérieur de la banque ne disaient plus rien. Tous avaient très peur et il était préférable de rester silencieux si ils ne voulaient pas finir le lundi matin au cimetière.

\- Très bien, que tout le monde lève les bras en l'air, sans faire de geste, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à tirer ! Menaça le Joker en volant tous les billets de banque. Le Joker leva les yeux vers chacune dès personne. Aimy pouvait sentir son coeur battre vite, elle avait peur. Les clowns venaient de fermer la banque et tout le monde était prisonnier.

Tous le monde semblaient en panique, jusqu'au moment où un homme assez courageux ou fou, avança avec hésitation pour prit la parole.

\- Qu'allez-vois faire de nous ? Vous avez volé notre argent alors vous pouvez partir maintenant voleur !

Tout le monde eu un regard de détresse pour cet homme. Aimy ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le traiter de la sorte, et qu'il risquerai même de mourir sous les yeux de tous.

Au contraire d'être vexé, le Joker s'approcha de lui en rigolant, en faisant le tour des lèves avec sa langue puis saisit sans crier gare les épaule de cet homme qui tremblait de partout.

\- Tu sais, tu me fais penser à mon paternel .. JE DÉTESTAIS MON PATERNEL ! Hurla-t-il en le menaçant de son couteau.

Poussée par l'adrénaline, Aimy se mît à crier de le laisser tranquille.

Poussé par un étant de curiosité, de surprise et de joie, le Joker lâcha cet homme puis porta ensuite son intention vers celle qui avait osée l'interrompre dans son jeux sanglant. Le Joker passa de haut en bas ses yeux malicieux sur le corps bien dessiné de la jeune femme avec un regard enjoué, puis se lécha les lèvres en étirant un grand sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle en replaçant ses cheveux gras et vert.

\- Et bien, ma jolie mais c'est qu'elle possède un sacré courage pour oser interrompre le plus grand criminel de Gotham, ou alors, c'est que tu es bien ignorante. J'opterai pour la seconde option !

Il tourna atour d'elle comme un prédateur, il pouvait au passage humer son parfum fruité il posa ses mains gantées sur sa courte chevelure blonde avant de prolonger son sourire.

\- Oh, mais tu es nerveuse ? Serait-ce à cause de mes cicatrices ? Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai ai eux ?

Aimy n'eux pas eu le temps de répondre que le Joker lui saisit les épaules.

\- Très bien, regarde moi .. Hey hey k-k-k- regarde moi hey ! Souffla-t-il en posa ses doigts gantés sur les joues de la jeune femme pour l'obliger de lui faire face.

Aimy n'avait pas le choix, elle était contraint de regarder cet.. Homme au visage de clown puis pouvait sentir qu'il empestait l'essence les produits de cosmétique. Quand ses yeux avaient atteint le noir de son maquillage elle commençait à trembler.

\- Dans le temps, j'avais une femme, elle était d'une grande beauté, comme toi. Elle me disais toujours que ..

\- Bref.. Je m'en fou ! Lâchez moi ! Coupa-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pieds bien placé.

Le Joker se cambra puis se mît à rigoler puis reporta son regard sur elle. Il l'attrapa de nouveau puis resserra encore plus cet étreinte puis se lécha les lèvres. Aimy se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le Joker était bien trop fort pour elle..

\- Et bien c'est qu'elle est combative la petite !. Hummm j'adore ça !

Il s'appretait de pointer son couteau sur elle lorsqu'un de ses clown l'interpella.

\- Hey chef, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil, Maroni souhaite nous voir dans son bureau .. Maintenant..

Le Joker leva les yeux vers son homme puis lui adressa un regard noir. Il relâcha la femme puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Et bien, à très bientôt ma jolie !

 **À suivre ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque de la banque. Aimy travailla dure et tard mais il fallait gagner son pain et elle se plongea dans son travaille sans relâche.

Pendant ces dernières semaines aucunes nouvelles du Joker, aucunes attaques de banque ou autres. Rien. Comme ci il avait disparut de la terre. Mardi, par une belle matinée, elle se promena au bord d'un lac . Elle se sentait bien, le calme, l'air frais, les fleurs, le cris des canards...tout cela l'apaisé. De plus, aujourd'hui elle avait congé. Un congé payé ! Que demander de mieux ! En revenant en ville, elle passa devant le magasin ou se trouvait le bijoux de ses rêves . Elle soupira et posa sa main quelques secondes sur la vitrine, le regard envieux.

Le lendemain, samedi, Aimy commença son service une heure à l'avance. A midi, le resto route était bondé ! Il fallait prendre les commandes à une vitesse folle qu'elle ne retenait pratiquement pas les visages des clients.

Monsieur Moustache, qui était son patron qui avait l'ouie fine, entendait les clients râler se dirigea vers la serveuse puis lui tira le manche sans ménagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pagaille ! Tu es en retard en plus ! Aboya-t-il en pointant du doigts le cadran de sa montre avec autorité.

Aimy regarda sa montre puis leva les yeux vers son patron.

\- Je n'ai que deux minutes de retard .. Mais pardonnez moi, je vais les rattraper ! _Comme tous les soirs .._

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi ! Je te conseille de bouger ton petit cul si tu ne veux pas finir la semaine au chômage !

Aimy s'exécuta. Depuis qu'elle c'était refusé à lui ( l'autre soir lorsqu'il lui a proposé une grosse prime, d'ailleurs depuis, il l'a tutoi, comme ci qu'il était sur que quelques chose allait se produire tôt ou tard entre eux .. ) Aimy se faisait traiter comme une moins que rien !

Puis lorsqu'il y eu moins de monde vers 17h45, le patron remarqua qu'un client, installé dans un coin noire du resto, n'avait rien sur sa table alors qu'il était là depuis 1/4 d'heures. Cet homme portait une capuche bien enfoncée jusqu'à ses oreille et mettait sa tête vers le bas de telle façon que l'on ne voyait pas son visage. Il envoya prestement Aimy . Celle-ci s'adressa au mystérieux inconnu.

\- Pardon, excusez moi d'avoir été si longue... vous désirez monsieur ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Ne vous excusez pas ...je voudrais un café noire avec deux sucres. Répondit l'inconnu, la tête toujours baissée.

Juste après avoir servit le dernier client, elle décida de prendre une petite pause avec son amie Chloé.

Elle s'installa à une table, juste à côté de l'inconnue qui maintenant lisait le journal en buvant son café.

\- Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée .. Lança Chloé.

\- Oh oui.. Tu peux te dire, je suis épuisée, mais bon, faut bien gagner sa vie.

\- C'est sur, ça ne doit pas être évident. Sinon, comment vas tu depuis l'attaque de la banque ? Tu as pu te remettre de tes émotions ?

Aimy haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va, je vais mieux, je suis toujours vivante à ce que je sache..

\- Oui, mais, je pense que tu as dû et pas mal secouée pendant un moment ! Personnellement je n'aurais pas aimée être confrontée au Joker ! Brrrrr.. Il me fait froid dans le dos !

Aimy marqua une pause.

\- Bof .. Souffla Aimy le visage indifférent.

\- Bof ? Tu veux dire que .. Il ne te fait pas peur ? Tu as vu ces immondes cicatrices ? Il est horrible !

\- Bah ça va, j'ai vu pire, et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas peur de lui, et ces cicatrices ne sont pas moches, on va dire qu'elles lui donnent un .. Style aventurier !

Chloé manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son bol de chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un dire que le Joker ne faisait pas peur et que ses cicatrices étaient .. Stylées. Elle avait un visage très perplexe et surpris.

\- C'est vrai que .. En voyant tout tes ex, le Joker reste un canon à côté ! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Hey ! Rétorqua cette dernière en lui donnant une petite tapette dans le dos.

Aimy eut un sourire en coin et repensa au joker. Son visage revenait dans sa tête. Il l'obsédait de plus en plus !

Voyant l'heure de la pause se terminer, Aimy pris congé de son amie. Cette dernière fit de même. L'homme mystérieux était toujours là. Ecoutant tout ce qui se disait depuis son arrivée. Le patron de la jeune femme la prise à part, et l'emmena en cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à discuté ? N'avez vous pas du travail qui vous attend ?!

\- Si mais .. J'étais en pause d'ailleurs il me reste encore 4 minutes pour être précise ..

\- Rappelles-toi qui est le patron ici ! Remets toi vite au boulot sinon je vais réellement te virer !

\- Mais ..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Il reprit son souffle puis recoiffa ses cheveux. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te restés à faire pour que je te donne une semaine de congé payé. Répondit-il en la regardant avec un air malsain.

Aimy manqua de peu de vomir puis leva les yeux vers lui avant de rétorquer durement.

\- Mettez-vous dans le crâne que je ne coucherai jamais avec un homme vous ! Je préfère encore me masturber en lisant des FanFictions plutôt que devoir .. Féconder avec un gros cochon rose comme vous ! Même bourrée je ne pourrai jamais !

La dessus, son patron la giffla violemment. Tellement que sa tête avait heurtée le mur puis sa lèvre inférieur était fendue en deux. Comme une odeur métallique coulait sur ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Dis encore un mot de travers à mon égard et je te flanque à la porte ! Menaça son patron.

La fermeture s'annonça. Le mystérieux homme était déjà partit. Aimy rentra chez elle, il faisait nuit. Elle n'était pas très rassurée et précipita le pas. Arrivée à la porte de l'immeuble, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était entrain de craquer ! Puis, une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elle.

\- Pleurez na jamais résolu des problèmes.

Aimy se retourna brusquement et vit avec surprise, qu'elle était nez à nez avec le Joker. Elle écarquilla s'ils yeux puis ouvrit grand la bouche. Il était là, devant elle, postée devant la porte de son appartement. Elle semblait tétanisée et savait qu'elle devait garder son sang froid .. Elle avait en face d'elle, le plus grand criminel que Gotham n'ai connu.

 **À suivre ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé une reviews ! :3**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Aimy a ce moment là, ne savais plus quoi faire. Elle était face au plus grand criminel de Gotham. Ne voulant pas provoquer sa colère, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester droite.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Lança -t-e elle avec un air apeuré mais essayant de lui tenir tête.

\- Ce que je veux ? C'est simple. Je veux que tu démissionnes. Répondit l'inconnue en prenant une mèche blonde de ses cheveux puis huma son parfum.

Aimy croisa les bras.

\- Que ne démissionnes ? Vous êtes rigolo ! Et comment je ferais pour vivre si je n'ai plus de travail ?!

\- Je te trouve bien insolente, petite ! Répondit en mettant son couteau dans la bouche de sa victime. Si je te demande de quitter ce boulot stupide c'est uniquement parce que je vais t'en donner un ! Un meilleur ou tu seras bien mieux rémunéré.

Aimy sentit son sang se glacer. Elle devait garder son sang froid. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de quitter son job pour travailler avec un parfait inconnue, mais en même temps elle avait peur de le contrarier.

\- Et pourquoi.. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je change de travail ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante.

\- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?! Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout ! Et puis...si tu accepte de me rejoindre tu n'auras plus à faire ce boulot minable de serveuse, tu seras bien payée et tu auras tout ce que tu désireras! Et puis tu verras que je suis un bien meilleur patron que ce gros lourdaud ! " Répondit dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mieux payée .. ? Combien me donnerez-vous si je travail pour vous ?

Un sourire étira ses joues et ses cicatrices.

\- Combien ce bouffon te donne-t-il pour ce boulot minable ?

\- Pas grand chose .. Cela dépend de ses humeurs .. Mais le montant ne dépasse pas les 250 dollars..

Le Joker se mît à rire.

\- Et si je te donne le triple, cela satisfera madame ?

Aimy ouvrit grand la bouche. Le triple de son salaire, était-il vraiment séreux ? Allait-il vraiment lui donner le triple de son salaire ? Elle se gratta les cheveux tout en réfléchissant à sa proposition.

Le Joker partit en voyant une voiture de police rôder dans le coin. Il s'approcha d'elle puis déposa sur sa joue un bref baisé. Il la laissa seule dans cette rue sombre. Son rire se faisait entendre à des kilomètres. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue, elle sentait encore le baiser chaud et humide du Joker.

-" Il est vraiment très étrange lui.. Murmura la jeune femme en entrant dans son appartement puis en refermant la porte à double clé, afin d'être sûr que personne ne se faufile chez elle pendant qu'elle dort.

Le lendemain, Aimy était stressée. Elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce clown, à sa proposition lui donnait la nausée ! Tout le long de son service, elle fut perturbée. Elle n'était pas concentrée sur son travaille, ce qui n'échappe pas à son cher et tendre patron.

\- Alors, comme ça tu es encore fatiguée ? Si tu continue, tu aura tout le temps pour dormir crois moi ! Lança-t-il en lui attrapant par le bras puis en la plaquant contre un mur

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la fatigue vous ! Se défendit Aimy en serrant les dents.

\- Répète un peu ⁈ Menaça le patron en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Il est bien trop facile de critiquer les autres lorsque votre gros cul reste assit toute la journée dans un fauteuil confortable ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être fatiguer dans ses conditions ! " Rétorqua la jeune femme sans cracher ses mots.

Contrairement à celle qu'elle pensait, le patron se mît à rire puis s'approcha d'elle de plus près.

\- Et bien, Aimy Rose, tu me plais de plus en plus. J'aime les femmes caractérielles !

Aimy écarquilla les yeux avant de le repousser sauvagement.

\- Laissez -moi ! J'ai du travail !

Après avoir bossée dur toute la journée et avoir subit sans cesse des remarques désagréables et inutiles . Elle craqua. Elle serra les poings puis prit la décision de démissionner. Après tout, l'autre clown d'hier soir avait l'air de lui proposer mieux alors pourquoi s'embêter la vie à garder un job pas plus intéressant que cela et qui plus est ne lui permettait pa de toucher grand chose.

Elle prit les devant puis alla se poster devant le bureau de son patron. Elle hésita avant d'entrer. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait mi les pieds celui ci avait tenté de la violer, alors il y avait de quoi d'avoir peur. Par précaution, dans son sac elle avait une arme au cas où que la situation dégénérai.

Elle toqua deux fois puis un entrée à la fois lasse que surpris s'était fait entendre. Lorsqu'il vit la m'agite frimousse de sa chère Aimy, il sourit puis se leva.

\- Aimy ? Un problème ma chère ?

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis resta postée devant elle, au cas où.

\- Oui.. Je suis venu vous voir pour vous parler de quelque chose .. Bredouilla la jeune femme tout en regardant les image de femmes nues collées partout sur les murs. Elle gloussa en les voyant puis fit mine de n'avoir rien vu, même si ses traits du visage montrait bien sa gêne.

\- Aahhh, je vois. Répondit le patron en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Plait -il ? Répondit cette dernière en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu as besoin d'argent et tu veux un arrangement. Il se leva puis se posta près d'elle, la jeune femme, resta sur le qui-vive puis posa sa main sans son sac à la recherche de son arme, au cas où qu'elle aurait besoin de l'utiliser. Il posa une main sur sa joue, Aimy eu un mouvement de recule puis grimaça.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça !

\- Ah oui ? Vous préférez que je vous embrasse peut-être ? Murmura cet homme d'une voix malicieuse.

Aimy ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Arrêtez-ça ! Je suis venu pour vous donner ma démission ! Je pars.

À ses mots, le patron en resta silencieux. Il recula puis posa une main sur son visage. Aimy reprit sa respiration avant de poser sa main sur la poignet puis quitta la pièce.

Il était l'heure de la fermeture, et Aimy s'apprêtait de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait tout de même travaillée toute la journée même si elle avait démissionnée. Au moment où elle ouvrit sa voiture un metal dur et froid se posa au niveau de sa gorge. Elle tressaillit avant de faire tomber les clés de voiture à terre. Vu qu'elle était dos à la personne qui le menaçait, elle ne pouvait voir qui était son agresseur . C'est pourquoi qu'elle se mît à parler en tremblant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ..

Soudain, la lame quitta sa chaire, Aimy prit le courage de se retourner avant de croiser le regard de son patron. Avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle reçut de plein fouet sont poing dans la figure puis s'écroula lamentablement à terre, le nez en sang. Sa vison devenait alors trouble puis chercha en vain son sac. A peine elle a eu le temps de se relever que son patron lui avait attrapé par la gorge puis serré aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Alors ! Tu fais moins la maligne hein ‼ Tu vas voir ce que ça fait lorsque l'on se fou de ma gueule !

Il la jeta à terre avant de commencer de lui enlever ses vêtements. Aimy avait beau essayée de crier que sa voix était nouée. Elle se débattait tout en pleurant mais son patron était plus fort qu'elle.

Alors que celui-ci commence à défaire le bouton de son pantalon la jeune femme eu l'occasion de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé.

Cambré par la douleur, Aimy en profita pour ce sauver, cependant, vu qu'elle était encore sonné, elle trébucha puis vit cet homme reprendre de dessus.

\- Petite salope ! Cria ce dernier en lui donnant un autre coup de poing en plein visage puis un autre dans l'estomac.. Cette fois-ci la jeune femme n'avait pas tenue le coup puis s'évanouit aussitôt. Cet homme en profita puis lui retirer son pantalon et aurai fait son affaire, si une autre personne derrière lui, ne s'était pas mêlé à la fête. L'inconnue plaqua sa ménagement sur le visage de cet ordure tout en le tenant fermement contre lui. Au début il se débattait, puis quelques secondes après, plus rien. Après avoir endormit cet homme, l'inconnue s'approcha de la jeune femme tout en faisant des " _T_ - _t-t-t.. Pauvre peti_ te " avec son doigt.

\- Emportez moi ce bouffon, je m'occupe de cette demoiselle. Trois de ses hommes emportèrent alors le corps endormit de l'agresseur, pendant que le chef examina les plaies de cette dernière. Elles étaient assez profondes, et son visage très abîmé. Du sang coulait au niveau de ses narines puis de ses lèvres. L'inconnu nota que son agresseur n'avait pas était de main morte et qu'il allait payer pour cela.

\- Dans quelle pagaille tu t'es mise ma douce, mais ne t'en fais pas. Le Joker est là !

Il la souleva puis la posa sur ses épaules carrés avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire que tout le monde reconnaissait et craignait.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Je publierai la suite ce soir. À très bientôt ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à** **Harleyquinnlilmonster** **pour les reviews ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite que possible ;)**

 **Je suis contente que mes fictions te plaises ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Lorsque Aimy se réveilla , elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un petit lit mais dans une immense chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n' y avait personne. Elle se sentait encore engourdie. Elle remarqua également, qu'on lui avait soigné, changé de vêtement et qu'elle était plus propre. Elle se demandait bien où elle pouvait être. De ses yeux inquiets elle regarda de partout tout en tremblant des lèvres.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qui c'était passé la veille, puis tout lui revenait en mémoire : son job, la démission et l'agression .. Elle espérait une seule chose, qu'elle ne se trouve pas chez son connard de patron.. Si sa se trouve. Elle avait été violé ! Elle posa ses mains ses sa bouche avant de paniquer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme portant un masque de clown lui demanda de le suivre. Elle leva un sourcil tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer de quitter la chambre. Elle avait beau protester que cet homme en avait strictement rien à faire.

Ils arrivèrent au sous sol, plus elle s'approchait de l'endroit, plus elle entendait des cris. Des cris effroyables à donner froid dans le dos . L'homme de main ouvrit la porte, portant toujours sur cette femme . C'était une petite pièce ou il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

\- Aaaaaaah la belle au bois dormant c'est enfin réveillée ‼! Tu arrives pile à temps pour le spectacle, petite chanceuse ! Lança le Joker en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Aimy ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par spectacle, mais seulement lorsqu'elle vit une personne attachée sur une chaise, cette personne n'était nul autre que son ancien patron. Depuis quand était-il ici ? Et .. Elle fronça les sourcils et compris qu'elle avait été "sauvée " le Joker lors de cette querelle .. Elle espérait toujours qu'il était arrivé à temps avant qu'elle ne se fasse violée ..

Elle remarqua avec horreur que le Joker lui avait fait subir les pires torture du monde, cet homme était pratiquement méconnaissable, il avait les lèvres tailladées, des brûlures de cigarette recouvraient tout son corps et avait des bleus partout.

Mais ce qui était pire encore que des brûlures, coupures et coups était le fait qu'on lui avait crevé les yeux. Du sang coulait de ses orbites ! Aimy, ne pouvant supporter la scène se mît aussitôt à vomir. Elle savait que cette image resterai jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et c'était bien partit pour faire des cauchemars pendant des années !

\- Alors il a dit un mot ! Demanda le type qui avait emmenée Aimy dans cette pièce.

\- Oui ! Mais apparement il n'a pas aimé mon petit tour de magie. " Répondit le Joker, déçut.

\- Pff faible nature ! Répondit l'homme tout en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme qui était en boule, toute tremblante.

\- Ouais ouais ! Passons maintenant à la partie la plus amusante ! Lança le Joker en faisant un signe à son complice de faire en sorte à ce que la demoiselle se lève. Celui-ci obéit à son patron puis lui saisit un bras avant de la relever.

\- Lâchez moi ‼ Laissez moi partir ‼! Hurla-t-elle en sanglotant.

Le joker s'avança vers elle avant de lui tapoter la tête puis leva les yeux vers le prisonnier et s'avança vers lui, un fusil dans les mains. Il le leva, faisant prêt à faire feu.

\- Que le spectacle commence ‼ Lança le Joker souriant sardoniquement.

Aimy avait les mains posées sur sa tête et les yeux fermés.

\- Et puis...non ! Souffla ce dernier en fixant méchamment la jeune femme.

Il se tourna vers Aimy et lui mit le fusil dans les mains.

\- C'est à toi de le tuer, pas à moi.

Aimy avait ses mains qui tremblaient comme une feuille, elle regardait son ancien patron avec pitié. Elle leva le fusil doucement, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle tremblait de plus en plus. Le Joker la regarda avec fascination, il avait hâte de voir ce que celle ci serai capable de faire. Cependant, elle baissa son arme aux yeux du Joker et de ses hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tire ! Tue le ! Tonna le Joker, ne comprenant pas son geste.

\- Non.. Je ne peux pas faire ça .. Bredouilla la jeune femme en sanglotant. Elle pouvait sentir une main gantée se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Aimy. Il t'a agressée, battue, si je n'étais pas venu à temps, il t'aurait violé sans état d'âme !

Aimy se sentait plus soulagée du fait qu'elle n'avait finalement pas été violé par cette ordure. Mais tremblait en pensant que cet homme ne mérite pas de mourir .. Voyant ses yeux remplis de sang elle faillit déglutir de nouveau mais réussit à se ressaisir très vite.

D'un autre coté, il devait souffre le martyr, et le fait de tirer mettrai fin à sa souffrance. Mais allait-elle pour autant réussir à ôter une vie ? Elle en était pas sur.

\- Je sais. Mais il ne mérite pas de mourir.

\- Aimy, ne joue pas avec ma patience. Tire. _TIIIRE_ ! Hurla-t-il, la faisant au passage trembler.

\- Non ! Je ne tirai pas !

Le Joker se jeta alors sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur et lui mis son couteau sur les lèvres. Il se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Aimy ne pu s'empêcher de fixer les yeux noire du Joker, son cœur s'accéléra encore plus puis les larmes coulaient plus fort.

\- Très bien, _TRÈS BIEN_! Puisque tu refuse de tirer regarde au moins ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un mourir ! Aboya se dernier en replaçant son couteau dans la gorge.

Le Joker pris le fusil et en une seconde il regarda vite fait l'homme attaché, puis posa ensuite son regard vers Aimy avant de lui faire exploser la cervelle. Du sang éclata alors sur le Joker et la jeune femme

Cette dernière poussa un cri effroyable à alerter toute la ville.

Elle tomba par terre, elle était en état de choc, ses jambes ne la supportaient plus. Puis sans s'en rendre compte elle tomba dans les pommes.

\- Plus fragile, tu meurs .. Lança le Joker en levant les yeux au ciel. Ses hommes se marraient puis repartirent à leurs occupation, laissant le patron, le cadavre du prisonnier et une femme inconsciente dans la salle.

Le Joker la porta sur ses épaules, comme un sac à patate et la conduit dans sa chambre.

Il la jeta sur le lit comme si qu'elle était un objet puis se réveilla au passage. Elle recula en voyant le sang sur le visage du Joker.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu t'endurcies si tu veux garder ton poste ! Gronda le Joker en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Je .. Je ne veux pas travailler pour vous.

\- Première règle. Ici on ne se vouvoie pas, et de deux, tu n'as pas le choix ! Coupa ce dernier plus durement.

Le Joker soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le jeune femme trembler sangloter en silence et tout ce sang sur son visage. Il alla dans la salle de bain puis lui balança un gant en plein visage.

\- Laves-toi. Et sois prête dans dix minutes. Nous sortons, et tu viens avec nous bien-sûr ! Lança-t-il en quittant par la suite la pièce puis referma la porte en la claquant.

Aimy croirai être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar ! Elle aurait voulu se réveiller mais hélas, tous cela est réelle. Elle se leva puis entra dans la salle de bain, pris une douche puis se frotta avec hargne tout les endroits ou du sang séché s'y trouvait. Elle pleurait, l'image de son ancien patron lui revenait sans cesse en tête .. Elle vivait définitivement en plein cauchemar.

Une fois sortie de la douche, elle fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Elle ne tenait pas de remettre les anciens, ils étaient couverts de sang et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle porta alors un jean extra large puis un haut normal suivit d'un pull rouge. Elle enfila après des basket puis attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique qu'elle portait toujours à son poignet. Malgré qu'ils étaient courts, elle pouvait faire un mini rikiki queue de cheval puis dégagea sa frange en la plaçant sur le coté.

Une fois prête, elle descendit des escaliers, timidement puis vit que tous le monde était réunis sur une table ronde puis discutaient entre eux. Tous était là sauf le Joker . Un chut sourd s'était fait entendre lorsque un mec avait remarqué la présence de la jeune femme.

\- Et regard Alfred, tu ne trouves que la nouvelle recrue est jolie ? Chuchota un des membres dans les oreilles de son ami.

\- Ouais elle est plutôt pas mal hey poupée, viens par ici allez pose ton joli petit cul sur cette chaise,là, à côté de moi.

Aimy ne disait rien puis essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces hommes. Elle était déjà assez apeurée comme ça, déjà de la fois où elle a faillit ce faire violer par son propre patron, et ouïs maintenant d'avoir atterrie ici en compagnie d'un psychopathe de première classe.

\- Allez fais pas ta timide ! Lança un autre en s'approchant d'elle. Dites, combien vous pariez que cette femme est une bête de sexe ? Reprit-il en essayant de l'embrasser mais la jeune femme avait réussit à esquivé ce geste.

De l'autre côté, le Joker était installé tranquillement dans son bureau jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vint à le déranger. Il pouvait entendre des hurlements féminins et des paries que ses hommes étaient en train de lancer sur elle. Exaspéré par le comportement de ses acolytes, il claqua l'écran de son ordinateur puis quitta la salle en grognant.

Aimy était allongée à terre puis deux hommes la tenaient fermement. L'un d'eux était à califourchon sur elle et essayait de l'embrasser. Le Joker, une fois arrivé dans le salon signala sa présence en jetant un verre contre le mur. Aussitôt fait tous se tenaient à carreau. Tous craignaient le Joker.

\- Et bien, je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici. Je m'absente quelques minutes pour me reposer avant que l'on sorte, et voilà que vous vous prenez déjà sur la nouvelle reçue ? Lança le Joker d'une voix rauque, ce genre de voix qui ne signalait rien de bon pour ses hommes.

Le Joker posa alors les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'était complètement recroquevillée sur elle même et tremblait comme une feuille. Il posa ensuite les yeux vers ceux qui s'étaient mal comporter avant de prendre un air dur et froid.

\- Je vous préviens. La prochaine fois que je revois ce genre de calvaire, vous goûterez à ma lame. _COMPRIS ‼?_

Tous avaient dit un oui qui en disait long. Le Joker ferma brièvement les yeux avant de constater que la jeune femme n'était plus là.

\- Elle est monté à l'étage .. Répondit un de ses homme sous une une petite voix tremblant.

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres avant d'entamer les escaliers quatre part quatre

\- Le prochain qui me suit est mort !

 **À suivre ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avant de passer à la lecture, j'aimerai remercier**

 **Harleyquinnlilmonster**

 **Irri**

 **Audiiiie**

 **pour les reviews ! C'est grâce à des personnes comme vous qu'on a envie de continuer à écrire ^^ J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?" Ce demanda Aimy en sanglotant, recroquevillée sur le lit.

Des tonnes de questions trônaient dans sa tête telles que pourquoi il l'avait choisi, pourquoi elle le détestait mais en même temps ressentait un étrange sentiment de fascination mélangé avec du dégoût.

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle se redressa, tira ses cheveux en arrière avant de se dire qu'elle était en train de perdre la raison. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour elle car des coups se faisaient entendre au niveau de la porte en même temps. Celle-ci l'avait fermée à clé ne que personne ne vienne la déranger. Mais ce qu'elle ignore ce que la personne qui se trouvait derrière était le Joker, et elle comprendra très vite que pour évité les ennuies était de lui obéir sans broncher.

\- Allez vous en ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Hurla la jeune femme en reculant au font du lit, toujours en boule et toute tremblante.

\- Aimy, ouvre moi cette porte !

Aucune réponse.

\- Je compte juste à trois ! Un … Deux .. Deux et demi .. Oh et puis la vie est trop courte !

D'un seul coup il parvint à défoncer la porte et à pénétrer dans la chambre. En voyant son visage de psychopathe, Aimy se mît à hurler avant de poser ses bras sur son visage, comme pour se protéger.

N'ayant pas appréciée que cette dernière l'est désobéi, il fronça droit vers elle puis enleva sans douceur, juste de la violence et de la hargne, ses bras qui recouvraient tout son visage avant de la gifler sans ménagement. Le Joker comprit qu'il avait été un peu fort vu que sa tête avait pivoté sur le côté et cognant au passage le mur. Aimy s'était vite arrêté de pleurer. Elle leva doucement et faiblement les yeux vers lui. En voyant son regard apeuré et sa lèvre fendue en deux, le Joker se calma puis craqua ses doigts et son coup. Il posa un doigt sur la lèvre endolorie de la jeune femme avant de souffler.

\- Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais ouvert la porte illico.

\- Tout cela n'est qu'un jeux pour toi ! En avez-vous pas marre de tout cela ? Répondit cette dernière durement avec un air de dégoût.

Le Joker se mît aussitôt à rire avant de se lever puis de se poster face à elle.

\- Bien au contraire ma chère. Tuer dérober, tromper, semer la terreur dans Gotham City sont mes passe-temps favoris.

\- Tuer c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, tu es maudit ! Rétorqua de nouveau cette dernière, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de la part du patron.

\- Et je vais te dire une chose. Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Pour moi, tout ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend tout simplement plus fort.

Aimy leva les yeux vers lui puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es cinglé. Je refuse de rester ici, je vais finir par être aussi folle que toi, que vous tous !

\- Et pourtant, tu vas rester sagement ici. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de de prendre son visage en coupe. Bien sûr Aimy avait eu des gestes de recules, mais elle comprit vit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre lui. Prépare-toi. Nous partons ce soir à 20h. Lança-t-il avant de quitter la chambre en rigolant sardoniquement.

Une fois que ce monstre ai quitté la salle, Aimy s'allongea sur le lit puis ferma les yeux en les fronçant comme pour essayer de parvenir de se réveiller. Elle remarqua ensuite l'heure, dans 10 minutes elle devait partir avec cette bande de clown. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de quitter le lit.

Vu qu'elle était déjà habillée, elle refait sa queue de cheval et mit un long manteau noire Elle descendit les escaliers. Tout le monde était déjà là, sauf le Joker. Un des type avec qui elle a eu des ennuies s'approcha d'elle, bien entendu du, elle resta sur le qui-vive et pris le soin d'éviter son regard.

\- Hey la fille .. Je voulais te dire que, mon pote et moi on s'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Aimy leva les yeux sur lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Merci ..

L'homme lui tendit alors une main en souriant.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

La jeune femme posa avec timidité sa main dans la sienne puis vit en tournant la tête, que le Joker observait la scène. Un léger sourire clownesque était affiché sur son visage et Aimy ne pouvait dépêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- En réalité, mademoiselle, c'est le patron qui a exigé que l'on présente nos excuses. Répondit le deuxième en rigolant. Au fait, quelle est ton nom petite ? Au passage, mon nom est Alfred et voici Mika.

\- Aimy. Souffla la jeune femme en posant ses yeux de partout.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment fragile comme nana .. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le patron t'es embauché, surtout que le boulot qu'on fait et loin d'être de la rigolade !

Aimy s'apprêta de dire quelque chose lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule gauche. Elle reconnu l'odeur forte du Joker puis manqua de peut de tressaillir.

\- Laissez cette demoiselle tranquille et si partons, nous avons des choses à régler !

\- Oui patron ! Répondirent en coeur les deux hommes en tournant les talons vers la sortie..

\- Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Tu te grouille ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te porte pendant qu'on y est ? Gronda le Joker en voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougée d'un poile et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

À ses mots, la jeune femme quitta cet endroit en courant puis alla rejoindre les autres. Au moins, depuis qu'ils ont eu une enguelade avec le patron ils étaient devenu de meilleurs compagnie.

Dehors, il faisait assez froid. Bien qu'elle était vêtue d'un large pantalon, d'un haut, suivit d'un pull et d'une veste elle pouvait quand même ressentir la fraîcheur de la nuit traverser ses vêtements. Elle suivait les autres tout en se demandant où elle allait. Puis les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans un garage ou deux motos s'y trouvait.

\- Bon, on va devoir ce mettre deux par deux vu quon est quatre et qu'il y a que deux engins. Lança un des hommes en croisant les bras.

\- Les autres ne viennent pas ? Souffla doucement Aimy en tremblant du au froid.

\- Non, ils gardent la maison.

\- Hey Alfred prend ça ! On risque d'en avoir besoin ! Lança le soit disant Mika un couteau à son ami avant que ce dernier ne le mette dans sa poche.

\- Bon. Qui va avec qui ? Je sais. Là fille, vient avec moi. Reprit Mika en attrapant Aimy par le bras.

\- Hey pourquoi sa serait toi et pas moi hein ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me taré ce cinglé de patron pendant que toi tu vas te la couler douce avec cette beauté !? Rétorqua son ami en prenant l'autre bras de la pauvre femme, dépitée.

\- Heu oui ! Exactement ! Reprit le premier en tirant davantage de son côté, le bras de la jeune femme quinn avait assez.

Soudain, des coups de feux se firent entendre. Tous les deux reculèrent en voyant leurs chef les foudroyer du regard.

\- Alors comme ça on a pas envie de se coltiner un taré de mon.. Genre .. ?! Coupa le Joker d'une voix doucereuse et remplit de promesses noires.

Mika posa alors ses yeux vers on pote avant de grimacer. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, le Joker passa outre a ces réflexions puis fronça les sourcils.

\- La fille vient avec moi. Comme ça pas de jaloux ! Et qu'on se dépêche ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

\- Oui patron .. Souffla les deux hommes soulagés puis montèrent par la même occasion sur la première moto et commençaient à démarrer le moteur puis démarrer à toute vitesse. Aimy les regarda partit avant de poser les yeux sur le Joker qui la fixait durement.

Le Joker posa ensuite les yeux vers la jeune femme avant de lui donner une arme.

- _PRENDS_ ! Tu en auras besoin. Tonna-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

Elle décida alors d'obéir puis glisser sa larme dans son soutient gorge - _pas de poche -_ avant de reporter son regard vers la moto. Le Joker grimpa en premier puis ordonna à Aimy de montrer derrière lui, chose qu'elle fit de suite sans discuter. Il alluma le moteur puis replaça ses cheveux verts.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher. Prévint-il avant de partir à fond la caisse sur la route.

 **À suivre ..**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **Le Joker et effectivement un toutou mal dressé mais il est vraiment mignon ‼! Cest sur que moi à sa place je serai heureuse d'être près de lui, mais bon, j'ai voulu créer un OC effrayée par sa présence.**

 **Dans ce chapitre là, Aimy et le Joker vont grandement ce rapprocher mais je vous en dis pas plus ‼ ;)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me va droit au coeur ‼!**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Tout le long du trajet, elle s'accrochait fermement au psychopathe au début, elle avait gardé les yeux froncés puis avait très peur, mais ai fur et à mesure elle les ouvrit et éprouva des sensations de liberté. Le Joker passait à une vitesse folle, qu'il fut à peine remarqué par les automobilistes. Il s'éloigna de la ville et emprunta un chemin plus boisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie Aimy se sentait heureuse. Et ce qui était plus étrange encore qu'une sensation de joie était le fait de se sentir plus proche du Joker. Elle referma encore plus ses mains contre le torse du Joker puis souriait a pleine dent.

Le Joker l'emmena en haut d'une colline. Tout là haut on pouvait voir la ville de Gotham City entièrement illuminée. C'était un lieu ou le Joker adorait y aller, de là haut il pouvait contempler la ville, sa ville.

Il se gara puis descendit de sa moto avant de d'avancer un peu plus loin pour contempler la vue.

Aimy en avait le souffle coupé, toutes ces lumières donnait une sensation hypnotisante. Elle rejoignit le Joker puis une fois postée à ses côtés elle leva brièvement les yeux en sa direction avant de reporter son regard vers la vue. C'était incroyablement beau. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Gotham City sous cet angle. Elle nota à quel point de nuit, en haut d'une colline, elle était magnifique, tellement qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Et voilà. Ce que tu vois, c'est ma ville. J'adore venir ici et la contempler. Tout ça m'appartiendra un jour, cette endroit mérite une criminalité de première ordre et je vais la lui offrir, j'en fais le serment, ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Rompit le Joker le silence qui avait eu lieu depuis un long moment.

Aimy ne put regarder la ville plus longtemps que ses yeux se baladaient sur le visage du psychopathe. Ce soir là, ses traits du visage étaient moins tirés et plus doux. Elle nota qu'il paraissait moins froid que d'habitude et presque comme une expression harmonieuse envahissait son visage. Elle leva un sourcil puis lorsque le Joker croisa son regard curieux, elle se détacha très vite de lui puis reprit la vue en vu, tout en rougissant.

Le Joker alluma une cigarette avant de jouer avec la fumée, quelques rires et chuchotis sortaient de sa bouche . Puis une fois qu'il en avait eu marre avec sa clope il la jeta par terre puis l'écrasa avec sa chaussure. Il reporta son regard vers la jeune femme qui semblait totalement perdue face au jeux des lumières de sa future ville. Le Joker nota à quel point cette femme était belle. Malgré ses cheveux courts et ses traits du visage, trop doux à son goût, il devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas vilaine et avait en elle un certain charme qui plairait à beaucoup d'homme. Pendant un instant, il l'imaginait avec quelques mèches verte, un maquillage noir au niveau des paupières, du fond de teint blanc puis un rouge à lèvre très vif avec des cicatrices sur les côtés de sa bouche. Il secoua sa tête. Non, définitivement, il la trouvait très bien comme cela.

\- Nous n'allons pas rejoindre les autres ? Souffla la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui.

Le Joker croisa alors ses magnifiques yeux verts puis de se passer la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas bien ici ?! Répondit-il avec une once d'énervement dans sa voix.

\- Si si ! Au contraire ! Au contraire ! Se reprend Aimy, de peur que sa colère n'éclate. Elle commençait à être habituée aux sauts humeurs du Joker, et si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait retenue s'était de tout faire pour éviter de le rendre de mauvaise humeur. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux avant de reprendre. C'est magnifique. Merci.

\- Je préfère ça. Bon. Allons rejoindre les autres. Coupa le Joker avant de remonter sur la moto.

Aimy jeta une dernière fois son regard vers la vu avant de grimper derrière en tenant le Joker très fort.

Une fois arrivé à destination, c'est à dire devant une grande résidence. Le Joker gara plus loin sa moto là où ses complices on déposé la leur puis marcha dans la rue, accompagné d'un couteau à la main. Aimy le suivait comme un toutou tour en se demandant ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi elle était ici. Une fois devant les porte d'une gigantesque demeure, le Joker barra la route à la jeune femme.

\- Toi. Tu restes ici.

Aimy leva un sourcil avant de les froncer.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

Le Joker soupira.

\- Fais ce que je te dis point ! Lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte puis la claquer derrière lui.

Aimy souffla, dépitée, avant de sortir son arme de son soutient gorge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dessus puis caressa en douceur la lame. Celle-ci était tellement tranchante qu'elle se taillada les doigts. Sur le coup, elle grimaça, secoua sa main avant de l'apporter à sa bouche. Un peu de sans coulait mais rien de grave. Elle jeta un regard noir vers son arme avant de le remettre à sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard , Aimy tournait en rond, puis d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait comme un pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne tournait pas rond et décida d'entrer, même si le Joker lui passerai un savon !

Elle ouvrit la porte puis une fois à l'intérieur, la referma. Elle marcha dans un grand couloir, sortit le couteau lorsque des voix se faisaient entendre. Elle les suivaient tout en restant sur le qui-vive, la peur au ventre elle marchait quand même, elle avait réellement un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle arriva près d'une porte, qu'elle entre ouvrit de quelque centimètre. Là, elle vit le Joker et ses compagnons être menacés par une bande de mec armés jusqu'aux dents ! Les armes étaient braqués sur eux. Elle vit Mika couvert de sang et un corps sans vie un peu plus loin.. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis plaça ses mains que sa bouche pour ne pas crier. S'était Alfred, on lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête ! Elle voulu pleurer crier, se jeter sur les mecs mais elle fut tellement choquée qu'elle resta planté derrière la porte comme un poteau.

\- C'est mon dernier avertissement. Donne moi ce coffre ou je tire !

\- Évitons les débordements un peu trop explosifs Humm ? Lança le Joker en parant une bombe de sa veste.

\- Si tu fais ça face de clown nous mourrons tous ! Le sais tu au moins ⁈ Cria un autre qui pointa son arme droit sur lui.

Tout le monde était à cran, le moindre petit geste brusque le Joker ferai tout sauter.

\- Fais sortir tes hommes. Où je fais tout péter !

L'homme regarda le Joker avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de quitter les lieux. À ses mots, Aimy partit se cacher plus loin, puis revint lorsque ils étaient parti.

\- Maintenant donne moi ce coffre où je vais tirer ! Rien à foutre que l'on crève tous !

Soudain, le mafieux sentit quelque chose de froid au niveau du cou. Son regard s'abaissa et il constata que c'était une lame très aiguisée. Aimy regardait Mika qui saignait encore et le Joker en hochant la tête.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Je ne t'ai pas présenté ma dernière petite recrue, elle s'appel Aimy, et crois-moi, elle n'hésitera pas à te descendre si tu ne lâches pas ton arme ! Lança le Joker sous un air amusé.

Aimy insistait de plus en plus sur le cou du mafieux , ce dernier sentit la lame qui commençait à lui rentrer dans la gorge. Il baissa alors son arme avec une grimace et un regard noir vers le Joker. Le psychopathe sortit son revolver puis Mika reprenait du poile de la bête.

\- Mika, prend la mallette et on y va, Aimy, fais ce que tu veux de lui, il est à toi ! Lança le Joker en lui adressant un sourire remplit de promesse.

Tous sortirent, Aimy également et le mafieux en premier, celui-ci le servait de bouclier. Le Joker ferma la porte du bureau à clé et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie . Aimy balança le mec par terre . Le Joker était amusé par la situation et s'accroupi au près du mafieux, encore en état de choc qu'une femme puisse le surprendre aussi facilement. Aimy avait rejoint Mika, celui-ci était attristé par la mort de son pote et elle aussi.

\- Alors qu'elle n'est pas bonne ma nouvelle recru ? Avoue qu'elle t'a donnée du fil à retorde hein ? Lança le Joker en rigolant.

Il se leva afin de poser les yeux sur la jeune femme puis sur la mallette, ce qui donna la chance au mafieux de sortir en deux secondes sont revolver pour le descendre. Mais Aimy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

Le mafieux n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il reçu le sabre en plein cœur. Mourant dans d'atroces souffrances , le Joker se retourna, surprit, et vit sa nouvelle recru debout, le sabre planté dans le corps du mafieux et se vidant de son sang. Le clown remarqua qu'il avait une arme en main, il comprit que ce dernier voulait le flinguer. Il laissa la mallette tranquille puis se rendit aussitôt auprès de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était trouve tremblante. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle tuait quelqu'un ! Une fois posté à ses côtés, le Joker prit la main de la jeune femme, caressa le dos de celle ci à l'aide de son pouce avant de murmurer qu'il était temps de partir. Celle-ci hocha brièvement la tête, toujours en état de choc avant de la suivre.

Le Joker, au côté de son moyen de transport, souffla un bon coup, puis se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Je suis fière de toi Aimy.

La jeune femme tremblota des lèvres puis posa ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je .. Je l'ai fait simplement parce qu'il .. t'aurai tué. Et aussi pour .. me venger d'Alfred .. Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix cassée et hésitante.

\- Et tu as bien fait. Le Joker prit le temps de la contempler. Ses yeux verts apeurés et ses lèvres toutes tremblantes lui donnait envie de rire. Le Joker souhaitait vraiment l'endurcir a fond, et ce soir, il avait vraiment eu le sentiment que cela pourrai ce faire. Allez, rentrons à présent.

Et ils repartirent en route. Le Joker était vraiment très fier de sa nouvelle recrue, puis Aimy heureuse d'avoir était utile. Tout en se blondissant contre lui, elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de vitesse et le parfum de son partenaire.

 **À suivre ..**


	7. Chapter 7

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: C'est sur que le caractère du Joker et trop craquant ! J'essaie de rester fidèle au personnage au maximum. haha je pense que ce chapitre te fera rire xD**

Rebby **: Merci pour ton gentil message et bienvenu sur ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :3**

Irri **: Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta grande review ! Et oui Aimy aura bien des ennuies, surtout dans le prochain chapitre que je vais oublier très bientôt :3 merci encore de me suivre !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Le lendemain, quand Aimy se réveilla sa montre affichait déjà neuf heures . Elle avait bien dormis, son état de folie c'était dissipé mais en garda quelques séquelles. Elle repensait encore à son acte d'hier soir, elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Elle n'aura jamais cru qu'un jour elle tuerait quelqu'un. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil était là, haut dans le ciel, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et respira un grand coup, elle se sentait déjà mieux ! Aimy pris une longue douche bien chaude, se lava les cheveux avec un shampoing vanille fraise, lorsqu'elle se savonna, elle pouvait voir l'eau devenir aussi noir que le charbon. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver les cheveux depuis quelques jours ..

Lorsqu'elle revint après dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulait ses cheveux et une qui couvrait son corps, elle n'eut pas eu le temps de faire trois pas qu'une surprise l'attendait ! Un gros paquet cadeau blanc avec un beau ruban était sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et faillit tomber à la renverse..

Le collier émeraude qu'elle voulait depuis toujours était dans cette petite boite ‼ Elle le prise délicatement entre ses doigts tout tremblant et l'essaya. Elle sourit et commença à tourner sur elle même avec devant son mirorire. Il lui allait vraiment très bien, ce bijoux était magnifique ! Elle regarda ensuite dans la boite, il y avait un petit mot accompagné.

 _" Pour ton travail d'hier soir. Signé J. "_

Elle haussa les sourcils en se demandant comment il avait su qu'elle adorait ce bijoux, puis haussa les épaules. Elle commençait à s'habituer au Joker. Cet homme avait le don de la surprendre de jour en jour, ce qui lui fit sourire.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, un jeans, des baskets hautes , un débardeur jaune fera l'affaire. Elle arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre un café . La pièce était très grande ainsi que la cuisine, une belle cuisine américaine comme on en voit dans les films. Il y avait un homme de main e Mika assit devant la télévision en train de regarder une série policière.

Aimy nota à quel point la pièce était grande et luxueuse. Le joker, quand à lui, était assis à une table à l'autre bout de la pièce, lisant un journal. Aimy le vit et s'approcha de lui. Il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme après quelques secondes.

\- Assieds toi. Alors tu as aimé ton cadeau ? " Lança le Joker en levant la tête vers elle puis remarqua avec un bref sourire le bijoux qu'elle portait autour de son coup.

\- Oh oui ‼ Merci ‼ D'ailleurs, comment tu savais que je voulais ce bijoux ? Répondit elle en lui offrant un charmant sourire en caressant l'émeraude en douceur.

Le Joker ricana avant de reporter son regard dans son journal, puis avala une gorgée de café.

\- Je te l'avais dit, je suis un homme de parole ! Si tu m'obéis tu auras tout ce que tu désires, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Aimy se sentit rougir.

\- Merci encore.. Euh .. Je vais aller faire griller des toasts tu en veux ? demanda poliment Aimy tout en essayant de ne pas bégayer sous le coup de l'émotion .

\- Arrête de faire la petite gentille et laisse moi lire mon journal ! " Coupa le Joker en fronçant les sourcils.

Aimy fut vexée de sa réaction mais s'exécuta sur le champ. Elle part rejoindre Mika qui regardait encore la télévision puis tous les deux discutaient de tous et de rien, finalement elle s'entendait bien avec lui.

Mika lui parlait de son passé ainsi que la jeune femme. Quelques fois, lorsque l'un des deux racontaient des événements plutôt marrantes, ils partaient dans un grand fou rire, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au Joker. Celui ci tapa fort sur sa table avant de ronchonner qu'il ny avait pas moyen de lire son journal en paix puis quitta la cuisine en maronnant.

\- Bah.. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Aimy.

\- Bof, ne fais pas attention, le Joker et toujours comme ça le matin.. Et encore aujourd'hui il est plutôt calme.

\- Pourquoi d'habitude il fait quoi ?

\- Euh.. Quand il y a une mauvaise nouvelle dans le journal ou quand il a mal dormit de la nuit ça lui arrive qu'il casse tout sur son passage et qu'il nous insulte de tous les noms.

\- Mon dieu ..

Après ce bref instant, ils repartaient dans un grand fou-rire, quand le Joker s'approcha d'eux, le visage sombre.

\- Demain soir nous sommes invité chez les Maroni a 20 heure. Mika emmène la faire du shopping, elle a besoin d'une robe et une paire de chaussure, car elle ne va pas s'imaginer qu'elle mettra les pieds chez lui en jean à moitié troué avec des souliers complètement ridicules ! Aboya le Joker avant de tourner les talons sans même adresser un regard vers Aimy.

Mika posa les yeux sur elle avant de lui donner de petites tapes sur ses épaules.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas le contredire.. Lança t-il en éteignant la télévision.

\- Oui.. Répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Après deux heures de shopping elle remonta avec ses paquets à la main dans sa chambre. Aimy en avait profité pour ce refaire toute sa garde robe. D'ailleurs elle avait acheté un maillot de bain rouge, vu qu'il y avait une piscine.

Aimy alla le voir le temps puis constata qu'il y avait toujours un grand soleil, elle se dit alors qu'il était temps de bronzer !

Aimy se changea dans sa chambre et descendit avec une serviette de bain, ses lunettes de soleil, son ipod et de la crème. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escalier les hommes de main la sifflaient, se qui fit rougir Aimy qui piqua un sprint vers l'extérieur. Le temps était magnifique, étendu sur un transat elle profita de ses doux rayons de soleil pour se refaire un bon bain de soleil, plus loin elle pouvait entendre des " C'est un canon cette nana ! Tu as vu comment elle est branlée ⁈ "

Exaspérée d'entendre tout ça, elle mit son ipod à ses oreilles. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle s'endormis. Ayant son ipod à ses oreilles, elle n'entendit pas le Joker rentrer au loft quelques instants après.

\- Ou est-elle ?! Demanda durement, le Joker à ses hommes.

\- Elle est là patron, sur la terrasse. Elle...

Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que le joker se précipita sur la terrasse. Là, il vit Aimy entrain de prendre un bain de soleil. Il écarquilla les yeux face à la vue. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle ! Se disait le Joker en se léchant les lèvres. Sa peau avait l'air d'avoir une couleur dorée, ses cheveux était d'un blond couleur blé.

Le Joker resta figé pendant quelques secondes devant ce fabuleux spectacle puis s'avança vers elle, tout en retirant son long manteau, son gilet vert ainsi que sa chemise. Il garde une chemise à bretelle noire, on pouvait y voir ses bras avec des musclés joliment dessiné.

Aimy se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit une ombre près d'elle. Elle enleva ses lunettes et vit le Joker debout à côté d'elle, elle se retourna pour regarder sa montre.

\- Allez.. De l'autre côté maintenant .. Souffla-t-elle en se s'asseyant. Elle prit sa crème solaire et en mit sur ses mains.

Elle essaya de s'en mettre dans le dos, mais pas possible. Le Joker mis ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la plaqua sans ménagement sur le transat.

\- Qu'est-ce que ..

\- Je te donne un coup de main...si t'es pas contente mets ta foutue crème solaire toute seule ! Tonna le Joker en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah .. Heu merci alors !

Le Joker souffla avant de dégrafer son haut de maillot.

\- Au faite, je suis venu te dire que pour demain soir il faudra que tu t'habille sexy ! Monsieur Maroni est très sensible aux jolies filles! " Lança le Joker tout en massant les épaules de la jeune femme.

Aimy eu une expression de surprise puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me montrer sexy ?

Le Joker continua de la masser avant de répondre .

\- J'ai une proposition à lui faire. Et tu vas m'aider.

\- Ne me dis pas que je vais être obliger de coucher avec lui ‼? Aboya Aimy tout en voulant se retourner, mais le Joker la plaqua une seconde fois.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Et arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! Coupa le Joker dépité.

Pendant quelques minutes, le Joker lui massa le dos. Elle s'avouera ce moment, elle pensait qu'il allait lui faire un de c'est massage à vous faire arracher la peau mais non, il massait super bien ! Aimy poussa un petit gémissement sourd, elle était vraiment très bien allongée au soleil tout en se faisant masser par psychopathe certes, mais professionnelle pour ce genre de douceur ! Soudain, elle se retourna, en fronçant les sourcils, lorsque le Joker lui caressa le haut de ses fesses.

\- Hey ! Partit réservée à Bibi pas touche !

\- Et bien, ils ne sont pas mal du tout !

Aimy fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte que ses seins étaient à découvert et devint rouge écrevisse ! Elle était gênée face au sourire malicieux et au regard persistant du clown . Elle voulu remettre son haut mais le Joker le lui pris des mains. Il rigola, ce qui énerva avait pour don de l'énerver, elle l'était encore plus lorsque elle vit des petites têtes dans la cuisine regarder la scène avec adoration et fou-rire.

\- Alors ma belle, tu ne viens pas le chercher ? Provoqua le Joker en rigolant.

\- Donne le moi TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Ok alors d'abord on se lève bien gentiment pour que je puisse profiter de la vue et après je te le rends d'accord hein ? Répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Aimy avait toujours les bras posées sur ses seins et rougit de honte de colère.

\- VAS TE FAIRE VOIR CHEZ LES GRECS ‼ Hurla la jeune femme, folle de colère ce qui fit rire encore plus le Joker.

\- D'accord ça me va, les femmes Grecs sont tellement belle .. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. Plaisanta le Joker en continua avec si tique habituel. Bon prends le ..

Aimy le lui arracha des mains et remit son ipod à ses oreilles, avant de quitter la terrasse le Joker rentra à son tour dans la cuisine tout en continuant de rire, il croisa au passage ses hommes de mains, rouge écrevisse après la scène qu'ils avaient vu avant de s'étaler dans le sofa, se reposer un peu.

\- Patron .. Intervint Mika tout en craignant un peu de déranger son patron.

\- QUOI encore ?!

\- Je viens de recevoir un autre appel de Maroni, le rendez-vous à changé, nous sommes invité ce soir, dans 5 heures pour être précis ..

Le Joker ce leva instantanément avant de craquer son coup.

\- Il se fou de ma gueule celui là. Très bien, réunion dans 10 minutes !

 **À suivre ..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Après être remontée, Aimy se lava le corps afin d'enlever un maximum de crème solaire, puis partit se changer de sa tenue habituelle. Elle alla pour se reposer un peu quand son ami Mika lui prévient que la soirée à été reportée à ce soir et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête avant 20 heure.

Cest avec un gros soupire quelle s'allongea sur le lit avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Elle eu juste eu le temps d'écouter un morceau de Marron5 Sugar, quand la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Mika qui entra dans la chambre mais le Joker. Il voulait voir comment se portait sa nouvelle recrue, il voulait surtout voir quelle robe elle allait porter pour le soir à venir, mais il la découvrit encore en tenue ordinaire, assoupie sur le lit, les écouteurs à aux oreilles, chantant des paroles incompréhensibles et faux .. Le Joker se posta à ses côtés, haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à sa présence puis continuait à chantonner en ayant les yeux clos.

Un sourire à la fois sadique que lasse se dessina sur le visage du Joker, puis d'un seul coup, il enleva un de ses écouteurs puis se mît à hurler :

\- C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU TE PRÉPARES ‼?

À ses mots, la jeune femme sursauta, ouvrit les yeux puis se mît à crier pendant quelques mini secondes.

\- Mais tu es cinglé ou quoi ? J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ‼ Hurla à son tour Aimy en replaçant bien ses cheveux.

\- Départ dans 20 minutes ‼ Et tu as intérêt d'être belle pour ce soir sinon tu auras affaire à moi. COMPRIS ?

Aime n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer que le Joker avait déjà quitté la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme souffla avant d'attraper sa chevelure blonde puis grinça des dents. Par moment le Joker était lourd. Elle alla alors devant ses pochons où reposaient tranquillement ses course puis sortie toutes les robes que son ami lui avait demandé de prendre. Elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle était dans la boutique quand elle essayait les robes son ami lui avait presque ordonné de prendre chaque vêtement qui lui allait à merveille, elle se souvenait de la honte qu'elle avait, elle ne voulait surtout pas abuser d'eux même si elle était en quelque sorte ici contre son gré.

Elle mît les autres dans le placard puis en garda deux et les posa sur le lit. Elle hésitait entre la rouge ou la blanche. Toutes les deux étaient pareilles, dépourvues de manche, un bustier qui remontait la poitrine et faisait un décolleté de malade. Moulante vers le haut en volante vers le bas. Les robes qu'elle avait choisit étaient semblables à celles de Marilyn Monroe. La rouge lui donnait un air très sexy et femme fatale, puis avec la blanche elle ressemblait plus à un ange mais lui affinait plus dû à la fine couche doré qui longeait le tour de sa taille.

Au même moment alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en sous vêtement et était toujours en train de choisir l'heureuse élue pour la soirée la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant place cette fois à son ami Mika. Aimy soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, cela devenait l'habitude de tous d'entrer sans frapper .

Aimy eu un mouvement de recule puis cacha son corps à l'aide d'une serviette lorsqu'elle vit son ami la dévisager.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà vu en maillot de bain donc pourquoi cela te déragerai si je te vois en sous vêtement ?

\- Pardon ?! Répliqua Aimy en lui posant un regard noir et surprit.

\- Oh .. Non non excuse moi. Si je suis venu c'est pour échapper aux mauvaises humeurs du patron. Nous avons eu une réunion et il c'est en quelque sorte emporté. J'espère que tu as choisi ta robe car nous partons dans peu de temps ..

\- Justement, j'hésite entre les deux. Souffla la jeune femme en montrant la rouge et la blanche à son nouvel ami.

\- Je pense que la rouge sera la mieux. Tu mettras la blanche pour une autre soirée. Bon, je vais te laisser te changer, on se revoit en bas.

Aimy haussa les épaules puis enfila tout compte fait la rouge. Elle prit soin de se coiffer les cheveux puis avec un chignon spécial pour cheveux courts. Elle se maquilla un peu, à savoir un mascara, crayon noir, rouge à lèvre rouge. Elle se parfuma un coup avant de mettre ses talons argenté. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle se trouvait très en beauté ce soir là. Elle se regarda une dernière fois avant de descendre lentement les escaliers.

Au même moment, tous les mecs qui étaient en train de discuter entre eux stoppaient leurs discutions lorsqu'ils virent une beauté descendre avec grâce et beauté les marches des escaliers. Leurs bouches étaient grandes ouvertes et un air rêveur dessiné sur leurs visages.

\- Tu as vu comme elle est belle ! Souffla un dans l'oreille d'un autre.

\- C'est le portrait craché de Marilyn Monroe !

\- Voilà ma future femme les gas !

\- Haha mais tu rêves ! S'écria un autre

Une fois qu'elle ai finit de descendre elle rejoint son ami qui lui souriait à son tour, elle se posta à ses côtés tout en rigolant. Elle chercha sans le savoir le Joker, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Déçut elle souffla avant de suivre les autres dans une autre salle.

\- Où allons nous ? Demanda Aimy dans les oreilles de son ami.

\- Nous allons dans la salle des armes. Nous allons devoir en prendre une au cas où que la situation deviendrai critique.

\- Même moi je vais devoir en prendre une ?

\- Je ne sais pas Aimy, tout dépendra du patron ..

Une fois devant les portes, Aimy entra avec son ami. Elle découvrit le Joker de dos en train de choisir un couteau puis se retourna lorsqu'il avait senti l'étrange parfum fruité de la jeune femme. Celui-ci la regarda très doucement de haut en bas, puis se lécha les lèvres. Aimy pouvait sentir ses joues s'enflammer, lorsque le Joker s'attarda au niveau de sa poitrine très mise en valeur, puis prit un air déçut lorsque le psychopathe reporta son regard vers les armes.

\- Je vais prendre celle-ci. Lança le Joker en plaçant celle qu'il à choisit dans sa veste violette. Vous tous, prenez une arme et on se tire d'ici ! Reprit-il avant de quitter la salle.

Mika prit alors deux couteaux, un pour lui et un autre pour la jeune femme. Ayant pas de poche et pas de soutien gorge elle ne pouvait pas porter d'arme. Une fois que les autres aient trouvé leur bonheur, ils quittèrent la salle tout en regardant une dernière fois Aimy avec envie.

Aimy suivait Mika puis fut étonnée de voir une Mercedes devant ses yeux.

\- Bon, j'ai besoin d'un conducteur pour la Mercedes, vous autre vous vous cassez dans la camionnette ! Tonna le Joker en se léchant ses cicatrices.

Un de ses hommes monta à la place du conducteur, puis les autres montèrent dans la camionnette. Aimy s'apprêtait de suivre son ami et les autres lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par son patron.

\- Aimy, ramène toi ici.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit que le Joker tenait la porte arrière de la Mercedes et attendait qu'elle monte. Elle avança puis monta à l'intérieur. Une fois que la jeune femme installée, le Joker fit de même.

Aux côtés de cet homme, elle avait le coeur qu'i battait à la chamade. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur si particulière et qu'il la regardait de temps à autre. Elle aurait tellement voulu entamer une discussion avec, mais elle avait honte. Elle se sentait ce soir, bien trop belle et bizarrement cela lui mettait mal à l'aise.

Après un long silence, le Joker décida de le rompre.

\- Je te trouve très en beauté ce soir.

Aimy pouvait sentir ses joues s'enflammer puis posa son regard vers la vitre de la voiture tout en souriant.

\- Merci.. Tu m'as demandé à ce que je sois belle donc ..

\- Et c'est réussit. Répondit ce dernier avant de poser les yeux vers son couteau.

Aimy bougea ses doigts et se mordilla les lèvres. Elle posa avec ses yeux sur lui avant de lui répondre de manière plutôt timide.

\- Toi aussi tu es très en beauté ce soir. Pendant un instant elle c'était maudite. Le Joker portait les mêmes vêtements et il n'y avait rien de changé chez lui.. Hormis peut être .. Sa façon de se coiffer ? Elle rougit tout en se craquant les doigts, signe de nervosité.

Le Joker leva à son tour les yeux sur elle avant de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je te fais un compliment que tu dois penser être obligé de m'en faire un en retour.

Aimy rigolait à son tour mais de façon plus discrète.

\- Je le sais bien.

Au même moment, leurs regards se sont croisés. Le Joker était comme hypnotisé face à son regard ravageur, et l'aurai probablement embrassé sous le coup de l'émotion, si la voiture ne s'était pas arrêtée pour signalé leur arrivée. Énervée par la situation, elle souffla avant de sortir de la voiture après le Joker. Celui-ci lui prit la main en signe de politesse puis la relâcha lorsqu'elle était descendu.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le hall d'entrée avant de se poster à une table, là où Maroni les attendait. Ses hommes plaçerent alors d'autres chaises afin que tous le monde puisse s'assoir puis commença son discours. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu passé outre de la beauté de la jeune femme et un sourire malicieux affichait son visage.

À table, tout les hommes parlaient d'affaires. Pendant une minute Aimy s'était demandée ce qu'elle faisait ici en plein milieu d'une discussion d'homme. Elle commençait presque à s'ennuyer, jusqu'au moment où elle senti une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle posa les yeux et les leva aussitôt et vit que c'était celle du Joker, celui-ci avait les yeux posés droit devant lui et semblait très attentif aux moindres paroles de Maroni et de ses hommes, puis lorsque Maroni fit un compliment sur la beauté de cette femme, elle pouvait sentir sa main se resserrer davantage sur sa cuisse. Elle voulait protester, mais curieusement, elle adorait cela.

\- Bon, maintenant que j'ai tout dis, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec uniquement le Joker. Reprit Maroni en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Le Joker enleva sa main de la cuisse de la jeune femme puis posa alors ses yeux sur elle. Il lui fit un signe de s'en aller, puis une fois fait une autre conversation éclata.

\- Je vois que tu as bel et bien une nouvelle recrue, laisse moi te dire qu'elle est magnifique.

\- Bref, de quoi veux tu que l'on cause ? Coupa le Joker en ignorant le compliment envers sa petite protégé.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je t'offre un million de dollars.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Répondit le Joker en s'attendant à quoi il allait répondre.

\- Je veux la fille. Cela me paraît équitable. Cest une offre qui me paraît tout à fait honnête.

Le Joker se mît à sourire avant de porter son verre à sa bouche.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en blague. Rétorqua le Joker sous une pointe d'ironie.

\- J'ose croire que tu déclines ma proposition. Le célèbre maître du chaos c'est finalement décidé de s'attacher à quelqu'un ?

\- Ouais et alors ?! S'énerva le Joker en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Permets moi de te dire, que j'ai du mal à te croire, cela ne te ressemble pas du tout. Et imagine tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec un million de dollars.

\- L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Et parlons d'autre chose sinon je sens que la situation va très vite dégénérer. Prévient le Joker en caressant la lame de son couteau puis en serrant les dents.

De l'autre côté, Aimy dansait avec son ami, elle avait bu pas mal de verre puis rigolait comme une hystérique. Tous les hommes avaient les yeux posés sur elle et la sifflé. Le Joker posa de temps en temps de petits regards afin de s'assurer que personne ne s'approche d'elle, puis lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne tenait plus debout, il se leva, exaspéré puis avança vers elle, les yeux mi colérique mi curieux. Mika qui avait vu le regard du Joker recula. Celui ci attrapa le bras de la jeune femme avant de le serrer davantage.

\- On y va.

\- Mais hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoooooaaaaahein ! Lança Aimy entre deux rires.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'entrainer vers la sortit. Ses hommes le suivaient.

\- Patron .. On y va ? Demanda un de ses hommes.

\- Oui. Affaire conclut. On peu partir maintenant ! Répondit-il en mettant la jeune femme à l'arrière de la voiture. Le Joker grimpa à son tour puis referma la porte.

Au bout d'un moment, Aimy se jeta sur le joker afin de poser sa tête sur son torse. Celui-ci avait eu une expression de surprise puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il tenta de la repousser, mais elle revenait toujours.

\- Maaaaaieeeeeuh..

\- Tu es lourde !

\- Peut-être,mais tu es si confortable et tu sens tellement booooon hummmmmm ..

Le Joker leva un sourcil. Lui sentir bon ? Aucune femme avant elle lui avait sortit cette bêtise mais bon, après tout, il faut de tout pour faire un monde !

Après un combat sans fin de la repousser, il céda et la laissa se loger contre son torse. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme ci il allait en mourir ! Et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait une aussi belle femme contre lui.. Pendant tout le restant du trajet, il regardait sa ville par la fenêtre puis de temps à autre surveillait si elle dormait encore. Ce qui était le cas .

 **À suivre ..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Tout frai ;)**

 **Merci encore pour vos revieuw et merci à Harleyquinnlilimonster de me suivre depuis le début, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Ah une dernière chose :**

 **Les " _Bla-bla-bla_ " sont les fonds de pensées d'Aimy. Vous verrez, certains passages sont drôles hahah **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé le Joker tenta de réveiller la jeune endormie, mais en vain. Il poussa un juron avant de la porter pour l'installer sur son lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussures puis les balança plus loin de la pièce, défait sa grossière coiffure, enleva en douceur sa robe, laissant ses sous-vêtements en place avant de mettre l'épaisse couverture sur elle.

Il resta un instant pour la contempler. Elle semblait dormir profondément et paisiblement, il pouvait voir sa poitrine pulpeuse se soulever à chacune de ses respirations puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête qu'elle était belle, même endormie. Il contempla tous les recoins de son visage, elle avait les traits fins et une douceur naturelle qui pourrai en faire craquer plus d'un.

Les évènements de la soirée lui revenaient sans cesse dans sa mémoire. Elle était si belle ce soir là, dans sa magnifique robe rouge, sourire éclatant, sa démarche gracieuse et sensuelle.. Et puis sa façon unique de danser. Il se remémorait aussi de la proposition de cet idiot de Maroni, sa voix raisonnait encore dans sa tête comme un parasite. Il serra les poings. Il avait gardé son sang froid tout au long de la soirée, même si l'envie de lui planter son couteau dans la gorge y était. Il repensa aux douces caresses qu'il lui faisait lorsqu'il la voyait perdue, sa peau si douce lui donnait encore des frissons. Il avait été ce soir très heureux de s'être retrouvé aux côtés de la plus jolie femme de la soirée mais encore plus lorsqu'il avait senti la jalousie monter chez Maroni lorsque celle-ci n'adressait que des regards doux pour le Joker. Comme un agréable sentiment de victoire envahissait ses poumons, ce bouffon de Maroni croyait peut-être qu'il pourrait s'approprier aussi facilement d'elle ? Souffla dans sa tête le Joker sans lâcher son regard vers la jeune femme.

Jamais de la vie il ne se séparerait d'elle. Le Joker n'avait pas habitude de partager ses biens, et cette femme en faisait partit. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cela est arrivé, mais il commençait à s'attacher à elle, le Joker avait finit par s'attacher à quelqu'un, qui l'aurait su un jour ? Sûrement pas lui.

Le Joker s'apprêtait de quitter la chambre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des soupires lâchés chez la jeune femme qui bougeait légèrement dans son lit. Le Joker s'approcha d'elle afin de mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait avant de reculer de surprise lorsqu'il entendit son nom sortir de la bouche de cette ravissante créature. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant si ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas une illusion. Puis, un second murmure de la part de la jeune femme se faisait entendre, cette fois si elle lui disait " je t'aime ". Prit au dépourvu le Joker recula davantage puis secoua la tête. " _Mon vieux tu es en train de perdre la boule, cette femme ne s'intéressera jamais à un type comme toi ! "_ Puis il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, Aimy était dans sa salle de bains. Elle se recoiffait après avoir pris une bonne douche rafraîchissante et mit sa une tenue de journée, à savoir un haut rose avec un décolletée en V, un jean touée, puis une paire de basket blanche. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son décolleté parfait lorsqu'elle se sécha les cheveux, et la firent sursauter. La douceur de l'eau sur sa peau vulnérable était assez agréable, Aimy aimait ce genre de sensation. Elle était très sensible physiquement, un rien la mettait tout en émoi. Tout comme le Joker... Il lui provoquait les sensations les plus intenses et les plus érotiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Même si il ne lui avait jamais embrassé ou fait l'amour, quelque chose en elle, comme ses fantasmes la poussaient à s'imaginer d'être dans les bras de cet homme.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers son miroir et admira le collier que le psychopathe lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait tué pour sa première fois. Elle caressa l'émeraude avant de rougir. Un frisson plus puissant la parcourait de nouveau, lorsqu'elle pensait au Joker mais elle ne tarda pas à chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il fallait oublier tout ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui. Cela devenait malsain et complètement insensé !

Elle quitta la salle de bain puis descendit des escaliers. En bas il n'y avait personne hormis son ami Mika. Celui-ci avait une mine épouvantable. Il avait de petits yeux fatigués ornés de grosses cernes noires. Aimy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête puis s'installa à ses côtés.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit . Rigola la jeune femme.

\- C'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire… Marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais, pendant que tu dormais nous étions de nouveau sortit, nous sommes rentré il y a peu de temps et le patron est parti se détendre.

Aimy pouvait sentir son coeur faire un bon lorsqu'elle entendait le mot patron ou joker.

\- Ah ok .. Mais il est où ?

\- Dans la salle de jeux. Il joue au billard. Mais si tu veux un conseil d'ami, ne le dérange pas.. Déjà qu'il est d'humeur massacrante.

Aimy lui adressa un sourire avant de se lever.

\- Oui, je doute bien, mais euh.. Il faut que j'aille le voir, j'ai deux trois trucs à lui demander, je ne serai pas longue.

Mika leva une main avant de la reposer mollement sur le fauteuil.

\- À tes risques et périls ma belle !

Sur ce elle quitta la cuisine puis se rendit aux portes de la salle de détente. Elle tendit l'oreille puis entendit des bruits de boule qui raisonnaient dans la salle. Elle posa une main sur la poignet puis entra.

Elle découvrit alors le Joker entrain de jouer en solo à une partie de billard. Celui-ci l'avait vu mais ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pour autant. Celle-ci toussota pour marquer sa présence, mais le Joker ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Aimy avança doucement et timidement avant de souffler :

\- Ah, tu joues au billard. " _vas y fait la blonde .. "_

\- Non je suis en train de jouer aux cartes .. Marmonna le Joker en levant les yeux au ciel. _Prends sa dans les dents.._ Souffla la jeune femme dans sa tête

Aimy se mordille la lèvre inférieur face à cette remarque.

\- Que fais tu ici ⁈ Demanda le Joker d'une voix rauque tout en essayant de faire tomber la boule numéro 2 dans le troue.

\- Je. Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier soir. Tu avais peut être besoin de moi, et moi la meilleure idée que j'ai trouvée avant de réfléchir était de boire comme une ivresse.. " _Arrêtes de trembler comme une conne !"_

Le Joker marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poser les yeux sur elle, puis éclata de rire.

\- Rassure toi jeune fille, je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

\- Ah .. Ah d'accord.

Elle regarda le Joker avec adoration tout en essayant de chercher quelque chose à dire. Rester planter comme ça sans rien dire lui mettait mal à l'aise, surtout que le Joker n'était une personne qui aimait la compagnie et préférerait de loin la solitude. Elle avala sa salive avant de jouer avec ses doigts signe de nervosité.

\- Bon.. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien et je vois que oui, je vais te laisser à présent ..

Avant même qu'elle ne quitte la salle, elle fut surprise de la réponse du Joker.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

\- Ah c'est vrai ? " _Il veut que je reste ! Il veut que je reste youpiiiiie ! "_

\- Comme tu peux partir, je m'en tape au fait. " _Ah .. Super merci .. "_

Aimy fronça les sourcils dépitée avant de tourner les talons.

\- Bon bah.. Bonne partie !

Le Joker marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de claquer la langue contre son palais.

\- Vendredi soir nous avons une autre soirée de prévu.

Aimy s'arrêta puis se retourna.

\- Hein ? Vendredi ? Chez qui ?

\- Chez Maroni, cette fois-ci nous allons dans ses appartements privés. Répondit le Joker en s'énervant car il n'arrivait toujours pas à foutre la boule numéro deux dans le troue.

\- D'accord, en attendant j'irais me poster devant la télé pour mater un nouvelle épisode de Game Of Thrones.

\- Il n'en ai pas question, tu viendras avec nous !

\- Hein mais pourquoi ? Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir si je viens ! " _Putain oui.. écouter des duscussions de mec et de loin ennuyeux"_

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maroni réclame ta présence. Donc tu viens point. C'est moi qui commande ici !

Aimy fronça les sourcils. serait-ce que parce que ce crétin de Maroni demande sa présence que le Joker insiste à ce qu'elle vienne ? Qu'avait-il dans sa tête ? Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait dit, avant même quelle ne se prépare pour la soirée, qu'il avait une affaire à régler avec lui, plus précisément une proposition et .. Son coeur fit un bon, un mauvais bon cette fois ci, elle avait la douloureuse impression que le Joker voulait se débarrasser d'elle pour quelque chose qu'il jurerai plus utile. Elle gloussa avant de le regarder avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

\- Quels sont tes intentions ? Pourquoi acceptes-tu toutes ses invitations ? Et pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

Le Joker lâcha un juron lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à faire déplacer la boule sur la table du billard, Aimy lâcha un petit rire tout en plaquant ses mains pour étouffer le ricanement puis le Joker, qui avait une ouïe très fine lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son regard vers la queue et la boule.

\- Il se trouve que ce cher Maroni est un homme extrêmement riche. Vendredi soir nous sommes invités chez lui, dans sa propre demeure et ..

\- Donc tu vas en profiter pour le voler ! Comprit Aimy en souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas finit ma phrase. Mais oui. Tu es intelligente.

Aimy se mordille encore les lèvres avant de rougir. " _Vas y mon Loulou.. Encore oui encore des compliments haaan.."_

\- Et donc .. Pourquoi je devrais venir .. ?

Le Joker posa alors pendant quelques longues secondes les yeux sur elle avant de répondre.

\- Il se trouve qu'il en pince pour toi. Tu nous servira de diversion pendant que nous le volerons bien gentiment.

\- Ne me demande pas de faire ça ! Je ne peux pas et veux pas séduire un homme de son genre ! " _Mais si tu me demande de te séduire je ne disais pas non par contre .. "_

Le Joker se lécha la bouche avant de rire. " _J'adore quand tu passes ta langue autour de ta bouche, si tu pouvais faire la même chose pour sur moi .. "_

\- Ça ne sera pas très long. Et puis lorsque tu te retrouvera à ses côtés, tu n'auras qu'à penser à un mec qui te fait fantasmer et le tour et joué !

Aimy pouvait sentir ses joue s'enflammer lorsque ses pensées se référaient au Joker lorsque celui-ci avait parlé de fantasme, elle revoyait, comme un diaporama, toutes ses images sur lui qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle se mît à rougir encore plus fort, ce qui n'échappa pas au Joker. Celui-ci prit un air amusé en la voyant dans cet état puis voulu en savoir plus.

\- Je vois que tu as bel et bien un fantasme, puis-je savoir lequel c'est ? Demanda le Joker sous une voix malicieuse.

Merde merde.. Songea Aimy en devenant encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Dis vite quelque chose, un nom avant qu'il ne découvre que c'est lui le maître de ses fantasme.

Elle bredouilla avant de répondre au pif

\- Eu, Humm Jonny Deep ?

Le Joker recula en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre de mec. Coupa le Joker en reprenant sa partie. " _Non en effet .. "_

\- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais si nul au billard, ricana la jeune femme. " _Merde.. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça moi ? "_

Le Joker lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Si tu es si forte que cela, je veux bien voir ! Provoqua-il.

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Aimy prit la queue puis d'un coup mît la boule numéro deux dans le troue. Elle releva la tête, fière d'elle.

\- Coup de chance. Marmonna le Joker.

La jeune femme, dépitée, reprit alors toute sa concentration sur la partie puis mît la numéros trois.

Énervé, le Joker claqua sa langue contre son palais, puis tourna les talons.

\- Roooh tu ne vas pas bouder simplement parce que je suis plus douée que toi ? " _Tu veux un câlin peut être ? "_

Le Joker prit une deuxième queue avant de la balancer à la jeune femme.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Le perdant devra m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit pendant deux jours. Coupa le Joker en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

Aimy se mît à rougir jusqu'à qu'à la pointe de ses racines avant de lui rendre le sourire.

\- Très bien, que la partie commence !

 **À suivre ..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Place aux reviews :**

Irri **: Merci pour ton gentil message ! Je suis tellement inspirée par cette fic que je ne me rends pas compte de ma vitesse dans les chapitres ^^ je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant et oui le Joker et adorable hihi c'est mon bébé :3**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Ne t'inquiète pas le bisous arrive ;) J'aime faire durer haha. Lis jusqu'à la fin tu verras :3**

Audiiie **: Mdr pour ta review j'etais mdr ! XD**

 **PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y aura dans ma fiction des bisous, des câlins n'ours des passages citronnés oui oui, vous avez bien entendu il y aura des passages sexuelles et pas qu'un peu , faut juste être patient ;)**

 **Hahaha allez, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

\- Bon bah, tu vas devoir m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit pendant deux jours. Lança Aimy après avoir gagné aussi facilement au billard.

Le Joker rangea sa queue avant de marmonner des injures puis quitta la salle sans même lui adresser un regard.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de faire de même. Elle entra dans le salon et vit les autres prendre le petit déjeuner. Tous avaient une tête de déterré et ne disaient pas un mot. Aimy, quand à elle prit un morceau de brioche avant de se poser devant la télé. Elle regardait des clip de David Guetta puis, au bout d'une heure, sans rendre compte, elle tomba ko.

A son réveille, elle constata que la télé était éteinte et qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cuisine. Elle lâcha un soupire avant de se lever, puis fit le tour de la maison et remarqua que tout le monde était parti.

Elle alla ensuite dans le jardin, mais personne en vu, juste une odeur de chlore et une piscine. Un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas piquer une tête ?

Elle monta dans sa chambre et enfila son maillot de bain rouge avant de retourner dehors.

Elle trempa une main dans l'eau et constata qu'elle était bonne, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un grand soleil. Elle glissa ses jambes, son torse et pour finir plongea entièrement dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'au fond du bassin. Elle remonta à la surface en respirant bruyamment puis rigola. Elle sortit de temps à autre de l'eau puis fit des plongeons.

Pendant ce temps, le Joker et ses hommes entrèrent puis déposèrent leurs affaires. Le patron alla prendre une douche afin d'enlever tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui puis une heure après, il chercha sa nouvelle recrue. Ne la trouvant nul part, il fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son regards vers ses hommes qui regardaient par la fenêtre, l'air béa. Il s'approcha d'eux, puis comprit pourquoi cet air si stupide. Aimy était dans la piscine, faisant quelques brasses, puis lorsqu'elle sortait de l'eau pour faire ses plongeons, on pouvait contempler son magnifique corps bronzé, ou l'eau se ruilé sur elle de façon sexy. Le Joker avait du mal de détourner le regard de cette ravissante créature mais sentit une colère lui ronger les entrailles lorsqu'il voyait les regards persistants et pervers de ses acolytes sur sa propriété.

\- N'avez-vous pas autre chose à mater ? Au boulot la cuisine ne va pas ce faire toute seule !

Ses hommes tournèrent les talons puis un chuchota à son ami.

\- Pff moi qui croyais qu'en embauchant une nana cela nous éviterai toutes corvées de ce genre ! Et bien on c'est bien trompé !

\- Ouais ta raison ! En plus de ne rien foutre c'est une sacrée allumeuse !

Le Joker qui avait tout entendu pivota vers eux tout en leur adressant un regard menaçant.

\- Répétez ce que vous venez de dire tout bas ? Ordonna le Joker d'une voix remplit de promesses noires.

L'un des deux répondit sans savoir que sa réponse risquerai d'énerver son patron.

\- Que nous avons embaucher une nana complètement inutile pour les tâches ménagères et lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer, par contre pour boire comme une dégénérer et pour profiter du bon temps en se pavanant en maillot de bain elle est forte !

Le Joker claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de lui planter son couteau dans son épaule.

Celui-ci hurla puis se tordit de douleur. Du sang gicla de partout et ses hommes le regardaient avec pitié.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est ta tête que je vise, face de poulpe ! Lança le Joker avant de quitter la cuisine pour ce rendre à l'extérieur. D'un côté, son acolyte n'avait pas tord, même si il n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on parle de la sorte de sa petite recrue, il devait lui en toucher un mot. Ici personne ne feignante et tout le monde doit donner la main.

Aimy nageait sous l'eau, les yeux ouvert, elle remonta à la surface lorsqu'elle vit une ombre postée sur les rebords de la piscine. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait du Joker, un grand sourire apparaissait sur son sublime visage puis ses joues devenaient rouges. Elle nagea vers le bord avant de poser son torse contres les rebords intérieurs.

\- Tu viens ? Elle est trop bonne ! " _Oui allez viens que je puisse admirer ce qu'il se cache sous cette chemise "_

Le Joker la fixa longuement avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça mais pour t'ordonner de sortir immédiatement et d'aider les autres dans les tâches ménagèrent ‼ " _Quoi ? Attends .. Tu es sérieux là ? "_

Aimy posa la moitié de son visage dans l'eau avant de lui faire les yeux doux.

\- Cela ne marche pas avec moi, désolé.

Elle se permit de soupirer avant que le Joker ne lui donne sa main pour l'aider à sortir.

Un sourire sadique ce dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle attrapa sa main puis d'un coup sec le fait tomber à l'eau. Sa bêtise lui avait mît dans un fou-rire hystérique. Heureusement pour le Joker, son maquillage n'avait pas été touché. Celui-ci se retourna vers cette folle qui riait aux éclats avant de hurler.

\- DE QUEL DROIT AS TU OSÉ ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ‼⁈ " _Oula, monsieur est fâché.. "_

Aimy cessa de rire puis s'approcha de lui en douceur.

\- Je voulais .. Simplement .. M'amuser un peu..

Le Joker caressa l'arête de son nez pour se calmer avant de reprendre.

\- Tu voulais t'amuser hein ?

Il enleva sa veste violette la déposa contre le rebord de la piscine, replaça ses longs cheveux verts, inspira un bon coup avant de brusquement se retourner puis foncer droit vers la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Il s'empara de son petit corps puis le plaqua contre lui. Aimy était surprise de son geste puis rigola aux éclats lorsqu'il commençait à la chatouiller de partout, de manière de plus en plus ardente et violente. Elle rigolait, rigolait, rigolait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande, enfin congure, d'arrêter. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage abîmé du Joker, il aimait se faire supplié, cela lui donnait une sensation de domination et il adorait ça !

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterai hein hummm ?

\- Parce que .. J'en peux plus .. Répondit-elle en rigolant puis en gesticulant comme un ver.

\- Ah oui ? Mais ce n'est pas mon problème ça. Lança le Joker tout en continuant avec ses chatouilles puis la plaqua davantage contre son torse.

Au même moment, il pouvait sentir son membre inférieur se durcir lorsque celui-ci était un peu trop près de son joli corps. Le Joker était peut-être un monstre, un criminel et un psychopathe, mais il était avant tout un homme et tout hommes ont des pulsions lorsqu'il s'agissait de belles nanas, or, il avait contre lui une femme magnifique qui gigotait sans cesse contre lui sans ce soucier un seul instant les sensations qu'elle faisait naître chez lui. Ayant eu sa dose avec elle le Joker la relâcha puis sortit de l'eau. Il invita la jeune femme de faire la même chose.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est ma serviette je l'ai sorti exprès pour me sécher ! Protesta Aimy en voyant le Joker se sécher avec.

\- Ouais et alors ? Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idiotie de me pousser à l'eau tu l'aurais eu pour toi toute seule ! Rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix tranchante et énervée. " _Ah oui.. Pas faux.. "_

\- Quel perte de temps ! Et dire que j'avais des choses plus sérieuses à terminer ! Continua-t-il en s'essuyant les cheveux. " _Perso j'ai appréciée moi, surtout lorsque j'étais blottie conte ton torse ! "_

\- Ne reste pas plantée là comme une idiote et sèche toi ! Tonna le Joker en lui balançant la serviette en pleine figure.

\- Oui oui .. " _Roh mais qu'est-ce que tu peux me soûler des fois.. "_

 _-_ Il n'y a pas de oui oui qui tiennent et ne crois pas que les autres se chargerons de toutes les corvées pendant que toi tu profites du bon temps ! Gronda -t-il avant de craquer son torse.

\- Oui oui, naturellement.. Au fait, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais j'étais championne en natation ! " _Si avec sa il n'est pas impressionné c'est grave. "_

\- Bref, je m'en fou, ramène tes fesses et vas aider les autres ! " _Et BAM dans ta face ma fille .. "_

Pendant ce temps Aimy partit dans sa chambre pour aller se changer puis aida les autres juste après. Après deux bonnes heures de boulots, ils passèrent tous à table. L'ambiance était morose, et depuis ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure dans la piscine, Aimy n'osa pas un regard vers le Joker et se contentait de manger en écoutant les autres parler. De temps à autre elle souriait lorsqu'un d'entre eux racontait une blague.

\- Bon, apparement Gambol me veut mort ou vivant pour une somme importante ? Coupa le Joker en mettant fin au blagues ridicules.

\- Heu. Oui. Répondit Mika en toussotant.

\- Bien, nous allons régler cela ce soir.

Une fois finit, elle aida les autres à débarrasser la table tout en prenant soin d'éviter le Joker du regard puis s'installa sur le sofa aux côtés de Mika. Voyant son indifférence à son égard, le Joker claqua sa langue avant de tourner les talons vers son bureau. Aimy jeta un bref regard vers sa porte avant de soupirer.

Le fameux soir arriva très vite. Comme d'habitude, Aimy accompagnait les autres. Tous étaient à l'arrière d'une camionnette en attendant patiemment d'être arrivée à destination.

Une fois garée, le Joker appela discrètement ses hommes.

\- Bon, vous avez pigez le plan hein ?

\- Oui patron, nous pouvons y aller.

Le Joker avant de ce faire passer pour mort, interdit à la jeune femme d'entrer avec eux et elle devait les attendre bien gentiment à l'extérieur. Celle-ci s'était permise de lâcher un soupire avant de regarder ses amis entrer, portant sur eux le corps du Joker.

L'attente était longue .. Très longue. Assise sur les trottoirs de la route, elle s'amusa à lancer des cailloux dans les égouts. Après une heure d'attente elle vit ses hommes arrivés puis chercha malgré tout le Joker des yeux. Elle le vit arriver un peu plus loin en boitant légèrement. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils avant de l'attendre pendant que les autres lui avaient ordonné de monter dans la bagnole. Une fois arrivé aux portes de la camionnette, elle prit sans savoir pourquoi le Joker dans ses bras puis sentit comme du liquide dans ses mains elle posa les yeux dessus et Omg.. !

\- Joker ! Oh non tu es blessé tu saignes ‼ S'inquieta-t-elle.

\- Ouais Pff, rien de grave, j'ne vais pas en crever ! Souffla-t-il avant de grimper dans la camionnette suivit de la jeune femme.

Aimy fronça les sourcils avant de déchirer le bout de son haut sous le regard étonné des autres. Elle posa ses mains sur sa blessure puis le Joker l'attrapa en la repoussant

\- Laisse, ce n'est rien .. Qu'une égratignure !

\- Laisse moi faire ! Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ! Protesta-t-elle en continuant de plisser des yeux, dépitée.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que ça peut être pète couille une femme alors !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête donc un peu et laisse moi te soigner ! Non mais pire qu'un gosse ! Elle posa son bout de tissus sur sa blessure, au niveau de son torse, puis constata en effet qu'il saignait beaucoup. Soudain, les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son haut puis semblaient vouloir lui ôter sa chemise. Le Joker ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et protesta.

\- Laisse ma chemise tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait !

\- J'ai besoin de te l'enlever afin que je puisse mieux voir ta blessure ! Tonna cette fois ci la jeune femme un peu plus fort qu'avant. Le Joker écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser faire.

Aimy nota à quel point il était beau torse nu, elle se mît à rougir avant de secouer la tête. " _Aimy, tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que le mater .. "_

Elle sortit de son sac un désinfectant puis tamponna avec douceur sur sa plait. Lorsque ses mains touchèrent la peau fragile du Joker, celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressaillir face à ce contacte . Le psychopathe n'avait pas cessé de la regardé tout au long de son travail et devait avouer que personne d'autre ne c'était soucié de lui lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce genre de difficulté. Cette femme était gentille avec lui, bien trop gentille.

Aimy aurait davantage aimé profiter de lui encore un peu, mais ils étaient déjà arrivé chez eux. C'est avec un soupire lasse qu'elle dû se dégager de lui pour sortir de la camionnette avec les autres.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Aimy alla se laver les mains lorsqu'elle entendit des pas raisonner derrière elle. Elle se retourna et croisa monsieur J torse nu devant elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'elle le voyait sous ce jour, dans la camionnette il faisait bien trop sombre et ne pouvait pas admirer son torse si bien dessiné que maintenant.

\- Rah ! Une cicatrice de plus ! Comme ci que j'en ai pas assez ! Râla ce dernier en posant les yeux sur sa blessure.

Aimy avala sa salive avant de s'approcher de lui en douceur. Elle posa un doigt sur son torse puis caressa sa cicatrice avec sensualité. Le Joker ferma les yeux tout en gémissant, ce qui plut à la jeune femme avant qu'il ne les réouvrent brusquement. Voyant le visage magnifique et doux de cette femme et poussé par l'adrénaline, il s'empara avec fourche de ses lèvres avant de l'attraper par la taille et de coller son petit corps contre son torse dénudé, musclé et chaud. " _Omg .. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ! Exactement comme dans mes fantasmes ! "_

Aimy lâcha un gémissement avant que le Joker la paqua avec excitation contre le mur puis approfondit son baisé en y entrant sa langue dans celle de la jeune femme. " _Vas y bébé surprends moi ! "_

Une main caressait les cheveux gras et verts du Joker puis l'autre était posée sur ses fesses bien ronde. " _Oh mais c'est qu'il a un popotin bien musclé et haut ! "_ Aimy était en train de profiter au maximum avant de subir les sauts d'humeurs de son patron. Avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lâcher un autre gémissement, le Joker mît fin à cet étreinte avant de la pousser violemment. " _Quoi c'est déjà finit ? Mais naaaaah .. "_

C'était comme ci qu'elle venait de se réveiller brutalement d'un beau rêve. Elle fit la moue et vit le Joker tourner les talons vers son bureau. Il claqua la porte avant de mettre la pancarte " Ne pas déranger "

 **À suivre ..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahahahhaa Harleyquinnlilimonster, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Je suis contente d'avoir trouvée une fan du Joker ! Il est juste .. Parfait (aaaa)**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, le personnage change au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Au début, Aimy était une personne sensible et avait peur du Joker, mais devint par la suite éperdument amoureuse de lui. Ma fiction est loooooin d'être fini, et quand elle le sera, je ferai de petites séries courtes ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Le lendemain matin, Aimy pris une douche rapide avant de se sécher les cheveux avec un sèche cheveux, elle chantonna dans la salle de bain tout en repensant au baisé qu'elle avait partagé avec le Joker. Ce moment avait été très intime et lourd en émotion, dalleurs, elle n'avait pas bien dormit, ses pensées étaient tellement focalisées sur le Joker qu'elle avait passée une nuit blanche. Elle souffla avant de sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'une surprise l'attendait sur sa table de nuit. Un grand sourire étira ses joues. Un grand plateau ou reposait un pain au chocolat, un bol de chocolat chaud et quelques tartines grillées avec du beurre. Il y avait une petite lettre a côté.

" _Promesse réglée._

 _Signer : M.J "_

Elle posa le morceau de papier sur ses lèvres avant de sourire. Décidément, le Joker est bel et bien un homme de parole.

Après avoir finit de savourer son petit déjeuner, elle s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre rejoindre les autres. À peine fut-elle en bas qu'elle vit avec surprise pleins de valises par terre. Elle fronça les sourcils avant que son ami Mika ne réponde à sa question muette.

\- Nous partons en camping ! Pendant deux jour et nous revenons vendredi pour la soirée de chez Maroni !

 _" Un camping ? Sérieux ? Je ne savais pas que le Joker était fan des sortit de ce genre .. Mais bon, si c'est le cas ça va être fun ‼ "_

\- Ça va Aimy ? Tu as l'air distraite en ce moment.

\- Hein ? Oh oui oui ça va ! Je viens juste de me réveiller, faut me laisser le temps ! Nous partons dans combien de temps ?

Il se gratta la tête.

\- Bah, jusqu'à ce que le patron revienne, en attendant prépare tes affaires. " _Oui, bonne idée oui. "_ Tu as quelque chose pour mettre tes affaires ?

\- Euh, non, mais je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas !

Mika lui souriait avant avant de lui donner un sac à dos.

\- Tiens, prends le, j'en ai un deuxième.

Mêle lui rendit le sourire en le remercia.

Du coup, Elle remonta dans sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires. Elle choisissait avec bien des difficultés les tenues qu'elle voudrai emporter. Sachant quelle allait probablement partir en camping, elle ne pouvait, voulait, pas se permettre d'emporter des vêtements trop beaux au risque de les salir ! Après avoir finit, elle se posa sur le lit pour souffler un peu, puis, un bruit venant d'en bas ce faisait entendre. C'était comme un bruit de serrure et de pas, elle tendit l'oreille puis fronça les sourcils. Lorsque des grognements , des injures et des bruits de couteau ce faisait entendre, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Le Joker venait de rentrer ! Aussitôt elle alla devant le miroir pour ce refaire une beauté, arrangea ses cheveux qu'elle jugeait bien trop courts pour séduire quelqu'un, se parfuma avec son parfum fruité avant de descendre des escaliers en prenant un air tout à fait normal.

À peine fut elle en bas, que son ami Mika lui fit un signe de venir se joindre à eux. Tous étaient installés autour de la table ronde et semblaient être en plein débat. La jeune femme constata qu'il y a une place entre son ami et un autre mec, elle alla alors s'assoir tout en évitant les regards noirs que le Joker lui lançait.

\- Bien, je vais reprendre à là où j'ai été coupé. Reprit le Joker en se léchant les lèvres avec agacement. Bien, comme la ville devient de plus en plus risquée, je veux dire, de plus en plus de policier vadrouillent dans les parages, nous ne pourrons plus nous permettre de nous entraîner sans risquer de nous faire choper par un de ces bouffons. Il se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres avant de poser son regard sur chaque personne présente dans la salle. C'est pourquoi je vous propose que l'on face un camping pour que nous puissions discuter, s'entraîner sans craindre la justice.

Tout le monde était en train de se regarder.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais demain j'ai un rendez-vous galant avec ma femme et .. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il croise le regard froid et ténébreux du Joker. Celui ci se leva avant de se poster plus loin dans la salle.

\- Bon écoutez. Je me fou de vos problèmes à la con. Je vous dis tout de suite que je n'ai pas envie de me faire chier avec vous, donc qui me suit et qui ne me suis pas ?! Coupa le Joker en fixant avec noirceur et curiosité chacun d'entre eux.

Personne n'osait répondre, d'un moins personne sauf ..

\- Moi je te suis ! Lança Aimy en se levant de table puis en rejoignant le Joker qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

Le Joker leva les bras en sa direction comme pour l'accueillir. Aimy, poussée par l'adrénaline et ses pulsions féminines sauta sur lui pour lui faire faire un câlin sous le regard surprit et choqué des autres.

Le Joker toussota avant de la repousser en marmonnant au passage un " C'est bon couché ! "

Il posa une main sur le crâne de la jeune femme avant de reprendre.

\- En voilà une sur qui je pourrais compter un jour. Bien dressée ! " _Oh ça oui, tu pourra toujours compter sur moi mon gros loulou !_ "

Soudain, Aimy vit Mika se lever pour aller se poster à ses côtés. Un grand sourire naquit de la part des deux personne, ce qui n'échappa pas au Joker.

\- Je viens, si cette charmante demoiselle décide de venir. " _Et tac ! Joker prends en de la graine !_ "

Aimy rigolait dans sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit le Joker glousser de frustration. Était-il jaloux qu'un autre mec la trouve charmante ? Si c'était le cas, cela lui conviendrait parfaitement !

Entre temps, deux autre personnes les avaient rejoint, et une fois la réunion terminée, le Joker quitta les lieux pour ce rendre dans son bureau en laissant la pancarte " Ne pas déranger " sa porte.

Une fois que les autres se sont retourné à leur occupation, Aimy n'avait pas quitté la chambre clos du Joker des yeux et avait très envie de le voir. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Après l'incident d'hier elle avait perdu toute notion de courage et crédibilité.

Maintenant le Joker savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent , mais elle non plus, d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui avait mené le pas, c'est bien lui qui avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes et avait approfondit ce moment en le rendant encore plus intense et intime grâce à sa langue et à ses mains baladeuses. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait encore sentir ses douces lèvres sur sa bouche et ses mains agiles et malicieuses sur son petit corps.. Le fait d'y repenser remettaient en éveil ses hormones et pulsions. Elle secoua la tête, rouge comme une tomate tout en se disant qu'elle devait arrêter avec ses fantasmes sinon elle serai obligée de changer de culotte ..

Après hésitation, Aimy prit courage puis s'avança vers la porte de l'homme qui le hantait puis respira et inspira plusieurs fois avant de prendre la décision d'entrer. À l'intérieur, elle trouva son Joker en train de faire des recherches sur le net, puis lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il quitta ses yeux de son écran et vint se placer sur la jeune femme.

\- Tiens tiens , mais c'est ma petite Aimy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite hein ? Il se lécha les lèvres.

Timide, elle s'avança vers lui tout en essayant de ne pas rougir.

\- Je voulais eu .. Je voulais .. " _Bravo, qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à sa ? "_

Le Joker caressa l'arête de son nez avant de la couper.

\- Dis moi Aimy, j'aurai juste une question à te poser. Reprit le Joker d'un ton étrangement calme, un calme qui justement ne présumait rien de bon, un calme qui ferai froid dans le dos de quiconque.

\- Une question ? Heu oui .. ? _" Si tu veux que l'on s'embrasse de nouveau, ma réponse et oui. "_

\- Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de vu, ou avec la grammaire ou bien le français ?

\- Euh non .. ? " _Attends, il n'est pas en train de se foutre de moi ? "_

\- Alors .. COMMENT CELA SE FAIT QUE TU TE TROUVES ICI ALORS QUE J'AIVAIS LAISSÉ LE CÔTÉ DE LA PANCARTE NE PAS DERANGER ?! Hurla ce dernier en faisant trembler la jeune femme.

\- J'avais pas vu .. " Grosse mytho.. "

Le Joker reprit sON calme en voyant les lèvres de sa jeune recrue trembler et ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir d'eau. Il souffla un coup avant de se lècher le bord de ses lèvres.

\- Je .. Je suis désolée .. Je .. Je vais te laisser.. Bredouilla-t-elle en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

Un grand sourire étira le visage du Joker. Quelle est mignonne. Songea le Joker lorsqu'elle se mettait dans un état pareil.

\- Reste.

Brusquement Aimy se retourna sans contrôler son sourire. " _Il veut que je reste .. Il veut que je reste ! Il veut sûrement que l'on se face des câlins ! "_

 _-_ Oui bien sûr tu veux que je restes, moi non plus je n'avais pas très envie de partir. Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant du Joker en élançant ses bras devant elle. Celui-ci le regardait en haussant les sourcils et en se demandant si elle n'avait pas bu ou fumée avant de venir dans son bureau. Et puis là, elle se jeta sans prévenir sur lui puis le serra de toute ses forces.

Surprit, le Joker écarquilla les yeux avant de la jeter sans ménagement, comme un objet par terre.

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE TE BUTE POUR DE BON ! Hurla ce dernier sans cacher ses mots.

Aimy fut sur le choque et secouée. Elle se releva avant d'affronter son regard noir et perplexe.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais que .. Après hier soir, tu voulais que je reste pour que nous puissions recommencer ..

\- QUOI ? TU PENSAIS QUOI ?! " _Que tu allais me rouler des pelles, me peloter comme dans mes fantasmes les plus fous et me faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que je cris ton nom ! "_

 _-_ Bah, je pensais que toi et moi ..

Le Joker ce mît à la fixer comme ci qu'elle venait de dire une énormité avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Oublie ce qui c'est passé hier soir, nous sommes tout deux des adultes résponsables et ce petit incident n'était qu'une erreur grossière de ma part ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! " _Une erreur .. Tu es sur ? "_

 _-_ Oui oui.. Bien sûr .. Très clair.

\- Bien. Pendant que tu es là, je veux, non, je t'ordonne, de classer mes dossiers. Tiens et tant qu'à faire, à partir d'aujourd'hui je t'élu en tant que secrétaire. " _Quoi ? Je vais devoir me taper son sale boulot ? Mais Whyy !? Attends réfléchie ma fille, tu es à présent sa secrétaire, ce qui veut dire, habils sexy, le voir plus souvent, et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai .. Hum hum finalement ce n'est pas trop mal ! "_

 _-_ A quoi tu penses !? Coupa le Joker lorsqu'il croisa son regard mi rêveur mi coquin.

\- Euhhh.. A rien ! " _Aux projets que je prévois pour te séduire .."_

 _-_ Très bien ! Dans ce cas AU BOULOT !

\- Oui oui bien sûr !

 **À suivre ..**


	12. Chapter 12

id:12119659

 **Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre ! :)**

 **Harleyquinnlilimonster : Je pense que certains passages te fera rire ^^**

 **Audiiie : Oui ils vont faire un camping et j'en dit pas plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Aimy ne perdit pas temps, elle prit une chaise puis se plaça juste en face du Joker. Celui-ci lui donna une grosse pile de dossier qu'elle devait classer. C'est en voyant l'immensité de la pile et la poussière imprégnée dessus qu'elle s'était permise de lâcher un soupire avant de commencer son travail.

Pendant qu'elle reclassée toutes les feuilles, le Joker en profita pour la regarder. Ses gestes étaient rigoureux doux, il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait sur son petit visage un sourire au coin. Tant mieux si elle le prends bien, de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix ! Marmonna le Joker dans sa tête.

Une fois la première pile terminée, Aimy avait cru qu'elle pourrai se détendre en regardant la télévision avec les autres, mais ses espoirs se sont vite envolé lorsque le Joker puis donna une seconde pile encore plus imposante que la précédente. Aimy ouvrit grand la bouche puis écarquilla les yeux en se disant que ce n'était pas possible ! Elle posa lourdement sa tête contre la table puis maronnant des injures avant de se remettre au boulot. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du Joker, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait souri pendant quelques secondes.

Après deux bonnes heures de boulots acharnés, quelque chose de froid et dure ce plaça brusquement au niveau de son poignet, celle-ci quitta ses songes avant de réalisé que le Joker venait de lui glisser une tasse. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre le bol. " _Super ! Du café ! Rien de tel pour me remettre en forme ! Il est généreux quand il le veut ! "_ Puis son sourire avant instantanément disparu lorsqu'elle d'aperçu que le bol était vide. Elle leva les yeux vers son patron avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est vide ..

Elle pouvait entendre le Joker ricaner.

\- Évidement. Le café ne va pas ce faire tout seul. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Demande moi de te masser les pieds pendant que tu y es !

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'y est pas pensé, cela deviendra une tâche de plus à accomplir.

À ses mots elle n'avait qu'une envie, de lui mettre son point sur sa face de clown, mais d'un autre, elle voulait lui sauter dans ses bras pour lui couvrir de bisous. Comment deux sentiments contradictoires peuvent cohabiter chez un être humains ? Elle se gratta la tête tout en se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à avoir un gros mal de crâne.

\- Mademoiselle Rose ?

Aimy quitta ses pensées avant de secouer la tête et reporter son regard vers lui.

\- Hein Heu oui ?

\- Mon café. J'attends mon café !

Aimy leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. " _Oui ton café .. Je vais te faire ton café maître .. "_

La jeune femme se leva puis une fois postée au seuil de la porte elle se retourna face au Joker.

\- Combien de sucre ?

Elle pouvait entendre un soupire de la part du Joker.

\- Je n'en sais rien, improvise fais quelque chose ! _Toujours des questions .._ Marmonna-t-il.

Lassée, Aimy quitta le bureau tout en se postant devant la cafetière. Le temps que le café se fasse , elle alla dans la cuisine rejoindre son ami Mika. Elle papotta pendant quelques instant avant qu'un bruit se face entendre au niveau du bureau du Joker.

\- Alors il vient ce fichu café oui ⁈

Merde le café ! Pensa Aimy tout en piquant un sprint devant la cafetière. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle vit avec surprise, horreur et incompréhension qu'il y avait du café partout sauf dans la tasse. " _Mais quelle conne ! Tu ne sais pas poser une tasse dans un troue ou quoi ? "_ Elle chercha dans le pochon une autre cartouche de café, mais en vain, c'etait la dernière .. " Et galère et merde oh merde ! "

Elle prit un chiffon qu'elle trouva dans la cuisine puis commença à essuyer les dégâts, jusqu'au moment où un bruit sourd, un bruit de chaise, se faisait entendre dans le bureau du Joker. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant au passage sursauter la jeune femme qui était acroupie par terre en train d'éponger ses bêtises. " _Frotte ma fille frotte ! "_

\- Ce n'est pas croyable une heure pour .. Qu'est-ce que tu fou par terre tu ..

Le Joker se gratta l'arête de son nez, il avait comprit. Il s'était permis de lever les yeux au ciel avant de saisir sans ménagement le bras de miss catastrophe pour la forcer de se lever.

\- Ce n'est pas possible mais comment ai-je pu une seule minutes embaucher une parfaite idiote !? " _Oh.. Ce n'est pas très gentil.."_

 _-_ Je .. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'était sous le coup de la fatigue ..

Le Joker s'apprêtait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée lorsque son bras droit se posta aux côtés de la jeune femme pour leur prévenir que le camion est chargé, qu'ils pouvaient partir en camping. Le Joker reprit son souffla à faire d'acquiescer.

\- On réglera ça une autre fois. J'espère que tu es prête sinon tu restes ici !

\- Oui.. Je vais chercher les affaires .. " _Bonne excuse pour sortir de ce pétrin oui .._

Une fois qu'elle ai prit toute ses affaires et déposé dans la camionnette, tous ceux qui venaient en camping embarquèrent déjà, Aimy monta à l'arrière en compagnie de Mika et d'un autre mec, pendant qu'un autre était du côté conducteur accompagnée du Joker. Elle aurait tellement aimée avoir le Joker pendant tout le long du trajet mais bon ..

Pendant tout le trajet Aimy n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur le Joker et de s'imaginer comment elle allait parvenir à le séduire. Tout à l'heure, à cause de ses bêtises elle l'avait probablement très déçu et était sans aucun doute descendu de son estime. Elle soupira ..

\- Je m'ennuie .. Souffla Aimy dépitée.

\- Et oui, mais c'est comme ça. Répondit Mika en haussant les épaules.

\- Et si je chantais pour changer ?

\- Tu sais chanter toi ? Lança l'autre mec en souriant.

\- Bien sûr ! Attends je cherche une musique .. Ah oui ! Je sais laquelle chanter !

\- Attends, tu chantes juste au moins hein ? Coupa Mika en rigolant.

Aimy lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- A vous de me le dire ! Bon je commence.

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you mmm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I will always love you  
I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love

And I will always love you

Au même moment, elle pouvait entendre des coups qui provenaient de devant.

\- TU VAS TE LA FERMER OUI !

Elle reconnue la voix de son Joker puis se mît à bouder. Elle vit aussi ses amis en train d'éclater de rire.

\- Au moins maintenant on sait que tu chantes .. Faux ! Rigola Mika en regardant son pote avec les larmes au yeux tellement qu'il riait.

Aimy leurs adressa regard un regard noir à chacun avant de se remettre à bouder.

\- M'en fou, pour moi j'ai une voix en or ! Et je compte bien participer à The Voice !

\- Dans une nouvelle vie alors ! Avait chuchoter Mika dans les oreilles de son complice.

\- Hey ! J'ai entendu ! Se fâcha-t-elle.

\- Ah.. Merde ..

Après des heures de trajets, ils étaient enfin arrivé. Tout le monde donnaient la main pour monter les tentes et préparer leurs couchettes. Une fois cela fait, Aimy partit s'étirer un peu, elle avait le dos endolori, ce qui est tout à fait normal, après des heures à rester assise dans une camionnette.

\- Et toi ! Bouge toi et va chercher du bois ! S'écria le Joker en fixant Mika du regard.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi ! Répondit Aimy en le rejoignant en courant. Le Joker lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Pendant qu'ls ramassaient tous les deux du bois, Aimy en profita pour explorer la forêt. Celle-ci était magnifique et à perte de vue. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder de ses coucher et elle pouvait voir les branches d'arbre changer de couleur, dû aux derniers rayons de soleil. Les oiseaux quittèrent leurs nids puis s'envolaient vers le sud. Aimy rigola tout en plaçant le reste des bridilles qu'elle avait ramassée dans le pochons.

\- Je suis trop contente d'être ici. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de camping. Souffla la jeune femme, d'un air rêveur et souriant.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment cela ce fait ? Demanda Mika tout en se penchant pour ramasser un bout de bois.

\- Je n'avais plus l'occasion de le faire après que ..

\- Apres que ?

Aimy souffla un bon coup avant de répondre.

\- Avant que je perde mes parents. Coupa-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer. Elle pouvait sentir une main tendre se poser sur ses épaules et vit son ami qui avait une expression de désolé.

\- Je suis navré. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas.

Aimy lui rendit le sourire tout en lâchant quelques larmes sur ses joues.

\- Merci, tu es un véritable ami.

\- Je t'en pris. Et puis tu sais, il n'y a pas que sur moi que tu puisses compter. Les autres aussi semblent beaucoup t'apprécier, et même le Joker.

Son coeur avait raté un battement lorsqu'elle avait entendu le mot Joker, puis elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses joues qui étaient en train de devenir aussi rouge que son pull, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami qui souriait discrètement.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu es le genre de nana pour lui.

À ces mots, la jeune femme se mît à tressaillir puis lâcher le bout de bois qu'elle venait de ramasser par terre, ce qui fit rire Mika aux éclats.

\- Quoi ? Mais mais .. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je sais qu'il te plait bien. Je le vois dans ton regard quand il est là. " _Alors là, tu es grillée ma vielle_ "

Elle se mît à rougir.

\- Mais .. Cela se voit .. Autant que ça ?

Mika acquiesça en souriant.

\- Merde..

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que le patron a assez de soucis, donc m'étonnerai qu'il le sache. Il n'est pas du genre à se soucier des autres. " _Ouais, mais ce que tu ignores mon coco, c'est qu'hier soir nous nous sommes rouler de grosses pelles et que ce matin je lui ai pratiquement avouée que je l'aimais .. "_

 _-_ Oui c'est sur ! Tu dois avoir raison ! Bon rentrons au campement avant que monsieur ne fasse une crise.

Tout le monde était réuni à tour d'un bon feu, discutant de tout et de rien. Puis vint la discussion où chacun d'entre eux devait raconter leur enfance. Aimy écoutait attentivement tout en jouant avec la braise, elle jeta quelque regards discrets vers le Joker, mais celui ci semblait bien trop occuper à jouer avec son couteau pour apercevoir ses regards . La jeune femme soupira, elle le trouvait si beau et nota à quel point il paraissait différent à la tombée de la nuit, il semblait plus serein, reposé. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux ne le quittaient plus, puis lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux en sa direction et croisa son regard envieux, Aimy détourna aussitôt les yeux avant de se mettre à rougir.

\- Et toi Aimy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous raconter ? Coupa un mec en la fixant.

\- Oui c'est vrai, nous ne savons rien sur toi ? Tu as de la famille ? Lança un autre.

Mika souffla tout en posant son regard sur elle. Il savait à présent qu'elle n'avait plus de parents et que cette question était en quelque sorte gênante.

\- Je. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Elle leva les yeux vers le Joker qui la fixait toujours puis détourna les yeux vers les flammes.

\- Roooh allez parles nous un peu de toi ?

\- Ça suffit, laissez la tranquille ! Coupa Mika, dépitée. Aimy lui adressa un merci silencieux avant de se lever pour aller marcher un peu plus loin.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin du campement, elle se mît à pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses parents lui manquaient trop, et elle se sentait si perdue sans eux. Alors qu'elle pleurait contre un arbre, des bruit de branches se faisaient entendre.

\- Pleurer ne sert à rien.

La jeune femme sursauta se retourna, puis croisa le Joker qui ne cessait pas de la regarder.

\- Oh.. C'est toi.. Murmura-t-elle en essuyant les traces de larmes avec ses manches.

\- Oui et tu voulais que se soit qui d'autre ?! S'énerva un peu le Joker.

\- N..non.. Ne t'emportes pas .. Je .. Elle s'assoit contre un arbre avant de souffler un bon coup. Si je suis parti, c'était parce que j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Le Joker claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de la passer sans délicatesse aux coins de sa bouche meurtrie.

\- Ce n'est pas en pleurant que cela va arranger les choses. Comment sont morts tes parents ?

Aimy leva les yeux vers lui avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait quelques larmes qui coulaient encore et ses yeux étaient rouges.

\- Mais comment ..

\- Je suis au courant de tout ma belle. Cela fait un moment que je t'espionnais sans que tu t'en aperçoive, je sais, je peux paraître discret quand j'en ai envie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, puis s'accroupi à ses côtés. Aimy pouvait sentir son odeur puis son coeur battre à la chamade. Le Joker écrasa à l'aide son son pouce ganté les larmes qui coulaient sur les joue de sa petite recrue. Elle baissa les yeux tout en hoquetant avant de reporter son regard sur son visage.

\- Tu es bien trop curieuse, ma petite. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je le sais .. Souffla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Le Joker caressa ses cheveux avant de déposer un baisé dessus.

\- Parce que tu m'intriguais Aimy.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avant qu'une lueur d'espoir apparaît en elle. Le Joker posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, puis un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Voyant son regard à la fois triste que pétillant le mettait en quelque sorte mal à l'aise. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais cette idée quitta très vite son esprit. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller par les sentiments, il est le Joker, le maître du chaos, le mâle en personne, il ne devait pas envisager une quelconque relation, pour lui toutes choses en dehors des crimes restent secondaires, voir même inutile, un frein dans ses projets.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres. Reprit le Joker en l'aidant à se relever. Voyant qu'elle tremblait, le Joker lâcha un soupire avant de faire don de sa veste.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Souffla la jeune femme, surprise et émue par son geste inattendu.

Le Joker ouvrit légèrement la bouche, personne encore ne lui avait dit qu'il était gentil, celui lui fit un choc, mais il s'en passa, il hocha la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu attrape froid, avoir une charge en plus ne m'intéresse pas !

Aimy se mît à rire directement avant d'entamer le chemin avec le Joker, son Joker.

 **À suivre ..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le chapitre 13 est en ligne ! J'avais un peu de mal à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Celui-ci je le dédicace à** Harleyquinnlilimonster **qui attendait ce chapitre depuis longtemps ! :D**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Après être revenu au campement, Aimy n'en pouvait plus, elle souhaita la bonne nuit aux autre avant d'aller se coucher. Sa tente n'était pas très grande certes, mais potable pour y passer une nuit.

Cette nuit là, Aimy avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, torturée par la chaleur, elle quitta sa tente, en sous vêtement pour aller se rafraîchir dans les bois. Pieds nus, elle marcha sans savoir vers où, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il faisait meilleur dehors que dans une tente.

Aimy observait la lune qui était pleine et chantonnait une mélodie que lui chantait souvent sa mère quand elle était petite. Malheureusement, Aimy ne se souvenait presque plus de ses parents. Plus le temps passait et plus ses souvenirs devenaient troubles. Une larme roulait délicatement sur sa joue.

D'après ce que les médecins, ils n'ont pas survécus à leurs blessures. Aimy depuis ce jour, c'est juré qu'elle retrouverai les coupable et les tuerai tous un par un ! Elle était encore jeune quand ils sont morts, et avait encore besoin d'eux. Elle avait passé tout le reste de son enfance dans un orphelinat sans que personne ne l'adopte.

Une bouffée de colère monta en elle, accompagnée d'un sentiment de tristesse à cause de la perte de ses parents.

Après s'être senti mieux, la jeune femme retourna au campement puis entra dans sa tente. Celle-ci semblait bien plus grande et plus aérée, la jeune femme haussa les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuché sur quelque chose et se foule la cheville.

\- Mais punaise mais que ce que c'est que ce truc ! Lança-t-elle en donnant un coup de pieds sous le coup de la colère puis tomba au même moment.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un grognement ce faisait entendre et retira les fines couverture puis découvrit avec surprise qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa tente mais dans celle du patron. " _Oh merde en plus je lui ai donné un sacré coup !_ " Celle-ci s'apprêtait de se lever lorsqu'un un bras ferme la plaqua au sol.

\- Mais ..

\- shhhhhhhhhhht .. Tiens tiens, mais c'est ma petite recrue ? Tu sais qu'il impoli d'entrer dans les tentes des autres sans permission ? Surtout quand on pratiquement dénudée. Lança le Joker de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Je .. Je ..ne suis désolée, j'arrivais pas à dormir et .. La jeune femme rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur s'accélérer et ses lèvres trembler.

\- Et tu voulais me rendre une petite visite surprise hummm ? Répondit le Joker en posant ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de tressaillir face au touché du psychopathe.

\- Non .. Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que _haaaaannnnnn_ Gémit Aimy lorsqu'elle sentit une main passer sur ses cuisses, son ventre, ses seins et sa gorge avec une volupté intense. Elle en frissonna et finit par ouvrir les yeux, la peau encore toute frémissante.

Soudain, le Joker se retourna puis pivota sur elle tout lui tenant fermement par les bras.

\- Tu es tellement belle ma douce. Murmura le Joker en la contemplant comme ci qu'elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu . Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ?

La jeune femme trembla des lèvres avant de bredouiller.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, avec toi tout change du jour au le demain, il va m'en falloir plus pour que je te crois ..

Le Joker étira un grand sourire.

\- Oh, pour ça, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème... Rigola le Joker en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Je crois même savoir comment faire.

Ah .. ? Et comment ?

\- Comme ceci…

Il s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres. Aimy sursauta mais se laissa faire, complètement emportée par la fougue du baiser. La langue du Joker vint caresser avec douceur celle de sa belle recrue . Aimy ne put s'empêcher de passer une de ses mains dans les cheveux du clown assassin pour les nouer autour de ses doigts fins. Finalement, elle comprit qu'ils s'aimaient tous deux. Leur amour était une passion brûlante et dévorante. Rien se semblait pouvoir les séparer. Le Joker lâcha alors les lèvres de sa belle, encore sous le choc du baiser, et il lui dit sur un ton provocateur :

\- Alors, convaincue ?

La jeune femme lui répondit en lui offrant un baisé vorace. Le Joker ne pouvait alors pas s'empêcher de gémir . Il l'immobilisa soudainement et lui deposa des bisous sur sa gorge. Aimy lâcha un cri de surprise mêlé d'extase et frissonna de plaisir. Le Joker lui léchait le cou avec fureur, plantant quelquefois ses canines légèrement pour faire crier sa maîtresse et pour la déstabiliser.

Aimy se retrouva alors sous l'emprise du Joker et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui résister. Elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous son soutient gorge et lui caresser les seins avec une violence sensuelle. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir et laissa le psychopathe mener sa danse à laquelle il éprouvait un certain plaisir. Puis il descendit sa tête plus bas et passa sa langue sur la pointe de ses seins. Celle-ci grogna de plaisir avant d'attraper le coup de son amant avec impatience.

Après avoir finit de torturer sa poitrine, le Joker se redressa et attrapa Aimy , la mit de dos face à lui et se plaqua derrière elle en respirant plus fort. la jeune femme se laissa faire, complètement déboussolée et sous le charme de son Joker elle pouvait sentir des baisés humides sur son coup puis se mordit là lèvres inférieur pour ne pas gémir une nouvelle fois. Le Joker glissa en douceur une de ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme, en passant par les épaules, les seins, les hanches, le ventre, et plus bas encore...

Aimy ouvrit les yeux et regarda la main de son amant se promener sur son corps avant de disparaître sous sa culotte . Quand elle entra en contact avec sa féminité, Aimy sursauta, envahie par une chaleur ardente et sauvage. Le Joker étira un grand sourire en voyant la réaction de la jouent femme puis l'immobilisa pour l'empêcher de bouger et continua ses gestes experts avec sensualité laissant ses doigts se promener tout au long de la féminité de sa belle recrue. Il souriait à chaque gémissement de la jeune femme, insistant davantage au fur et à mesure des caresses et lui murmura d'une voix chaude et caressante.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein petite tentatrice !

La jeune femme lui répondit par un gémissement. Le Joker la pivota brusquement afin qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Le Joker caressa ses joues avec le bout de ses doigts puis replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Il s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres avant de reprendre dans ses caresses intimes.

\- Oh Joker .. Je crois que .. Je suis plus que convaincu je .. Il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Chuuuut, pas si vite ma toute belle, pas si vite, je n'ai pas encore finit ..

Il la plaqua violemment sur le matela et lui ôta son soutient gorge et baissa sa petite culotte, malgré la petite taille de la tente, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Aimy sursauta de nouveau mais le laissa faire. L'instant était trop beau. Depuis si longtemps elle le voulait, elle le désiré, dans peu de temps ils seront liés corps et âmes ! Il lui embrassa les hanches, le ventre, et descendit davantage ses lèvres. Aimy gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit la langue du Joker caresser son intimité. La chaleur de sa langue la faisait hurler de jouissance. Jamais elle n'avait connu autant de désir et de plaisir.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il la prenne, elle voulait qu'ils s'unissent, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle sursauta à chacune des caresses intime du Joker, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher mordait son oreiller pour étouffer ses cris mais le Joker ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille. Il lui retira l'oreiller avant de lui murmurer délicatement.

\- Ne te retiens pas ma toute belle je veux t'entendre adorer ça... Je veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir et me supplier de t'en demander plus ‼ Grogna-t-il en la serrant encore plus fort.

Aimy sentit alors une vague agréable l'envahir et se lâcha. Alors, possédé par une force animale et sauvage, il plaqua encore plus Aimy la couchette, l'immobilisa et retira son manteau violet avant de déboutonner son gilet vert bouteille. La jeune femme l'admira se déshabiller, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu. Celui-ci était parfaitement dessiné. Aimy passa ses doigts sur toutes les cicatrices de son dos et torse avant de déposer à chacune d'elle des bisous délicats. Le Joker ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressaillir avant de l'empoigner violemment.

\- Je te veux ma jolie, je te veux toute entière ! Grogna le Joker en la dévisageant avec appétit.

\- Que.. Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle sous l'émotion.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour Aimy ! J'en peux plus d'attendre .. Depuis trop longtemps je te voulais !

Mal jeune femme se mît à sourire avant de murmurer.

\- Alors ne t'arrête pas.

Le Joker lui adressa un sourire malicieux puis l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se placer sur le dos. Il attrapa une main de la jeune femme et lui demanda de le caresser. La jeune femme s'exécuta en se lécha la lèvre inférieur et commença par le torse. Le Joker guida ses jolies mains afin d'arriver là ou il le voulait. Aimy compris et passa sa main dans le boxer de son amant. Elle descendit le bout de tissu et s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Lorsque les mains de la jeune femme saisit le sex dressé de son amant, elle hoqueta de stupeur en se rendant compte de la grosseur de son engin. Le Joker marqua un long sourire sur son visage. Il aimait lorsqu'elle agissait de cette manière, il l'adorait même.

Le Joker commençait à gémir de plaisir. Son amante se débrouillait bien. Elle le caressait avec fermeté mais toujours en douceur. Il n'aura pas fallut longtemps au psychopathe pour insister à ce qu'elle écarta les jambes. Sentant le sexe de son partenaire lui caresser sa féminité, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Ouvre toi à moi, ma douce.

La jeune femme se mît trembler des lèvres, elle attendait ce moment depuis des jours, mais maintenant qu'il est sur le point de se réaliser, comme un sentiment de crainte envahissait son corps.

\- Oh Joker.. Je ne crois pas que ça va ..

\- Shuuuuuuut laisse toi faire ma petite .. Laisse toi faire.

Le Joker n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute son existence. Ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Aimy était plus fort qu'un simple élan de désir. Depuis le premier jour, il avait su qu'il finirait par lui succomber.

Tout l'attirait en elle, de sa bouche tremblante à ses formes pulpeuses, sa pureté et sa maladresse, lui plaisait également, elle était dorénavant à lui. Sa belle blonde, sa propriété.

Un long gémissement féminin vint le tirer de ses pensés, Aimy, sa douce et désirable petite recrue avait gagné, il avait capitulé, il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Le Joker fronça les sourcils sous l'effort. Sa féminité était très humide mais semblait terriblement étroite ! De longues gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front et vinrent s'écraser sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Puis, d'un coup brusque, il fut en elle. Elle cria sous la surprise ..

\- Oh merde Aimy mais .. Tu étais vierge.. ?

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de se blottir sous sa chevelure verdâtre.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois le premier.

\- Hummm et le dernier, la prévint-il en se léchant les lèvres avant de la plaquer sur le matelas.

Au début, la douleur était insupportable, mais après plusieurs va et vient, Aimy poussa des cris de jouissances. Elle en eut plusieurs à vrai dire. Aimy avait la tête dans les étoiles, elle avait appris ce que c'était que de faire l'amour et éprouver du plaisir. Sans dire un mot, le Joker la retourna et Aimy se trouva à califourchon sur lui. Le Joker pouvait contempler le magnifique corps de sa belle qu'il caressa encore et encore. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais. La jeune femme prenait goût à contrôler le désir de son amant. Petit à petit, Aimy senti quelque chose en elle, une chose qu'elle avait du mal à expliquer. C'était quelque chose à vous faire perdre la tête. En effet, Aimy venait de découvrir l'orgasme, en même temps que son partenaire. Elle se détacha de lui et se mit sur le côté, le souffle haletant. Le Joker aussi dans le même état. Puis Aimy vint se bloquer entre ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quasiment une bonne partie de la nuit.

Pendant que la jeune femme dormait, blottie contre son torse musclé, le Joker la regarda, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire d'elle après cette nuit riche en émotion. Maintenant, il savait que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? :D**

 **On oublie pas la reviews !**

 **Je vais publier la suite bientôt, vous l'aurait peut être dans la semaine, si j'ai le temps ^^**

 **Bonne journée à vous !**


	14. Chapter 14

Harleyquinnlilimonster: **Tkt pas pour le maquillage, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ;)**

 **Irri : Merciiii pour ta review ! Pour info, j'habite en nouvelle-Calédonie xD je ne savais pas que son mon profil était marqué état unis hahah merci de me le dire ^^**

 **Après pour les fautes, je sais c'est ça le problème j'en fais pas mal .. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour les réduire ! ;) Je suis contente que le passage où elle chante te plaise, cela me rappelait trop un événement qui m'est arrivé en vrai, et je me suis dis que pourquoi ne pas la mettre dans mon histoire ? D'autant plus qu'avec le Joker ça passe à l'aise et à la rigolade ! ^^**

 **Pour espion dans l'âme la suite ne va pas tarder ;)**

 **Bonnz lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Il faisait encore nuit quand Aimy se réveilla en gémissant légèrement. Une vive brûlure de plaisir l'avait surprise dans son sommeil. Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle s'aperçut que le Joker n'était plus à ses côtés mais entre ses jambes. Comprenant ce que le maître du chaos était en train de lui faire, elle poussa un soupir de pure extase. Sa bouche était tellement douce contre son pubis, sa langue caressant avec délectation son petit bourgeon de chair. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel geste et de douceur et pourtant. Le Joker était vraiment un homme de surprise !

\- Oh, mon Joker .. souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'extase.

Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux avant de se lécher les lèvres,

\- Non, pas encore, ma douce, je veux te sentir autour de moi quand tu prendras ton plaisir..

Aimy eu juste le temps de voir que le Joker avait encore des traces de maquillage avant de fermer les yeux.

Après un dernier coup de langue, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et la pénétra d'une longue poussée. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un petit cri de plaisir. Il la remplissait si bien.

Cette fois-ci, le Joker alla brusquement. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vierge il s'était permit de la prendre bien comme il le voulait et à sa manière. Ce qui excitait le Joker était la violence et la voir grimaçait lorsqu'il donna de sacrés coups de reins. Alors qu'il intensifiait ses coups de reins, Aimy s'agrippa à ses fesses en plantant ses petits ongles dans la chair, le griffant jusqu'au sang.

Qu'elle était belle, songea-t-il, quand elle se retrouvait au bord de l'extase.

Le Joker en cet instant, se sentit fort et maître des plaisirs de sa compagne. C'était lui qui lui dictait avec son corps et son sexe quand elle devait jouir. Néanmoins, voulant prendre son temps, il commençait à ralentir la cadence.

\- Non, non mon Joker , plus vite, quémanda-t-elle, au bord de l'extase.

Le Joker eu un large sourire, décidément, elle aimait lorsqu'il se prenait de manière brutale ? Finalement, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ma douce ? Que je te prenne à ma façon ?

\- Oh ouii ‼!

\- Demande le moi alors ! Non ! Supplies moi grogna-t-il.

-Si il te plaît mon Joker .. Fais moi jouir .. Supplia la d'une femme en attendant de nouveaux orgasmes.

Le Joker satisfait de savoir qu'il avait entièrement le contrôle sur elle, lui donna alors de sacré coups de reins avant de la voir se contracter violemment autour de sa virilité. N'en pouvant plus il poussa son dernier râle de mal avant se poser à ses côtés.

Doucement, Aimy lui embrassa le front avant de l'entraîner sur le côté. Il était temps de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Aimy passa une main aux côtés de son amant, puis c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle pouvait voir que le soleil s'était levé et qu'à ses côtés un mini short et un haut avait était mît à disposition pendant qu'elle dormait. Au moment où elle se leva pour s'habiller, elle vit avec dégoût que les draps étaient tachetés de sang . Elle replia les couverture avant de sortir de la tente une fois habillée.

Le problème avec les camping est le manque d'hygiène, Aimy pouvait sentir sa tête lui gratter puis elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se fondre sous une bonne douche chaude.

Dehors, il n'y avait personne. Ouf, au moins personne ne l'a vu sortir de la tente du patron et c'était très bien comme cela. Elle s'étira un peu, craqua son dos avant de voir son ami Mika revenir avec des brindilles dans un pochon. Celle-ci fit mine d'entrer dans sa tente en faisant semblant de ranger ses affaires avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle pouvait voir que son copain avait un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Mika, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui oui ça va, et toi ? Ça va ? Tu as pu dormir un peu ?

Aimy replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds avant de hocher la tête.

\- J'imagine, la tente du patron est bien plus confortable que les autres. Répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Aimy commençait à rougir.

\- Euh, oui j'imagine ..

Mika s'approcha d'elle en lui donnant une petite tapette sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis au courant tu sais, félicitation !

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas à ses oreilles, voilà que son ami était au courant qu'elle avait passée là meilleure nuit de sa vie en plus avec son patron ? À ce moment là, elle voulait se terrer au fond d'un troue et ne jamais en ressortir.

\- Et euh.. Comment .. Tu le sais .. ?

\- Disons que vous n'étiez pas très discrets. Et puis en plus ton visage est recouvert de maquillage ..

Aimy plaça ses mains sur sa bouche. " _Ommmgddddd tout le monde a dû entendre alors ‼_ " elle se frotta le visage avant de rougir encore plus.

\- Bof tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais ..

\- Non je ne veux pas le savoir ! Parlons d'autre chose ou faisons autre chose hein ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me rendre utile ? Coupa la jeune femme aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Mika semblait réfléchir puis se gratta la tête.

\- Un coup de pêche ?

La journée se résume à : la pêche, les entraînements avec les armes, faire des grillades, rigoler, trouver de nouveaux plans pour semer le chaos. Pendant toute la journée le Joker et Aimy se lançaient de petits regards sans s'adresser la parole. Quelque fois, Aimy quitta le groupe afin de se retrouver seule pour permettre au Joker de venir la voir, mais en vain.

C'était la dernière nuit autour du feu, demain ils rentreront chez eux. Aimy regardait les flammes grignoter le bois pendant que le Joker leva de temps en temps les yeux sur elle. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la nuit passée avec elle et s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole pendant toute la journée. Il secoua la tête en se disant de se ressaisir, qu'il n'avait pas d'excuses à lui faire, si il veut passer du bon temps avec elle, c'est son droit ! Et puis quoi encore, il ne manquerai plus que ça, se rabaisser devant une femme ! Néanmoins, d'un autre côté il regrettait, si il n'y avait personne, il l'aurait sûrement prise dans ses bras et la cajoler de bisous, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire en publique.

Une heure après il la vit se lever puis entrer dans sa tente. Le Joker arqua un sourcil avant de sourire, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il souhaita la bonne nuit à tous avant d'entrer dans sa tente et fermer la moustiquaire. Il se plaça de son côté avant d'enlacer doucement son amante qui dormait déjà.

\- Mmmmhh à c'est toi .. Murmura-t-elle sous une voix endormie..

\- Oui joli coeur c'est bien moi.. Répondit-il en lui caressant les bras et les cheveux.

Celle-ci soupira avant de se retourner.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir de la journée ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Sourit le Joker en pinçant le bout de son nez.

Aimy ouvrit la bouche avant de poser ses mains sur le visage meurtri de son amant puis caressa ses cheveux en entortillant une de ses mèches verdâtres autour de ses doigts.

\- Je pensais que .. Du moins je me pose encore cette question ..

\- Et à quoi tu penses ? Demanda le Joker en prenant ses mains puis en les amenant à ses lèvres.

\- J'espère que tu vois en moi bien plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir ?

Le Joker se mît à rire avant de l'attraper puis la plaquer contre lui. Il deposa un baisé sur son crâne avant de répondre.

\- Tu t'inquiètes juste pour ça ?

\- Bah oui ! Je ne suis pas une pute !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Ricana-t-il. Néanmoins j'ai quand même une question à te poser, jeune fille.

\- Humm ?

\- Comment cela ce fait-il que tu etais encore vierge hier soir , n'as tu jamais connu d'homme avant moi ?

La question fit glousser Aimy, puis enfuie sa tête dans la chevelure sale du Joker.

\- Hepepep ! Regarde moi jeune fille, rigola ce dernier en attrapant son visage en coupe.

\- Mais .. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ..

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres.

\- Moi j'ai connu pleins de femmes avant toi, toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres !

\- Cool..

\- Oh, mais c'est que madame es jalouse ! Mmmmh j'adore ça ! Répliqua-il en planquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aimy mît fin à cet étreinte avant de se retourner de l'autre côté.

\- Non je ne suis pas jalouse !et puis tu as cas retourner voir tes putes je m'en tape !

Le Joker se mît à rire encore plus fort et pendant plus longtemps. Il lattrapa de nouveau la posant contre son torse dénudé et musclé.

\- Tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais la moue. Tu me plais de plus en plus tu le sais ? Il lui deposa de petit bisous dans le coup ce qui l'a dit gémir de plaisir.

\- Pfff je parie que tu agissais de la même manière avec elles pour les avoir dans ton lit !

\- Oh que non ma douce, oh que non .. Avec toi, je suis doux et aimant, mais avec elles c'était tout autre chose.

Aimy ne manqua pas de se mordre la lèvre avant de soupirer.

\- Si c'est le cas, je suis d'avis d'en être une pour cette nuit !

À ces mots le Joker écarquilla les yeux et gloussa.

\- Tu veux dire que ..

\- Que j'aime quand tu me prends à ta manière ! A la fois doux et violent, me donnant du plaisir tout en me faisant du mal oui.

Le Joker était encore choqué mais très vite son expression de choc se changea en un sourire malicieux. Il avança vers elle comme un lion afin de se placer sur elle, il la pivota sur le dos avant de commencer à la déshabiller.

\- Tu me plais tellement, le sais tu ?

\- Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour !

Un large sourire clownesque apparu sur son visage.

\- À vos ordes Ô votre altesse !

Il la déshabilla entièrement puis une fois en elle, il lui donna autant de plaisir qu'elle le voulait. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour pendant les que autres posèrent leurs oreillers sur leurs oreilles.

 **À suivre ..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à vous** Harleyquinnlilimonster **et** Irri **pour vos reviews !**

 **Concernant sur le caractère du Joker.**

 **Je vais essayer de le faire un peu moins doux et plus .. Violents et sadique. Car il est vrai que dans les deux derniers chapitres, le l'ai imaginé comme trop.. Gentil. Donc je vais y penser. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, on retrouve un Joker plus fidèle au film :D**

 **Voila ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées hein, je suis toujours preneuse ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Le lendemain Aimy ouvrit les yeux. Dû à une envie pressente, elle était contrainte de quitter les bras fort et rassurants de son amant puis quitta sa tente pour se diriger plus loin dans la forêt.

Une fois avoir arrosée les bois, elle se dirigea ensuite vers une petite rivière qui regorgeait de poisson. Elle remarqua qu'une cane à pêche avait été laissé par terre. Un sourire se grava sur son visage puis ses yeux fixaient l'eau clair et scintillante qui semblait l'appeler. Elle se déshabilla entièrement puis plongea dans l'eau. Elle cria de surprise, l'eau était terriblement glacial. Une fois habituée à la température, elle fit quelques brasses puis se nettoya avec du sable. " _À la guerre comme à la guerre._ " Elle resta dans l'eau pendant une bonne heure, en fait, jusqu'à ce que les premier rayons du soleil firent leurs apparitions. Elle se sécha en vitesse avant de repartir au campement.

Tous le monde était là, au bord d'un feu, le visage à peine réveillé et les traits tirés. Elle vit le Joker torse nu, de dos en train de s'étirer. Elle ne manqua pas de glousser lorsqu'elle vit ses fines cicatrices un peu partout sur son corps puis ses muscles extrêmement envoûtant. En fait, le Joker avait un cops parfait.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Vous avez bien dormit ? S'écria Aimy d'une voix joviale.

\- Jour' .. Marmonna les autres en lui adressant un regard mi noir mi fatigué et à la fois colérique.

En voyant leurs têtes de déterrés, elle comprit qu'ils avaient passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles lorsqu'elle vit le regard du Joker se poser sur elle de façon très appréciatif. Celui-ci remarqua quelle avait les cheveux mouillés, même ses vêtements avaient des traces d'eau.

Aimy déposa la cane à pêche qu'elle a trouvé au bord de la rivière puis se plaça aux côtés de Mika. Elle aurait tellement voulu rejoindre son Joker, mais sa timidité était un frein.

Tous avaient prit le petit déjeuner avant de revenir aux entraînement d'auto défense. Aimy trouva, comme la dernière fois une excuse pour ne pas y participer, mais le Joker ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille. Celle-ci souffla en rejoignant les autres sur le lieu de l'entraînement.

\- Bon, il va falloir montrer a notre recrue comment se servir d'une arme. Lança le Joker en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine ! Je sais le faire ! J'étais championne à l'escrime donc.. Se défendit Aimy en replaçant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles.

\- Toi ? Te battre à nos côtés ? Ah Ah Ah, elle est bien bonne celle là, tu sais même pas te défendre comme il faut et tu as failli te faire violer par ton patron ! Rigola le Joker suivit des autres.

Aimy fut frustrée de ce que le Joker avait dit. Elle se mît à serrer les point puis se pointa à grande vitesse sur le terrain de l'entraînement, ce qui amusa le psychopathe. Il savait qu'Aimy allait sûrement lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Il savait comment la dissuader de faire quelque chose, il suffisait d'atteindre son orgueil.

Aimy scruta des yeux toutes les armes elle en choisit une pas très grande et toute légère. Le Joker était accoudé à un tronc d'arbre tout en regardant son amante caresser avec douceur la lame de son arme. Pendant un moment il enviait ses doigts puis secoua la tête afin de reprendre raison.

\- Tu as fait un bon choix, il a l'air de te correspondre. Lança le Joker en souriant sardoniquement. Il remit son gilet puis avança doucement vers elle.

A son tour il prit un sabre, son sabre. Puis se plaça en face d'elle.

\- Vas-y, montre moi ce que tu sais faire ! Reprit-il en retirant le sabre de son étuis.

Aimy accepta le défi avec joie. Tous les deux se placèrent correctement, le combat pouvait commencer. Ils s'avancèrent doucement afin que les extrémités de leurs armes se touchèrent. Aimy n'avait jamais gardé un visage aussi sérieux. Le Joker fut le premier à attaquer, Aimy l'esquiva en un rien de temps. C'était vraiment trop facile, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Le Joker n'en tenait pas compte. Il continua à foncer sur la jeune fille, toujours dans les règles du combat de sabre de samouraï, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il la toucha.

Cette fois ci, c'est à son tour d'attaquer. Elle n'y va pas de mains mortes ! Elle enchaîna plusieurs styles d'attaques, que le Joker fut touché. Ses boutons du gilet vert furent coupés. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Aimy le moucha à chaque fois.

Le psychopathe commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, il était entrain de se faire battre par une fille. Malgré l'épuisement, il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait à son dernier coup mais en un éclaire elle se retourna, donna un coup de pied au postérieur du Joker afin de le mettre à terre, réussi à lui subtiliser son sabre et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Le clown n'en revenait pas. La jeune le regardait de haut avec ses grands yeux bleus. Puis elle se retira en laissant tomber les armes et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Joker n'accepta pas et se releva tout seul. Il profita de la distraction de la jeune femme afin de ramasser son sabre et l'attaqua de nouveau alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Cette dernière savait que le Joker n'allait pas en rester là, elle commençait à le connaître, il détestait perdre.

Juste au moment ou elle se retourna, elle vit la lame s'approcher de sa tête. Son réflexe fut de placer ses mains jointes et l'arrêta dans son élan. Le Joker n'en revenait pas de cet exploit. Il en resta bouche bée, aucune personne avant elle n'avait réussi à contrer aussi facilement le Joker. Il ne pouvait que tirer son chapeau. Décidément, plus il apprenait à la connaître et plus elle lui plaisait.

\- Alors ? Je t'ai donnée une bonne leçon ? Rigola la jeune femme en lui tendant une main.

Le Joker fixa la main de son amante avant de la frapper violemment. Il se releva en maronnant des injures avant de lui envoyer un regard à la fois surpris que noir. Le Joker quitta le terrain, Aimy voulait le rejoindre mais fut arrêtée par son ami Mika qui secouait négativement la tête.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, mieux vaut le laisser seul un moment.

\- Mais ..

\- Crois moi Aimy, laisse le seul.

\- J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop ..

Il se mît à rire,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça lui passera. Il est sûr les nefs car tu lui a mît une sacrée claque et honte, mais il va s'en remettre ! Surtout si il tient à toi.

La jeune femme eu un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres avant de retourner au campement avec les autres.

Une heure après, elle vit le Joker revenir des bois, le visage profondément irrité. Aimy en le voyant se leva puis couru en sa direction.

\- Te voilà mon amour ! Tu arrives pile à temps ! J'ai péché du poisson !

\- Oui oui c'est bien, maintenant ôte toi de mon passage ! Gronda ce dernier.

Surprise de ce changement d'humeur soudain, elle passa une main sur ses joues blanches afin de lui murmurer de se calmer. Mais loin à l'idée de s'adoucir, et en ressentant comme de la frustration du fait qu'il avait été totalement ridiculisé aux yeux de ses hommes, il repoussa violemment sa main puis la gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! PAS QUAND JE SUIS ÉNERVÉ ! hurla ce dernier faisant attirer l'attention aux autres.

Écarlate, Aimy recula tout en ayant une main sur sa joue endolorie.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer son chemin, en laissant son amante dans cet état là.

Après être revenu, elle se plaça aux côtés de Mika. Celui-ci vit sur sa joue enflée une grosse marque de main rouge. Il posa ses doigts dessus, puis la jeune femme tourna la tête en râlant.  
Après avoir dégusté les poissons tous frais, le leader avait jugé qu'il était temps de repartir. Une fois postés devant la camionnette, un des hommes remarqua qu'il y avait un problème avec les roues. Le Joker avança de sa démarche habituelle, c'est à dire à la fois boiteuse que funeste avant de croiser les bras.

\- Bon, pourquoi vous restez planté là comme ça ! En route !

\- Maître, il .. Il semblerait qu'il y est un problème. Bredouilla un de ses hommes.

Le Joker fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a QUOI encore ?!

\- Il semblerai que.. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à crevé les roues de notre bagnole !

Le Joker manqua de s'étrangler. Il caressa l'arête de son nez avant de sortir son couteau de sa poche. Il s'avanca à grand pas vers chacun avant de les menacer de les écorcher vif.

\- Qui est le responsable. QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE ! Hurla-t-il devait plus bel.

Tout le monde se mît à trembler comme des feuilles. Le Joker pointa son arme sur les visages de ses complices avant d'accuser au hasard Mika.

\- C'est toi hein ? Oh que oui je sais que c'est toi ! Il se lécha les lèvres puis enfonça son couteau dans sa bouche.

\- Non ! Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Pitié ! Supplia-t-il en sentant la menace arriver.

\- MENTEUR ! Je vais te montrer ce que ça fait quand on se fou de ma gueule ! À peine eu -t-il le temps de lui quoi que ce soit que son amante vint à le stopper avant qu'il ne commette une énormité.

\- ARÊTE ! Mais tu es dingue ! Si il te dis que ce n'est pas lui alors il faut le croire !

Le Joker lâcha son regard vers son complice avant de pivoter ses yeux vers la jeune femme en furie.

\- Toi ! Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ! Cracha-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, le couteau à la main.

La jeune femme se mît à glousser tout en tremblant des lèvres.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seules dans cette forêt ! Il se peut qu'un à animal sauvage soit passé par ici, ça arrive ! Reprit Aimy d'une voix plus calme.

Le Joker se mît brièvement à rire.

\- Un animal mangeur de pneu. Voyez-vous ça ! Ironisa le maître du Chaos en continuant tout doucement son approche menaçante.

\- Bah oui ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Bon il faut se calmer ! J'ai une idée !

Le Joker s'arrêta puis croisa les bras, les autres chuchotèrent entre eux, puis envoya des regards désolés vers la jeune femme.

\- Quelle est ton idée ? Demanda Mika en s'approchant d'elle, il posa une main sur son épaule . Le Joker fronça les sourcils face à cette approche. Il avait, depuis un moment remarqué que Mika avait des attitudes familières envers son amante, bien trop familières.

\- Je sais, nous allons appeler un dépanneur !

\- Génial ! Bonne idée, ouais, très très bonne idée, excellent moyen pour que l'on finisse derrière les barreaux ! Reprit le Joker, toujours avec son humour agençant.

Aimy leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée.

\- Et bien pendant qu'il sera là vous vous cacherez pendant je m'explique avec lui ! En plus j'ai de l'argent sur moi.

\- Elle n'est las bête la petite. Souffla un complice.

Le Joker claqua sa langue avant d'accepter, mais sa mauvaise humeur reprenait vite le dessus lorsqu'il vit la tête de poisson à peine sortit de l'eau de son amante apparaître.

\- qu'est-ce qu'i la fin !

\- Il n'y a pas de réseau .. Pas de réseau pas de coup de fil ..

Le Joker souffla un bon coup, passa une main sur son visage avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

\- Joh. Combien de temps il faut pour rentrer ? Demanda le Joker avec impatience.

Le mec semblait réfléchir.

\- Une journée.. Il est 13 heures, si nous nous pressons nous serons rentré à la base demain avant l'aube.

Le Joker lâcha une injure suivit d'un grognement long.

\- Bon, en route.

\- Quoi ? Parce qu'il faut marcher en plus ? Souffla la jeune femme en faisant la tête.

\- Oui ! Sauf si tu préfères rester ici ! Moi je m'en fou ! Lança le Joker en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme ce mît elle aussi à se plaindre tout en suivant les autres.

\- Rooooh.. Ça va être looooooong et ennuyeux ! Soupira Aimy en traînant du pieds.

\- Trouve toi une activité en attendant .. Répondit Mika en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Bonne idée, hey oh vous autres, qu'est ce que vous en pensez si je chante pour passer le temps ? Hein ?

\- NOOOON ! Hurlèrent tous en même temps suite à des regards noirs..

Aimy écarquilla les yeux.. Mika lui donna de petite tapes sur ses épaules en guise de réconfort.

 **À suivre ..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harleyquinnlilimonster : Hahaha ouii tu verras ils va se passer pleins de choses hihi. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

\- Patron .. J'en peux plus ! Voilà une heure que ça dure ! Je ne peux plus supporter ses musiques stupides ni même sa voix ! Souffla un des hommes aux oreilles du Joker. Je vais finir par craquer ‼

En effet, lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre, mais garda son sang froid pour ne pas lui envoyer une de ses chaussures dans la figure. On pouvait y voir le petit groupe soupirer a chaque notes aiguës quelle prononçaient et tous prièrent d'être bientôt arrivé à destination ou alors qu'elle se casse une corde vocale. Au début, elle s'était mise à imiter Lady Gaga, et la voilà maintenant partir sur les Disney.

Le Joker n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi faux. Sa voix était une torture pour tous ceux qui étaient contraint de l'entendre. Insupportable et détestable, la nature ne lui avait définitivement pas donnée la meilleure de toute.

\- Je t'en pris.. Fais quelque chose ‼ Après tout c'est ta meuf !

Le Joker fronça les sourcils tout en replaçant son couteau dans sa poche.

\- Ma meuf .. ?! Il se lécha les lèvres.

Son complice comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain glissant puis toussota.

Après avoir finit d'exposer sa voix en publique, elle s'arrêta puis respira un peu. Il eu de la part de chacun un soupire de soulagement.

Cela faisait un sacré moment que le groupe marche, et le mal dans les jambes commençait à se faire sentir. Aimy n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher autant, les seuls fois où elle le faisait était uniquement durant les soldes mais sinon à choisir entre se blottir dans un canapé moelleux, sous une couverture, buvant un bon chocolat chaud puis en regardant un bon feuilleton , le choix était vite fait.

Aimy était à la traîne. Elle n'en pouvait plus, s'en était trop pour elle. Voyant que son ami ne suivait plus le pas, Mika se retourna puis alla la rejoindre.

\- Aimy ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Naaaaaaah chui fatiguée ‼ Cela fait au moins 4 heures que l'on marche et je commence à avoir mal dans les jambes ‼

Voyant que ses deux complices étaient à la traîne, le Joker leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ordonner à accélérer le pas, qu'ils étaient trop lents.

Aimy souffla avant que Mika n'intervienne.

\- Nous pourrions peut être faire une pause ..

\- Et puis quoi encore hein ? Plus vite nous serons arrivé plus vite on pourra se reposer ! Grogna le Joker.

\- Mais Aimy est épuisée et ..

\- JE NE VEUX LAS LE SAVOIR ! Cria le Joker. Il se retourna puis croisa le regard tremblant de la jeune femme avant de soupirer. Soit elle nous suit, soit elle reste.

Mika secoua la tête tout en marmonnant des injures. Voyant le visage épuisé de son ami, et de la pitié pour elle, il l'a prit instantanément dans ses bras puis avança rejoindre le groupe. Le Joker manqua de peu de s'étrangler en voyant son amante dans les bras d'un autre. Comme un sentiment de jalousie rongeait ses entrailles.

Le Joker sentit une rage folle monter en lui. Il voyait son complice en train de de porter sa maîtresse qui . Il avait était dur avec elle aujourd'hui, il l'avait même giflé bien comme il le fallait, et pourtant, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Une jalousie intense et sauvage s'empara de lui. Aimy Rose était à lui. Et à personne d'autre. Il avait envie de posséder cette jeune femme, qu'elle soit totalement sienne. Alors, avide de colère, il se lécha les lèvres avant de se mettre a tonner.

\- Mika, pose là à terre.

\- Patron .. Elle est épuisée je ..

\- REPOSE LÀ SI TU NE VEUX PAS FINIR EN RONDELLES ! hurla le Joker. LA PETITE EST A MOI ! ET A MOI SEUL !

\- Mais ..

\- TU LA LACHES TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE TUE !

Mika s'exécuta puis reposa délicatement son ami à terre. Folle de rage, la jeune femme ce plaça devant son amant.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ⁈ Tu me dis en gros que tu en a rien à foutre que je sois là ou pas et voilà que tu nous pète une scène de jalousie ⁈ Mais tu es malade !

Le Joker ne disait rien, ses yeux se mirent à la fixer bien comme il faut. Tous ses complices étaient eux aussi bouche bée. Surpris de la réaction du Joker. Rare ou pour ne pas dire inexistant, furent les moments où le Joker montrait son côté jaloux et possessif.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense hein ? Cria de plus belle la jeune femme.

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Cela .. Répondit le Joker en la prenant sans crier gare dans ses bras. La jeune femme eu un mouvement de surprise avant de gesticuler pour quitter ses bras costauds. Shhhhhhhht arrête de bouger comme cela et dors ! Reprit-il en la plaquant contre son torse.

Aimy arrêta de boucher, après tout pourquoi résister alors qu'elle en avait envie hein ? Elle en profita pour se blottir contre lui, fourrant son nez au niveau de son coup afin d'humer au maximum son parfum.

Sans sans rendre compte, Aimy tomba de sommeil puis s'endormie dans les bras de son amant, le sourire aux lèvres. Le Joker ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la contemplait pendant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée. Sa bouche était entre ouverte et ses traits détendues, il cacha son visage des rayons du soleil avant de reporter son regard droit devant lui.

Le Joker sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il la sentait se crisper et gémir. Il fronça les sourcils puis posa les yeux sur elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux plissé et qu'elle grimaçait. Il caressa doucement son visage avant de sentir de fines larmes couler sur ses doigts. Il retira instantanément sa main et comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il vit ensuite ses lèvres bouger puis de faibles son en sortir. Les seules choses qu'il avait pu entendre étaient des " maman, papa, ne me laissez pas .. " Puis sanglota encore plus après. Il se pencha vers elle avant de murmurer très discrètement, loin des regards des autres.

\- Hey .. Petite ? Chut chut chut chut chut, c'est bon, c'est fini.. Ne pleure pas .. Il lui tapota doucement les joues puis vit ses longs cils noirs bouger, puis ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent, lentement. La première chose qu'elle vit et le visage de son amant, il avait un regard inquiet.

Elle gesticula légèrement afin de quitter ses bras musclés, elle pensait qu'il devait être épuisé après tout ce temps qu'il la portait, mais le Joker la plaqua davantage contre lui en lui chuchotant de dormir encore si elle en avait besoin.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ton rêve.

Aimy gloussa puis fit mine de changer de sujet en parlant du paysage.

\- Ne détourne pas me questions.

\- Je ne la détourne pas .. Et je n'ai rien à te dire. Je dormais c'est tout. Je vais bien. Elle frota le bout de son nez sur le coup de son aman.

\- Menteuse.. Soupira ce dernier le visage rêveur.

Aimy fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas une menteuse.

\- Je t'ai vu pleurer, donc ne me dis pas que tout va bien. Coupa le Joker énervé.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est trop choux.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas et .. QUOI ? Je suis quoi ? Manqua-t-il de peu de s'étrangler.

\- Choux .. ?

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas " choux " et je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, sauf si je suis l'auteur de ton chagrin.

Un long silence s'était mis en place avant qu'Aimy le brisa.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

\- Hummm ? Plait-il ?

Elle souffla un bon coup.

\- Pourquoi un jour tu me serres dans tes bras, tu me montres que tu tiens à moi, et après.. Tu me gifles, tu me grondes dessus et tu ne me parles plus ?

Le Joker ricana.

\- Je vois, tu m'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Je ne sais pas, je suis comme ça, j'aime faire du mal aux gens tout simplement parçe que je trouve cela hilarant.

Aimy inspira profondément. Sa voix était rauque, sans aucun sentiment naissant.

\- Mais..même quand tu me fais du mal tu en prends plaisir ? Bredouilla-t-elle en espérant qu'il dise non.

Le Joker passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de sortir son couteau de sa poche.

\- Tu sais. Il se lécha les lèvres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'attacher à qui que ce soit, pour moi la seule et unique chose qui m'intéresse et le chaos, le reste m'importe peu.

Aimy sentit son coeur faire un tour dans sa poitrine. Comme un sentiment de tristesse et de solitude envhaissait son corps. Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents et ne souhaitait pas perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa une main sur son coeur avant de se retirer de pleurer.

\- Qu'allons nous faire alors ? Avons nous un avenir ensemble ?

Il se mît à rire en voyant son regard de chien battu puis lui tapota ses joues.

\- Allons ma douce, ne te discrédites pas en faisant cette tête là, tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sourire là..

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi cela hein ?

Aimy leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une de ses mèches vertes et l'enroula dans ses petits doigts de fées. Elle aimait les cheveux de son amant, ils étaient peut être sales, mais incroyablement doux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver beaux. Elle décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas énerver son amant encore plus. Du moins c'était surout parce qu'elle avait peur de connaître la vérité sur les intentions du Joker à son égard, elle l'aimait trop et ne se sentait pas prête pour entendre une nouvelle déplaisante. Elle huma sa mèche avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

\- Dis, pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux en verts ?

\- Pour faire parler les bavardes.

\- Rooooh allez dis le moi .. N'empêche je te vois bien avec quelques mèches rouges, souffla-t-elle en prenant quelques mèches de son amant.

Le Joker soupira avant de passer gracieusement sa langue autour de sa bouche.

\- Je vois que tu ne manque pas d'imagination.

Aimy se mît à ricaner doucement avant d'embrasser tendrement son coup chaud.

\- Ola, doucement ma douce, je ne veux pas que l'on sache pour nous. Calma le Joker l'excitation de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de moi.

\- De toi non, mais à ma réputation oui. Bon fais dodo maintenant. Répondit-il en lui caressant le crâne, doucement.

Aimy secoua la tête en souriant. Après un long silence, Aimy regagna le sommeil.

À son réveil, la jeune femme n'était plus dans les bras forts du Joker, mais dans un lit, plus précisément dans son lit. Depuis quand avait-elle dormi ? se demanda-t-elle en se grattant la tête. Elle se leva puis descendit les escaliers, elle vit son ami blotti sur le canapé et les autres en train de jouer à la Wii. Quel le Joker n'était pas dans la cuisine, elle vit la porte de son bureau fermée avec la pancarte ne pas déranger. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage puis alla rejoindre Mika qui l'acceuillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Aaah Aimy, bien dormit ?

\- Trop ! Je suis en pleine forme !

\- Tu m'étonnes, tu es restée toute la nuit dans les bras du patron !

Aimy gloussa.

\- j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fatigué à cause de moi.

\- Bof, tu sais notre patron préféré est infatigable ! Et au fait, tu ferai mieux de te préparer pour ce soir, nous avons la soirée chez Maroni.

\- Oh merde j'avais complètement zapée ! Il est quelle heure ?

\- 17 heures, nous partons dans deux heures.

Aimy était en train de prendre un bon bain, rien de tel pour enlever un maximum de crasse. Elle avait passée la journée a marcher puis à dormir dans les bras de son amant.

Dans sa baignoire elle essayait de se reposer malgré un mal de tête insoutenable et dans les jambes. Elle sentait encore des picotements dans ses jambes Aimy soupira. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées pour elle. A présent qu'elle s'était offerte au Joker et maintenant qu'il lui a avoué que mise à part le chaos rien n'avait dans ses yeux d'important, elle avait l'impression d'être abandonnée, seule. Aimy savait que fréquenter le Joker était une erreur, mais hélas, il était déjà trop tard. Impossible de faire demi-tour. Il fallait avancer avec l'idée en tête qu'elle avait avoué être folle amoureuse du redoutable Joker et que rien au monde ne pouvait les séparer.

Une fois propre, elle quitta la baignoire, se sécha puis fouilla dans les placards une belle robe à mettre. Elle se souvient parfaitement de sa mission, elle devait séduire Maroni afin que le Joker et ses complices puisse dérober des objets de valeurs.

Elle enfila alors une couleur verte émeraude, vert comme ses yeux puis ses sécha les cheveux.

Une fois la robe mise, les cheveux sec puis coiffés en brushing, elle se maquilla puis enfila des bijoux. Une fois prête, elle se regarda une dernière fois avant de descendre rejoindre les autres. Des sifflements de la part des autres se faisaient entendre. Eux aussi étaient très élégants ce soir. Flattée, la jeune femme rougissait avant de poser les yeux sur la porte clos qui menait droit au bureau de son amant. Hypnotisée, elle alla le rejoindre, tant pis si elle se ferai gronder, elle voulait le voir. Elle ouvrit la porte tout en songeant qu'elle aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer. Mais étrangement, le Joker resta calme, sans un soupire ni une insulte ne sortait de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux pour la voir, il ne s'attendait pas de voir une femme, une femme magnifique devant lui. Le voir en robe l'embellissait vraiment. Elle était aussi belle que autre soir. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise puis s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire sadique sur son visage. Il prit sa main dans la sienne puis caressa le dos avec son pouce.

\- Tu es très en beauté ma chère. Souffla-t-il en la baisant.

\- Je me suis fait belle pour toi. Répondit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et c'est réussit. Il approcha ses lèvres puis les plaqua d'un seul coup sur les siennes.

La jeune femme passa ses mains autour du coup de son amant avant de le pousser et le plaquer avec violence contre le mur. Le Joker émit un sourire machiavélique, se lécha les lèvres puis reprit possession de sa bouche en la mordant jusqu'au sang. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de la bouche de son amante et tout doucement le Joker lécha le sang qui coulait légèrement. Il aimait ce goût métallique, mais surtout son sang, de sa blonde, de sa propreté. Éprise d'une sensation agréable, la jeune femme leva une jambe autour de la taille de son amant avant de guider ses mains sur sa poitrine. Le Joker comprit qu'elle le voulait puis la porta et l'allongea sur son bureau. Il commença ses casses intimes puis sortit son couteau de sa poche. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvraient lorsqu'elle sentait comme une vive douleur au niveau de sa cuisse droite, et vit le Joker en train de dessiner au hasard sur sa peau avec son couteau. Elle voulait se redresser mais une main gantée l'en empêcha.

-Shhhhhhht sage petite sage ..

\- Mais que ce que tu f.. AIIE !

\- Je commence les préliminaires avant de passer à l'acte. Répondit-il en léchant le long de sa cuisse, là où une fine coupure s'y trouvait .

 **À suivre ..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Re bonsoir ! Et oui deux chapitres dans la même journée :3**

 **Harleyquinnlilimonster, ne t'inquiète pas, à partir du chapitre 16 le Joker commence à montrer son vrai visage, donc il y aura maintenant plus de sadisme que de bisous n'ours ;)**

 **Je te réserve pour les prochains chapitres à venir des scènes encore plus sadiques et Aimy en connaîtra de toutes les couleurs mais je n'en dit pas plus hein.**

 **D'autant plus que le Joker se montre de plus en plus possessif avec elle ^^**

 **Merci d'être toujours présente pour mes chapitres ! Et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Le bureau était devenu un véritable chantier. Les ordinateurs à terre, les chaises pareilles, tous les documents éparpillés et le bureau du patron semblait avoir changé de place. Cette salle avait était sacrément saccagée, sans compter des traces de maquillages sur les murs blancs.

Nus, l'un contre l'autre, à terre, les deux amants regardaient les dégâts sous un regard à la fois satisfait que épuisé. Le Joker se retourna pour observer sa belle, elle était en sueur, son maquillage avait coulé et ses cheveux blonds étaient devenu humide et plaqué sur son doux visage. Le Joker reporta son regard vers la salle puis se se redressa pour s'assoir. Il passa ses mains sur son visage tout en respirant fort. Il pouvait sentir les petits doigts de fée de sa compagne se balader sur son dos musclé et remplit de cicatrices. Le Joker lâcha un gémissement puis ferma les yeux. La jeune femme posa ses mains autour de sa taille avant de lécher son dos puis remonta en douceur jusqu'à son coup. Le Joker gémit une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci plus bruyamment avant de se retourner puis de s'emparer de sa langue en la mordant. Il l'embrassa tout en la plaquant sans ménagement au sol. Un grand sourire étira son visage.

\- Tu es infatigables toi hummm. Murmura le Joker avant de prendre son couteau puis de l'approcher tout près de son visage.

Aimy ferma les yeux tout en sentant la lame froid sur sa peau sensible. Maintenant, la douleur ne la gênait plus. Je Joker l'avait totalement immunisée de ce côté là. Elle avait sur son corps de fines cicatrices puis de gros bleues. Le Joker n'était pas allé de main morte lors des préliminaires, puis lui avait donnée de sacrés coups de reins pendant l'acte. Son amant était au lit à la fois doux que violent et prévisible qu'imprévisible. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle aimait ça, et le fait de souffrir ne la déranger pas plus que cela. Peut être êtes ce l'effet de l'amour ? Elle haussa les épaules, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était bien avec lui, et plus elle passait du temps avec, plus elle s'attachait. Elle savait maintenant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Non, c'est juste que j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour. Souffla la jeune femme en caressant ses joues puis ses cicatrices.

Le Joker lui adressa un nouveau sourire clownesque avant de lever la tête, fier de lui. Il lui déposa un dernier baisé aux coins des lèvres puis se leva.

\- Je le sais. J'aurai bien voulu te combler encore plus ma douce, mais nous sommes invité ce soir.

Aimy lâcha un soupire avant de se retourner.

\- On ne peux pas faire semblant d'être malade et laisser les autres se charger de la mission ?

\- Hey ! Tu as acceptée ne l'oubli pas ! Et puis tu sais que ton rôle est important, ne me déçois pas. Tonna le Joker en remettant ses vêtements puis balança sa robe et ses talons.

Aimy se leva à contre coeur puis enfila son vêtement. Le Joker lui donna un coup de main avant de caresser son coup avec tendresse. Il effleura à l'aide de son pouce un bleue sur la chair de son amante avant de se lécher les lèvres. La jeune femme se retourna puis posa son regard fatale dans ceux sombres du Joker. Cette femme avait un regard ravageur et provocateur. Le Joker aimait, non adorait s'y noyer, ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de l'adoucir et il savait qu'elle pourrai parvenir à le contrôler, à le soumettre à ses moindre désir rien qu'en le regardant de la sorte, c'était sûrement la raison qui le poussait à agir de manière violente avec elle. L'unique personne qui pourrai un jour parvenir à le changer était cette femme, le Joker en avait conscient, depuis le début. Il avait beau essayait de cacher son attirance pour elle qu'il a finit par lui succomber. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un autre qui l'ai, il la voulait pour lui et lui seul.

Le Joker à air déjà songé de la tuer. La tuer pourquoi lu issue raison d'en finir avec tout cela. Depuis qu'elle hantait son esprit, le Joker n'avait plus beaucoup de place pour ses plants maléfiques. Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de la toucher et lorsqu'il s'énervait contre elle, il s'en voulait. Il posa un doigt sous son menton avant de murmurer :

\- Contente toi de le regarder de la même façon, et le tour est joué.

Le jeune femme secoua sa tête avant de sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la même intensité dans mon regard.

\- Et bien tu n'as qu'à pensé à moi, bon refais toi une beauté, nous partons dans peu de temps.

\- Et comment allons nous partir ? Nous n'avons plus de camionnette.

Le Joker de mît à rire avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mes hommes se sont chargé d'en dérober une autre, rien de plus simple.

La jeune femme se mordilla sa lèvre inférieur avant de déposer un dernier baisé sur les lèvres de son amant puis quitta la salle.

Après la soirée chez Maroni, et après lui avoir entièrement dérobé, Aimy monta dans sa chambre puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait passée la pire soirée de toute sa vie, en effet, devoir draguer un gros porc qui se prenait la grosse tête était fort déplaisant. Elle prit une douche rapide afin de se débarrasser des traces de mains baladeuses qu'elle avait dû enduré. Elle insista aux niveau de ses hanches. Une fois cela fait, elle enfila une chemise de nuit avant de se blottir sous ses couettes.

Elle fut brusquement réveillée par une lame froide placée au niveau de ses omoplates, elle voulu se redresser mais elle se sentit écrasé par un poids lourd. Elle reconnaissait se parfum, une drôle d'odeur d'essence, de renfermée, mélangé avec des produits cosmétiques. Le Joker plaça sa lame sur son visage avant de soulever doucement sa chemise de nuit. Le Joker avait les yeux braqués sur elle, puis elle remarqua en fronçant les sourcils, qu'il ne portait pas de maquillage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, et elle le trouvait beau.

\- Quoi ? Coupa le Joker en voyant que son amante le dévisageait un peu trop à son goût.

\- Tu as un beau visage. Souffla la jeune femme en souriant.

Un cri s'éleva au niveau de la pièce. Un cri féminin, un cri de douleur. Rapidement suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième.  
Les complices du Joker se regardèrent en comprenant que sa jolie nana était sans aucun doute en train de prendre chair. Seul Mika resta outré de ses cris.

\- Et bien, le patron sait comment se détendre à présent. Lança le premier en montant le son de la télévision.

\- N'empêche, il en a de la chance lui au moins, moi aussi j'aurais aimé me taper une nana aussi canon que celle-ci !

\- Ruddy, tu as une femme je te rappelle. Lança Mika en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime manger du poisson que je ne voudrai pas goûter de la viande ? Hein.

Mika leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel avant de poser son regard vers les escaliers qui menaient droit vers la chambre de son amie. Il espérait que son patron n'yaille pas de manière .. Trop.. Violente. Après, il connaissait le Joker par coeur et savait que les mots doux et aimants n'existait pas dans son langage. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. Le Joker n'avait rien de beau chez lui, et en plus d'être une sacrée vermine et brute il avait toute ses chances de finir derrière les barreaux ou sur une chaise électrique. Il se gratta la tête tout en comprenant pourquoi les hommes disent tout le temps que les femmes sont toutes de vraies mystères.

La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, du sang coulait le long de son ventre et de ses hanches. Elle se redressa mais le Joker la plaqua sur le lit.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ma douce .. Oooh non, j'en pas encore finit. Shh bouche pas !

Il reprit son couteau puis dessina encore au hasard sur sa jolie peau . Cependant il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, il balançant sa ceinture de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un geste brutal. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux verts et afficha un sourire sournois. Il enleva ensuite sa veste violette puis déboutonna sa chemise à bretelle.

L'homme le plus redouté de Gotham se plaça aux côté de son amante et commença à lui tirer les cheveux et il embrassa sauvagement les lèvres de son jouet humain.

\- Je te veux ma belle ! Lança le Joker sous une voix remplit de promesses sadiques.

Il la déshabilla entièrement et caressa de mouvement brusque l'intimité et la poitrine de la jeune femme qui lâcha un cri de douleur . Elle se mordillait les lèvres pendant que son amant s'occuper d'entrer ses doigts en elle sans préparation, juste de la violence, de la brutalité et un plaisir naissant de cette folie partagé à deux. Puis soudain, une fois lui aussi totalement nu, il prit les jambes de son amante et les ramena vers son corps tout en les écartant, et il l'a pénétra sans ménagement, ses coups de reins violents, puissants. En voyant le visage crisper de son amante, il se fit un malin plaisir d'y aller de manière encore plus brusque puis prise de plaisir mélangé de douleur atroce, la jeune femme se mît à hurler, à la plus grande joie du Joker qui ne tarda pas de jouir en elle.

Une fois cela terminée, Aimy eu un sentiment de soulagement. Elle se plaça sur le ventre tout en fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de son amant se poser sur le sien puis une vive douleur au niveau de son coup. Le Joker était en train de lui faire un énorme suçon, et il ny allait pas en douceur.

\- Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens, si un jour tu me quittes, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai sans hésiter. Coupa-t-il d'une voix si sérieuse qui en fit trembler sa compagne.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avant de se retourner.

\- Je .. Je ne le ferai pas .. Bredouilla-t-elle encore sur le choque des paroles de son aimé. Elles raisonnaient encore dans sa tête.

\- Cela vaudrai mieux pour toi, ma belle. Lui prévient le Joker avant de se saisir de son coup puis de le serrer assez fort. Aimy grimaça de douleur avant d'attraper la main de son amant.

\- Arrête, tu me fais mal ! Cria la jeune femme en grimaçant.

\- Et tu aimes ça hein, cochonne ! Répondit le Joker en se léchant gracieusement les lèvres. Il reprit son couteau puisse remit aussitôt à son activité du soir.

 **À suivre ..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 18 et en ligne !**

 **Je remercie pour les trois lectrices**

 **Harleyquinnlilimonster**

 **Audiie**

 **Iri**

 **Vous êtes formidables !**

 **J'aimerai quand même qu'il y ai plus de personnes qui me laisse des reviews, juste pour avoir plus d'avis mais, bon je suis contente déjà :D**

 **Ma fiction à dépassée les 500 lecteurs et je suis ravie ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Plus les jours passaient et plus Aimy apprenait à connaître le Joker. Elle était devenue, pour lui, une source d'amusement. Parfois il était doux et parois il pouvait se monter violent, très violent. La plupart du temps il agissait de manière brute avec elle, rare était les moments où il se montrait compatissant. Elle avait emménager dans sa chambre depuis peu et tous les soirs elle comblait son lit. Sa lui arrivait le matin même d'avoir d'énormes bleues sur le visage et corps, mais ce qui et était plus étrange encore étaient la vitesse dont ses cicatrices disparaissaient. Le lendemain matin, Aimy se réveilla et constata que le Joker n'était plus là. Elle s'étira en douceur avant de regarder l'horloge qui affichait les 8 heures. Elle se leva puis s'enferma dans la grande salle de bain de son amant. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, mi quelques huiles essentielles puis posa ses nouveaux vêtements dans le grand tiroir.

Une fois la baignoire remplit, elle fondit dans l'eau sous une soupire d'extase. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ferma les yeux puis écouta de la bonne musique afin de se détendre complètement. Soudain, une lame froid placée sur sa gorge la fit sortir de ses songes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'une main se posa violemment sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux de partout tout en tremblant puis respirait fort. Crispée, elle sentit son coeur battra à allure rapide et son sang se glacer.

\- Alors ma toute belle, on prend un bon bain hein ?

La jeune femme était en train de paniquer lorsqu'elle comprit que cette voix n'appartenait pas à son amant mais à son nouveau acolyte qu'il avait embauché il y a quelques jours. Celle-ci ce débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais l'homme la serrait davantage contre la baignoire.

\- Si tu gueule je te tranche la gorge, compris ?! Coupa-t-il en descendant sa main vers ses omoplates sous un sourire coquin. Arrête de bouger et laisse toi faire, j'aimerai découvrir la femme que le patron se tape tout les soirs..

La jeune femme pouvait sentir le couteau s'enfoncer dans sa chair puis grimaça de douleur. La main de cet homme descendait plus bas puis avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de toucher ses seins elle s'était mise à hurler. L'homme en question la baffa de toute ses forces avant de la menacer de lui trancher la gorge si elle recommençait.

L'agresseur sortit quelque chose dans sa poche puis le fit glisser dans la baignoire. Comme de la fumée blanche apparaissait et la jeune femme ressentait des picotement aux niveau de ses yeux et ses forces l'abandonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que ..

\- Là, là ma jolie, tu vas maintenant te détendre bien gentiment et te laisser faire. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Aimy glissa dans la baignoire puis voulu s'endormir, elle ignorait ce qu'il avait jeté dans l'eau, mais elle se sentait partir.. Son corps était lourd .. Lourd et lourd puis tout doucement elle ferma à contre coeur les yeux en gémissent. Elle était encore consciente, mais ne pouvait pas bouger d'un poile, elle pouvait sentir les mains de son agresseur se balader sur elle, sans qu'elle puisse crier à l'aide ou même se défendre.

Au même moment, des bruits dans les couloirs se faisait entendre. L'homme reconnaissait cette démarche et commençait à paniquer. Il quitta la salle de bain laissant la jeune femme glisser davantage dans la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit entièrement dans l'eau puis sauta par la fenêtre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le Joker remarqua que son amante n'était plus endormit. Il s'installa dessus pour se reposer un peu. Il fronça les sourcils puis vit la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte. Il se leva du lit tout en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Aimy ? Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse.

Inquiet, il marcha vers la salle de bain puis poussa la porte et ..

\- AIMY ‼ Il se rua sur elle puis sortit sa tête de l'eau. MERDE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT BORDEL‼

Elle avait les yeux clos et d'énormes marques sur le visage. Il la redressa un peu plus puis tenta de la réveiller en lui tapotant les joues, mais aucune réaction. Inquiet le Joker posa deux doigts au niveau de son coup puis réaliser avec horreur, qu'elle ne respirait plus. C'est alors qu'il la sortit entièrement de la baignoire puis posa son corps au sol. Il lui fit plusieurs bouche à bouche tout en écrasant ses poumons pour faire sortir l'eau, mais la jeune femme restait désespérément inconsciente. Il avait beau lui donnée des claques au visage, hurler qu'elle se réveiller et appuyer comme un malade sur sa poitrine que ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

\- À L'AIDE ‼! VENEZ M'AIDER ‼! Hurla le Joker en posa au passage une serviette sur tout le corps de son amante.

Au même moment, il vit Mika débarquer en courant dans la salle de bain et lorsqu'il vit le corps inanimé de son amie, ces lèvres blanches et le regard inquiet de son patron il plaça ses mains sur sa bouche tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui attrapa la main puis se mît à trembloter.

\- Il faut appeler les secours !

\- NON LE TEMPS QUE C'EST CONS ARRIVENT IL SERA TROP TARD ! AIDE MOI.. JE T'EN PRIS ‼ Hurla le Joker qui commençait à ressentir de petite goutes couler le long de ses joues.

Pendant que le Joker appuyait de toutes ses forces sur les poumons de la jeune femme, Mika lui faisait des bouches a bouche. Tous les deux étaient en grande panique.

\- Elle ne respire plus patron .. Je crois qu'elle est ..

\- NON ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS MOURIR . MA FEMME NE PEUT PAS MOURIR ! Coupa le Joker en giflant son homme de toutes ses forces. Son coeur battait à la chamade, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, non pas maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle lui avait promit qu'elle ne le fera jamais !

\- Je suis désolé elle ..

Pendant que le Joker continuait d'écraser ces poumons, le corps de la jeune femme se cambra aussitôt puis de l'eau sortit de ses poumons ainsi qu'un petit cris de soulagement. Aussitôt le Joker recula tout en posa ses mains sur sa bouche puis les battements de son cœurs se calma. Mika eu également un sentiment de soulagement. La jeune femme posa sa tête au sol puis respirait fort. Mika quitta la salle de bain afin de laisser son patron et son ami, seuls. Le Joker se lécha les lèvres puis s'approcha d'elle tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre lui puis contempla ses yeux verts et ses lèvres toutes tremblantes. Puis, sous le coup de l'émotion il la gifla sans ménagement.

\- NE ME REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA TU M'ENTENDS !

Il vit les lèvres puis la tête de la jeune femme bouger sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas, elle était encore sous le choque. Le Joker pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ses joues avant qu'elle n'enfuisse son visage dans la chevelure verte de son amant.

Le Joker, fasse a cela, respira fort avant de resserrer son étreinte . Il pouvait sentir le corps de la jeune femme trembler contre lui. Cette réaction avait suffit à le faire tiquer. Jamais son amante n'avait eu ce genre de réaction, en regardant bien son visage, il vit qu'elle était terrorisée et ne pouvait à peine parler. Le Joker l'enroula dans ma serviette avant de la porter.

Il la déposa ensuite sur son lit tout puis la couvrit avec ses couvertures.

Mika était resté à la fenêtre en train de regarder le sol.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?! Coupa le Joker visiblement agacé.

Mika se retourna puis posa fixa son patron d'un regard espiègle.

\- Je pense qu'on a essayait de la tuer. Quelqu'un c'est infiltré ici avant de ressortir par la fenêtre.

Le Joker fronça les sourcils puis bascula ses yeux de son acolyte vers son amante.

\- Regarde, il y a des traces de chaussures sur le dernier barreau, et si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas qu'elles appartiennent à la petite.

Le Joker s'approcha puis regarda de plus près les traces. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de sortir son couteau de sa poche.

\- Réuni mes hommes. Réunion dans 5 minutes ! Tonna le Joker avant que son acolyte acquiesce puis quitte sa chambre.

Le Joker lâcha un soupire avant de s'installer aux côtés de son amante.

Après s'être remit de ses émotions, le Joker quitta sa chambre avant de commencer la réunion avec ses hommes. Ils leurs expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et avait juré qu'il mettrai la main sur celui qui avait essayait de tuer sa femme.

Une fois cela finit, le maître du chaos retourna dans sa chambre puis vit qu'Aimy ne se trouvait plus sur son lit. Il chercha dans la salle de bain, elle n'y était pas non plus. Il se lécha les lèvres tout continuant ses recherches.

\- Aimy.. Aimyyy ?

Aucune réaction, sauf un bruit qui provenait au niveau son son armoire. Les yeux du Joker occupèrent cet endroit précis, puis sans crier gare il l'ouvrit et vit son amante complètement recroquevillée sur elle même, tremblante puis semblait sangloter.

\- Aaaaah bah te voilà ‼ Il est très impoli de se cacher ! Allez viens là ! Au même moment où le Joker avait saisit le corps de sa jolie petite femme, que celle-ci s'était mise à gesticuler, à se débattre de toutes ses forces puis à hurler de ne pas la toucher. Ssssssshuuut arrête ce n'est que moi !

Une fois sortit de l'armoire le Joker ne parvenait plus à la calmer, elle était totalement hystérique et ne supportait plus qu'un homme ne la touche. Le Joker n'avait pas d'autre chose que de la gifler afin qu'elle puisse arrêter avec ces hurlements, ce qui était plus ou moins réussit. Elle ne pleurait plus mais était en revanche complètement tétanisée puis s'était repliée sur elle même.

\- Hey petite .. Ma toute belle .. Souffla le Joker en posant une main sur son dos. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recule avant de se remette à pleurer silencieusement. Voilà c'est finit .. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé d'accord hein ? Reprit-il en lui faisant de longues caresses qui semblait apaiser sa tension. Après plusieurs minutes de silences et de caresses réconfortantes, la jeune femme agrippa le Joker contre elle, comme ci qu'elle recherchait protection et confort. Le Joker l'enlaça avant de soulever son visage.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Aimy se mît à trembler avant d'avaler sa salive.

\- Je .. Je prenais mon bain.. J'avais des écouteurs au oreilles.. Je .. Je commençais à m'endormir jusqu'à ce que .. Elle ferma les yeux puis reprit son souffle. Le Joker l'aida à parler. Un de nos hommes est venu dans la salle de bain, et m'a menacé de me trancher la gorge si je crie et ..

\- Un de mes homme !? S'offusqua le Joker.

\- Il a essayait de .. De me .. Je n'ai pas pu résister de crier et il a mît quelque chose dans l'eau .. Et puis ce fut le troue noir .. Elle finissa sa phrase en pleurant, quant au Joker, un regard menaçant envahissait ses irises. Il serra ses points et ses dents de toutes ses forces, laissant sa rage et ses idées noirs sortir de sa tête.

\- Qui était cet homme !?

\- Le nouveau que tu as recruté il ..

Le Joker secoua la tête puis sortir son couteau de sa poche.

\- Pff, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'était pas venu à la réunion. J'ai une dernière question à te poser, est-ce qu'il ta touché ?!

Le Joker comprit que c' était bel et bien le cas lorsque il croisa le regard effrayée de sa belle.

\- Je vais l'buter s'batard ! JE VAIS LE BUTER ! Le Joker s'apprêtait de quitter sa chambre lorsque la jeune femme l'attrapa.

\- Je t'en pris ne pars pas ! J'ai peur qu'il revienne ! Je t'en pris .. Ne me laisse pas .. Pleura-t-elle en le suppliant de rester.

Le Joker regarda sa petite femme avant de soupirer.

\- Je .. Je reviens ma douce, je ne serai pas long. Puis il quitta la salle en courant.

 **A** **suivre ..**

 **Jespere que je ne vous ai pas fait trop de frayeurs hihi ! À la prochaine ! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci Harleyquinnlilimonster ^^ voila la suite ;) Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Aimy avait mi un sacré moment avant de se remettre des événements passés. Au début, elle ne voulait plus aucun contacte corporelle, ce qui agaçait le Joker mais avait néanmoins accepté d'attendre avant de pourvoir la toucher. Étonnamment, le maître du chaos s'était montré très compréhensif et avait respecté son choix. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs jamais trouvé le type qui avait faillit tuer sa petite amie, mais continuait ses recherches, jamais le Joker n'abandonnait.

Ce fut seulement que quelques semaines après qu'elle s'était remise dans ses bras, faisant revenir le coté violent et sadique de son amant.

Le lendemain matin, Aimy se réveilla sans la présence du Joker, il était partit très tôt pour affaire. Elle s'étira doucement et soupira, son amant lui manquait déjà ! Elle sortit du lot quand elle sentit une sensation étrange, elle avait mal au ventre, des vertiges, mais surtout elle avait des nausées et se précipita directement aux toilettes. Quand elle eut fini, elle se rinça la bouche mais rien n'y fait, les nausées revenaient de plus bel . Aimy commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse le matin, elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle avait un retard de trois jours. L'inquiétude faisait place à la panique. Elle fronça les sourcils et ..

\- Oh non.. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Non non et non ‼ elle replaça une main devant sa bouche avant de vomir, une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle tortillait et craquait ses doigts avec nervosité tout en tournant en rond dans la chambre. Soudain, elle descendit en courant des escaliers puis alla directement dans le bureau de son amant celui-ci était en train de bosser sur ses nouveaux plans puis leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit sa belle en panique. Il lâcha un soupire avant de poser péniblement son stylo.

\- Mon Loulou j'ai ..

\- Sors, j'ai du boulot !

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui avant de trembler des lèvres.

\- J'aimerai que tu me donnes un peu d'argent je ..

Sans mot dire le Joker lui tendit des billets, surprise la jeune femme prit l'argent tout en haussant les sourcils et en gloussant.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ..

\- Non je m'en fou, achète toi ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me fou la paix ! Coupa le Joker visiblement agacé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête lui souffla de jolis mots d'amours puis quitta le bureau. Elle quitta la maison puis piqua un sprint vers la pharmacie la plus proche et acheta deux paquets de teste de grossesse, au cas où il y aurait une erreur.

Une fois l'achat fait, elle monta les escaliers en courant ( sans trop faire de bruit sinon ça énerve monsieur ) puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir les deux boîtes mais elle voulait savoir la vérité et fit le teste. Quand se fut terminé, elle devait attendre trois minutes avant de savoir ce qui allait être révélé. Ces trois minutes fut interminable pour Aimy , elle regardait sa montre avec nervosité.

\- Ooooh.. Plus qu'une minute ! J'ai peur .. Stressa-t-elle en craquant ses doigts.

Enfin, l'heure de vérité à sonné, les trois minutes se sont écoulées. Elle prit délicatement les tests entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle regarda les petites languettes qui avaient changés de couleur. Elle sursauta et les lâcha, les testes étaient tombés par terre. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Lentement, elle s'abaissa et les ramassa. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte puis .. Tomba dans les pommes.

Après être réveillée, elle alla s'allonger dans son lit tout en posant une main sur son ventre. " _Non.. Ce n'est pas possible .. Je ne peux pas être enceinte .. Non .. Comment je vais l'annoncer, il va m'en vouloir ou pire me rejeter ‼ Nous rejeter .. "_

Après son monologue fait, elle descendit puis alla rejoindre Mika qui regardait comme toujours la télévision.

\- Bonjour Aimy, tu as bien dormit ? Souffla son ami d'une voix jovial.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, au fait, elle était tellement angoissée par la nouvelle qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à son ami.

Sentant l'angoisse de son ami, Mika fronça les sourcils avant de la secouer gentiment.

\- Hey ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle se retourna puis leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je .. Si si ..

Il souffla.

\- Tu sais, tu mens très mal. Tu peux le dire si tu le moindre problème tu sais.

\- Oui, je le sais, dis, si je te révèle quelque chose, tu vas évidement le garder pour toi hein ?

Mika haussa les sourcils avant d'hocher brièvement la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de ton hochement de tête, je veux juste un oui ou un non ! Coupa Aimy, le visage grave.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi cette question ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'inquiètes là.

Aimy leva les yeux un peu partout avant de se lever.

\- Allons parler plus loin .. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres entendent.

Les deux jeunes sont allé dans le jardin, loin des regards des autres.

\- Voilà, je t'écoute. Souffla le jeune homme en regardant son ami avec inquiétude, il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas de problème ou subit de nouvelles agressions, depuis ce , il avait toujours gardé un œil sur elle.

Aimy respira à fond et se lança.

-" Je crois que... Enfin non c'est même sur je .. Je suis enceinte !

Mikael faillit tomber dans les pommes , Aimy enceinte ? Et du patron en plus ! Il ne savait pas quoi dire et resta silencieux.

\- Si il te plaît ! Dis quelque chose ..

Mika ouvrit la bouche.

\- Explique moi un peu le déroulement .. Si ça se trouve tu ne l'ai pas et ..

\- Si je le suis hélas .. Cela fait deux jours que je me réveille avec des nausées, d'habitude je ne vomis pas mais aujourd'hui j'ai du filer directe aux toilettes et puis...j'ai trois jours de retard ! Donc pour être sur, je suis parti à la pharmacie pour prendre des testes de grossesses et puis, ils m'ont révélé que je suis vraiment .. Je suis vraiment enceinte ..

\- Et dans la merde ..

\- Je te remercie Mika .. Souffla-t-elle encore plus dépitée et stressée

\- Ah.. Merde non pardon je .. .et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

\- Je ne sais pas .. Je .. J'ai peur ! Que va t-il se passer maintenant ? J'ai si peur... j'ai si peur de sa réaction ! Lança-t-elle en sanglotant.

-Le meilleur moyen c'est de tout lui dire, tu sais bien qu'il a horreur quand on lui cache des choses ! " Répondit son ami en essayant de trouver les mots.

\- Et si il ne veut pas de cet enfant ? Il pourrait le...tuer !

Mika éclate de rire.

\- Le Joker ne tue pas les enfants, mais il est vrai qu'en étant violent il pourrai te donner un coup mal placé et ..

\- Arrête de me faire peur ‼

Mika se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de souffler.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Le mieux c'est que tu essayes de lui en parler. Questionne le essaye de trouver tes réponses en en lui parlant de ton future, si il veux se marier .. Avoir des enfants et là tu sera fixé.

\- Ah oui.. Pas bête.. Je .. Je vais faire ça !

\- Oui, et fais le vite.

Après avoir discuté avec son ami, elle se sentait plus en confiance. Mika avait toujours de bons conseils et elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, il était vraiment un bon ami et elle l'aimait beaucoup . Elle alla par la suite dans le bureau de son amant.

\- Re bonjour mon bébé euh ..

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ⁈ Coupa le Joker en serrant les dents. Je te l'ai dit mainte et mainte fois que je ne voulais pas être dérangé sauf cas d'urgence !

\- Justement il y a urgence ! Aimy gloussa instantanément. Elle s'était laissée emporté et avait faillit lui dévoiler qu'elle était enceinte.

Le Joker leva un sourcil avant de la toiser.

\- Je t'écoute .. Si tu viens me demander , _ENCORE,_ si tu chantes bien, je te dis tout de suite, pour la ÉNIÈME fois que ma réponse et non. " _Euuuh non ce n'est las vraiment pour ça et euh.. Merci pour le compliment._

\- Non, je suis venu te parler de .. Nous.. Bredouilla-t-elle en se tortillant les doigts .

\- Oh . Fut la seule mot sortit de la bouche de son amant.

Elle s'installa à une chaise, juste en face de lui, et vit qu'il était en train de dessiner Batman et la ville. Elle le vit ensuite colorier sa cape. Elle gloussa avant de sourire à pleines dents.

\- Je .. Ah et qu'est ce que tu .. Euh, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Et toi hein ? " _Arête de détourner mes questions .. "_

Elle avala une nouvelle fois sa salive avant de saisir une mèche de ses cheveux blonds puis la replaça derrière son oreille droit.

\- Et est ce que tu envisages plus tard .. Avec moi.. Un mariage et des enfin pour commencer un enfant ?

Elle vit la mine de son crayon se briser instantanément avant qu'il ne lui lance un regard noir suivit d'un grognement. " _Aie aie aie.. Ça s'annonce mal "_

\- P.. Pardon ? Tu disais ? Reprit le Joker avec cette fois ci un regard neutre.

\- Euh.. Je .. Je me demandais si .. Nous pourrons .. Nous entraîner à nous battre, comme le jour du camping !

Le Joker lui dressa un sourire sadique.

\- Je préfère ça . J'ai eu une petite frayeur, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu me parlais de mariage et bébé.

Aimy se mît à rire faussement avant de taper la table d'une main.

\- Hahahaha ‼ Comme c'est rigolo ‼ Hahaha ! " _Ouaaaaain j'ai envie de chialer comme un bébé ! "_

\- N'est ce pas ! Coupa le Joker d'un regard sombre et machiavélique. Parce que si s'était le cas.. Il se mît à rire, un rire sinistre à glacer le sang.

Aimy gloussa puis quitta la table avec un sourire forcer.

\- Je .. Je suis contente que .. Tu as accepté .. Pour .. L'entrainement.. Bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux

\- Ouais, maintenant tire toi de là, je t'ai assez vu et je veux être tranquille ! Trancha son amant sans même poser un regard sur elle.

\- Oui.. Bien sûr .. Bon travail à toi ..

Aimy quitta la salle puis referma la porte. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, le regard complètement vide et triste puis elle croisa son ami avec un paquet d'Oreo à la main.

\- Alors ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de faire la grimace.

\- Tu lui as dit ou ..

\- Non, il n'est pas au courant mais je le sais qu'il n'en voudra pas..

\- Aie ..

\- Je suis dans la merde..

\- Mais non .. Allez, va te reposer, je vais te préparer une tisane pour les nausée, d'accord ? Souffla-il en posant une main sur ses épaules. Il lui adressa un sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Merci, tu es un amour.. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

\- Euh.. Bah entre ami on peut bien se rendre service non ?

Elle lui rendit le sourire avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, et je t'en voudrai ça.

Aimy s'installa dans son lit puis posa une main sur son ventre. Elle chantonnait tout en le caressant avec douceur. Mika vint quelques minutes plus tard, deposa la tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux sur sa table de chevet, elle le remercia avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

Apres avoir bu et mangé un peu, elle se sentait mieux, les nausées étaient enfin parties et put enfin se reposer.

 **À suivre ..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Place aux reviews**

 **Harleyquinnlilimonster : Voilà la suite ‼ heheh j'ai bien faillit ne pas la publier avec le boulot que j'avais, mais l'envie d'écrire est trop forte hahah**

 **Audiiie : Pour ce qui est du sexe de l'enfant .. Je verrais ;)**

 **Iri : Merci pour cette longue review ‼ je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant :D hehe ‼ Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle Calédonie il y a 24 heures de décalages et oui les paysages sont aussi beaux que sur les photo. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment en hiver, il commence à faire très chaud ‼ Hehe vive l'été ‼ :p si tu as l'occasion de venir sur cette île viens ‼ Tu verras il y a tellement de belle chose à voir ;)**

 **Voilà voilà ‼ Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20**

Le lendemain matin Amy dévora tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Mika et le reste de la compagnie la regardaient avec surprise, jamais elle n'avait mangée autant ! Après, Mika savait que c'était le fait qu'elle portait dans son ventre un enfant cependant, personne à part lui était au courant, donc pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon elle devait rester discrète ou alors tout simplement, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises annoncer la nouvelle. Après, il pouvait comprendre la crainte qu'éprouvait la jeune femme, cela ne devait pas être facile de cacher une chose aussi importante et elle n'avait pas vraiment choisit le mec idéal.

Il connaissait le Joker depuis maintenant 5 ans et savait et connaissait son côté sadique et le nombre de personne qu'il a tué, mais de là penser qu'il tuerai un enfant, son propre enfant était moins pensable. Mika posa les yeux sur son à amie, il ne la connaissait certes pas beaucoup, mais l'appréciait vraiment. Il ne connaissait pas son âge, elle paraissait vraiment jeune et encore trop innocente pour se trouver entre les griffes du Joker. Son état d'esprit était trop pur et était bien trop gentille pour devenir une des leurs, une criminelle.

Mika se rendit compte que ses yeux s'éternisaient de trop sur elle lorsqu'elle leva les seins en sa direction. Ses yeux verts émeraudes, terriblement envoûtants semblaient lui adresser un sourire chaleureux. Mika comprit pourquoi le Joker l'avait choisit, cette femme n'était pas forcément belle, son visage encore arrondie, ses petites lèvres tremblantes, son regard espiègle faisait d'elle une femme assez banale, mais il remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose en plus que les autres n'avaient pas, un sorte de charme, une douceur naturelle qui pourrait faire craquer plus d'un, notamment son patron.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis secoua légèrement la tête. Aimy lui rappelait son ancienne femme, elle aussi avait cet aura de douceur et d'innocence. Les autres membres de la compagnie n'arrêtaient pas de la fixer, en effet, personne n'avaient encore touché au pain que celle-ci l'avait finit en moins de deux, et n'en parlons pas des petits pains aux chocolats .. D'ailleurs Mika gloussa en pensant que son patron sera furieux lorsqu'il apprendra que sa compagne ai engloutie son repas. D'ailleurs, comme on le dit si bien, quand on parle du loup on voit la queue. Le Joker quitta sa chambre puis fouilla dans le frigo un berlingot de lait avant de le finir en entier puis jeta le contenue vide à la poubelle. Il marmonna des injures puis se plaça à table avec les autres.

\- Où sont mes petits pains aux chocolats ? Lança le Joker en se léchant les lèvres.

Au même moment, tous le monde posèrent leurs regards vers la jeune femme qui en avait encore des miettes sur sa bouches puis quitta la table en courant craignant la réaction de son amant et ayant prit peur de son regard noir et remplit de promesses sadiques.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que c'est ELLE qui a tout BOUFFÉE ⁈

Un de ses complices hocha la tête avant de glousser. Le Joker se leva de table pour en découdre avec sa copine lorsque Mika l'en empêcha

\- Non attends ne lui fais rien ! Elle avait très faim et ..

\- DEGAGE DE MON CHEMIN OU JE TE BUTE ! Hurla le Joker plus menaçant que jamais.

Le Joker le poussa violemment avant d'entamer les escaliers deux par deux. Une fois posté au dos de la porte celui-ci tenta d'entrer mais elle était fermée à clé. Le Joker passa avec rage sa langue autour de sa bouche avant de songer que la prochaine fois il lui confisquera les clés ou alors tout simplement arracherai la porte.

Aimy était dos à la porte puis commençait à paniquer, son coeur battait très vite, elle connaissait maintenant par coeur les humeurs de son amant et savait que lorsqu'il agissait de cette façon, elle n'en ressortirai pas sans avoir subi des coups ou des engueulades blessantes. Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle devait le lui dire, dire qu'elle portait son enfant, mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas su trouver le courage. N'était-elle pas aidez courageuse ? Non, la question était évidente, en plus de cela, elle agissait de manière égoïste, son enfant pouvait, sous le coup d'un coup violent et mal placer mourir. Elle ferma les yeux, se glissa le long de la porte, ressentiant des petites larmes couler sur ses joues avant de poser une main sur son ventre. Puis soudain, une nouvelle force de courage envahissait son corps, elle ouvert brusquement les yeux avant de visualiser la fenêtre.

Pendant que le Joker donnait de violents coups à la porte, Aimy trouva le courage d'enjamber la fenêtre avant de poser ses yeux vers le vide. Ce n'était pas très haut, et elle n'avait pas le vertige, mais elle craignait de mal tomber et de blesser ou voir tuer son enfant. Alors que sa porte de chambre commençait à succomber des coups donnés par son amant, un choix devait être fait et au plus vite.

_ Avouer qu'elle est enceinte et craindre sa réaction

Où

_ Sauter et prendre la fuite afin de protéger son enfant.

Le choix était vite fait. Elle ferma les yeux puis se laissa glisser le long de la fenêtre. Elle mît un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'extérieur et qu'elle n'avait rien. Sans plus attendre, elle couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin de trouver de l'aide et de fuir au plus vite l'homme qu'elle aimait et craignait en même temps.

Une fois la porte défoncée, le Joker se lécha les lèvres avant de constater que son amante ne se trouvait plus dans la salle. Il posa alors les yeux sur la fenêtre avant de courir en sa direction. Non… Elle n'a pas osé, non . Marmonna le Joker en lâchant subitement le couteau au sol.

Aimy eut un pincement au cœur, en repensant à sa fuite, le Joker devait soit être triste ou alors très très en colère elle gloussa même en songeant à ce qu'il pourrai faire avec ses complices pour se venger. Ses espoirs de former une famille avec son génie du crime étaient désormais anéantis. Elle s'engouffra dans un petit bois et le traversa. Elle fut replongée dans ses pensées et s'arrêta contre un arbre. Elle mit une main protectrice sur son ventre et le caressa, même si son bébé était encore au stade de la taille d'un haricot, elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Elle allait être maman pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, je prendrais soin de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es devenu tout pour moi désormais, tu n'es pas encore là et je t'aime plus que ma vie ! Si seulement ton papa éprouverai le même sentiment que moi... Si il apprenait ton existence .. oh ton papa, si tu savais mon bébé...je porte l'enfant du plus dangereux des psychopathes du monde ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Elle repris son chemin tout en gardant la main sur son ventre puis alla loin de cet endroit. Au bout d'une heure de marche rapide elle était à bout de force et la pluie s'était manifesté. N'en pouvant plus et étant très maladroite elle glissa sur le dos puis se mît en boule pour pleurer puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Plus loin les complices du Joker éclairait la forêt avec des lampes puis Mika fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien allongée au sol. Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- JE L'AI TROUVÉ ELLE EST LÀ ‼

Il s'approcha d'elle puis constata en grimaçant qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle avait la peau si froide et tremblait des lèvres. Ses yeux clos bougeaient également et elle respirait faiblement. Sans plus attendre, il la souleva puis la pris dans ses bras. Ses hommes arrivèrent juste après, baissant leurs lampes.

\- Le patron va être furieux mais soulagé ! Lança un homme en secouant la tête.

\- Elle va passer un mauvais quart heure, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Mika exaspéré leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entamer la marche avec son amie dans les bras.

Pendant ce temps le Joker était devant la fenêtre de la jeune femme et attendait son retour, enfin il espérait que ses hommes la retrouverai. Il donne des coups de couteau sur les barrières de la fenêtre, signe d'impatience tout en se léchant les lèvres. Puis une fois qu'il vit Mika arrivé avec son amante dans ses bras comme un sentiment de jalousie mélangé avec de la rage et du soulagement apparaissait dans son corps. Il quitta à toute vitesse la chambre de sa belle avant de se poster devant la porte d'entrer.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé, patron ! lança un de ses complices en enlevant sa veste trempée.

Le Joker ne disait pas un mot puis laissa ses hommes entrer . Lorsque Mika franchit le seuil de la porte le psychopathe posa les yeux sur cette femme avant de reprendre son habitude avec sa langue.

\- Dépose la sur mon lit. Ordonna le Joker.

Mika acquiesça avant de la déposer doucement, enleva sa veste avant que le Joker ne l'arrête dans son élan.

\- Il suffit. Le reste c'est à moi de le faire ! Tu peux disposer Mika, et tâches à ne pas nous déranger sinon tu aura a faire moi !

\- Oui patron, bonne nuit. Souffla-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Le Joker faisait les cents pas avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son amante, couteau à la main. _Il allait la tue_ r. Elle avait fuit, elle avait voulu partir loin de lui et faillir à sa promesse. le Joker se sentait trahi par sa belle et il lui en voulait . _Il allait la tuer._ Leur couple était terminée. Il allait redevenir la carte principale de son propre jeu, et reprendre une vie normale . _Il allait la tue_ r. Il saisit son arme et s'approcha d'elle, levant le poignard au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui respirait difficilement. _Il allait la tuer._

La jeune femme toussota, semblant reprendre connaissance. Il se figea, prêt à frapper. Elle avait fuit ! Et le pire, pensa-t-il en la regardant ouvrir péniblement les yeux, était qu'il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui avait compte maintenant pour lui, c'est qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle soit auprès de lui.

Cependant il voulait toujours la tuer, la tentation de lui planter une lame dans le cœur n'avait été aussi forte, mais la voir se battre pour reprendre connaissance lui donnait au contraire envie de la protéger. De rage, il jeta le couteau à terre et recula, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il devenait fou et était en proie à une agitation confuse. Il retira toutes ses paroles avant de se lécher les lèvres. Elle gémit, et l'appela d'une voix faible. Cela le calma et il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Hey .. Hey petite .. Ça va aller ma toute belle Ca va aller, je vais prendre soin de toi, tu verras.. Souffla-t-il en cassant son visage puis en commençant à la déshabillée afin de lui mettre des vêtements secs.

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis lui sourit, elle murmura un faible remerciement, et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

 **Bonne journée ou soirée à vous :p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou ! Me revoilaaaaaaa ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews et pour tous ceux qui me lise depuis le début ^^**

 **Je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre sera le dernier de la SAISON 1 ;) ( Oui ma fiction est loin très loin d'être terminée, d'ailleurs, si j'ai le temps, il y aura peut être une 3 éme saison ) **

**Voila voilà ! Je vais essayer de prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à de nouvelles idées ^^ même si une de mes lectrice** Harleyquinnlilimonster **m'en a donnée des pas mal ;)**

 **Bon allez, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Ce chapitre est assez violent, comparaît aux autres et j'ai reprit pas mal de citations du film ^^ bon après, je sais et tout le monde le dit, la version anglaise donne mieux ^^**

 ** _À vos risques et périles hahaha._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Le Joker se réveilla tôt le matin. Il vit avec un sourire malicieux que sa belle dormait toujours. Il se leva, prit une douche rapide avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de torture.

Dans la salle, des hurlements stridents se faisaient entendre. Un homme attaché à une chaise, recouvert de blessures, des bleues et brûlures de cigarettes s'y trouvaient sur tout son corps.

\- Patron, nous l'avons retrouvé. Lança le bras droit du Joker, nous avons joué avec la victime avant.

Le Joker entra dans la salle, le regard fixé sur le prisonnier. Sans mot dire, il avança doucement vers lui, puis se lécha les lèvres. Il se posta en face de lui puis se mît à le fixer encore plus. C'était l'homme qui s'était attaqué à sa femme, sa blonde, sa propriété, ses hommes avaient enfin mi la main dessus, depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui faire la peau, le tuer de ses propres mains, mais le voilà maintenant en face de lui, ligoté, blessé et apeuré le Joker éprouvait un sentiment de lassitude, maintenant qu'il était là le jeux était terminé.

\- T-t-t-t.. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher de ma femme. Commença le Joker en tournant autour de sa proie, le regard menaçant. Ses hommes restaient au seuil de la porte et se tenaient près aux moindres ordres du patron.

\- Cette .. Pute .. Je l'aurai baisée et tuée si tu n'étais pas arrivé ! Il est bien dommage qu'elle ne soit pas crevée dans sa baignoire ! À ses mots, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Le Joker, non loin d'être offensé ou même énervé s'arrêta net puis se mît à rigoler avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Tu sais, je vais te dire une chose. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa langue contre ses lèvres avant d'approcher son visage meurtri vers le prisonnier. Lorsqu'on s'attaque à un de mes proche, c'est comme si que l'on s'attaque à moi, et tu veux savoir ce qu'il en coûte quand on s'attaque au plus grand criminel de Gotham hein ? Hey chuuuut chuuuut chuuuut. Il tapota ses mains gantées sur les joues de la victime avant de sortir son couteau de sa poche. Il posa la lame sur le coin de sa lèvre droite puis étira un long sourire sur son visage clownesque.

\- Qu'attends tu pour me butter ? salopard ! Trembla la victime en pleurant de rage et en gesticulant sur sa chaise.

Le Joker plongea son regard ténèbres dans les yeux de son ancien acolyte passa gracieusement sa langue sur le coin de ses cicatrices avant de glisser sa lame puis la pénétra dans la bouche de la victime.

\- Mais je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais juste te faire mal, très mal. Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Reprit le Joker en enfonçant la lame sur sa joue intérieur.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, hoqueta de stupeur, puis senti plus que jamais la menace. Les yeux du Joker s'agrandissaient laissant place à une expression de joie indéchiffrable.

\- Il faut dessiner un petit sourire sur ce visage...

La lame froide trancha aussitôt . Le sang gicla . La douleur flamboya. Un hurlement sinistre brisa le silence.

Le Joker essuya le sang de sa victime qui avait giclé sur son visage clownesque avec un chiffon puis se mît à rire. Le sang coulait abondamment et l'homme cessa de gémir de douleur. Celui-ci trembla plus que jamais et regardait son ancien patron avec toute la haine du monde. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le Joker aurait été foudroyé sur place.

\- Hummmm, je trouve que tu ne souris pas assez. Il se retourna vers ses acolyte avant de sourire. Est-ce que vous pensez que notre victime a l'air de sourire avec une seule cicatrice ?

Ses hommes hochèrent négativement la tête en rigolant. Le Joker afficha un nouveau sourire diabolique avant de reporter son attention vers son invité.

\- Tu veux savoir d'où viennent ces cicatrices ? Mon père était un ivrogne... et un sadique ! Et, un soir alors qu'il est plus toc toc que d'habitude ; maman chope le couteau de cuisine. Il n'apprécie pas, il n'apprécie pas du tout. Ensuite... moi regardant, il lui enfonce le couteau dans un immense éclat de rire. Et il se tourne vers moi et il dit « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? ». Il s'approche avec sa lame. « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? ». Il m'enfonce la lame dans la bouche ! « Il faut mettre un petit sourire sur ce visage ! ». Et... pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?

Il enfonça sa lame du côté gauche de la bouche de cet homme avant de la trancher sans crier gare. Un nouveau hurlement sinistre se faisait entendre puis encore du sang coulait à flot. Cette fois ci l'homme pleurait, de rage, et douleur, mais je Joker n'en n'avait pas finit avec lui et sa victime le savait parfaitement. Le maître du chaos lui faisait enduré les pires tortures, c'est à dire brûlure de cigarette, écorchures de partout et coups violent .. Mais le pire reste encore à venir. Une fois sa victime déboussolé et défiguré, le Joker lui tapota ses joues avant de reculer.

\- Un petit tour de magie ? Tu n'as pas le choix .. Il se lécha les lèvres. Tu vois cette carte hein ? Ouais, cette carte, tu la vois hum ? Et bien.. Non .. En faite j'en ai pas une mais deux ! Hahahah ‼ Bref.. Tu vois ses deux cartes, je vais les faire disparaitre sous tes yeux. Il étira un sourire avant que ses acolytes ne tournent la tête, comprenant ce qu'il va se passer, puis sans ménagement, le Joker balança les carte qui se planaient aussitôt dans les yeux de la victime, faisant encore couler le sang et provoquer un nouveau cris, mais cette fois-ci un crois encore plus effroyable que les précédent.

Le Joker rigolait comme un cinglé avant de reprendre.

\- En fait, je me suis mal exprimé, je ne voulais pas dire sous tes yeux mais dans tes yeux ! HAHAHAHAH ‼ Il tapa des mains avant de tomber à terre tellement qu'il était mort de rire, quant à sa victime, elle l'était moins, ses hommes pouvaient voir du sang couler de ses orbites et la peur qu'il pouvait éprouver.

\- Espèce de tarée ‼ Sale clown, bête de foire ! Je maudis le jour ou j'ai voulu travailler pour un débile comme toi ‼ hurla le prisonnier en gémissant de douleur et de malheur.

Le Joker arrêta son rire pendant quelques seconde avant de le reprendre.

\- Pour l'instant tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mon cher ami, ce n'est pas moi qui suis ligoté torturé aveugle et dans la honte totale. Lança le Joker avant de lui planter son poignard dans la pomme de sa main, provocant un autre hurlement, satisfait, il retira la lame en douceur afin que sa victime puisse apprécier la sensation de douleur. Une marre de sang coulait sur la table et le Joker lécha le couteau en gémissant de plaisir. Ton sang est bien trop sucré j'pari que tu devais avoir le diabète !

\- J'aurai du te tuer ! Toi et ta pétasse qui te sers de passe temps ‼ Si seulement j'avais réussi à la descendre j'aurais au moins réussi à te faire connaître la tristesse !

Le Joker rigola puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Pauvre de toi, mais tu t'entends parler ? Si tu crois qu'une femme, même celle-ci, aurai pu me faire éprouver le moindre chagrin même si tu aurais réussi à la tuer tu te mets les doigts dans l'œil. Oups, tu en as plus, comme c'est dommage ! Le Joker prépara un pistolet avant de jouer avec. Il s'approcha de lui avant de reprendre. Je suis comme un chien enragé qui court après une voiture, mais si j'en attrape une je ne sais pas à quoi elle me serai utile.

L'homme trembla lorsqu'il comprit que le Joker avait une arme à feu sur lui, il essaya de se défaire des liens, mais en vain, elles étaient bien trop serrées et puis de toute façon le Joker pouvait tirer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Quel est ton plan maintenant espèce de débile ! QUEL EST TON PLAN ‼ Hurla-t-il, paniqué.

\- HAHAHAHAHA, de plan ? … Il se lécha les lèvres. Tu sais... tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué ? Personne ne panique quand tout se déroule selon le plan. Et ceci même si le plan est affreux. Si demain soir je dis à la presse que, un brigand va se faire descendre ou qu'un fourgon chargé de soldat va exploser... personne ne panique. Parce que tout ça, ça fait parti du plan. Mais si je dis qu'un, malheureux petit maire va mourir. Alors là... tout le monde s'affole ! On entrouvre la porte à l'anarchie, on bouscule l'ordre établi et très vite le chaos le plus total règne. Et moi j'annonce le chaos... et tu sais ce qu'il a pour lui le chaos ? ... Il est impartial !

\- Tu es dingue !

\- Non c'est faux .. Non c'est .. Faux. Il se lécha les lèvres puis remit ses cheveux verts et sales en place. Sais-tu quel est la différence entre toi et moi hein ? Et bien toi.. tu ne portes pas de protège tibias ! Il tira puis une bal vint se loger pile poil sur le tibia de cet homme. Fou de douleur il se cambra. Le Joker en voyant de victime sourire ne pouvait que rigoler et apprécier. Il tapa dans ses mains comme un gamin. J'ai toujours de bonnes réparties n'est-ce pas ? HAHAHA.

\- Gros con ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec tes blagues à la con que tu vas réussir à te faire passer pour un gas unique ?!

\- Je crois que .. Tout ce qui ne te tue pas, te rends tout simplement plus .. Bizarre !

Après être lassé de torturer sa victime, il demanda à ses hommes de finir le travail. Quittant la salle de torture, le Joker alla dans sa chambre rejoindre sa belle, mais en ouvrant la porte, il s'aperçut Ô surprise que sa tendre n'y était plus. Il fronça les sourcils, fouilla dans toutes les pièces de chez lui. Le Joker avait beau essayé de l'appeler mais aucune réponse de la jeune femme, inquiet il prit son couteau puis pénétra dans la salle la plus sombre, le grenier, encore une fois, la salle semblait aussi vide que toutes les autres. Le Joker comprit.

Aimy avait disparue. Il ravala sa salive avec amertume puis tourna les talons.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors ? Vos impressions ? Laissez moi des reviews pour finir la saison 1 en beauté ! Hahahaha**

 **Allez, à la prochaine fois ! Bonne soirée ou journée à vous.**


	22. Chapter 22 SAISON 2

**Voilà le premier chapitre de la saison 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Merci pour la review et oui je vais suivre ton idée hahaa :3**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

 **SAISON 2**

 _Aimy, jeune fille de 22 ans qui a obtenue des diplômes de droit à dût, suite à un événement traumatisant de la mort de ses parents à l'âge de 15 ans trouver au plus vite un emploie pour gagner sa vie. Un jour elle fait une rencontre qui a totalement bouleversé sa vie. Le Joker entra dans sa vie et par la suite en devient très amoureuse._

 _Tout bascula le jour où Aimy apprend qu'elle est enceinte du plus grand criminel de Gotham, et craint la réaction de son amant. Un soir, elle tenta une fuite mais fut malheureusement retrouvé par ses acolytes. C'est le soir suivant qu'elle parvint à sortir des griffes du Joker puis trouva de l'aide chez un certain Monsieur Wayne._

 _Les mois passèrent et Aimy donna naissance à un garçon et pour le bien de son enfant elle évita de sortir dans les rues sombres de Gotham, au risque que le Joker ne la retrouve._

* * *

 _5 ans plus tard.._

La circulation n'en finissait plus, les voitures sortaient de partout et les klaxons s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Aimy souffla tout en allumant la radio. Apparement un accident avait eu lieux et la route restera bloquée pendant un long moment.

Une heure après cette longue attente, Aimy gara sa voiture dans un parking puis pénétra dans l'école de son enfant. Elle patienta dans la salle d'attente en espérant que son fils n'avait pas fait de grosses bêtises. Oui parce que son enfant était loin d'être un ange, parfois elle avait du mal à le contrôler ..

Elle pouvait voir que dans la salle, une autre maman qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Aimy pris un journal puis fit semblant de le lire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à la directrice de l'école.

\- Ah, Madame Rose, vous êtes venue. Suivez-moi.

Aimy se leva instantanément tout en gloussant. Elle pénétra dans le bureau puis hésita à s'assoir. Elle pouvait voir sur les mûrs plusieurs dessins fait par des élèves. Un petit sourire au coin apparaissait sur son visage avant d'être sortit de ses songes par la directrice.

\- Assoyez-vous, je vous pris.

Aimy s'exécuta.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ?

\- Je crois que c'est à propos de mon fils il ..

\- Exactement. Votre fils à encore fait des bêtises, il a volé le goûté une de ses camarade puis la mordu si violemment qu'elle en a gardée les marques ! Tonna le directrice en prenant des formulaires.

\- Je .. Je suis vraiment désolée .. Je .. J'irais lui parler, le gronder je vous le promets, cela ne se reproduira plus ‼ Bredouilla la jeune femme en se tortillant les doigts, signe de nervosité.

La directrice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous excuses ne valent rien. Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable au sein de l'école. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes convoquée dans mon bureau, il me semble ?

\- Je .. Que va-t-il se passer alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le renvoyer, je suis désolée.

Aimy baissa la tête. La directrice remit ses lunettes en place avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais comprenez que votre fils ..

\- Non, n'en dites pas plus. ça va .. Je vais trouver une solution.

\- Bien, espérions que vous trouverez une bonne école pour votre fils. je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour vous, vous êtes seule a élever un enfant et vous avez un travail assez dure et complet.

Aimy lui adressa un bref sourire avant de souffler.

\- Oui, mais bon, je m'en sors, du moins je fais comme je peux. Bon, je vais aller chercher mon fils..

 **OoO**

Aimy récupéra son fils puis monta dans la voiture. La circulation était bien plus fluide et elle avait tous les feux verts !

Une fois chez elle, elle souffla un bon coup, prit le journal et du lait dans le frigo et s'installa sur la table. Elle passa ses deux mains sur son visage avant de lâcher un soupire.

\- Tu es en colère après moi, maman ? Souffla une petite voix fluette à ses côtés.

Aimy baissa les yeux puis fixa son fils. Il était incroyable de voir la ressemblance entre son plus grand amour et son fils. Il avait tout de son père, sauf évidement ses cicatrices. Même ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que celui du maître du chaos. Elle passa une main sur la tête de son enfant avant de soupirer.

\- Tu es incorrigible .. Comment je vais faire pour t'inscrire dans un autre école ? Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être méchant avec les autres Max !

\- Je n'ai rien fait maman .

\- Tu as mordu une de tes camarade, ne me mens pas. Elle sentit son pantalon vibrer puis sortit son iPhone. Elle avait un appel manqué de Rachel. Rachel et elle étaient devenu amies depuis les 5 dernières années, elles travaillaient même ensemble.

\- Oui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me donner son goûté ! Aimy rangea son téléphone avant de reporter son attention vers son fils.

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais lui voler son goûté ? Tu ne manges pas assez bien à la cantine ?

\- Si mais..

\- Mais quoi ? tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez de soucis ? Alors tu crois que quand j'apprends que je suis convoquée chez la directrice parce que mon fils a volé et mordu quelqu'un cela me fait plaisir ?! Gronda-t-elle en tapant sur la table.

Les yeux du petits garçons devienaient alors brillants.

Non mais.. J'aime pas l'école.

\- Personne n'aime l'école, mais c'est très important pour ton avenir !

\- Mais maman ..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais maman ! Tu montes dans ta chambre et tout de suite, et privé de goûté !

Pendant des heures heures, Aimy n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur son fils. Elle espérait que son comportement s'améliorerai au fil des années. Des fois elle avait du mal à lui parler car à son âgé il était déjà buté et turbulent! Comme son père d'ailleurs .. Tel fils tel père ..

Voulant voir comment allait son fils, elle monta à l'étage puis le vit en train de dessiner . Aimy s'avança vers Max afin de voir ce qu'il dessinait.

\- Alors.. qu'est ce que tu dessines de bon ? dit-elle en se postant à ses côtés. Elle voulait oublier la petite engueulade qui avait eu et discuter avec lui, passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Ayant pris un jour de congé, elle voulait en profiter un peu.

Aimy retourna la feuille puis sursauta d'effroi en voyant qu'il l'avait dessinée avec des formes exorbitantes. Elle avait prit conscience qu'elle avait pris du poids pendant les 5 dernières années, mais sur son dessin, elle paraissait énorme !

\- Tu .. Tu m'as dessinée ? Souffla-t-elle en pointant du doig, les sourcils en circonflexes.

\- Oui maman, et voilà moi, regarde !

\- C'est .. Très joli. Mais lui qui c'est ?

\- C'est papa. Je l'ai imaginé. Il était comme ça papa ?

Aimy eu un saut au coeur. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle prit le dessin puis lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Oui mon ange, oui. Mentit la jeune mère avant de se lever. Allez, viens manger.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain matin Aimy et Max faisaient la queue au guichet, il y avait pas mal de monde dans la banque nationale de Gotham, et énormément de bureaux. Max jouait avec sa Nintendo puis Aimy avec son iPhone.

Aimy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa partie que des coups de feu retentirent dans la banque. Il y avait trois personnes masqués en clown dans la banque, celui qui avait tiré en l'air pour effrayer la foule, un autre s'occupait des personnes présentes et le troisième qui déposa un sac sur un des bureaux et l'ouvrit. Le premier clown hurla devant la foule apeurée.

\- Ok tout le monde que personne ne bouge ! On lève les mains et on baisse la tête ! J'AI DIT ON LEVE LES MAINS ET ON BAISSE LA TETE !

Tout de suite elle c'est mît à faire comme les autres et de rassurer son fils en disant que tout ira bien.

Le clown ordonna à tout le monde de se coucher à terre, les menaçant avec son arme. Aimy se coucha sur le ventre avec son fils à côté d'elle, le tenant fermement contre elle. Aimy tenait son fils dans ses bras et lui cachait le visage sur son épaule afin qu'il n'assiste pas à la scène. Cependant Max ne semblait pas être affecté par la situation.

\- Chuuut mon chéri, n'est pas peur..

\- Je n'ai pas peur maman, c'est toi qui à peur, pas moi. Murmura son enfant en fermant les yeux.

Aimy sursauta à chaque fois qu'elle entendait des coups de feux et des bruits de pas. Il se passèrent un temps infini avant qu'un clown n'ouvre sa bouche.

\- Et ben ça fait beaucoup de pognons, si ce Joker était aussi malin il nous aurait fait prendre une voiture plus grande ! J'te parie que le Joker t'a demandé de me descendre une fois le pognon chargé ! Lança un clown en braquant l'arme sur son complice.

\- Nan, nan, nan, moi je tue le chauffeur...du bus !

\- Le chauffeur du bus ? Quel chauffeur de bus ?!

Soudain on entendit un bruit sourd à vous faire exploser les tympans, un bus scolaire entra à toute vitesse dans la banque renversant le complice qui se trouvait près des sacs. Aimy cria de surprise en entendant ce grand fracas. Le complice fut percuté si violemment qu'il fut tué sur le champ.

\- L'école est finie, on rentre à la maison ! Aucune chance qui se relève pas vrai ? Ah ça fait beaucoup de pognon...Mais ou est passé le reste de la bande ?

Le clown en s'avançant pour prendre le dernier sac et sans même regarder, tira sur le chauffeur du bus. Il était le dernier ! Il avait récupéré le fric à lui tout seul ! Avant de remonter dans le bus scolaire, la voix du directeur blessé se fit entendre.

\- Tu te crois le plus malin, hein ? Le gars qui vous a recruté dans cette affaire...te réserve le même sort qu'aux autres...dans le temps les criminels avaient plus le sens de l'étique : honneur, respect ! Regarde toi...en quoi tu peux croire hein ? En quoi tu peux croire ?!

Le clown s'avança vers lui a pas lent.

\- Je crois que tout ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend simplement plus... bizarre ! Répondit le clown en enlevant son masque.

Au même moment où le bandit avait enlevé son masque, Aimy hoqueta de stupeur en reconnaissant la personne. Le Joker, son Joker, était là, dans la même salle qu'elle. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu lui sauter dans ses bras, mais d'un autre elle craignait pour son fils. Elle gloussa puis le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision. Une larme coula sur ses joues puis elle essuya avec sa manche.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures maman tu as eu peur ?

\- Je ne pleure pas mon fils .. Je ne pleure pas .. Et non je n'ai pas eu peur ..Souffla la jeune mère en essayant de rester forte.

\- Si tu pleures, il ne faut pas pleurer, pleurer ne sert à rien maman.

Soudain, Aimy s'arrêta de verser des larmes puis posa son regard vers son fils. Cette phrase.. Elle appartenait à son Joker lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la premier dois aux portes de chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non, tu as raison, pleurer ne sert à rien, merci mon ange.

La police fit sortir les otages après avoir pris leurs témoignages. Aimy tenait fermement son fils dans ses bras . Même si elle avait dit que tout allait bien, le lieutenant Gordon lui demanda si le petit n'était pas blessée au cas ou il aurait fallut faire appel à un médecin.

\- Non merci lieutenant, je crois qu'il va bien.

\- Me voilà donc rassuré. Répondit Gordon en allant voir d'autres personnes qui sortait de la banque.

Aimy n'eu pas eu le temps de tourner les talons qu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

\- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait peur. Avez-vous vu quelque chose, un visage qui pourrai me mettre sur la piste des criminels ?

\- Ah, Batman, c'est vous .. Toujours au rendez-vous. Et non, je n'ai rien vu du tout, j'avais fermée les yeux pendant tout ce temps, j'avais si peur ! Mentit la jeune femme en serrant son fils davantage.

\- Moi je n'ai même pas eu peur ! Dis, je pourrai avoir ton masque ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de devenir comme toi ! Lança Max en tirant la langue.

\- Max, calme toi ..

Batman ne put s'empêcher de caresser la tête de l'enfant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, passez une bonne journée et désolé pour le dérangement.

Aimy quitta les lieux avant de retourner chez elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le Joker aurai refait surface. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, Gotham n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui, à croire qu'il était mort. Son coeur saigna lorsqu'elle repensa aux moments avec lui, il lui manquait terriblement, mais elle devait mettre un trait sur lui, le Joker était du passé, Max, son présent et son avenir.

 **À suivre ..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Voilà le 23 éme chapitre ! Celui-ci est plus long que les autres ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Le lendemain Aimy alluma la télévision afin de voir les informations avec son fils dans ses bras.

~ _Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir, nous commençons les informations avec cette nouvelle attaque de banque commise hier après midi. Nous vous informons que plusieurs milliers de dollars ont été volés par une bande de malfrat portant des masques de clown. La police nous a envoyé la photo d'un des agresseurs, apparemment le Joker est de retour ! Cela fait presque maintenant 5 ans que nous avons plus eu de nouvelle de lui et le voilà de retour semant de nouveau la terreur dans notre ville . Faites très attention cette personne est considérée comme armée et extrêmement dangereuse. ~_

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon fils ?

\- Pourquoi il est maquillé ? Et pourquoi il a des cicatrices sur le visage ? Pourquoi il ressemble à un clown ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il faut se méfier de lui, il est très dangereux.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrai aller au parc maman ?

\- Non chéri, pas aujourd'hui, maman à un rendez-vous très important. Tu iras peut être Katy . Bon, je vais me préparer je ..

 _DING DONG!_

\- Maman c'est Katy c'est Katyyy ‼ S'exclama Max en sautant dans tous les sens.

Aimy se leva puis alla ouvrir à son amie.

Katy était la nounou de Max et tous les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Après quelques discussions Aimy alla se préparer puis quitta la maison pour aller au travail.

Elle retourna son amie Rachel en haut des grands escaliers avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Oui je sais, je suis désolée, il y avait la nounou, j'ai discutée avec elle et voilà .. Sinon comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

\- Je vais bien et oui je peux comprendre, comment va ton fils ?

\- Il grandit si vite ..

\- J'en doute pas, allez viens, sinon nous allons manquer le discours d'Harvey !

Harvey faisait son discours devant le juge et le jury. Aimy et Rachel l'écoutaient calmement sans le quitter des yeux. Aimy aimait beaucoup Rachel et Harvey. Elle connaissait Rachel depuis plusieurs années et les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Elles passaient des fois des heures et des heures ensemble dans le cabinet juridique à parler de tout et de rien, comme deux vraies amies. Harvey était un homme charmant, sympathique et très sérieux qui faisait admirablement son boulot de procureur. Aimy était très heureuse pour son amie et espérait sincèrement que leur relation tiendra longtemps.

Après avoir finit son discours et son jugement pour un prisonnier, Harvey était poursuivi par les photographes et les journalistes. Lassé tout tout cela, il passa outre aux questions afin de trouver tranquillement son bureau . Rachel et Aimy le suivait tout en évitant ces gens.

Hélas pour lui, les journalistes sont connus comme étant très insistant et Harvey, pour avoir la paix n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devoir y faire face. Un me journaliste se jeta sur lui, micro à la main, et lui demanda :

\- Que comptez-vous faire, monsieur le procureur, suite au procès de ce matin ?

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra faire, c'est à dire ne pas baisser les bras et continuer ma lutte contre tous criminels. Répondit ce dernier avec une voix légèrement énervé. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Le journaliste s'écarta en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harvey arriva enfin à son bureau. Il souffla un bon coup avant de remettre ses dossiers en place. Quelques minutes après, il vit sa petite amie au seuil de la porte. Elle avait sur son visage un sourire malicieux et une tenue très chic. Harvey se leva par politesse puis invita sa copine à s'assoir.

\- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix malicieuse tout en lui montrant une boîte contenant des pâtisseries.

Harvey étira un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais au contraire. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apportée ? Oooh un éclaire au café, mes préférés !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de lui rendre le sourire.

\- Je le sais, je te connais par coeur tu sais.

Harvey enleva quelque temps après son sourire avant de poser une main sur celle de Rachel.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, c'est à propos de ta meilleure amie. Reprit-il d'une voix on ne peu plus sérieuse.

Rachel leva un sourcil avant de bredouiller.

\- A propos d'Aimy ? Pourquoi .. ?

\- Je l'a trouve distraite depuis ce matin, je lui est demandé de préparer le dossier du criminel avant le procès et rien n'a été fait, et quand tu lui parle elle a l'air .. Absente.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Je crois que c'est depuis l'attaque de la banque elle ..

\- Oui, nous avons tous étaient plus ou moins choqués, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser distraire. Coupa son amant en replaçant sa cravate.

Rachel hocha la tête.

\- Aimy et son fils étaient présent lors de la dernière attaque de banque à Gotham, à la National Gotham Bank. Rectifia Rachel.

\- Mon dieu, je l'ignorais ! S'exclama Harvey. Et le petit il va bien ?

\- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit oui, elle était plus effrayée que lui.

Harvey se pinça le nez puis souffla. Il remua sa tasse de café tout en réfléchissant.

\- Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu devrais lui proposer de venir à la soirée de Wayne.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Mais que dira Bruce ? Nous ne pouvons pas inviter une personne dans lui demander son avis .. Bien que ça me étai plaisir qu'elle vienne !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, Aimy est une personne charmante je doute que Bruce s'y oppose, et puis une soirée lui ferai du bien, qu'en dit tu ?

Rachel lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu as raison mon amour. Souffla-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- J'ai toujours raison. Répondit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

 **OoO**

3 jours près Aimy rentra chez elle après une journée débordante et remercia Katy comme toison les soirs pour s'être occupée de son enfant lui lui donna de l'argent.

Elle sauta dans la douche afin de se détendre un peu. Ce soir elle était invité chez le millionnaire et ne savait pas quoi mettre pour la soirée. Bien qu'elle était débordée dans son travail et dans ses occupations familiales, comme retrouver une nouvelle école susceptible de prendre son fils, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps pour elle de faire un shopping avec sa meilleure amie. Une fois sortit de sa douche elle enroula une serviette sur elle et une autre dans sa chevelure qui avait depuis le temps bien poussée. Elle fouilla dans son armoire tout en fronçant les sourcils. Rachel lui avait bien dit, de venir en tenue très chic .. Elle essaya une bleue mais vit avec effroi qu'elle était bien trop courte.

Après avoir essayée une dizaine de robe elle tomba lourdement sur le lit pour " respirer ". Aucunes des robes ne lui plaisait vraiment. C'est alors qu'elle tomba au hasard sur une de couleur bordeaux dépourvue de manche comportant une très jolie coupe. Elle haussa les sourcils puis vint à l'essayer. C'est alors avec grand plaisir qu'elle constata qu'elle lui allait à la perfection, d'ailleurs elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids. Un sourie au coin apparaissait. Elle se maquilla puis brossa ses longs cheveux blonds afin de les attacher à une longue natte. Elle se parfuma puis, sa porte s'ouvrit.

\- Maman, je suis obligé de mettre des chaussures ? Souffla une petite voix fluette, celle de son fils.

\- Oui mon trésor. Ce soir nous allons chez une personne très importante.

\- Très importante pour ton travail maman ?

Elle étira un long sourire.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Tu es belle maman. Souffla Max en regardant sa mère avec adoration. Aimy se pencha avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci, tu es un ange.

Pendant de temps, Harvey et Rachel arrivèrent à l'appartement de Bruce Wayne. La salle était pleine à craquer de mondains et d'autres personnalités. Harvey jetait partout dans la pièce des regards furtifs dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Rachel riait de l'attitude de son homme.

\- Harvey, ne soit pas si nerveux. Souriait Rachel en lui prenant la main.

\- Je déteste la foule .. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise face aux regards des autres.

\- Il ne faut pas, tout le monde t'aime et t'admire ici . Tu es aux yeux de tous un héros.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros Rachel, les vraies héros sont les citoyens. Au passage, tu es magnifiques. Cette robe te va à ravie. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Parce que c'est la première fois en deux ans que tu remarques ce que je porte.

Harvey prit la main de sa douce.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout. Puis déposa un baisé, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire chez sa belle. Au fait, ton amie est en retard, reprit-il en posant ses yeux sur sa montre.

\- Oh, elle ne va plus tarder, souffla Rachel. C'est vrai que j'ai hâte de la voir avec son fils.

\- Elle va venir avec un môme ?

\- Je crois. Max est un petit garçon très mignon. Lança Rachel en souriant.

\- Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons profiter de rester tous les deux pendant un moment. Répondit-il en la prenant par la taille puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Aimy arriva avec son fils dans l'appartement de Bruce. Elle avança timidement tout en ignorant les regards persistants des autres.

Elle regarda de partout tout en gardant un œil sur son fils, pendant tout le trajet elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de rester près d'elle et de rester sage. Elle chercha du regard sa meilleure amie et Harvey, jusqu'au moment où une main ferme se posa que ses épaules. Aimy se retourna brusquement avant de sourire . S'était Rachel . Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe bleu nuit et était coiffée d'un beau chignon. Rachel était en train de sourire à la son amie avant de lui dire :

\- Tu n'as pas vu mon sms ?

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais plus de batterie .. Je suis désolée pour le retard. Bonjour Harvey, j'espère que tu vas bien.

Harvey lui fit un signe de la tête avec un sourire jovial avant de se servir verre de vin p.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant. Et tu es ravissante ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant au petit qui lui avait fait un compliment en lui disant qu'elle était belle.

Tout à coup, un hélicoptère se posa sur la plateforme juste en face de l'appartement. Tout le monde en fut intrigué et s'en rapporcha pour voir qui était à l'intérieur. Bruce sortit de l'hélicoptère accompagné de 3 jeunes filles au corps refait mais attirant et aux longues extensions dans les cheveux. Il se laissa entraîner par son major d'homme et arriva dans la salle. Aimy leva les yeux vers son amie avant de souffler.

\- Et bien, il a la belle vie lui.

\- Oui.. C'est Bruce .. Bon, allons lui dire bonsoir, après tout nous sommes chez lui.

Après avoir vu le propriétaire de cette charmante demeure, les deux amies retournèrent à leurs occupations. Aimy était heureuse de voir qu'il y avait d'autre gamins qui jouaient ensemble et vit le regard envieux de son fils. Elle se pencha vers lui avant de lui chuchoter.

\- Si tu veux jouer avec eux, tu dois me promettre de ne pas trop t'éloigner de moi d'accord ?

Soudain, elle vit ses yeux devenir aussi pétillants que des étoiles et afficha un air très joyeux sur son visage. Il hocha la tête puis sauta de partout.

\- Oh oui maman ‼ Je peux aller jouer avec les autres ?

\- Oui, tu peux mon chéri. Mais au moindre problème tu viens voir maman.

 **OoO**

La fête battait son plein et le champagne coulait à flot ! Soudain, un cri se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un coup de feu retentit et tout le monde hurla de terreur. Aimy sursauta tout en lâchant son verre de champagne. Elle voulait voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Doucement, elle se faufila dans la foule et soudain, son sang se glaça. Elle vit une bande de bandits armés jusqu'aux dents puis tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit le Joker dans la salle. Elle posa une main sur son visage en tremblant de partout. Son Joker était ici, elle ne pouvait et voulait pas y croire ! Elle chercha en suite du regard son fils puis commença à devenir inquiète lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas.

\- Bien le bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! Lança le Joker, en avançant dans la foule, pistolet en l'air.

Le Joker venait d'entrer dans la salle bombée de gens terrifiés. Tout le monde tremblait en voyant cet être au visage de clown ses horribles cicatrices, vêtu étrangement et armé jusqu'aux dents. Il avait quelque chose d'immonde, de dérangeant. Et il aimait ça. Le Joker adorait faire peur à tout le monde. Il se sentait plus fort, plus puissant. Une sensation qui le traversait à chacun de ses pas lourds dans la salle. Le Joker se contenta de lâcher un petit rire de satisfaction et s'avança dans la pièce, dans le silence le plus glacial qu'il soit.

\- Nous sommes l'animation de la soirée ! Disait-il à la foule en fixant tout le monde de son regard monstrueux . Mais j'ai une question. Où est Harvey Dent ? Il prit un amuse gueule avant de continuer sa marche. Il déroba également une coupe de champagne, versa le contenue au sol avant de porter le verre à sa bouche. Face à ce geste illogique, la plupart de gens avaient eu les sourcils relevés en circonflexe.

\- Tu sais où est-ce que je peux trouver Harvey ? Je dois lui parler, un tout petit truc sans importance hein ? Humm Non... Continua-il en tapotant sur les joues d'un invité. Oh fait, un de ses proches, ça m'irait aussi.

\- Les voyous dans votre genre ne nous font pas peur ! Rugit un vieillard, le visage haut et fier.

Le Joker se tut et dévisagea l'homme qui avait osé le répondre de la sorte d'un oeil mauvais. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de réaction. Il s'avanca vers lui avant de lui saisir le visage. Tout le monde regardait l'homme avec pitié.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'es le portrait craché de mon paternel ! JE DETESTAIS MON PATERNEL ! Hurla-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche et en le plaquant contre la tempe du pauvre homme qui en eut le souffle coupé.

Soudain, une femme sortit de la foule. Une jeune femme élégante, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit et coiffé d'un beau chignon

\- Cela suffit ! Arrêtez !

Le Joker tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et lâcha le vieil homme qui tomba entre les mains de ses complices. Il s'avança vers elle en se recoiffant et en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Hé, bonsoir ma beauté, souffla-t-il de manière séduisante. C'est sûrement toi, la gonzesse de Harvey, hein ? Et tu es magnifique..

Rachel se retrouva à quelques centimètres du Joker. Elle trembla dans tous les sens. Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, comme un vautour puis lui sentit rapidement le coup, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il lui faisait bien trop peur.

\- Oh tu es nerveuse ? lui demanda t-il. C'est les cicatrices ? Tu veux savoir à qui je les dois ?

Rachel ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier du regard.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il dans un souffle. Viens par ici.

Il s'empara du visage de Rachel et lui colla le couteau contre la joue pour l'immobiliser. Rachel sursauta de terreur et essaya de se débattre mais il la tenait fermement, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était prise au piège. Et le Joker semblait apprécier cette situation.

\- hey hey shhh Regarde-moi ! grogna t-il en la forçant à le regarder. Dans le temps j'avais une femme, elle était magnifique... comme toi. Elle me disait que je m'en faisais trop, que je devais sourire un peu plus. Elle était accro au jeu et elle avait des dettes. Et un jour, elle s'est fait piéger par des requins... et ils lui ont lacéré le visage. On avait pas le fric pour la soigner, et elle ne le supporte pas. Je voulais seulement revoir son sourire... Je voulais qu'elle sache que je me fichais de ses cicatrices ! Alors, je me suis collé le rasoir dans la bouche et regarde... ce que je me suis fait ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je lui ai donné envie de vomir ! Et elle s'est envolée... Mais maintenant je vois le bon côté... Maintenant je peux sourire en permanence !

Sans attendre, Rachel lui donna un coup de pied bien placé ce qui fit cambrer le Joker.

\- Hummm, on fait preuve de résistance ? Hummm j'adore ça ! Il l'a rattrapa puis plaqua le couteau sur sa joue. Avant même que le Joker n'ai eu le temps de lui taillader le visage, une autre voix féminine ce fit entendre.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors vos impressions ? Vous vous doutez bien qu'au prochain chapitre le Joker reverra sa belle ;)**

 **'Je vous prépare une belle surprise pour le prochain chapitre, mais si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas !**

 **À la prochaine ! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment très contente ! Ma fiction est passée à plus de 1500 vues ! C'est juste énorme !**

 **Sinon, pour répondre aux reviews :**

 **\- Jessaie de faire au maximum pour rester fidèle au personnage du Joker ^^ donc pas trop de bisous et câlins .. Même si des fois c'est dur vu que je suis une grande romantique dans l'âme hehe**

 **\- J'ai voulu faire un garçon car .. J'ai trouvée que l'idée de** Harleyquinnlilimonster **était génial ;) désolée pour ceux qui espéraient qu'elle allait avoir une petite fille :p**

 **\- Et pour finir, j'aime toujours finir un chapitre en laissant le suspense ;)**

 **Je vous préviens que ce chapitre peut affecter les âmes sensibles ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24**

Le cris féminin interpella le Joker qui s'approcha d'Aimy tout en jonglant avec son couteau.

\- Et bien et bien, qu'entends-je ? Une autre jolie fille est présente ce soir ? Décidément je suis gâté mmmmmh ‼ Retourne toi ma jolie, que je puisse te regarder hein ?

Mais Aimy ne lui obéit pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie. Voyant qu'elle ne lui obéissait toujours pas, le Joker grinça des dents et l'attrapa par ses cheveux. Aimy était en train de gémir de douleurs, elle mit une main sur sa chevelure pour la retenir. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, elle ne voulait pas que son histoire avec lui recommence. Elle avait peur de retomber en amour avec un simple regard. Elle tremblait dans tous les sens. Elle pouvait même sentir son odeur d'essence mélangée avec celui du renfermé. Cette odeur quelle avait apprise à aimer, détester, qui lui manquait terriblement.

\- Je déteste quand on ne m'obéis pas, maintenant retourne toi sinon je te taille un petit sourire sur ton visage!

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressaillir face à cette sensation des plus agréable, cette sensation qui autrefois, lui procurait un bien fou.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle qui voulait et faisait tout pour l'éviter, la voilà maintenant prise au piège, dans son propre piège. Elle se voulait amèrement d'avoir agit de la sorte. Pourquoi fallait toujours qu'elle mette son grain de sel ? Pourquoi à t-elle fait en sorte de se faire remarquer ? D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa pauvre amie se livrer seule face au Joker. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour en juger qu'il pouvait être très très violent quand il le voulait, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme dans les griffes son son ex amant.

Son coeur battait à la chamade, elle essayait de respirer normalement afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, mais en vain. Elle était bien trop nerveuse et avait peur de lui faire face, de trouver ce regard, cette sensation de joie et de frayeur. Depuis 5 ans, elle l'avait quittée, sans mot dire, comment allait-il réagir si il la voyait après ces années de doutes et de vides ? Elle se demandait même si il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre entre temps. Ses yeux, toujours clos, murmurait en elle des prières de protections. Elle espérait qu'il passerai outre et qu'il la laisserai tranquille, mais monsieur était coriace !

\- Non.. Allez vous en ! Protesta la jeune femme en ayant les yeux clos. Des murmures dans toute la salle se faisait entendre. Certaines personnes voulaient la défendre, mais ses complices leurs barraient la route. Je vous en pris, allez vous en, ne gâchez pas cette soirée ..

Le Joker se mît alors à rire puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de la gâcher, mais de l'améliorer. Rectifia le Joker sous une voix amusée.

\- Allez vous en, laissez nous en paix ! Reprit Aimy, cette fois-ci ne manière crue.

Décidément cette petite était une dure à cuire, et il adorait ça. Le Joker pivota la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible. Il la saisit par le cou avec son couteau tout en gardant son autre main sur la chevelure de la jeune femme. Aimy poussa un cri d'effroi, elle résista mais le Joker était plus fort et releva le visage de la jeune femme afin de la mettre à son niveau et ainsi admirer la belle frimousse de la jeune fille rebelle. Le Joker leva la tête de haut, signe qu'il avait gagné puis.. À ce moment là, leurs regards se croisèrent et le Joker en fut stupéfait, il avait le souffle coupé ! Il regardait cette femme en écarquillant ses yeux sombres. Il vit, devant lui, un superbe regard au couleur vert émeraude et des lèvres tremblantes qu'il connaissait si bien. Son couteau glissa de sa main et tomba à terre, il était entrain de caresser le visage de sa captive. Son doux visage, et la sentit tressaillir face à ce contacte. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme ci il avait vu une illusion.. Depuis le jour où il attendait sa venue, et la voilà enfin , devant lui, en chair et en os .. Puis il parla doucement tellement sa voix était nouée.

La voilà maintenant démasquée. Son coeur battait encore plus fort, d'ailleurs, elle pouvait l'entendre. Sa peau devenait moite. Il l'avait retrouvée, la voilà maintenant totalement en face de lui et aussi vulnérable qu'est une souris face à un chat affamé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face aux regards sombres et surpris de cet homme. La voilà maintenant totalement prise au piège. Cette fois ci ce n'est pas elle, mais lui qui tenait les cartes du jeu. Elle savait qu'il pourrai la tuer de ses propres mains, d'ailleurs, il lui avait toujours dit que si elle venait à partir loin de lui il le ferai. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard brûlant de vengeance toute la haine qui ressortait de ses irises sombres. Elle ferma pendant quelques secondes les yeux puis se prépara mentalement au coup fatale. Elle l'avait mérité, elle allait bientôt rejoindre sa famille au ciel, elle savait que ce moment arriverai tôt ou tard. Aimy était consciente que la vie n'était faite ni de hasard, ni d'échappatoire, que la roue finit toujours par tourner, et elle, elle a finit par revenir vers son Joker, sans qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Pourquoi tarde-t-il de la tuer ? Qu'attendait-t-il ? Elle l'avait trahis, faillie à sa promesse.

\- Aimy.. Aimy c'est bien toi ? Quémanda le Joker, en espérant que ce qu'il voyait était bel et bien réel et non une hallucination.

La jeune femme ne répondait pas et se contentait de le fixer tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Soudain, il prit fermement puis serra ses doigts sur ses joues, entrant au passage ses ongles dans sa chair.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? POURQUOI ?‼ Hurla le Joker, plus énervé que jamais.

Aimy clignota des yeux puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

\- Je ..

Sans plus attendre, le Joker lui colla une grosse gifle, tellement forte qu'elle tomba à terre. Sa joue s'enflamma sous la douleur et sa lèvre inférieur était coupée. Cette scène en choqua plus d'un. Rachel se précipita vers son amie avant d'envoyer un regard noire à son agresseur. Voyant que Rachel était placée en face de son amie, le Joker lui demanda de s'écarter, mais Rachel n'en fit rien, juste un regard qui disait tout.

\- JE TAI DEMANDÉ DE DEGAGER DE MON CHEMIN ‼

\- Laissez nous tranquille ! Retournez d'où vous venez salle face de clown ! Aboya Rachel, le regard menaçant.

\- On fait un peu de résistance, hein, sale garce ? murmura t-il en jouant avec la lame de son couteau et en se rapprochant d'elle de plus en plus. J'aime bien ça...

\- Alors tu vas m'adorer ! Trancha une voix rauque venue d'une grande ombre noire qui s'empara du Joker et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le combat fut acharné, Batman se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et Aimy s'était entre temps relevé.

\- Aimy, tu vas bien ? Demanda son amie, inquiète.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas que l'on lui fasse du mal ! Répondit-elle en désignant le Joker du doigt.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Tu .. Tu le connais ? Aimy ? Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille alors que cette ordure a tué des centaines de personnes innocentes ! ?

\- Je .. Je .. Je veux juste qu'il reste en vie .. Je.. Bredouilla la jeune mère, ne sachant que dire, face aux regards étranges de Rachel.

\- Aimy je ne te comprends pas, ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ?!

\- Je ne te dirais rien alors ..

La jeune femme tomba à genoux avant d'ensanglanter. Rachel posa une main sur ses épaules avant de s'approcher doucement du justicier. Manque de peau, le Joker l'avait subitement saisit en lui arrachant au passage un crois de surprise.

\- Redonne la moi ! Ordonna Batman.

\- Ok alors, tu vas gentiment enlever ton masque et je la relâche ok ? Répondit le Joker en se léchant une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

Voyant que Batman n'obéissait pas pas le Joker tira dans la baie vitrée juste derrière lui qui se brisa en mille morceaux et s'y précipita, attrapant Rachel par le bras et la plaçant au bord du vide. Batman ne savait que faire. Le danger était imminent. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Lâche-la ! Ordonna le justicier.

\- Bien piêtre choix de mots. Rigola le Joker en la jetant par dessus le balcon.

Pendant que la chauve souris alla sauvé son amie, le Joker en profita pour aller voir son ex amante. Il avança vers elle, le regard menaçant et remplit de promesses noires. Pendant qu'il avançait, Aimy reculait.

\- Je t'avais tout donné, TOUT ! Et toi, tu es parti, sans un mot ! TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ ! Sa voix flamboya dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir ses larmes couler et sa colère monter en elle.

Le Joker s'apprêta de lui remettre la main dessus, mais Batman arriva juste à temps.

\- Ne la touche pas ! Ne lui fait aucun mal ! Lança ce dernier en prenant Aimy dans ses bras, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout le maître du chaos.

\- Non, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, mais à toi si ! Gronda le Joker en passant sa langue autour de sa bouche.

Il attrapa le justicier par la cape et le jeta violemment par terre. Batman ne put se relever, il se prit plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Le Joker était fou furieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche trop près de sa belle , même si elle l'avait trahi, il ne voulait que personne ne la touche !

Aimy assistait, impuissante, face à ce triste spectacle. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, elle en avait assez de toute cette violence. Elle vit le Joker sortir son poignard dans sa poche puis l'aurait sans aucun doute planté dans le ventre son son ennemi, si Aimy ne s'était pas mise devant pour le protéger. Joker venait de la poignarder en plein ventre sans l'avoir vue venir. Aimy était en train de gémir de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur Batman, à moitié inconsciente, une main sur son ventre meurtri, d'où une marre de sang y était.

Le Joker recula en s'apercevant ce qu'il venait de faire. Son coeur se noua tout à coup, il se mit à trembler et regardait sa belle allongée sur Batman qui respirait très fort puis son sang qui coulait abonnement au niveau de son ventre . Batman se releva pour regarder la jeune femme qui souffrait atrocement, puis leva les yeux vers le Joker.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Hurla-t-il, fou de colère.

Le Joker recula de plus belle, toujours le visage horrifié.

\- S'en est finit pour toi Joker !

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit Battou ! tu as butée ma femme je vais te faire mal très mal !

\- Tu l'as poignardée de ta main Joker, tout cela est de ta faute !

\- Si tu n'étais pas venu je ne l'aurais jamais fait !

\- Allons y, querellons-nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle se meurt ! Tu es pathétique Joker !

Le Joker posa un regard inquiet vers sa femme, étendue au sol, en train de gémir de douleur et de perdre tout son sang, il serra les dents puis reporta son regard vers l'homme chauve-souris . Le combat reprit de plus belle. Batman sauta sur le Joker puis celui-ci avait retrouvé une folie animale qui le rendait violent et impulsif. Batman avait du mal à lutter contre cet adversaire redoutable.

\- Tu ne peux pas me vaincre Batman, ta force est superficiel !

D'autres complices étaient arrivés et essayaient d'aider leur patron qui ne semblait pourtant pas en grande difficulté. Le Joker était possédé par une agressivité brutale. Puis, au bout d'un moment, le Joker parvint à l'assommer, puis en profita pour rejoindre sa belle qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Il releva sa tête puis posa fermement une main sur son ventre pour stopper le saignement.

\- Toi .. Tu …

\- Chuuut Chuuut garde tes forces ma belle, ne parle pas, je vais te soigner .. Non non oh non Aimy arrête de pleurer la la, ça va aller.. Souffla le Joker, le visage inquiet.

\- Joker.. Si .. Je meurs, j'aimerai que tu saches ..

\- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, non pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je vais te soigner, tu vas venir avec moi ma belle. Coupa le Joker en la plaquant davantage contre lui.

Aimy sentit ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Elle ouvrit péniblement la bouche avant de murmurer très faiblement.

\- Je t'aime.. Souffla difficilement la jeune femme en posant des yeux remplis d'amour sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le Joker ne laissa pas une seconde passer avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. On va rentrer chez nous .. Tu verra .. Tu verras, garde tes yeux ouverts, reste avec moi.

Avant que la jeune femme sombre dans un trou noir, son fils arriva en courant avant de hurler sa mère. Le Joker se retourna brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda sa belle qui fermait les yeux doucement en souriant puis reporta aussitôt son regard vers son soit disant fils. Il ouvrit la bouche et clignota plusieurs fois les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible .. Il avait l'impression de se revoir .. Ce n'était pas possible, ce gamin.. La ressemblance .. Aimy.. Le Joker ferma les yeux en hochant négativement la tête. Cela ne se pouvait pas, songea le Joker, il ne pouvait être son fils .. Si ?

Le Joker vit ce petit garçon accroupi au côté de sa mère, en train de pleurer. Le Joker se leva brusquement, sortit des bombes de son gilet avant de les jeter dans toute la salle. Une grosse fumée verte envahissait la demeure de Wayne, et le Joker en profita pour quitter la salle après avoir pris le corps de sa belle sur ses épaules et demandait à ses complices de prendre le petit garçon.

 **À suivre .**

 **Vos impressions ? :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour ‼! :D**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 25 en ligne ‼ J'espère que vous allez tous bien ^^**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Ouiiii elle va survivre par contre pour les retrouvailles des bisous nours il faudra attendre encore un peu ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, je te réserve un beau chapitre hahaha ;)**

 **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant :D**

Iri **: Hahahaha un gros bordel n'est-ce pas ? :p pour l'idée de la faire mourir Jy avais pensé, j'aurai très bien pu la faire mourrir et laisser le Joker élever son fils et l'apprendre à devenir comme lui ^^ mais bon, pour l'instant je vais la garder en vie ;) je suis contente aussi que ma fiction te plaise autant ^^ et avant d'arriver à l'épilogue il y a encore pas mal de chapitres que je vais poster ^^**

 **Voilà ‼ Je remercie aussi les reviews anonymes et les messages privé que l'on m'envoie ^^**

 **Ah oui d'ailleurs, cela vous plairez si j'écris une fiction sur Harley Quinn et le Joker pou vous préférez les OC ? ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ‼ ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25**

Le Joker attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, qu'un médecin vienne lui donner des nouvelles de sa belle. Le petit garçon était installé aux côtés du Joker et balança ses jambes en jouant avec sa Nintendo. Le Joker avait entre temps enlevé son maquillage et portait des vêtements de civil normal. Vu de cet angle, il paraissait méconnaissable. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils avaient dans la salle le plus grand criminel de Gotham. Celui-ci caressa l'arête de son nez avant de poser les yeux sur le môme. La ressemblance entre lui et ce gamin était grandiose. La seule chose qu'il avait de sa mère était ses petites lèvres tremblantes. Un sourire au coin se dessina sur son visage avant de se lécher sauvagement ses lèvres boursoufflées. Il fixa son jeu stupide puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il voyait passer dans les couloirs quelques infirmières, toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Il reportait son regard sur le gamin puis souffla fort. Il avait marre de l'attente, il voulait savoir si sa belle allait s'en sortir ou non.

\- C'est quoi ton jeu ? Demanda le Joker en haussant un sourcil en circonflexe face au regard captivant de se môme.

\- Pokémon, la nouvelle version. Tu y joues toi aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est trop cool ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y jouer, maman me la confisque des fois pour que je fasse mes devoirs.

\- Ok.

\- Si tu veux je te prêterai le jeu il ..

\- Non je n'ai que faire de ton jeu idiot et baisse moi ce putain de son avant que je la balance de l'autre côté du couloir ! Coupa le joker, le visage irrité face à la situation. Se retrouver ici ne lui plaisait guère, alors en plus si il devait se coltiner une discussion avec un gosse.. Le Joker n'avait pas l'habitude de s'embêter la vie à répondre à des questions inutiles, non, le Joker était plus un grand solitaire dans l'âme et aime la terreur !

Max baissa les yeux et lâcha un soupire déçut avant de reprendre sa partie. Le Joker ne disait rien, il avait hâte de sortir de cet hôpital, il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les bruits et les musiques stupides de sa Nintendo, de plus il voulait revoir sa belle en bonne état, lui demander des explications.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte une blague ? Coupa le petit, le silence qui avait commencé à prendre place.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Décidément, il n'aura jamais la paix.

\- Non.

\- Que dit un nuage quand il a envi de faire pipi ? Insista-t-il malgré les protestations du maître du chaos.

\- Je ne sais pas ..

\- Ah, bah il dit maman j'ai envi de faire pluie pluie ! C'est rigolo hein ? C'est mon copain Ruben qui me la raconter !

Le Joker ne répondait pas, blasé, il regardait droit devant lui en espérant que ce cauchemar allait bientôt se terminer.

\- Et attends j'en ai une autre ! C'est ..

\- Dis moi petit. J'te fais pas peur ? Trancha le Joker brusquement.

\- Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? Demanda le petit en fermant sa Nintendo puis se concentra sur le Joker.

\- Je suis dangereux tu le sais ça ? J'adore faire peur aux gens, de les voir trembler devant moi ! Répondit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

Max haussa les épaules puis rejoua à son jeu.

\- Moi je ne trouve pas que tu fais peur et moi aussi j'adore faire peur aux gens. En plus il y a quelques jours l'école m'a renvoyé.

Le Joker fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se lécha les lèvres. Pour un gamin de son âge il parlait très bien, très mur, et il savait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Et pourquoi as tu été .. Renvoyé hein ?

Max se mît à sourire avant de croiser les doigts.

\- Je, j'ai mordue une fille de ma classe parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me donner son goûté.

Le Joker éclata de rire puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtri.

\- _Il n'y a aucun doute, tu es bien mon fils_.. Chuchota le Joker aussi doucement que possible. Cependant Max avait une très bonne ouïe, comme son père, et avait écarquillé les yeux et la bouche.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Reprit le petit garçon en espérant n'avoir rien entendu.

Surprit, le Joker fit un "o" avec sa bouche puis reprit son tique avec sa langue. Il caressa ses cheveux verts et regarda l'enfant sous un air amusé.

\- Hey au fait petit, où est ton père hein ? ouais ton père ?

\- Maman m'a dit qu'il est mort avant ma naissance.

Le Joker passa d'un grand sourire à une expression dépitée.

\- Ah.. Elle est gonflée quand même ta maman..

Le petit garçon ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de le regarder avec adoration, comme ci qu'il voyait devant lui la plus belle chose qu'il puisse exister.

\- Pourquoi tu te lèches toujours la bouche ? Tu as mal ?

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires. Coupa le Joker en passant sa main dans ses cheveux verdâtre. ET JE T'AI DIT DE BAISSER CE PUTAIN DE SON !

\- Tu veux que je demande à un médecin de te soigner ? Répondit le garçon sans prêter attention au changement d'humeur de cet homme.

\- HAHAHAHAA ! Mais tu ne manques pas d'humour toi ! Comme ta mère d'ailleurs ..

Soudain, Max se retourna brusquement puis se mît à s'exciter sur sa console. Il la tendit au Joker en lui faisait les yeux du chat botter.

\- Tu veux bien me le capturer ? J'arrive pas, il est trop dur !

Le Joker regarda l'écran en un haussement des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec s'bordel !?

\- C'est un Pokémon légendaire .. Il est très très dur à capturer... Bon je vois que tu ne veux pas m'aider je vais me débrouiller alors ..

\- Bien.

Lasse d'entendre la même musique, le Joker saisit la console dans les mains du petit avant de trifouiller les boutons afin de trouver le bouton off.

\- Non arrête tu vas la casser ! Supplia le petit en essayant de reprendre son bien, mais en vain.

\- Eteinds-moi cette merde avant que je fasse pour toujours !

\- C'est un ordre ?

\- Oui ! Dépêche-toi !

Le petit garçon éteigna alors sa consol avant de sourire. Il était content de cette petite querelle, il avait l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie d'avoir un père .. En voyant son air satisfait le Joker haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire gamin ?!

\- Rien .. Il se mît à rougir. C'est juste que .. On dirait que tu es mon père hihi.

Le Joker ne disait rien face à cela, que pouvait-il dire hein ? Il essayait de regarder à travers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir mais ne vis rien arriver. Il mit encore une fois, ses mains sur ses cheveux et les tira en arrière. Quand il se retourna, une désagréable surprise était à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Batman. Le joker sentit une rage monter en lui et pointa du doigt le chevalier noir.

\- TOI ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI MA FEMME EST ICI ‼

Le justicier leva les yeux au ciel puis posa son regard vers l'enfant qui ne cessait jamais de le regarder. Il lui donna une pièce puis lui demanda d'aller prendre une barre chocolaté si il avait faim, il accepta puis quitta la salle d'attente. Batman, reporta son regard vers le Joker avant de répondre.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est sur ce lit d'hôpital. C'est toi même qui la poignardée pas moi.

Le Joker s'apprêtait de lui casser la figure mais la porte s'ouvrit, le médecin avait fini l'opération, il était en tenue verte comme tous les chirurgiens et avait du sang sur sa tunique. Le joker se releva en un instant, il appréhendait la réponse du médecin.

\- Comment va t-elle hein ? Elle va bien ? Elle est toujours vivante ? Bordel parle !

Le docteur soupira et regarda le sol, le cœur du Joker battait très fort.

\- PARLE ! Je n'ai pas attendu des heures dans ce troue à rat pour voir une tête de con hésiter de s'exprimer ! hurla le Joker en serrant les dents.

Au même moment, le petit garçon arriva avec un paquet de chips puis alla s'assoir aux côtés du Joker.

\- Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, pas mal d'organes on étaient touchés. J'ai pu arrêter l'hémorragie mais une opération doit se faire au plus vite.

Le Joker souffla un bon coup.

\- Très bien fais ! Ordonna le Joker.

Le médecin posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- Je suis navré, mais cette opération est extrêmement coûteuse et elle doit se faire au plus vite sinon elle ne passera pas la nuit. Nous devons l'opérer ce soir. Mais avant tout nous devons nous assurer que vous possédez l'argent.

Au même moment, l'inspecteur Gordon entra dans la salle puis se posta en face du Joker puis aux côtés de Batman. Il posa son regard vers un Joker confus puis vers le médecin qui attendait une réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas de fric sur moi. Souffla le Joker en regrettant d'avoir brûler tous les billets de banque.

\- On a un marché à vous proposer. Coupa Gordon en posant rapidement ses yeux sur Batman avant de reporter son attention vers le Joker.

Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres puis haussa un sourcils. Il attendait amèrement sa proposition.

\- Nous pouvons se charger du payement de l'opération ainsi d'envoyer les meilleurs médecins de Gotahm City à condition que vous vous rendez à la police et que vous soyez interné à l'asile d'Arkham de votre plein gré.

Le Joker plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Gordon puis ce mît à ricaner..

\- C'est la meilleure, me voilà prit au piège. D'habitude c'est moi qui prend les rennes, pas les autres et encore moins un flic !

Jim Gordon fit comme ci qu'il n'avait rien entendu puis avança prudemment vers lui.

\- Votre ... Compagne à toutes ses chances de rester en vie. Rendez-vous à l'asile d'Arkham et elle vivra, refusez, elle mourra avant le lever du soleil.

\- HAHAHAHHA ! Et bien qu'elle preuve de loyauté ! Un chantage entre la vie et la mort d'un civil de la part d'un flic c'est plutôt moyen comme réaction je trouve !

\- Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de verser la moindre pièce pour un civil, Joker. Je crois que vous ayez pas le choix, vous devez faire un choix, sa vie est à prèsent entre vos mains.

Le Joker baissa les yeux, posa son regard vers le petit puis leva les yeux au ciel. Le Joker sentit une rage monter en lui ! Si il se rendait de son plein gré, elle serait sauvé, et puis lui, il pouvait toujours s'échapper ! Mais comment résister à l'envie de la revoir lorsqu'elle sortira de l'hôpital et l'envie de connaître son fils davantage. Il sera les poings puis les dents, il avala difficilement sa salive puis ferma pendant quelques secondes les yeux.

\- Nous nous occuperons du petit jusqu'au réveille de sa mère. Intervint Batman.

Le Joker claqua sa langue contre son palais puis sortit son couteau avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il se pencha vers le petit puis lui caressa ses cheveux blonds et ondulés, comme lui avant qu'il ne se teins en verts. Il se redressa puis regarda froidement ses deux ennemis.

\- Bon très bien, passez- moi les menottes !

\- Vous avez fait le bon choix Joker, souffla Gordon en lui passant les menottes devant le regard horrifié de son fils.

Avant de quitter la salle, le Joker se retourna puis regarda le petit qui était en larme.

\- Prends soin de maman de ma part, et dis lui que j'étais contraint de partir, elle comprendra. Puis il quitta l'hôpital, pour la première fois le coeur lourd et triste.

 **OoO**

Apres avoir transféré le criminel le plus dangereux de Gotham, le lieutenant Gordon avait tenu sa promesse puis donna une sommes très importante afin que la petite Aimy se face opérer comme il se devait. L'opération se passa à merveille et elle retrouva connaissance quelques jours plus tard. Son fils était à ses côtés et dessinait. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, celui-ci sursauta, heureux, puis alla sur sa mère en pleurant de joie.

\- Maman maman ! Tu es réveillée ! Lança-t-il en la serrant contre lui afin de retrouver la douceur de ses mains.

\- Oh mon chéri, tu es là .. Je vais bien je vais bien, ne pleure plus. Souffla-t-elle en lui cessant le dos, comme ce qu'elle faisait pour le dormir lorsqu'il était excité.

Elle chercha du regard son Joker, elle espérait qu'il serait au près d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillerai, mais il n'était pas là. Au même moment où elle allait demdander des explications à son fils que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant place au lieutenant Gordon.

Aimy fronça les sourcils tour en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, allait-t-il la questionner pour l'attaque de la soirée ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de répondre aux questions. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller d'un sommeil tes profond et agité et de retrouver son fils que le simple fait de voir le lieutenant dans sa chambre la mettait en colère.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Rose, vous êtes réveillée.

\- Non vous voyez je dors encore .. Répondit-elle ironiquement.

Loin d'être perturbé par cette plaisanterie, il avança vers elle avant de s'assoir sur le coin de son lit d'hôpital.

\- Si vous venez pour me poser des questions sur l'attaque de la soirée de Wayne revenez un autre jours je suis épuisée !

\- Non mademoiselle Rose, je ne viens pas pour cela. Simplement pour vous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé avant que vous vous fassiez opérée.

\- Ah, parce qu'en plus on m'a opérée ?!

Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais ! Je n'ai pas suffisamment de sous pour ..

\- Ne vous épuisez pas mademoiselle Rose, je me suis chargé du payement et des soins.

Aimy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas trop la situation.

\- Laissez moi vous expliquer. Vous avez était sacrément touchée, vous avez perdue beaucoup de sang, plusieurs organes ont été touchés et il fallait vous opérer le soir même sinon vous ne passeriez pas la nuit. Le Joker était là, il vous attendez, il attendait que vous vous réveillez. Lorsqu'il a apprit pour l'opération, il s'était mi à paniquer, je lui est alors proposé un marché. Celui de vous sauver au prix de se rendre, il a accepté.

Aimy l'avait écouté du début à la fin. Elle resta sous le choc et ses yeux étaient arrondi. Son fils regarda sa mère avec les yeux brillants puis Aimy c'est mise à pleurer.

Gordon essaya ses lunettes puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme désemparée.

\- Il à fait ça pour vous , cela prouve qu'il vous aime, mademoiselle Rose.

Brusquement Aimy arrêta de pleurer puis sécha ses larmes avant de renifler bruyamment.

\- Je vous rembourserais, dès que j'aurais la prochaine paye.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, gardez vos sous pour vous, et pour le petit.

\- Non ! Je tiens vraiment à vous rembourser ! Je ne veux pas que ce marché que vous avez fait avec le Joker pèse sur ma conscience ! Insista-t-elle cette fois d'une voix plus grave.

Gordon se leva.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Quand vous serez rétablie, vous pourrez allé le voir. Les prisonniers on le droit de visite une fois par semaine.

Aimy ne disait rien, elle se contenta juste de le fixer jusqu'à qu'il s'en aille, puis lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, elle posa ses mains sur son visage en sanglotant.

\- Maman faut pas pleurer .. On ira le voir maman quand tu sortira

\- Oui min chéri, on ira le voir. Souffla-t-elle en reprenant son calme puis posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

\- Dis maman, tu crois que le monsieur avec des cicatriceice est mon père ?

À ses mots, la jeune femme faillit s'étouffer avec un verre d'eau avant de recracher le contenu au sol.

\- On ne dit cicatrices, et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'aurais-t-il dit des choses pendant que je dormais ? S'inquiéta Aimy en reposant le verre sur sa table de chevet.

\- Je ne sais pas, je lui ressemble et on dirait qu'il maime bien et moi aussi. Je me sens bien avec lui maman.

Aimy regarda son fils, l'air béa pendant un instant avant de sourire.

-Et tu aimerai ?

\- J'aimerai quoi maman ?

\- Que se soit ton père.

\- Oh ouiiiii oui ou ! Ouiii !

La jeune femme se mît à rire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse alors, parce que c'est le cas.

 **À suivre ..**


	26. Chapter 26

**Et voilà un autre chapitre pour vous !**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Toi qui veux du sadisme il y en a à ;) et merci pour ta review, je vais essayer de rendre ma fiction moins nian-nian ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26**

Aimy quitta l'hôpital suite à une centaine d'examen. Elle entra avec son fils chez elle puis sauta directement à la douche. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Après avoir finit de se laver, elle contacta Rachel pour la signalée qu'elle était enfin sortit de l'hôpital. Rachel lui avait rendu visite à la clinique le plus souvent qu'elle le pouvait et restaient toutes les deux à discuter pendant des heures. Parfois elle lui emmenée des fleures et quelques fois du chocolat. Aimy allait pouvoir retourner à son travail, il fallait aussi qu'elle contacte Katy pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de son fils.

Son téléphone se mît à vibrer, signalant un nouveau texto. Elle pouvait commencer son travail demain, son patron lui offrait une journée de libre. Contente Aimy sauta de joie avant de préparer des crêpes pour le goûter de son fils.

Le le demain matin, Aimy quitta sa maison pour se rendre dans son lieu de travail. Elle y retrouva bien sûr son amie, comme d'habitude en haut des escaliers en train de l'attendre. Aimy en la voyant ainsi se mît à sourire avant de lui faire la bise.

\- Bonjour ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Tu as perdu du poids !

\- C'est normal, lorsque tu restes pendant des semaines à l'hôpital tu ne grossies pas ! Rigola Aimy en posa un bras sur son épaule.

\- C'est sur ! Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, allez viens, Harvey a une mission pour toi..

\- Classer ses dossiers ? Souffla la jeune femme en souriant au coin des lèvres.

\- Une tonne depuis ton absence !

Comme lui avait dit Rachel, à peine eu-t-elle le temps de s'assoir que Harvey lui donna une tonne de document à classer. Aimy regarda de bas en haut l'immensité de la pile avant de soupirer et de se coucher lourdement sur son fauteuil en cuire.

Quelques heures après avoir finit de reclassé tous les dossiers, puis fait son boulot en tant que secrétaire juriste, Aimy se leva pour prendre un café puis croisa Rachel devant la cafetière.

\- Alors pas trop dur la reprise ?

\- Non ça va, juste besoin d'un petit café et ça va aller.

\- Je vais au restaurant avec mon chéri ce midi, donc ne m'attends pas pour manger.

\- Tu en a de la chance, je te souhaite un bon appétit alors, et profite bien ! Répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Harvey et Rachel venaient de s'installer au restaurant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux, mais une masse humaine silencieuse qui ne dérangeait pas le jeune couple. Rachel regardait la luxueuse décoration des lieux tout en remettant bien en place sa robe de soie verte. Harvey l'admirait. Sa fiancée était tout simplement magnifique. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de travailler avec des femmes aussi somptueuses que Rachel ou son amie Aimy Beaucoup d'hommes seraient prêts à tuer pour cette faveur. Rachel reposa de nouveau les yeux sur son amant et lui adressa un sourire affectueux dont Harvey raffolait. Un sourire passionné, plein de sentiments et d'amour. Rachel était folle de Harvey. Et Harvey était fou amoureux de Rachel.

\- Tu te rends compte. Il m'a fallu 3 semaines pour avoir une table ici et encore, j'ai dû leur dire que je travaillais pour le gouvernement. Coupa se dernier le silence.

\- Ah ?

\- Et oui mais bon, oublions, nous sommes ici tous les deux, et rien que cela suffit pour me satisfaire.

Rachel se mît à rire.

\- J'aime quand tu souris, tu es si beau mon amour ..

\- Je te retourne le compliment ma belle.

Rachel regardait la carte des plats avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Bruce Wayne entrer dans le restaurant. Celui-ci qui avait remarqué cette jolie femme s'approcha d'eux, accompagné de belles femmes toutes refaites les unes que les autres. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Harvey qui regardait dans la même direction de sa belle manqua un soupire en voyant le milliardaire venir vers eux.

\- Harvey Dent, comme je suis heureux de vous voir dans mon restaurant. Lança la voix Jovial du milliardaire en lui tendant chaleureusement la main.

Harvey lui serra la main par politesse avant de toussoter.

\- Bonjour Bruce, j'espère que tu vas bien. Répondit Rachel avec un sourire franc. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

À ses mots, Harvey fit une légère grimace avant de se permettre de lâcher un soupire. Bruce redressa sa cravate.

\- Ca serait avec grand plaisir, mais j'ai des choses à faire, on se reverra lorsque j'organiserai une prochaine soirée, en espérant que le Joker et ses complices ne viennent pas à l'improviste ! Ironisa le milliardaire en adressant un clin d'oeil à Rachel, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à son amant.

\- Tu es sur ? Insista Rachel sans se rendre compte que cela énervait énormément Harvey.

\- Il a des choses à faire Rachel. Coupa gentiment Harvey en lançant un regard mauvais vers Bruce.

Rachel baissa brièvement la tête en haussant les épaules avant que son ami ne quitte son champ de vision avec toutes ses femmes qui trônent autour de lui.

Rachel prit les mains de son homme quand elle remarqua son visage irrité.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si si, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'arrange pour gâcher nos uniques moment à nous..

Rachel souffla.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi mon amour. Chaque moment avec toi est une merveille. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Rachel. Je suis contente que ton amie Aimy est revenue, elle nous avait tous manquée.

\- Oui moi aussi Aimy est une personne incroyable. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un comme toi, un homme qui veillera sur elle et sur son fils. Songea la jeune femme en buvant une gorgé de vin rouge.

\- Casons là avec Bruce.

Rachel manqua de s'étrangler puis se mît à rire.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Bruce n'est pas vraiment l'homme idéal ..

\- Il est milliardaire donc excuse moi ..

\- Aimy n'est pas une femme intéressée par l'argent et puis Bruce avec sa double personnalité ..

\- Bon, il suffit de parler de lui, parlons de nous pour changer.

 **OoO**

Après avoir finit son boulot, Aimy souhaita la bonne soirée à ses collègues puis à son ami avant de quitter les lieux pour se rendre chez elle afin de faire à manger pour son monstre.

Elle remercia Katy puis lui donna son due, puis se fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche d'une boîte pour le dîner du soir. Le placard était vide, en même temps, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait les courses. Elle se gratta la tête puis posa ses yeux sur son fils qui était assit sur un tabouret en attendant que le repas se fasse.

\- Sa te dis d'aller se manger un kebab ?

Soudain elle vit les yeux de son enfant s'illuminer.

\- Oui oui ouii ‼!

Après être revenue, et avoir manger elle berça son fils puis lui raconta une histoire, et lorsqu'il fut endormit elle alla surfer sur le net, puis sans se rendre compte elle s'endormit sur le canapé, l'ordinateur allumé, sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une demi heure plus tard à cause du bon confort du fauteuil elle remarqua que sa page Word était ouverte laissant un " HAHAHAHA " écrit en gros et en gras. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en songeant qu'elle avait dû l'écrire pendant qu'elle dormait.

Alors qu'elle se leva pour déposer son ordinateur et aller se coucher, elle constata que sa porte était grande ouverte. Elle avait pourtant jurée l'avoir fermée avant de s'endormir .. Elle la referma, à clé cette fois si, puis lorsqu'elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- Bonsoir trésor, je t'ai manqué ?

La bouche de la jeune femme faisait un "o"surprit avant de reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être dans un asile ?

Le Joker étira un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il avança vers elle, à pas lent tandis que la jeune femme recula, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur froid sur son dos.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ? Répondit-il en plaquant ses bras au mur avant de la humer. Son odeur si fruitée l'avait terriblement manqué. Il posa ses yeux sur ses petites lèvres tremblantes avant de plaquer les siennes sans ménagement. Aimy mît brusquement fin à cet étreinte avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté puis ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas, laisse moi ! Pars !

Le Joker se mît à grogner avant saisir son visage en coupe, plantant au passage ses ongles dans sa chaire.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Je déteste ça et tu le sais ! prévient le Joker en serrant plus fort son emprise.

\- Tu … es ici chez moi .. dans ma propriété c'est.. donc moi qui commandant. Bredouilla la jeune femme, les yeux toujours clos, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit les ongles de son ex amant se loger dans sa chaire, laissant quelques goutes de sang perler le long de ses joues. Arrête Joker .. Tu me fais très mal je ..

\- Tu es ma femme, je suis ici chez moi. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte avant de poser ses doigts longs et fins que sa joue ou de fines gouttelettes de sangs coulaient puis dun coup de langue rapide, lécha son sang, son sang si envoûtant, un goût si fruité à en faire perdre la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas ta femme.. Aimy n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut en plein fouet une baffe monumentale qui l'assomma pendant quelques secondes.

Le Joker souffla avant de se mettre les mains sur sa figure.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! ? il reprit son visage en coupe lui caressa l'endroit où il avait frappé avant de lui présenter des excuses, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, le repoussa sans ménagement avant de le gifler à son tour.

\- NE REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA ! Hurla ce dernier en sortant de son gilet violet un couteau et le braqua sur sa joue.

\- Je pourrai te dire la même chose et ne parle pas si fort tu vas réveiller mon fils !

\- Tiens en parlant de fils, je serai curieux de savoir qui est le père ! Répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui monstre !

\- Monstre ? Tu oses me traiter de monstre après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie, un toit, de quoi te nourrie et une sécurité irréprochable, et toi tu oses me traiter de monstre ?! Ne serais-tu pas un peu ingrate ? Lança le Joker sèchement, le regard sombre et menaçant.

Aimy avala sa salive avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était très méchant. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la protection son fils elle agissait comme une lionne. Elle posa une main dans sa chevelure avant de bredouiller.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Mais ne t'approche pas de lui.

Un long sourire étira son visage avant qu'il ne range son couteau dans sa poche.

\- Tu n'as pas changée, tu es toujours aussi belle et désirable .. Souffla ce dernier en posa ses main sur sa poitrine pulpeuse avant de la descendre plus bas encore plus bas .. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prit sa main puis la repoussa.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu adorais ça avant. Reprit-il d'une voix malicieuse tout en essayant de plaquer son corps contre le sien.

\- Plus maintenant, je ne peux pas faire ça, sors de chez moi, retourne chez toi.

\- Je suis ici c'est chez moi, avec toi. Il la prit dans ses bras, puis sortit son couteau de sa poche avant de provoquer une énorme coupure sur son dos. Aimy hurla de douleur avant d'essayer de se retourner pour échapper à cette étreinte mais le Joker l'en empêcha, resserrant encore plus fort son étreinte puis dessina encore sur sa peau faisant provoquer des gémissements de douleurs, des grimaces de la part de sa belle. Après avoir finit son affaire, il la relâcha puis elle s'écroula à terre.

Le Joker recula puis se posta à sa fenêtre avant de reporter son regard vers son amante. Il sortit cette fois ci un pistolet puis avança doucement vers elle et le lui tendit. Aimy le regarda sans comprendre puis posa ses yeux sur l'objet en plissant de yeux.

\- Prends le ! Ordonna le Joker.

Aimy s'exécuta avec ses petites mains qui tremblaient, le regard toujours braqué sur lui.

\- Bien, tu es une gentille fille, maintenant appuie sur la détente.

Aimy le regarda avec des gros yeux avant de hoqueter de surprise. Il lui avait demandé de se tirer dessus elle même ? Mais il avait pété un boulon ou quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même par faire une chose pareille, elle n'était pas aussi bête et manipulable.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Tire, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre !

Elle trembla.

\- TIRE SUR CETTE FOUTUE DÉTENTE !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas me tuer ! Tu es complètement fou !

\- Fais le si tu m'aimes ! Prouve le moi !

\- Non !

Énervé le Joker lui retira des mains le pistolet avant de le braquer sur elle puis d'appuyer sur la détente, mais rien ne se passa hormis un bruit sourd.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aurais demandé de te tirer dessus si il était plein ? N'as tu donc pas confiance en moi après tous ces moments ? tu me déçois ! Il lui donna alors un gros coup de pieds dans l'estomac avant de se mettre sur elle et de la frapper de toutes ses forces.

Aimy était à terre en se mettant en boule, les mains au dessus de sa tête et le suppliant d'arrêter. Mais le Joker continuait de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit du sang sortir des narines et de la bouche de sa belle, elle hurlait tellement ça lui faisait, elle le suppliait encore d'arrêter et pleura à chaude larmes. En quelques secondes, le Joker se ressaisit et cessa ses coups, il se pencha sur la jeune femme, la prise dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Lui aussi sanglota à son tour, il avait eu peur de l'avoir tué.

\- J't' en prie Aimy , pardonne moi.. Oh mon bébé, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ! Laisse moi...laisse moi t'amener à l'hôpital.

\- Non...je ne veux pas d'hôpital !

\- Ok très bien, mais laisse moi te soigner.

Au même moment, Max recouru dans sa chambre. Il avait tout vu et était choqué.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Jespere que certaines scènes ne vous ont pas trop choquées .. Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, sur ce, à la prochaine ! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**COUCOU À VOUS !**

 **Nous voici au 27 ème chapitre ! Et vu que c'est mon chiffre porte bonheur voilà ce que nous allons faire.**

 **UN PETIT JEUX ?**

 **Je laisse à tous ceux qui veulent jouer de poser des questions sur le personnage de votre choix. Vous pouvez en poser autant que vous voulez ^^ c'est une sorte d'interview ! :D**

 **Faites comme ci que vous voyez vos personnages que vous voulez interviewer en face de vous :)**

 **Personnage de ma fiction.**

 **\- Le Joker**

 **\- Aimy**

 **\- Mika**

 **\- Max**

 **\- Rachel**

 **\- Harvey**

 **\- Bruce**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 27

Le Joker alla dans la salle de bain puis pris une trousse de soin afin de soigner sa belle. Elle se trouvait sur le canapé, les yeux rougis par les larmes et ne lui adressait même pas un regard, ni un soupire. Le Joker avança vers elle puis se posta à ses côtés. Il désinfecta ses plaies puis à recousu les longues cicatrices qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. Le maitre du chaos fut étonné qu'elle ne tressaillait pas lorsqu'il planta à vif l'aiguille dans sa chaire. Le Joker ne prit aucun plaisir lorsqu'il s'agissait de refermer une plaie. Lui qui avait par son habitude s'amuser avec ses victimes, abîmant de beaux minois, ou de belles peaux pour dessiner. Après avoir finit avec ses soins, le Joker se releva puis alla se poster d'avant la fenêtre, le visage songeur, tandis que Aimy, alla voir si son fils dormait encore, et c'était le cas. Elle ignorait que quelque instant plus tôt il avait tout vu et en avait même était choqué. Aimy referma doucement la porte, puis lorsqu'elle descendit des escaliers elle constata avec surprise que le Joker n'était plus là.

C'est avec un soupire plutôt rassurant qu'elle remonta dans sa chambre afin de dormir, du moins essayer .. Lorsqu'elle vit le Joker assit sur son lit, le regard .. Indéchirable. Elle fronça les sourcils puis ignora sa présence.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas de sortir d'ici ? Trancha le Joker, le silence.

La jeune femme ne répondait toujours pas. Elle quitta sa chambre pour se retrouver dans sa salle de bain afin de reprendre une bonne douche afin d'oublier ce qu'il c'est passé. Après avoir finit, elle vit que le Joker n'avait pas bougé d'un poile puis leva les yeux au ciel. Heureux de voir qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte fait réagir par une légère grimace, il se leva du lit puis lui barra la route avec un sourire clownesque.

\- Casse-toi de là Joker. Finit par trancher la jeune femme en le repoussant non méchamment mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puis passer.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que tu parles ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais perdu ta langue ! Hahaha ! C'est hilarant n'est-ce pas ?

Aimy leva les yeux au ciel puis enfila une nuisette pour dormir, montrant son corps nu devant les yeux malicieux du Joker.

\- C'est clair que maintenant je ne pourrai jamais plus partir ! Reprit-il en la poussant sur le lit sans qu'elle ne l'avait vu venir.

\- Mais casse toi de là ‼ gesticula-t-elle alors qu'il écrasait son corps de tout son poids.

\- Plus tu vas me demander de partir et plus je vais rester, ma douce. Souffla ce dernier en caressant à l'aide d'une main baladeuse et coquine ses cuisses avec délicatesse puis fermeté.

\- Mmmmmh, comme tu es délicieuse... Reprit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Un vrai régal.

\- Cela tombe bien, je te trouve répugnant !

\- Répugnant ? Un homme de ma qualité ? Tu ne disais pas ça avant quand je te baisais !

\- J'ajouterai même que tu es moches, crade, et que tu pus !

\- Oh, j'adore ça... continue de m'insulter, cela m'excite davantage... Souffla le clown en lécha son coup ce qui lui provoqua des frissons.

\- Tu es une ordure ! Un fou !

\- Encore, vas-y ! Hmmmmmmm, c'est trop bon d'entendre ça...

\- Lâche- moi tout de suite ! Tu es lourd !

\- Oui lourd, lourd de désir pour toi ma belle ! Il la plaqua encore plus sur le lit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec autorité. Impossible de le repousser à présent la jeune femme fini alors par succomber, lovée dans les bras de son amant.

Allongée entre les couvertures épaisses qui lui donnaient l'impression de flotter dans les nuages, Aimy pouvait sentir un long frisson remonter le long de son corps lorsque les mains du Joker caressaient sa peaux de manière sensuelle. Allongé sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser sous son poids, il saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller légèrement alors que ses doigts frôlaient la peau fine du ventre de la jeune demoiselle . Souriant contre sa bouche quand un petit gémissement extatique sortit de sa gorge, il la sentit se cambrer légèrement lorsqu'il eut atteint sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en accélérant le rythme.

\- Tu vois, je réussis toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Je suis trop bon !

Aimy lui avait répondu en lui offrant un sourire confus . Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine puis la malaxa avec délicatesse. Il lécha ses oreilles, tout en continuant dans ses gestes.

Toute sa peau était intoxiqué par son parfum, la chaleur de sa chair, le grain de sa peau aussi doux que de la soie qui se dévoilait sous ses doigts. Alors que la langue du clown descendait entre ses deux seins pour ensuite mordre le globe de sa belle , à bout de souffle, et prise au dépourvu dut se retenir à ses épaules pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Arrête .. Gémit -t-elle lorsqu'il la mordit assez fort pour laisser une marque de possession. Elle l'attrapa par les avants bras puis gémi encore plus fort.

Satisfait de l'entendre gémir et de son geste si soudain, il l'embrassa avec gourmandise puis plongea son regard lourd de désir dans le sien.

\- Non, il est trop tard pour que j'arrête ! Souffla-t-il en descendant tout doucement ses mains vers son entrejambe. Il caressa doucement cette partie intime tout en continuant de mordiller ses tétons. Aimy ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, les yeux fermés. Continuant dans ses gestes experts, puis après avoir " harcelé " son petit bouton de chair, il se positionna à ses jambes et ..

\- Non.. Ne fais pas ça ..

\- Chuuuut, laisse toi faire, tu adorais ça avant, et je suis sur qu'en ce moment tu en a très envie.

\- Je ne sais pas .. Je ..

\- Laisse toi faire, je te désires, tu me désires.

Le Joker à l'aide de sa langue caressa tous les contours de son intimité avec toujours plus de gourmandise. Aimy avait l'impression que son entrejambe allait s'enflammer. Et s'étonna encore une fois qu'il était capable de lui faire ressentir tout cela uniquement avec sa bouche. Elle avait oubliée le délice que cela pouvait lui procurer. Pour une fois le Joker était doux avec elle ..

Aimy glissa une main moite et tremblante dans ses cheveux verdâtres puis continuait dans ses gémissement, le Joker était un véritable professionnel avec sa langue ‼ Celui-ci remonta sa tête puis lécha de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, une fois cela fait, il embrassa passionnément la jeune femme tout en caressant ses hanches. Aimy s'accrocha ensuite à son coup puis embrassa le torse de son amant. Celui-ci si était bien dessiné et tellement désirable.. Elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure puis rigola de joie.

Le Joker la plaqua encore plus sur le lit puis l'embrasse de nouveau pour faire taire ses gémissements, même si il adorait les entendre ! Il glissa ses doigts vers on entrejambe puis tenta d'entrer un doigt en elle. Il pouvait l'entendre jouir puis prononcer son nom avec envie.

Heureux, il se positionna comme pour lui faire l'amour et la pénétra doucement au début, puis accéléra ses va et viens en lui donnant à chaque fois une sensation encore plus exquise. Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil sonna et constata que le Joker avait quitté sa chambre. La jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir puis réveilla son fils. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi, jour de repos.

\- Maman, pourquoi il y avait du bruit hier soir ?

Aimy gloussa puis fit tomber une tartine par terre.

\- Heu, je me suis disputée avec un collègue de travail.

Max savait qu'elle mentait mais n'insistait pas, de toute façon, il n'était pas très bavarde.

\- Dis maman on peut aller au zoo après ?

\- Oui on ira où tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que tu as l'anniversaire de Ken ce soir, sauf si tu ne veux plus y aller.

\- Non je veux y aller ! J'aime les soirées pyjamas !

\- D'accord, on lui trouvera un cadeau sur place.

 **OoO**

Après être rentrée d'une journée pleine, Aimy déposa son fils chez son ami puis discuta pendant au moins une heure avec la maman pour s'assurer qu'il ne craigne rien.

À peine avait elle posé les pieds dans sa maison que des pétales de rose rouges s'y trouvaient éparpillés de partout jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où elle trouvait le Joker dans sa baignoire, enrobé de pétales. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression béa de la jeune femme il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Cela te plairait de me rejoindre, ma douce ? Sa voix était presque hypnotisante, rien qu'à voir ses yeux se remplir de malice suffisaient pour faire frémir la jeune femme qui avala sa salive.

\- Tu es dingue..

\- Oui, dingue de toi. Souffla-t-il avant de l'attraper brusquement afin de la forcer à le rejoindre. La jeune femme lâcha un cris de surprise puis ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'elle découvrit que son linge était trempé. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant que le Joker ne s'empare de ses lèvres puis approfondit le baisé en l'enlaçant contre son torse chaud et musclé.

\- Alors, tu apprécie ma surprise ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête en rougissant.

Le Joker l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de sortir subitement de la baignoire, ou de l'eau ruilé sur son corps nu. Aimy regardait cette homme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Le maitre du chaos enfila un vêtement, à contre coeur d'Aimy qui croyait qu'il allait lui faire l'amour puis déposa des vêtement pour sa belle.

\- Rejoins moi dehors. Ordonna le Joker avant de quitter la salle de bain.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mît autant de pétales de roses si ce n'était pas pour passer une nuit romantique dans ses bras. Des fois, elle ne comprenait pas les intentions de son amant. Mais cela elle avait l'habitude.

Après s'être habillée elle alla dehors puis chercha le Joker, mais en vain. Elle haussa les épaules puis comptait rentrer lorsque celui-ci l'appela. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il était sur le toit de sa maison. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es fou ! Je ne vais pas monter !

\- Shhh ne discute pas et monte ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ma belle, allez viens me rejoindre !

Aimy leva les yeux puis exécuta en ronchonnant. Une fois en haut elle remarqua qu'une magnifique vue de la ville s'offrait à elle.

\- Tu vois le grand bâtiment noir ? C'est chez le milliardaire et l'autre, un autre gas extrêmement riche. Il se retourna vers elle puis lui donna une petite télécommande.

\- Oui je vois, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec sa ?

\- Ça ma belle c'est justement la surprise que je vais t'offrir. Répondit le Joker en agrandissant son sourire clownesque.

\- Ah .. Merci .. Comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte ..

\- Exactement. Et tu ne vas pas être déçue. Appui sur le bouton vert et regarde le spectacle.

Aimy regarda le petit bouton de couleur verte avant de lever les yeux vers le Joker, sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il se passer si j'appuis ici ?

\- Un véritable feu d'artifice ma belle, allez appuis tu verras c'est drôle !

Aimy lâcha la télécommande avant de se rendre compte que le Joker lui demandait de faire exploser les bâtiments qu'elle voyait.

\- Reprends moi cette foutu télécommande et fais ce que je te dis ‼ Trancha le Joker, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Ne me demande pas de faire ça ! Il y a des gens innocent et je refuse d'être responsable de leur mort !

Le Joker avança doucement vers elle, puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Ma patience à des limites ma belle. APPUIS SUR CE PUTAIN DE BOUTON VERT AVANT QUE JE NE ME FÂCHE ‼!

Aimy recula tout en secouant la tête. Le Joker passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui donner un coup de pieds violent dans l'abdomen. Aimy se cambra à terre avant de cracher un peu de sang et gémir de douleur.

\- TU VOIS ? TU VOIS CE QUE TU M'OBLIGE À FAIRE ?!

\- Je .. Je .. Ne .. Suis …

\- TU N'ES PAS QUOI ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler avant qu'elles ne laissent un filet de sang en sortir.

\- DIS MOI CE QUE TU VOULAIS DIRE ! Insista le Joker en lui donnant un second coup dans le ventre ce qui fit cette fois hurler la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas un .. MONSTRE ! Lança-t-elle en retombant lourdement à terre avant de pleurer.

Le Joker souffla avant de se recoiffer une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

\- Tu persistes encore à croire que j'en suis un. Je suis vraiment déçus de toi. Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais.

La jeune femme se releva, malgré qu'elle avait un mal de chien et envie de s'évanouir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est en me frappant, en me donnant des ordres odieux que je vais finir par t'aimer ? Tu crois que la vie fonctionne comme cela ?

Le Joker avança vers elle.

\- Je crois simplement que ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend simplement plus .. Bizarre.

La jeune femme le regardait pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler à terre. Le Joker la regardait toujours avant de soupirer. Il sortit puis rangea si couteau avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois entouré d'incapable hein ?

\- Je ne veux pas.. Devenir comme toi .. Bredouilla-t-elle en lachant quelques larmes.

Elle pouvait voir les souliers du Joker proches de sa tête puis ferma les yeux attendant un autre coup de sa part. Mais il n'en fit rien, simplement s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

 **-** Shhhhut, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi le seul fautif ici, j'aurais dû t'enseigner tout cela il y a bien longtemps. Souffla-t-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Il se leva. Tu finira par devenir comme moi tôt ou tard, je te le promets.

 **À suivre ..**


	28. Place aux interviews !

RÉPONSES DES INTERVIEWS !

Coucou tous le monde ‼ Vu qu'il y a très peu de personne qui on postés des questions je vais devoir moi aussi me mettre dans le jeux pour faire plus fun ^^

Ceci n'est pas la suite de l'aventure ( petit rappel pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien ^^ )

Voilà ‼ :3

Je vais varier les questions ^^

* * *

 **QUESTION POUR LE JOKER..**

 **Anga27** : Joker ? Ou est tu ? Tu as de la visites …

 **Joker** : …. De la visite ? Qui ose me déranger a une heure aussi matinale hein ?!

 **Anga27** : Euh.. Il est 12 heures ..

 **Joker** : Et .. Alors ? ( il sort un couteau de sa poche puis un sourire clownesque apparaît sur son visage. ) Tu as quelque chose à me dire peut être ?

 **Anga27** : Euh .. Je .. Il y a des personnes pour toi ! Ils veulent te poser des questions ‼

Le Joker remet son couteau dans sa poche puis se lèche délicatement mes lèvres.

 **Joker** : Des fans tu veux dire ? ( Il écarquille les yeux)

 **Anga27** : On peut dire ça oui .. Ils sont devant chez toi .. Sois poli, tu passes à la télé !

Il craqua sa nuque puis avança au seuil de sa porte.

 **\- Est-ce que tu te démaquille pour dormir ?** ( **De Audiiie** )

Jamais, ce maquillage et une partie de moi.

\- **Je peux t'avoir dans mon lit ? ( De Harleyquinnlilimonster )**

Avec plaisir .. Mais ne voudrais-tu pas voir un petit tour de magie avant ? Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle !

\- **Quelle est ta marque de rouge à lèvre ? ( De Audiiiie )**

Du sang encore tout chaud de mes victimes. Le seul et unique rouge qui me convient.

\- **Tu peux me faire un enfant ? ( De Harleyquinnlilimonster )**

Déjà ? Nous nous connaissons à peine et tu veux déjà un marmot ? Ne serais tu pas plus folle que moi par hasard ? Mmmh j'adore… Je te laisse ma carte.

 **\- Si je te dis que j'aime tes cicatrices vas tu me croire ? ( De Audiiie )**

Évidement, je suis parfait !

\- **Joker, Je peux savoir quelle est ton vrai nom ? ( De Sonia )**

Mon nom est Jo, nom de famille Ker. Très poétique n'est-ce pas ? Tu as intérêt de dire oui !

\- **Peux-tu m'emmener avec toi ? ( De Harleyquinnlilimonster. )**

Je suis derrière toi ..

\- **Joker, Si je te dis je t'aime qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? ( De Sonia )**

Que Je comprends tout à fait . Moi aussi je m'aime et c'est normal, je suis unique.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Aimy ? ( De Audiiie )**

Et toi hein ?

\- **Joker, es-tu ravi de la manière dont je t'ai interprétait dans ma fiction ? ( De Anga27 )**

PAS DU TOUT ‼ je ne suis pas assez sadique et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as foutu avec une nana aussi fertile qu'un champ de maïs ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ..

 **Anga27** : Bon .. La foule réclame Aimy maintenant .. Serait-elle avec toi ?

 **Joker** : C'est à moi que tu parles ?!

 **Anga27** : Non .. Au pape .. Évidement que c'est à toi que je parle, mon mignon !

 **Joker** : Mon mi.. QQUOI ? Non je ne suis pas MIGNON ! Mais terrifiant ! ET OUI ELLE EST LÀ ! AIMY RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI !

 **Aimy** : Quoi ? ( vient de se réveiller )

 **Joker** : Des fans veulent t'interviewer. Profites en, tu passes à la télé ! Fais des grands sourire à la caméra !

 **QUESTION POUR AIMY.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour le Joker ? ( De Audiiie )**

Et bien .. Je l'aime c'est certain. Mais il me fait tellement peur et se montre très violent quand il le veut. Donc je crois que j'ai peur de lui .. Mais que je ne peux pas m'en passer..

 **Joker** : Et elle a bien raison ‼

 **Anga27** : Silence Joker, ton tour est terminé !

 **Joker** : ( Fait les yeux de chien battu ) terminée ? Moi qui aurait aimé passer à la télé davantage.. Ah au fait un petit message au père Gordon. Comme tu le vois, je me suis bel est bien échappé de ton foutu asile ! Hahahaha ‼ va falloir que tu renforcis un peu plus la sécurité mon pote ! bref ..

 **Anga27** : ( Dépitée ) Arheeem .. Aimy tu tiens le coup ?

 **Aimy** : Oui oui .. Toujours ..

\- **Aimerai tu faire un autre enfant avec lui ? ( De Audiiie )**

Pourquoi pas. Une fille cette fois ci !

 **Joker** : Une fille .. UNE FILLE ?! Tu veux m'achever..

 **Anga27** : Allons Joker, tu ne voudrai pas avoir une petite fille aussi jolie que ta femme ?

 **Joker** : ( visiblement agacé ) TOI TA GUEULE ! TU MAS DÉJÀ MI DANS UNE SACRÉE MERDE !

 **Anga27** : Hé Ho ! Soit heureux que je ne t'ai pas foutu avec un personnage plus dégradant tel que Gambol !

 **Joker** : ( Manque de vomir ) Il valait mieux pour toi petite, il valait mieux pour toi ..

\- **Pourrais-tu te passer de lui ? :p ( De Audiiiie )**

Comme je l'ai si bien dit .. Non, je l'aime malgré sa véritable nature. Le Joker est une partie de moi .. Nous nous complétons l'un l'autre.

 **Joker** : Et merde ..

 **Anga27** : Elle est folle de toi, tu devrais être heureux d'être aimé de quelqu'un.

 **Joker** : Nah nah nah, c'est parce que je suis un pro au lit.

 **Aimy** : Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, le Joker fait l'amour comme un dieu.

 **Joker** : Ouais ouais ouais bla-bla-bla, vas faire à bouffer au lieu de parler ! Et tache de ne pas brûler les aliments !

 **Aimy** : Mais je ..

 **Joker** : Toujours pas partit ⁈

 **Anga27** : Bon, il semblerait que plus personne ai des questions à poser. Joker, Aimy ? Avez-vous autre chose à dire avant que l'on coupe les caméras ?

 **Joker** : ( prends sans ménagement le micro puis se lécha les lèvres avant de se mettre à roter comme un gros porc avant d'éclater dans un état d'hystérie. Puis claque la porte derrière lui.

 **Anga27** : ( Dépitée ) Emisson terminée !

 **À suivre ..**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu !**

 **Sonia : Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas fait d'interview sur Rachel et Bruce .. Mais il y avait personne d'autre qui avait posé des questions sur eux donc je ne pouvais pas créer d'interview pour une question .. :s**


	29. Chapter 28

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ;) l'aventure reprend ! :D j'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

HarleyQuinnlilymonster **: Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira haha :p**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 28**

Après cette nuit agitée, Aimy retourna chez elle après que le Joker soit partit. Elle entra dans la salle de bain puis fit couler de l'eau chaude avant de rajouter des huiles essentielles. Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla, elle vit un gros hématome au niveau de son ventre. Elle grimaça tout en posant ses doigts fins à l'endroit où elle avait mal. Elle mît délicatement de la pommade anti bleue puis massa doucement sa peau endolorie. Elle remarqua aussi quelques bleues au niveau de ses avant-bras et n'en parlons pas de son dos ! D'immondes cicatrices se logeaient sur sa peau et elles ne partions probablement jamais ! Aimy regarda ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Elle faillit déglutir en voyant son minois. D'énormes cernes noires ornées ses yeux, et ses irises vertes semblaient avoir perdues l'éclat naturelle quelles avaient auparavant. Sa peau qui était scintillante et fraîche semble être replacée par un teint maladif et fatigué. Le Joker était en train de la détruire à petit feu, elle le savait. Elle pourrai fuir changer de ville, se refaire une nouvelle vie, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Son travail lui plaisait énormément et sa meilleure amie portait une place importante dans son coeur. Sans compter qu'elle avait finalement réussit à trouver une bonne école pour son fils. Une agréable odeur de lavande se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce et lorsque l'eau chaude ai rempli la baignoire, Aimy ferma le robinet avant de se glisser mollement dans le bain sous un soupire d'extase.

Après s'être détendue pendant une bonne heure, elle s'habilla d'un vieux pyjama avant de rejoindre son fils qui dormait profondément. Elle ramassa les jouets qui traînaient par terre puis referma doucement la porte.

Le lendemain matin, Katy arriva de bonne heure ce qui permit à la jeune mère de partir à son travail après avoir embrassée son fils.

Rachel l'attendait comme tous les jours en haut des escaliers avec un sourire qui avait pour son se vous mettre de bonne humeur même si tout va mal.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon chéri et il nous invite au restaurant !

Aimy clignota des yeux avant de lui rendre le sourire.

\- Oh c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Je ne suis pas très bien habillée pour un restaurant par contre. Souffla Aimy en rigolant. Elle portait sur elle un jean moulant avec un haut assez large et coloré et une queue de cheval haute attachée par un noeud jaune.

\- Mais si tu es mignonne comme tout. Il y aura plein d'autre invité, notamment le beau Bruce Wayne ! Répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

\- Euuuh.. D'accord .. Et pourquoi ce clin d'oeil ? Souffla la jeune femme en regardant son amie comme ci qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose..

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que toutes les femmes sont après lui et vu que tu es célibataire je ..

\- Non je ne suis pas intéressée par lui ! Coupa-t-elle en rigolant avant d'entamer les dernière marches.

\- Et bien tu es la seule dans ce cas .. Répondit Rachel, surprise.

Aimy se remit au travail puis trouva quelques heures après une excuse pour aller acheter en douce un cadeau pour Harvey. Elle lui prit en vitesse une bonne bouteille de champagne puis retourna à son bureau le plus directement que possible. Quelques minutes plus tard Rachel la rejoint avec un grand sourire puis vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Petite pause café s'impose ! S'exclama cette dernière puis discuta de tout et de rien avec son ami. Bon, il est heure d'y aller ! On se rejoint au restaurant !

\- Oui à tout à l'heure.

À midi Rachel et Harvey attendaient les invités patiemment. En attendant chacun discutaient chaleureusement, main dans la main. Quelques membre de la famille d'Harvey et les parents de Rachel arrivèrent puis s'installèrent sur la table en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire au procureur. Tous les invités étaient là sauf Bruce et Aimy. Comme le dit si souvent Rachel, ces deux là ne sont jamais ponctuels.

Au moment où elle s'était dit cela, elle vit justement le millionnaire arriver accompagné d'une femme très belle avec un bouquet de fleur dans ses mains.

\- Voilà je suis venu ! Joyeux anniversaire Harvey !

\- Merci Bruce .. Je suis heureux que tu es pu venir .. Répondit-il même si il aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas. Après tout, l'idée de l'inviter ne venait que de Rachel.

Il s'installa avec les autres puis tout le monde se mirent à discuter en attendant de choisir leur repas.

Rachel inquiète du retard trop exagérée de son amie décida de l'appeler, mais elle tomba directement sur son répondeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle lui laissa alors un message vocal avant de replonger son regard vers son amant.

\- Dis moi Rachel, Aimy n'a pas été invité ? Demanda Bruce en buvant un gorgé de vin.

\- Elle devrai venir, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ! D'habitude elle n'arrive jamais trop en retard .. S'inquieta-t-elle, nerveuse.

\- Elle va venir. La rassura-t-il en posant une main sur ses cuisses, ce qui ne manqua pas à Harvey, qui fronça lui envoya des regards noirs qui voulaient dire " Si tu touche à ma femme je te butte ! "

Rachel en voyant le malaise entre les deux, elle présenta Harvey à ses parents.

\- Nous sommes très heureux pour toi ma chérie, et j'espère que vous prenez soin de notre fille chérie !

\- Oui, comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Répondit ce dernier gêné, en lui prenant délicatement la main. Celle-ci lui rendit le sourire puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant de rougir. Bruce en voyant cela détourna le regard puis toussota jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une personne qu'il connaissait très bien arriver avec une grimace.

\- Elle est là. Souffla le millionnaire à son amie.

\- Aimy ‼ Tu ou étais tu passée tu es en retard ! S'exclama Rachel en souriant, rassurée.

\- J'ai glissée dans les escaliers .. Mais je vais mieux .. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Rachel puis donna la bouteille de champagne à son homme en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

Le repas s'était très bien passé, bien qu'elle pouvait sentir les regards du millionnaire sur elle et quelques jeux de pieds, mais sinon rien d'alarmant. Après que ce soit terminé, elle retourna comme les autres au travail Jusqu'à qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer chez elle.

\- À demain Aimy !

\- À demain Rachel passe une bonne soirée ‼

\- Oui merci ! Je vais sortir avec mon chéri, on va au restaurant mais cette fois si en amoureux !

\- Oh ! Profite alors !

La jeune femme retrouva son véhicule puis alluma la musique à fond afin de se détendre. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle gara sa voiture puis à peine avait elle mi un pied dans sa maison qu'un hurlement de sa part de faisait entendre. Sa maison était dans un état pitoyable, comme si qu'elle venait de se faire cambrioler et il y avait du sang et des écritures sur les murs. Elle courrait en tremblotant, les larmes aux yeux, appela son fils avec inquiétude et vit des " Why So Serious " écrit de partout.

Elle monta les escaliers tout en priant qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal puis constata qu'il n'était nul part ! Elle avait beau l'appeler qu'elle ne le trouva pas ! C'est alors qu'elle découvrit en entrant dans sa chambre le cadavre de Katy, sur le ventre, étendue sur son lit, nue comme un ver.

Elle se mît alors à poser ses mains sur sa bouche pour cacher ses hurlements. S'approcha d'elle en pleurant, le coeur complètement déchirée face à cette perte. Elle s'est mise par la suite à vomir son repas lorsqu'elle vit toutes les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur tout son corps et visage et du sang qui coulait encore de ses orbites.

Au même moment où elle s'apprêtait d'appeler la police, son téléphone se mît à sonner. Elle reconnue alors le numéro puis des larmes de rages vint à éclater.

\- QU'AS TU FAIT À MON FILS CONNARD ! REND LE MOI !

\- Bonsoir ma beauté. Répondit le Joker sous un ton très calme. Un calme presque énervant.

\- ÉCOUTE SAL CON ! TU VAS ME RENDRE MON FILS TOUT DE SUITE OU J'APPELLE LES FLICS TU AS COMPRIS ‼?

\- HHAHAHAHAHA, ma belle, appelle les flics et il connaîtra le même traitement que sa chère nounou.

Aimy s'écroula, dos contre le mur, puis se mît à pleurer puis crier. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi BÊTE d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme TOI ! .. Je regrette le jour de notre rencontre.

\- Je te l'avais dit que tu payerai pour t'être montrée désobéissante l'autre soir. Et j'ai trouvé un excellent moyen pour arriver à mes fins. Si tu veux retrouver ton marmot vivant tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je vais te dire. Dis moi si tu as hochée la tête.

La jeune femme souffla puis essuya ses larmes. Son fils était encore en vie et elle pouvait encore le sauver. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire est d'obéir au Joker.

\- J'ai hochée la tête.

Un ricanement sa sa part se faisait entendre.

\- Bien bien, tu es une gentille fifille et une bonne maman. Ton fils peut être fier de toi. Je suppose que tu es dans ta chambre en train de pleurer de la mort de cette femme allongée sur ton lit ? Hein ?

\- QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEU TE FAIRE ENFOIRÉ !

\- Calme toi ma douce, n'oublie pas que la vie de ton fils est entre tes mains. Bien, tu vas maintenant lever tes jolies petites fesses de déesse et fouiller dans le premier tiroir de ta table de chevet.

Aimy se leva à contre coeur puis fouilla dans son tiroir et vit un couteau de cuisine.

\- Bien, maintenant je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu vas faire avec ce couteau. Est bien c'est très simple. Je veux que tu retourne ton amie et que tu lui ouvres le ventre.

\- QUOI ? S'étrangla-t-elle avec horreur.

\- Tu as très bien entendue. J'ai caché une télécommande dans son jolie petit corps et je veux que tu l'extrais. Fais le où tu peux dire adieu à ton fils !

Aimy se mît à trembler dans tous les sens avant de pointer son arme sur le ventre du cadavre de son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de se donner le courage d'y arriver, mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour y parvenir.

-Imagine que tu es en cours de science et que tu dois disséquer une grenouille comme ci tu devais le faire pour avoir une bone note !

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose ! J'ai toujours été dispensée à se cours !

\- Et bien dans ce cas, ça sera ta première expérience ! Comme ont le dit si bien, un début à tout. Rigola le Joker face à la colère de sa belle. Allez ouvre moi ce jolie petit corps puis prends la télécommande ! Tu ne crains rien, elle ne va pas se mette à crier.. Plus maintenant puisqu'elle est morte ! AHAHHAHAHA ! Vas y ouvre moi ce ventre ! Tu verras c'est très jouissant ! Tu vas adorer ça !

\- Espèce de monstre ! De salop ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas un monstre un psychopathe ! ragea-t-elle tout en commençant à lui ouvrir le ventre, en fermant les yeux et en grimaçant de dégoût et de peur. Après cela, elle prit en manquant de déglutir la télécommande du ventre de sa défunte amie puis recula aussitôt. Son coeur battait très fort et de grosse goutes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage.

\- Bien jolie coeur, je suis très fier de toi. Maintenant tu vas sortir de cette maison bien sagement et sans faire d'histoire.

Aimy s'executa.

\- Recule de 5 mètres, et appuis sur le bouton vert !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux tout en comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Et il est hors de question que je fasse sauter ma maison ! Pauvre singlé !

\- T-t-t-t-t.. Ne m'oblige pas de devenir méchant, mon trésor, à ta place je serai très tréeees gentille et obéissante.

\- Tu tu ... Relâche le immédiatement et arrête avec tes conneries ! Hurla cette dernier en pleurant.

\- La vie de ton fils est entre tes mains. Appuis sur ce putain de bouton et tout sera terminé.

\- JE TE RAPELLE QUE MAX EST ÉGALEMENT TON FILS JOKER !

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à en avoir un. Appuis sur ce fichu bouton où je lui fait exploser sa cervelle !

Oh mon dieu s'était dit la jeune femme avant d'être contrainte d'obéir à ce monstre. Lorsquelle appuiya sur le bouton vert une énorme fumée noire apparaissait suivit d'une explosion successive de maison en maison. Elle venait de le faire. En plus d'avoir détruite la sienne ses voisins ont également subis le même sort. Elle tomba sur ses genoux tout en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait .. Sanglota-t-elle en songeant qu'elle venait de tuer des pauvres innocents.

\- Tu as réussi mon amour. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu finirai par devenir comme moi. Sortit le Joker des buissons avec le grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se plaça à ses côtés puis posa une main sur ses épaules. Elle sétait complètement recroquevillée sur elle même, et en voyant qu'elle culpabilisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire le Joker s'était permi de lâcher un soupire puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qui est le monstre à présent hein ? Le psychopathe ? Qui est le plus méchant, le plus fou et le plus sadique hein ? Souffla-t-il en prenant un malin plaisir d'enfoncer le cloue dans la plaie.

Soudain, la jeune femme se leva puis sauta sur le Joker en essayant de l'étrangler et lui donner des coups de poings.

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! DE CHEIN ! COMMENT AS TU OSÉ ME FAIRE ÇA ! PRENDRE MON FILS ET TUER MON AMIE !

Le Joker éclata de rire tout en pleurant de joie.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Ta force est faible comparaît à la mienne ma douce !

\- TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE PROUVE CONNARD ?!

Le Joker esquiva ces coups avant de continuer de rire comme un hystéri. Il réussit à la calmer après plusieurs heures acharnées puis saisit son visage rouge de rage en coupe.

\- Tu es ce que tu es chérie ! Tu es comme moi, toi et moi sommes pareils, tu es mon double Aimy. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu je l'ai su. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de poser les siennes sur celles de la jeune femme qui pleurait encore.

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Moi j'ai du respect une valeur et un coeur ! Toi tu n'es qu'une ordure qui tue pour ton propre plaisir ! Reprit-elle en mettant vite fin à cet étreinte.

\- Ne parles pas comme tous les autres idiots de cette maudite planète ce n'est pas toi et tu le sais ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es faites pour causer l'anarchie. Tu es comme moi Aimy que tu le veuilles ou non ! Nous nous complétons ! Nous sommes des âmes sœurs et pareils ! La preuve tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, du plus grand criminel de Gotahm et pourquoi ? parce qu'au fond de toi, tu aimes ce que je fais. Ne te mens pas à toi même. Regarde moi. Il lui donna une arme. Si je suis réellement un monstre à tes yeux, tue moi.

Aimy posa alors ses yeux tremblant de larmes sur le Joker. L'arme à la main. Elle la pointa devant les yeux du Joker puis laissa quelques larmes de rages couler le long de ses joues. Elle pouvait le tuer, mettre fin à tout ses problèmes. Sa vie pourrai enfin reprendre le cours normal. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Voulait-elle vraiment le tuer malgré le monstre qu'il était ? Et si il avait raison ? Et si elle aussi était comme lui et faite comme cette ordure ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de sa vie. Tout semblait confus. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Depuis la mort de ses parents et sa rencontre avec le Joker sa vie avait changé.

Elle baisa larme en fermant les yeux avant de murmurer :

\- Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

Le Joker lui adressa un sourire puis se lécha de nouveau les lèvres.

\- Alors cesse de te dire que je suis un monstre. Il releva son menton avant de la fixer durement. Tu es tellement belle mon amour quand tu te m'est en colère.

\- Je veux voir mon fils.. Ou est il ?!

\- Aaaaaah oui.. J'avais oublié ce détaille. Si tu veux le voir tu vas devoir me suivre et montrer dans cette belle camionnette blanche. Répondit-il en pointant du doigt le véhicule en stationnement.

\- Quoi ? Tu .. Bredouilla-t-elle en clignotant des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Tu retournes chez moi oui, comme avant. D'ailleurs ton ami Mika sera ravi de te revoir ..

 **suivre** ..


	30. Chapter 29

**Voila un autre chapitre !**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Bien sûr que le Joker n'aurait jamais fait de mal à son fils ;) tu vas même le savoir dans ce chapitre ^^ merci de me lire et pour tes reviews !**

Audiie **: C'est le but du Joker ;) merci pour cette reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 29**

Aimy n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle suivait le Joker, tête baissée et monta dans la camionnette. Elle se plaça au fond, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait qu'une envie . Celle de retrouver son fils, savoir comment il allait, il devait s'inquiéter et pleurer du fait que le Joker l'ai kidnappé.

Aimy savait que le maitre du chaos voulait la reconquérir. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient de nouveau passer une nuit ensemble qu'il l'avait pour autant complètement reprise. Le Joker était loin d'être bête. Mais très intelligent et clairvoyant. Il avait trouvé, dans sa petite tête de dérangée, l'unique moyen qui aurait poussé sa belle à revenir à lui. Et comme toujours, il avait vu juste. Il avait tenté de lui parler pendant le trajet, mais la jeune femme ne disait rien. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tuée des gens, des innocents. Certes, elle avait déjà tuée, l'autre soir pour défendre le Joker, mais considérait ce geste comme secondaire. Un geste de défense. Mais cette fois ci, cd qu'elle avait fait ne passait pas.

Elle savait que le Joker aimerai qu'elle soit comme lui, aussi folle que lui. Tout ces exercices n'étaient en fait que des étapes pour la transformer. Elle serras les poings tout en se promettant dans sa tête qu'elle ne sera jamais comme lui. Mais bon, qui a déjà cru au mot jamais ? Rien ne pouvait certifié le fait qu'elle ne sera jamais comme lui, et puis qui sait, personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il se passerai dans le future. Elle laissa quelques larmes de confusions perler le long de ses joues avant de les essayer avec rage.

Une fois arrivé, le Joker aida Aimy à sortir de la camionnette puis écrasa avec son pouce le reste des larmes qui étaient restées sur ses joues.

\- Nous voilà chez nous. Tu es heureuse ? Souffla le Joker en étirant un grand sourire en voyant comme de la foudre sortir des yeux de sa belle. Il adorait lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Le Joker disait souvent que sa belle l'énervait lorsqu'elle était pour lui trop gnian-gnian, trop romantique et naïve, mais lorsqu'elle laissait sa colère l'emporter, le Joker ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette facette.

\- Tu enlèves mon fils, tu m'obli de tuer des innocents et maintenant tu as le toupet de me demander si je suis heureuse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?!

Il éclata de rire avant de poser ses mains sur sa joues, puis se lécha les lèvres en penchant sa tête.

\- Et je suis fière de toi.

Aimy aurait voulu rappliquer, si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte en laissant place à une personne qu'elle croyait reconnaître. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ..

\- Mika ?

\- Aimy ?

Sans plus attendre, les deux amis s'échangèrent un gros câlin, sous les regards jaloux du Joker. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment avant que la jeune femme se rappelle qu'elle voulait et devait voir son fils. Elle entra en grand vitesse dans la maison, l'appela tout en le cherchant, lorsqu'elle vit deux gamins courir en rigolant. Elle fronça les sourcils et se poussa légèrement pour ne pas qu'ils lui tape dedans.

\- Maman ‼ Lança Max, en l'enlaçant tout content de retrouver sa mère. Regarde j'ai un ami !

Aimy porta son fils puis déposa pleins de bisous et pleura de joie, il allait bien, et ne semblait pas affecté par la situation.

\- Un ami ? Mais .. Bredouilla le jeune femme en serrant son fils davantage contre elle lorsqu'elle vit le reste de la compagnie rentrer.

\- Ah, Aimy, je ne t'ai pas présenté Julien, mon fils et ma femme Marie. Souffla Mika en embrassant sa femme, amoureusement.

Aimy déposa son fils puis clignota des yeux avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Elle constata qu'il s'était passé bien des choses lorsqu'elle était parti. Elle inclina poliment sa tête avant de reporter son regard vers le Joker, qui ne cessait pas de la regarder.

\- Félicitation.. Je ..

\- Merci si tu peux savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé mon unique ! Répondit Mika en regardant sa femme tendrement.

Aimy adressa un sourire vers sont ami. Oui, elle était heureuse pour lui. Mika était un mec bien et cette femme semblait aussi gentille qu'elle était belle.

\- Maman tu sais le Joker est trop cool il m'a apprit à me servir d'un pistolet. Un vrai de chez vrai ! S'exclama le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

Aimy faillit exploser de rage. Elle pivota sa tête vers son ex amant avant de lui envoyer un regard noir. Quant au Joker, il avait ce grand sourire, un sourire qui voulait dire " tu es surprise hein ". Elle avança vers lui, au dessus de ses limites puis attrapa le Joker par le col avant de lui balancer une énorme gifle.

\- COMMENT AS TU OSÉ ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! IL NA QUE 5 ANS ! NE TOUCHES PLUS JAMAIS À MON FILS TU M'ENTENDS ‼

Mais au lieu d'être énervé, le Joker éclata de rire, suivit des autres. Aimy était décidément très drôle lorsqu'elle agissait de la sorte.

\- Je vais bien maman, le Joker est très gentil tu n'as pas à avoir peur maman tu sais. Souffla la petite voix fluette de son enfant.

La jeune mère passa une main sur ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

\- Viens Max nous rentrons.

Elle pouvait voir le Joker enlever radicalement son sourire avant de froncer les sourcils. Max regardait sa mère avec des yeux rond et hocha négativement sa tête.

\- Non je ne veux pas partir je veux rester ici !

Aimy faillit s'étouffer face à la douloureuse réponse de son enfant.

\- Max nous ..

\- Non maman ! Moi je ne veux pas partir je suis trop bien ici !

Aimy fronça les sourcils puis s'apprêtait de rétorquer mais le Joker était plus rapide.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ton fils ? Il semblerai qu'il veuille rester. Sa voix était presque insupportable. Aussi douce que sournoise, et il avait reprit ce sourire agaçant et cette manie de se lécher constamment ses lèvres devenues boursouffler à force.

\- Écoute Max, tu vas m'obéir je suis ta mère ! Et toi Joker ne te mêles pas ! C'est entre MON fils et MOI !

Max couru dans les bras du psychopathe avant de regarder sa mère tristement.

\- Je ne veux pas quitter papa, je veux rester avec lui pour toujours et je ne veux pas que tu partes aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux très très fort ..

Aimy hoqueta de surprise. Sa bouche fait un " o" est ses yeux devenus aussi rond et gros que des boules de billards.

\- C….comment l'as-tu appelé Max .. ?

Le Joker s'était permit de lâcher un soupir avant de porter son fils et caresser ses long cheveux blonds.

\- Il a dit papa. Je suis son père et je suis heureux qu'il le reconnaisse. Du moins, je suis heureux simplement parce qu'il est comme moi, sinon jamais je ne l'aurais déclaré comme mon propre fils HAHAHAH ‼ Il avança vers la juste femme, toujours en gardant son sourire et demanda au autres de dégager d'ici. Tu ne voudrai pas qu'il soit malheureux n'est-ce pas ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il nous aime tous les deux. Tu ne voudrais pas briser son petit coeur et partant ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- MONSTRE ! Aboya-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Oh oui je suis un monstre trésor, oh que oui j'en suis un. Mais un monstre intelligent, très intelligent et patient. Vois-tu je suis heureux tout compte fait que tu sois partit i ans. J'avoue que jamais je n'aurais accepté l'idée d'avoir un marmot. Mais maintenant que je vois la merveille que tu as fais, je ne peux que m'incliner devant toi et tirer mon chapeau. Ce petit me succédera lorsque je ne serai plus de ce monde.

Aimy recula.

\- Mon fils ne deviendra jamais comme toi ! Il est bon et ce n'est pas un monstre ! Rétorqua-elle à perte d'haleine.

Le Joker rigola puis déposa son fils avant de lui demander de rejoindre les autres. Le Joker approcha à grande vitesse puis plaqua Aimy contre le mur avant de lui voler un baisé vorace.

\- Il deviendra comme moi ma douce. Ainsi que toi. Oh que oui, faits moi confiance ma belle ! Il sortit un couteau de sa poche, puis pointa la lame au niveau de ses clavicules et dessina au hasard sur sa peau. Aimy grimaça et tenta de sortir de cette étreinte, mais en vain. Il descendit larme plus bas, toujours avec ce sourire sournois puis déchira son vêtement d'un coup sec, laissant sa poitrine dénudée. Il malaxa ensuite avec excitation les globes avant de les porter à sa bouche. La jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment si elle devait gémir de plaisir ou de colère.

\- Ils ont grossi, on dirait. Souffla le Joker.

\- Dégage arrête ça ! Tenta la jeune femme de sortir une nouvelle fois de cette étreinte, sans toutefois y arriver.

\- Oh que non ma douce, je compte te faire l'amour avant. Et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que je parte, ton petit corps me réclame, je le vois, la pointe de tes tétons se durcie lorsque je te caresse et c'est tout compréhensible, je suis tellement excitant que je suis sur qu'en ce moment même tu mouilles dans ta petites culotte. Reprit-il en passant fermement sa main sur son antre jambe puis se lécha les lèvres avec délice.

Aimy lâcha un gémissement de surprise avant de fondre dans sa chevelure verte et sale.

\- Tu vois j'ai toujours le dernier mot. Souffla le psychopathe en léchant le globe de son oreille droite avant de le mordiller non violemment. " _Il a été doucement cette foi ci._ " Souffla la jeune femme dans sa tête, en fermant les yeux.

\- Je .. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches.. Pas ce soir j'ai très mal .. Souffla-t-elle en montrant l'énorme hématome que le Joker lui avait fait en lui donnant de violents coups dans le ventre. Le Joker se lécha les lèvres puis passa doucement ses doigts agiles à l'endroit où elle avait encore mal.

\- Je trouve ça .. Magnifique .. Je suis doué n'est-ce pas ?

Aimy écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils, dépitée. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait mal, elle lui avait montré l'immonde bleue qu'il lui avait donné et lui la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire est " _Je trouve ça .. Magnifique .. Je suis doué n'est-ce pas ?_ " Elle ne fut néanmoins pas étonnée. Elle avait l'habitude du Joker. Au contraire, ce qu'il l'aurait surprise aurait été le fait qu'il s'excuse, or ce n'était pas le cas, là, il n'y avait rien n'inormal chez lui.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise hormis le fait que je te trouve .. Cinglé.. Répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui et il faut l'être encore plus pour rester avec un type comme moi. Rétorqua-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil sadique.

Aimy prise au dépourvue ouvrit la bouche avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le Joker ricana puis d'un seul coup, il l'a souleva puis l'emmena dans sa chambre, afin de passer le restant de la journée à faire l'amour.

Apres avoir passée des heures dans le lit du Joker, Aimy s'enferma dans la salle de bain puis enleva l'horrible maquillage que le Joker lui avait dessinée ( sous prétexte qu'il trouvait cela plus excitant ) et glissa sous la douche. Du sang se mélangeait dans l'eau. En effet, il s'était également amusé avec son couteau pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Le Joker prenait plaisir de l'entendre jouir lorsqu'il lui envoyait de sacré coup de rien mais de douleur lorsqu'il lui tailladait la peau. Elle se savonna de partout puis se rinça une fois propre, elle quitta la salle de bain, puis vit une lettre posé en toute délicatesse sur le lit du Joker.

De nature curieuse elle vint la lire.

 _~ Je suis parti pour une affaire._

 _Attends moi, je ne serai pas long._

 _M.J ~_

Aimy leva les yeux au ciel puis enfila des vêtements qu'elle trouva au hasard avant de se poster sur le balcon.

 **À suivre ..**


	31. Chapter 30

**Et voilà le chapitre 30 ! Nous arrivons vers la fin de la saison 2 ( reste encore 2 chapitres ) avant le début de la 3 éme saison ^^**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui me lisent encore ! Je suis vraiment contente ^^**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est chiante des fois xD mais bon j'essaie de faire un personnage un peu nian-nian, mais qui va très vite changer, surtout dans la saison 3 que je suis en train de préparer ^^ je suis contente que tu me lises toujours et pour tes reviews ;)**

Audiiie **: Merci pour ta reviews ! Contente qu'elle te plaise autant ! Et non, je ne pense pas faire de nouveau chapitre " interview " mais peut être que j'envisagerai de faire d'autre jeux ^^ je verrai !**

 **Voila voilà**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 30**

Le lendemain, Aimy reçut un appel de sa meilleur amie. Celle-ci était très inquiète dû aux nouvelles. Elle avait appris que toutes les maisons de son quartier avaient été détruites suite à une explosion inconnue et espérait au plus profond d'elle que sa meilleure amie n'était pas victime de cette mystérieuse tragédie. « Par chance et soulagement, le téléphone sonna et Aimy lui avait donnée de ses nouvelles. »

Elle lui avait racontée vite fait, qu'elle et son fils allaient biens, qu'ils ont eu la chance de ne pas traîner dans le quartier avant que l'explosion ne se produise et qu'elle vivait avec un ami. Rachel s'était mise à froncer les sourcils, tout en prenant un air soulagée.

\- Je suis soulagée que vous allez bien alors. Au fait la police et Gordon vont venir au bureau, te poser des questions à propos de l'explosion et ..

\- Non sérieux ? Mais je n'ai rien à dire moi ! Je n'étais pas là lorsque ça c'est produit ! Répliqua la jeune femme en prenant un air grave.

Rachel souffla au téléphone. Elle savait très bien que son amie était innocente, elle l'a connaissait trop bien pour songer qu'elle aurait tuée une vingtaine de personne. Aimy n'aurai jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

\- Je le sais bien, mais d'après Harvey il aurait découvert quelque chose .. Enfin tu verras. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal et nous finirons par trouver le ou les coupables et les faire payer très cher !

Aimy gloussa puis s'écroula sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Le Joker à ses côtés la regardait sérieusement mais ne disait rien.

\- Aimy ? Tu es toujours là ? S'inquiéta cette dernier qui n'entendait plus son amie.

Aimy reprit doucement le téléphone puis rouvrit les yeux, lentement.

\- Oui ..

\- Tu vas bien ? tu as l'air .. Bizarre ..? Insista-t-elle.

\- Non non, je vais bien, enfin .. Je voulais savoir si .. Il y avait des survivants ? Bredouilla la jeune femme en sentant son coeur battre plus vite que la normal.

\- Ah .. D'après ce que j'ai entendu non. Bon, je vais raccrocher pour me préparer. On en reparle au boulot ok ?

\- Oui, moi aussi je vais aller me préparer, à tout à l'heure !

Aimy se leva puis fila dans la salle de bain avant que le Joker entra à son tour fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle se déshabilla, fit couler de l'eau chaude et se lava. Le Joker fit de même puis attrapa sa belle par la taille avant de la plaquer contre lui.

\- Alors ? Tu sembles toute nerveuse ma belle ? Serait-ce à cause de moi ? souffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Aimy se retourna, leva les yeux vers lui puis pris un air confus.

\- Gordon sera à mon travail, et il va me poser des questions sur l'attaque d'hier. Donc oui je suis nerveuse ! Répondit-elle, énervée en déposant le savon.

Le Joker éclata de rire puis embrassa rapidement son front avant de remettre ses cheveux blonds en place. Il souffla d'extase en se disant qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir, qu'elle était tellement belle et il aimait, non, adorait lorsqu'elle montait au quart de tout. Ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés et plaqués en arrière mettait en valeur ses magnifiques perles d'émeraude et sa peau dorée. Ses petites lèvres, roses et tremblantes lui donnait clairement du charme, et le Joker ne pouvait que s'extasier sur elles. Sa blonde, sa propriété, sa petite poupée fragile et caractérielle. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contres les siennes avant d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche sucrée. Aimy recula légèrement puis secoua la tête. Elle adorait ces moments avec lui, sentir sa langue caresser la sienne avec douceur et rage, humer son étonnant parfum qu'elle avait apprit à aimer, cependant, elle n'était pas d'humeur, avec tous les sourcis qu'elle avait, il y avait de quoi être nerveuse !

\- Joker, ce n'est pas en m'offrant des baisés que je vais aller mieux.. Que puis-je dire au lieutenant lorsqu'il va me parler ? Quémanda-t-elle, paniquée et confuse.

Le Joker souffla, dépité, que tout ses bons moments ne puissent pas durer aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite. Il se lécha les lèvres puis passa sa chevelure verte sous l'eau, laissant au passage son maquillage couler doucement. Aimy pris soin de le dévisager. Rare furent les moments où elle le voyait sous ce jour et constata qu'il était aussi beau sans maquillage. Bon, sans couche de peinture, il n'était plus vraiment lui même, le maquillage le complétait, mais vu comme cela, il pourrait presque passer inaperçue dans les rues. Ses cicatrices n'étaient pas aussi grosse que les habitants de Gotham s'imaginaient, aux contraire, elles étaient très fines et non dérangeantes. Aimy constata qu'elle se tardait trop sur le physique de son amant et décida d'arrêter de le fixer de la sorte au risque de se faire gronder.

\- Reste naturelle, fais lui de grands sourires et il te foutra la paix.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionnera.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de s'amuser à faire des bulles avec le savon, comme un vrai gamin, sous le regard curieux et dépité de sa belle.

\- Ça fonctionnera sinon ça sera moi qui lui dessinera de grands sourires sur son visage ! Reprit-il durement.

Après s'être nettoyé en vitesse, oui parce que monsieur détestait prendre des douches, préférant sentir le renfermé et l'essence plutôt que le savon, il quitta la douche puis passa un serviette autour de sa taille avant de se mirer dans le miroir. Il fouilla ensuite une trousse à maquillage et commença son art.

\- Arrête. Tu n'es pas obligé. Coupa Aimy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Obligé de quoi ? Répondit le Joker sur le même ton.

\- De te maquiller sans cesse, laisse ta peau respirer un peu !

Un silence.

\- Je n'aime pas ma gueule et puis je fais ce que je veux ! Gronda-t-il en étalant en vitesse du blanc sur son visage meurtri.

Aime leva les yeux au ciel, sortit de la douche puis se sécha. Elle posa ses mains autour de la taille de son Joker puis déposa quelques baisés tendres et sincères sur sa nuque. Le Joker pris un air étonné et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout qu'un coup ?!

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends de te montrer douce et aimante avec moi alors qu'il n'y a pas une heure tu étais repoussante et froide ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis pris la palette de maquillage avant de se mettre face à lui.

\- Laisse , je vais te maquiller. Elle posa délicatement le pinceau sur la poudre noire, tamponna mielleusement avant d'étaler sur ses paupières blanches.

Le Joker ne disait rien, il se contenta de la laisser faire. Aimy constat qu'il respirait fort et qu'il ne cessait jamais de fixer ses moindres gestes. Une fois les paupières faites, elle prit un de ses rouges à lèvres puis posa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Le Joker ferma les yeux, ayant confiance en elle, il ne disait rien. Une fois cela fait, il prit à son tour la palette avant de vouloir faire de même sur elle.

\- Non.. Je vais au boulot et je ne tiens pas à avoir le même maquillage que toi ..

Le Joker soupira.

\- Je le sais, et je ne comptais pas te maquiller de la même façon que moi. Laisse moi juste te mettre .. Du rouge à lèvre. Répondit-il en appuyant sur les mots « rouge à lèvres » avant de se lécher les lèvres.

Aimy haussa les épaules puis lui adressa un sourire signifiant qu'elle était partante. Le Joker le lui rendit en posa le rouge à lèvres sur ses petites lèvres, dessinant avec précision et délicatesse tout les recoins de ses lèvres. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur en notant qu'elle était belle ainsi, puis en voulant provoquer sa colère et s'amuser un peu, il traça à toute vitesse un trait du coin de sa lèvre droite jusqu'à sa pompette avant de lui adresser un rire loufoque.

\- HEY ! Avait réagit la jeune femme en ouvrant grand la bouche et en essayant ces bêtises.

\- Pff .. J'étais sûr que tu ne serai pas capable d'aller à ton taf maquillée de la sorte. Bouda le Joker en quittant la salle de bain.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandissent avant de se pilier, dépités. Elle fouilla dans les placards du Joker et constata que celui-ci avait toujours gardé ses vêtements. Elle fut satisfaite qu'il ne les avait pas jetée. Cela l'aurai dérangée de porter des vêtements de mec. Elle choisit une jupe droite de couleur noir et un haut rouge à manche longue. Aux pieds, des talons très raffinés et élégants. Elle sécha ses cheveux puis les attacha en chignon lâché très strict.

\- Tu es belle.. Souffla le Joker sous un air béa.

Aimy fit un « hum » de surprise avant de lui sourire timidement.

\- Merci. Il faut que je trouve une autre nounou pour mon fils..

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occuperai pendant ce temps. Et je te promets que je ne lui ferai rien de mal. Répondit-il en un sourire faussement angélique, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil chez sa belle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça avant de souffler dans se oreilles.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrai te laisser filer. Je sens déjà tous les regards pervers lancés par tous les mâles à ton égard. Il en profita pour humer son parfum sucré puis passa lentement sa langue autour de sa bouche.

Aimy se dégagea de lui avant de prendre son sac.

\- Il faut que je parte. Je dois travailler.

\- D'autant plus que tu travailles pour Dent. Reprit le Joker en serrant les dents.

\- Oui.. Et alors ? Ah oui .. Tu ne l'aimes pas .. Ne t'en fais pas il sort justement avec ma meilleure amie. De plus, même si ce n'était pas le cas, cet homme est loin d'être mon style. Et puis je suis avec le meilleur de tout les hommes. Toi. Souffla-t-elle en déposant un baisé sur sa joue, laissant du maquillage blanc sur ses lèvres.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel puis passa sa langue autour de sa bouche.

\- Ah ouais ? Je pensais que j'été un monstre un connard et j'en passe hein ?!

\- Hey commence pas. C'était sortit dû à la colère et la peur !

Je Joker ricana et attrapa ses mains en déposant un baisé sur chacune.

\- J'aime ta double personnalité Aimy, tu le sais ça ? Il lui saisit ensuite la taille avant de caresser doucement le creux de ses reins faisant gémir au passage la jeune femme.

\- Je .. Je n'ai pas de double personnalité .. Je …

\- Oh que si ma douce, oh que si, et bientôt tu deviendra comme moi, parce que vivre avec un fou ne fera que fleurir la folie qui dort en toi. Il l'embrassa avant que la jeune femme ne décide de partir, le laissant seul avec les autres.

Elle rejoignit Rachel dans les escaliers avant de rentrer ensemble.

A peine avait-elle mît les pieds dans la salle que l'inspecteur Gordon vint vers elle a toute vitesse.

\- Ah mademoiselle Rose, justement je voulais vous voir.

Aimy ragea à l'intérieur d'elle même tout en mourant de peur qu'il découvre que l'unique personne qui avait causé ce drame était elle.

\- O..oui ? Inspecteur ? Bredouilla-t-elle en sentant son coeur battre encore plus vite, comme ci qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

\- C'est au sujet de l'explosion d'hier nous avons trouvé ceci. Il lui montra une télécommande sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune femme.

Aimy ne disait rien, trop nerveuse. Rachel à ses côtés la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Nous avons trouvé vos empreintes. Je vais devoir vous escorter, je suis navré. Reprit Grodon en lui passant les menottes sous les yeux surpris des autres. Rachel voulu intervenir mais Aimy l'en empêcha et suivit de force l'inspecteur, le cœur battant très vite.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Jespere que ça vous a plu ! Je publierai la suite dans pas longtemps ;)**

 **Bisoux ! :D**


	32. Chapter 31

**Deux chapitres dans la même journée ;) j'espère que vous êtes content :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et merci** Harleyquinnlilimonster **pour ta review ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 31**

Malgré les protestations, toutes les preuves se retournaient sur elle. Après le verdict, Aimy est insérée dans un hôpital psychiatrique sous motif « la folie »

Toutes les salles étaient blanches , un blanc à vous donner la nausée. Un des garde la conduit directement dans une cellule puis referma la porte derrière elle. Et voilà. Voilà où la folie du Joker la emmenée. Loin de son fils, de Rachel .. Et même de lui.

Le temps passe inexorablement, et pourtant, aucune nouvelle du Joker. Elle commençait à croire qu'il l'avait oublié. Aimy n'avait pas réussi à se faire des amis, la plupart du temps, lors des sorties pour manger, prendre une douche et faire du sport, elle restait dans son coin, en espérant au plus profond de son être qu'il revienne bientôt et qu'elle pourrai revoir son fils. Petit à petit, la folie empara la jeune femme. Elle murmurait son nom et celui de son enfant comme ci qu'elle espérait les revoir. Des fois elle entendait sa voix rauque et doucereuse, elle s'imaginait parfois qu'il vienne la voir au beau milieu de la nuit, à minuit afin de satisfaire leur besoin, comme avant et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, lorsque le soleil jaloux remplace l'astre lunaire, tout s'efface. « _Ils reviendront .. Il viendra me chercher .._ » Murmura-t-elle s'en cesse d'une petite voix blessée et fatiguée.

Un jour, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter son absence et devoir l'imaginer dans ses rêves, elle tenta de se suicider, mais en vain. À chaque tentative, un nouvel échec. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait, elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce troue à rat. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, trouver un plan pour s'évader. Mais quel plan ? elle n'était pas aussi machiavélique et rusée que le Joker, mais elle trouverai bien un moyen pour retrouver sa liberté. Il le fallait. Il le fallait où elle finira par mourir de désespoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fascine le plus dans la vie, mademoiselle Rose ? Avait questionnée sa psychologue après plusieurs semaines de séances sans tenir la moindre information.

Aimy céda, elle avait compris que pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cette femme, et de cette vie qui n'avait plus de sens pour elle qu'elle devait parler, montrer qu'elle n'était pas folle et hop liberté ! Un des prisonnier est libre dû au fait qu'il avait été guérie, et elle comptait bien faire la même chose. Mais pour cela, elle devait jouer le jeu, même si ça ne sera pas une chose facile.

\- Faire du shopping avec ma meilleure amie.

La psychologue nota tout ce qu'elle disait sur un bloc note avant de lui reposer sans cesse de nouvelles questions afin d'en savoir plus que sa patiente qui avait, finalement acceptée de parler.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous aimez acheter mademoiselle Rose ?

Aimy leva les yeux au ciel avant de souffler, lasse de ces questions débiles qui ne servaient à rien !

\- Des robes, chaussures maquillages .. Tout un tas de bordel pour meuf quoi ! S'énerva-t-elle en repoussant négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elle nota sa réponse avant de toussoter.

\- Et des armes aussi ?

Aimy fixa cette femme. Elle savait qu'elle faisait allusion au meurtre qu'elle avait commis puis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils..

\- Je n'ai jamais tuée ces gens ! Je veux dire pas volontairement ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Protesta-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Vous savez, mademoiselle Rose, j'ai déjà eu un patient encore plus fou que vous. Un charmant jeune homme, mais très buté. Souffla-t-elle en se grattant la tête avec son stylo puis remit ses lunettes noires correctement. Donc non, votre cas est loin d'être comparable à celui-ci, je pense que nous pouvons vous soigner.

La jeune femme eu un petit sourire au coin en se demandant qu'elle aussi connaissait quelqu'un d'encore plus fou que cet homme. Personne ne pouvait être plus dérangé et clairvoyant que son Joker. Elle posa ses coude sur la table puis fixa son médecin avec un petit sourire malsain.

\- Sous votre respect, je ne crois pas qu'il existe une personne encore plus fou que mon amant.

\- Oh que si. Le Joker est de loin le patient le plus zinzin que je connaisse et ..

A ces mots, Aimy sentit son coeur se retourner. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche avant de se mettre à rire comme une hystérique.

\- AHAHAH Le Joker ? Vous avez bien dit le Joker ?!

La psychologue fronça les sourcils, ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa patiente, elle caressa en vitesse sa queue de cheval blonde avant de reprendre en toussotant.

\- Humm oui, bon .. Reprenons ..

\- Vous connaissait bien le Joker alors ? Insista Aimy, toujours avec son sourire sadique.

\- Oui.. Mais revenons à nos questions. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de rester ici, mademoiselle Rose ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose hein ? Oh oui, je vais vous le dire. Et bien le Joker .. Est mon amant !

La psychologue hoqueta de surprise avant de grimacer. Pendant quelques secondes elle fixait sa patiente en essayant de voir si elle disait la vérité ou pas puis secoua la tête en se disant « _encore une cinglée qui se fait des films »_ elle réajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes puis reposa sur ses genoux son bloc note qui était tombé lorsque sa patiente lui avait balancée une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle.

\- Et bien .. Voyez-vous cela. Pouvez vous me donner des détailles sur votre relation ? Répondit le médecin en regardant sa patiente comme toutes les autres folles de l'asile.

\- Il est gentil avec moi, enfin cela dépend de son humeur AHAHAHA ! Au début j'étais .. Nian-nian, mais maintenant je suis devenue comme lui je ne le suis plus . Je pense que c'est l'asile qui rend les gens fou. Ou alors, le fait qu'il me manque m'a fait perdre la raison ? Je ne sautai vous répondre. Elle haussa les épaules avant de replacer ses cheveux blond derrière les oreilles. Le Joker est comme un chien qui court après une voiture. Il agit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et trouve toujours une solution pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Un vrai petit génie du mal ! Fascinant hein ?

\- D'accord .. Elle prenait note tout ce que sa patiente disait, en restant perplexe. Cette femme était étrange, elle semblait .. Réellement connaître le Joker. Disait-t-elle la vérité ? Et .. Pourquoi restez-vous avec une personne aussi dérangée ?

\- Parce que lui et moi nous nous complétons ! nous sommes des âmes sœurs et je l'aime ! Ah et aussi parce qu'il fait l'amour comme un dieu ! je suis également fan de toutes les cicatrices qu'il porte sur son torse et en encore plus a celle en forme de J sur son avant bras droit !

a ces mots, la jeune médecin hoqueta de nouveau, se leva puis quitta la cellule en disant que la séance est terminée. Aimy haussa les épaules avant de se mettre a chantonner comme une gamine.

Alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, un des garde ouvrit la porte et annonça qu'il était l'heure de prendre sa douche. Aimy se leva en soufflant de son lit puis suivit le garde qui lui avait mi des menottes « au cas où » avant de l'attendre.

Elle commençait à se déshabiller. Elle alluma l'eau puis se glissa avec souplesse et délicatesse dedans . L'eau était chaude et très agréable. Elle mouillait d'abord ses jambes, puis son torse et pour finir ses cheveux. Elle fermait les yeux, appréciant au maximum cette sensation. En prison, les prisonniers avaient le droit de prendre une douche 2 fois par semaine, c'est à dire le mercredi et dimanche. Elle me frottait le visage tout en essayant de le décrasser au maximum.

À ses côtés un savons était à disposition, elle le pris, le mouilla puis me savonna sur toutes mes parties de son corps. Lorsqu'elle le passait sur ses parties intimes, ses pensées se sont automatiquement reposés sur le Joker. Il lui manquait terriblement et en avait marre de cette distante devenue insupportable. Elle aurai aimée qu'il la voit encore de la sorte. Elle aurai aimée qu'il regarde voir l'eau se ruiler de manière sensuelle sur ses muscles longs fins et nerveux. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains gantée sur sa taille et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle caressa sa taille en souriant puis imagina qu'il l'embrasse avec impatience.

Mais d'un autre côté, je ne le voulais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Joker était devenu sa faiblesse, sa folie et sa raison de vivre. À cause de lui elle a sombré dans la folie ! Même si elle disait quelque fois le contraire. Elle ne savait plus elle était et était paumée.

Elle rigolait malgré qu'elle soit, désemparée.

Elle était bel et bien en train de devenir folle, mais elle s'en fichait. Oui elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il comptait pour elle était le fait qu'elle l'aimait . Etrange non ? Parfois la vie, nous emmène sur des chemins si imprévisibles ..

Après avoir finit de prendre sa douche et de faire un point sur elle même, elle retourna à sa cellule puis se blottie sous les couettes. Elle trouva facilement le sommeil « rien de plus simple après une bonne douche » lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit une seconde fois laissant place à sa psychologue. Aimy ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de ronchonner « elle détestait d'être réveillée, surtout si ce n'est pas son Joker qui le fait .. » Puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Il est 2 heure du matin ma séance débute à 8 heure !

\- Je le sais mademoiselle Rose .. Je suis désolée si je vous ai réveillée, je voulais simplement discuter avec vous.

Elle lui balança son oreiller en plie ne figure avant de hurler de dégager, mais aucun garde ne vint se poster devant la cellule « à croire que les gardes préfèrent dormir plutôt que faire leur boulot .. » Sa psychologue se plaça à ses côtés puis tenta de la calmer.

\- Non arrêtez mademoiselle Rose, je suis venue vous parler du Joker !

Ses mot brisa les ronchonnements de la jeune femme, elle se redressa puis fixa son médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Du Jo.. De mon Joker ?

\- Oui .. Vous semblez tellement le connaître que .. J'avoue que je suis restée outrée par vos dires.

\- Quoi ? Cela vous étonne que le plus grand criminel de Gotham m'est choisit hein ? et bien je suis désolée de vous le dire et redire, mais c'est le cas, et vous savez quoi ? Et bien je l'aime, ouais, je suis dingue de lui et il me manque !

La psychologue se gratta la tête avec ses ongles puis pris une tête dépitée.

\- C'est étrange .. J'ai l'impression d'être en face de lui quand vous parlez. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en prenant un air plus grave. Ce qui m'étonne est le fait qu'il m'est menti ! Et à osé me trahir ! Elle se leva puis fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Il c'est vraiment foutu de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis conne ‼

Aimy se leva puis se posta en face d'elle et lui saisit gentiment les épaules.

\- Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je suis perdue ‼ Pourquoi tant d'injures à votre égard et de colère ?

La psychologue s'installa au bord du lit puis posa ses mains sur sa tête puis craqua, elle sanglota comme une gamine. Aimy sentit son coeur battre plus vite que la normal et vint à ses côtés, poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Quel mal vous a-t-il fait ? Je sais que le Joker peu se montrer .. Ignoble mais .. Je dois savoir, je peux vous aider à aller mieux. La voix de la jeune femme était douce et sereine. Sa psychologue arrêta ses pleures puis posa ses yeux sur sa patiente avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Aimy fut étonnée de ses geste. « Voilà que la psychologue vint trouver réconfort dans les bras de sa patiente. »

\- Ne soyez pas gentille avec moi je .. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous avec ce monstre ?

\- 6 ans . J'ai eu un fils avec , il a 5 ans.. Et il est comme lui. 6 ans de bonheur .. Bon même si je dois avouer que ce n'était pas tous les jours très rose .. Il reste malgré tout un psychopathe, un assassin et recherché dans tout Gotham !

Son docteur ferma les yeux puis porta ses mains sur son coeur, comme ci qu'elle venait d'être brisée.

\- Il a bien joué son rôle, il a bien joué avec moi. Murmura-t-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler.

\- Q..Quoi ? La jeune femme regarda sa psychologue en espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle gloussa, sentit son coeur se nouer dans sa poitrine puis les lèvres tremblaient, tellement parce qu'elle avait peur de savoir la vérité, une vérité qui pourrait la briser.

Quelque fois, mieux vaut vivre dans un mensonge heureux que de se réveiller dans une vérité irréparable.

\- Est-ce que .. Vous .. Sa voix tremblait. Aimy ne trouvait pas les mots, la peur avait prit place.

\- Le Joker est mon également mon amant. Nous sommes également sortit ensemble i ans, et nous le sommes encore, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il me trompe .. La voix de sa psychologue avait tranché le silence.

Aimy mît du temps à avalé les mots. Sa bouche était restée grande ouverte et son visage inexpressif. Le Joker, non son Joker l'aurai trahit ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, non, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Le Joker n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareil. Elle secoua de plus belle la tête tout en gardant les sourcils froncés.

\- Non.. Je ne vous crois pas. Vous mentez.

La psychologue pois à délicatement une main sur ses épaules, les larmes au yeux puis bredouilla d'une petite voix triste et tremblotante.

\- Je .. Je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle Rose .. Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est la vérité. Je suis aussi confuse que vous. Et brisée.

Aimy recula à grande vitesse puis repoussa sauvagement sa main avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- ARRÊTEZ DE MENTIR ! J'AI CONFIANCE EN LUI ! IL M'AURAI JAMAIS FAIT TRHAIS !

Son médecin ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était aussi paumée qu'elle, et avait en plus apprit qu'elle avait eu un fils avec lui. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en caressant le bas de son ventre en versant au passage quelques larmes puis décida de laissa sa patiente seule, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

 **À suivre ..**

 **NE me GRONDEZ PAS ! Hahahahaha j'espère que vous avez aimé ;) bise ! :D**


	33. Chapter 32

**Petit blabla avant de passer à la lecture ^^**

 **Après réflexion, je pense que je vais écrire encore quelques chapitres avant de passer à la 3 ème saison ^^ j'espère que mon histoire plait toujours autant bien que j'ai que très peu de personnes qui postent des reviews. Merci à** Harleyquinnlilimonster Audiie Sonia **et** Irri **qui ont eu la gentillesse de s'accorder deux minutes pour me donner leurs avis durant tout le long de mon histoire ^^**

 **Vous avez tous étaient surpris du dernier chapitre que j'ai postée HAHAHA :p Vous vous doutez tous maintenant que sa psychologue est Harley Quinn ! Oui je voulais l'instaurer dans ma fic, même si on ne le verra pas beaucoup. Après, la question est, est-ce vrai tout ce qu'elle lui a racontée ? Ou était-elle jalouse que le Joker ai choisit une autre plutôt qu'elle ? Vous le saurez très vite ^^ cest la raison pour laquelle que je vais poster d'autre chapitres avant la 3 ème saison.**

 **Voilà voilà ‼ Vous pouvez à présent lire le nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ‼ :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 32**

Aimy était totalement désemparée. La voix de sa psychologue et ses dires, raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Rien que le fait d'y penser était insupportable. Le Joker qu'elle avait appris à aimer , à adorer son visage meurtri et à appréhender ses crimes aurait joué pendant tout ce temps un double jeu ? C'était très difficile à avaler.

Aimy cherchait sans cesse des raisons qui pourrai pardonner son Joker ou même des raisons qui pourraient tout simplement prétendre le contraire. En réfléchissant bien, comment une psychologue pourrait succomber sous le charme d'un fou ? Et vise versa ? Il est vrai que vu de cet angle le fait qu'elle est menti sur ses dires restait plausible, mais d'un côté, faire des coups en douce et jouer avec les gens ressemblait fortement au Joker.

Il avait un certain dont pour manipuler les gens et parvenir à ses fins. Peut-être était-il vrai, peut-être que le Joker était un homme insatisfait et le fait qu'elle le repousse sans cesse et ne se montre pas assez machiavélique avait finalement laissé le maitre du chaos ? Elle n'en savait rien, qui pourrai lire dans l'esprit de ce psychopathe ? Personne. Son esprit était aussi inaccessible que les étoiles et c'est sans doute le pourquoi qu'elle l'aimait. Aimy était toujours attirée par les hommes mystérieux et imprévisibles. Mais voilà où ses préférences l'avaient conduit. A la confusion et la folie.

Qui croire ? Cette femme, cette psychologue, ou tout simplement son coeur ? Elle secoua la tête, désemparée.

Elle restait toute la journée à se poser des questions, lorsqu'elle vit sous ses chaussures une carte. Elle haussa les sourcils puis constata qu'il s'agissait de la clé pour sortir d'ici. Elle posa ses yeux de partout avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Probablement sa psychologue qui l'avait fait tomber lorsqu'elle était venue le soir même la voir pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Si elle comprenait bien, dans quelques heures elle pourrai être libre ? Cela aussi paraissait étrange. Soit l'asile de Gotham a embauchée une psychologue complètement tête en l'air, ou alors .. Elle lui tendait un piège ? Elle secoua la tête. Après tout ce qui lui est tombé sur la tête, elle craignait de devenir paranoïaque.

« Dès minuit, elle quittera cet asile. »

Il était l'heure. L'heure de sortir de ce trou à rat. Les gardes semblaient dormir profondément et Aimy put ouvrir la porte grâce à la carte que sa psychologue avait fait tombée. Un léger « _biiiiip_ » se faisait entendre pendant quelques secondes puis la jeune femme vint à se cacher de un peu plus loin « au cas où ». La voie était libre, s'était le moment où jamais. Elle couru sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la sortit, puis constata juste après, que la porte était verrouillée, il fallait un mot de passe pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. « Ah zut boulette ! » Ragea-t-elle intérieurement en soufflant puis tournant en rond, essayant de trouver une solution à ce problème. Alors qu'elle croyait tout espoir envolé, une silhouette se dressa brusquement derrière elle et ..

\- 27 09.

Aimy se retourna brusquement puis tomba nez à nez avec sa psychologue. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche puis fronça les sourcils juste après.

\- 27 09. C'est le mot de passe pour pouvoir passer. Reprit-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme clignota des yeux puis composa le numéro et .. Ô joie Ô surprise s'était le bon code. Elle ouvrit la porte puis avant même de continuer son chemin, une question lui passa à la tête. Du moins plusieurs . Déjà le fait qu'elle est trouvée comme par hasard la clé pour pouvoir s'évader d'ici, le fait qu'elle se pointe à cette heure ci, dans cette endroit en particulier et vint par la suite l'aider en lui donnant le mot de passe. Cela sonnait tellement bizarre. Cette situation avait un goût de piège. Aimy savait qu'elle devait rester sur le qui-vive. Trop souvent elle avait été victime de manipulation et c'est trop souvent fait avoir aussi facilement. Le Joker lui aurai au moins appris une chose. Ne jamais compter sur les autres et arrêter de se montrer gentille avec tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi faites vous cela pour moi ?

\- Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle Rose ?

\- Arrêtez de faire la blonde et dites moi la vérité. Vous me tendez un piège c'est ça ? Ou alors vous voulez me suivre pour savoir où se trouve le Joker afin de le revoir ? Je vous ordonne de tout me dire ! Reprit-elle durement.

La psychologue ouvrit légèrement la bouche, caressa sa queue de cheval puis s'approcha mielleusement de sa patiente. Décidément elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle le prétendait. Ce disait-elle en souriant.

\- Vous et très perspicace, mademoiselle Rose. Mais ce n'est exactement ça. Elle se rapprocha encore plus. Si je suis venue vous aider c'est uniquement pour lui.

Aimy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment d'où elle voulait en venir.

\- Votre fils et votre amant doivent sûrement se demander où vous êtes, et vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Elle ferma les yeux. Si vous êtes dans ce trou, je sais que c'est uniquement de sa faute. Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit un air plus grave. Dites moi la vérité mademoiselle Rose, mes propos seront ils exactes ?

Aimy lui adressa un regard confus avant de souffler. Elle se retourna puis reprit son chemin.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule vous savez ? Vous n'êtes pas la seule victime à être tombée amoureuse et à être devenu un de ses jouet pour parvenir à ses fins. A ces mots là la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement puis se mît au début à rire, doucement avant d'accentuer son euphorie.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je me laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Le Joker m'a promit fidélité jusqu'à la mort et je le crois. Elle souffla encore avant de reprendre. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Tellement fort que notre amour à finit par nous donner un fils ! Un fils très intelligent et qui aime son père comme la prunelle de ses yeux et vis versa pour lui ! Alors, je vous remercie pour m'avoir aidée à m'évader, mais je crois que nous allons nous arrêter à là. Sur ce, elle tourna une nouvelle fois les talons en souriant.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Sa psychologue se mît à courir pour essayer de la rattraper. Mademoiselle Rose ! Elle lui bloqua le passage puis reprit son souffle. Ne me croyez pas si cela vous chante. Cela et peut-être même mieux ainsi ! Mais méfiez vous de lui ! Je vous pris ! Faites attention à vous ! Le Joker est fou et n'hésitera pas à vous tuer lourd sauver sa peau !

\- Arrêtez il ..

\- Non ! Écoutez moi mademoiselle Rose ! Redescendez sur terre ! Est-il venue vous voir pendant tout ce temps dans cet asile ? Un coup de fils envoyé un complice pour vous retrouver où vous faire évader d'ici ? Vous pouvez tout faire avec lui ! Mais évitez d'avoir des sentiments. Le Joker est manipulateur faux machiavélique ! Elle se baissa puis se mît à pleurer. Je me demande encore comment vous avez eu votre fils. Ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'il accepte à l'idée d'être père je .. Je suis désolée ..

Aimy défronça les sourcils puis se mît à la même hauteur qu'elle. « Était-elle réellement sincère sur lui ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle de la sorte ? Cette femme avait sûrement dû en connaître des vertes et des pas mûres. Elle posa délicatement une main sur ses épaules. Elle pleurait à chaude larme et semblait réellement désappointée.

\- Non .. Ne vous excusez pas .. Si vous avez besoin de parler dites moi tout. Mais allons dehors d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que les gardes me revoient dans ma cellule ..

La psychologue aida sa patiente à quitter cet endroit, lui indiquant les passages les moins sécurisés pour pouvoir sortir sans craindre la présence d'un garde , puis une fois à l'extérieur celle ci indiqua du doigt sa voiture et montrèrent toutes les deux. Elles s'arrêtèrent plus loin, dans un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter. Dehors il faisait assez froid, la psychologue jugeait alors qu'elle resterai dans la voiture le temps de discuter un peu.

\- Je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans cet asile. Il était mon patient. Le patient 712. Je me souviens encore comme ci que c'était hier. Dés la première fois que je l'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. À chaque visite était un véritable bonheur pour moi. Il avait ce dont pour me donner le sourire, plus les jours passèrent et plus je l'aimais. Un soir alors que tout le monde semblait profondément endormit , nous avons fini par coucher ensemble et au même moment où je me suis endormit, il a prit la fuite. Folle d'amour pour lui, et connaissant bien ses cachètes secrètes vu qu'il se confié beaucoup à moi, je le retrouvait de temps à autre sans que personne ne le sache, je ne voulais pas perdre mon job. Un jour, j'ai appris que j'étais tombée enceinte, j'étais tellement heureuse à l'idée d'être mère. Hélas, le Joker ne semblait pas partager cette joie et a finit par me pousser du 2 ème étage afin de tuer mon enfant. Ce qui était le cas. Je l'ai revu la dernière fois lorsqu'il a été attrapé de nouveau. Il a pris la fuite de la même manière que la première fois.

Aimy regardait cette femme et ne savait pas si elle devait ressentir de la haine ou de la pitié. Elle ferma les yeux puis constata que la question qu'elle s'était posée pendant des années avait enfin une réponse. Oui, elle avait bien fait d'avoir pris la fuite lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, elle aurait probablement subi le même sort. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre puis remercia le ciel de l'avoir protégée de se monstre. Cependant tout ne semblait pas clair. Si cette femme a règlement subit tout ces malheures, pourquoi était elle triste à l'idée de savoir que le Joker c'est soit disant trouvé une autre nana ? Disait-elle la vérité ou jouait-elle avec sa patiente afin de pouvoir s'approprier de lui ?

Elle se remémora les paroles de cette femmes " Si je suis venue vous aider c'est uniquement pour lui, fils et votre amant doivent sûrement se demander où vous êtes, et vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Si vous êtes dans ce trou, je sais que c'est uniquement de sa faute. " Juste après cela elle lui dit de redescendre sur terre que si il l'aimait vraiment il serai venu la chercher. déjà rien que dans ses dires elle se contredisait. La jeune femme devait réellement se méfier d'elle et connaître la vérité d'elle même.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Avez-vous continué de le voir après ce qu'il vous a fait ? Demanda Aimy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est lui qui vient me voir chez moi.

\- Je vois .. Vous avez eu de la chance d'être toujours en vie. Tombée du 2 ème étage .. C'est haut quoi !

\- Le Joker ne voulait pas me tuer. Enfin je ne crois pas. Il voulait simplement détruire le petit être qui grandissait dans mon ventre.

Aimy ne disait rien. Elle se contenta simplement de l'écouter. De temps à autre elle lui disait un ou deux mots réconfortants, mais sans plus.

\- Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais aller dormir. Bon courage à vous, mademoiselle Rose.

Aimy hocha la tête puis sortit de la voiture.

\- Au fait, j'aimerai connaître votre nom.

\- Vous le voulez vraiment mademoiselle Rose ?

\- Oui, je trouve que nous nous entendons bien et j'aimerai vous appeler par votre prénom et arrêter de vous vouvoyez, si vous le voulez bien. En réalité c'était uniquement pour pouvoir faire des recherches sur elle et aussi connaît le nom de sa rivale.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de hocher la tête gentiment.

\- Je m'appelle Harleen Quinzel. Et oui, je suis ravie que l'on s'entende si bien.

Harleen Quinzel. Ce nom était resté dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Harleen Quinzel Harleen Quinzel Harleen Quinzel Harleen Harleen Quinzel … Le nom de ma rivale, ou de ma nouvelle copine.. Harleen Quinzel.. Tiens c'était étrange comme son nom rimait bien avec la tenue d'Arlequin .. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir cette bêtise de sa tête.

Aimy regardait la ville du haut d'un pont. La lune était pleine, le ciel étoilé, cette nuit était vraiment magnifique. Le vent frai signifiait que l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Aimy fermait les yeux puis se laissa emportait par la fraîcheur de la nuit et le calme absolu. Elle était enfin libre. Après trois mois de solitude. La police devait à présent la chercher, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus se promener sans à craindre d'être renfermée de nouveau. Elle savait à présent qu'elle ne pourrai plus reprendre une vie normale et que tout ne pourrai plus jamais redevenir comme avant. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Du Joker . Il est vrai que si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle aurai probablement continuée à travailler chez son connard de patron jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et aurai pu mener une vie des plus banale. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir connue. Elle avait tout de même passée de bon moment en sa compagnie, et sans cette histoire qu'elle jugeait comme compliquée, elle n'aurai jamais eu Max, la prunelle de ses yeux. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien si il réclamait sa présence et si il se portait bien. Elle savait très bien que le Joker ne lui ferai pas de mal, il lui ressemblait trop pour cela. Mais étant sa mère, pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'elle ne pense à lui.

« Ce soir elle ira le chercher et s'enfuira très très loin de Gotham City. »

Le silence de la nuit commençait à inquiéter la jeune femme. Gotham City, la ville qui était autrefois très bruitante est à présent réduite dans un total silence. Nul citoyen ne se promenait dans les rues de Gotham City, le soir venu, encore moins dans les bas-fonds de la ville où ils risquaient de croiser le Joker. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de tourner dos à la ville afin de retourner son fils, elle tomba nez à nez avec le Joker. Celui-ci avait sur son visage un sourire clownesque et un couteau dans les mains qui ne signifiait rien de bon. En regardait de plus près, celui ci était taché de sang. « Probablement qu'il c'est amusé avec une de ses victime. »

\- Et bien, bonsoir trésor.

Aimy ne disait rien, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il allait la rejoindre. Après toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçu à son égard elle préférait rester neutre face à lui. Ne voulant sans doute pas éclater sa colère. Elle se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la bouche et murmurer très calmement. D'un rien ne certifié que cela était vrai. Elle se devait de garder le silence jusqu'à quelle apprenne la vérité.

\- Tiens, te voilà.

Là Joker fut surpris de sa réponse puis s'approcha d'elle en se léchant les lèvres.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Après 3 mois de disparitions ? Répondit-il d'un air faussement déçu.

Aimy rigola légèrement avant de replacer ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

\- Savais-tu ou j'étais Joker ?

\- Laisse moi deviner ... Hummm loin de moi .. ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans cet asile ! Lança-t-elle en pointant du doigt le grand bâtiment blanc, les sourcils graves.

Le Joker pivota ses yeux vers l'endroit désigné avant de passer sa langue autour de ses lèvres. Il rangea son couteau dans sa poche puis se plaça juste à ses côtés. Aimy pouvait sentir l'odeur de renfermée mélangé avec de l'essence pure puis ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque ce dernier passa ses mains ganté sur son visage délicat.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne le savais pas. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? S'excusa le Joker en approfondissant son regard sur elle.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Coupa la jeune femme sans poser son regard sur la ville, tout en ayant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- HE OH ! Ce n'est pas souvent que je présente mes excuses alors tu sera priée de te montrer très gentille ! Riposta le Joker en attrapant son visage en coupe sans délicatesse. La jeune femme ne disait rien, se contenta juste de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il est vrai qu'elle aurai pu le tuer, ou lui avouer qu'elle savait tout sur cette femme et lui, mais elle se tut, elle songeais qu'il serai plus sage de jouer dans son jeu et qu'elle trouverai vengeance le moment venue, si il s'avérait que sa psychologue disait vrai. La seule chose qui comptait pour elle était de retrouver son fils.

\- Je suis désolée Joker chéri, l'asile m'a rendue nerveuse. Rentrons à la maison. Souffla la jeune femme en un sourire narquois.

Les lèvres du Joker s'agrandirent puis déposa son manteau violet sur ses épaules. Il faisait très froid, et rien que de voir sa belle trembler comme une feuille avait suffit pour qu'il fasse preuve de bon sens.

\- Oui trésor, rentrons à la maison. Il lui attrapa la main et marchèrent tous les deux, dos à la lune, dans le plus grand des silence.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Bonne soirée / Ou journée ! ;) dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bisoux ! :D**


	34. Chapter 33

**Et voilà le 33 éme chapitre ! :D**

 **Harleyquinnlilimonster : Merci pour ta review. Je pense que tu vas aimer se chapitre il est rempli de sadisme hahaha**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 33**

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, main dans la main. Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme était de voir son fils. Celui-ci dormait profondément et avait l'air heureux. Elle resta pendant quelques heures au près de lui, le regardant dormir. Un petit sourire au coin. Il s'en est bien occupé émondant son absence. Se disait-elle en caressant ses petites joues chaudes. Elle referma doucement la porte et pris la direction de la salle de bain. En entrant dans la salle elle se sortit une serviette de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Sentant l'eau froide lui mordre la peau des doigts, elle attendit un peu qu'elle se réchauffe. Elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir, appuyant ses mains sur le comptoir de l'évier. Elle avait un regard mort et fatigué, elle avait l'air complètement épuisée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, un vrai gâchis. Elle se penchait plus près du miroir pour voir sa peau terne et fatiguée de plus près. Elle s'étira la peau sous l'œil droit, cherchant à faire disparaître magiquement ses cernes qui apparaissaient en douceur. Elle se lécha les lèvres, comme le Joker et serra ses poings et s'étant juré de ne plus copier sur lui. Une des raisons étant que ça asséchait ses lèvres davantage, et depuis ses lèvres étaient devenues toutes craquelées et lui faisaient mal. Sentant l'air devenir humide dans la salle de bain, gracieuseté de l'eau de la douche qui devenait finalement chaude, elle se déshabilla et entrai dans la douche.

Après que ce moment de détente prenne fin, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et retrouva, comme elle s'était doutée, le Joker affalé sur son lit, les yeux clos. « Était-il en train de dormir ? » Elle avança mielleusement vers lui, grimpa sur le lit puis approcha son visage du sien, puis aussi vite que l'éclair, le Joker attrapa son visage en coupe puis l'embrassa passionnément. « Il ne dormait pas. » Conclut la jeune femme en se fondant sur ses lèvres et son corps puissant. Le Joker la retourna subitement, puis plaqua son buste contre son petit corps fragile et approfondit le baisé en un plus vorace et langoureux. Doucement il caressa son visage en posa ses lèvres sur son coup, puis descendit plus bas jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il enleva du coup sec sa serviette avant d'engloutir un de ses seins veux appétit. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements et senti une chaleur ardente lui brûler son cops. Une sensation qui s'avérait presque insupportable. L'autre main caressait le second globe pendant que la jeune femme planta ses ongle dans la chair de son amant.

\- Tu n'as pas idée combien ton petit corps m'avait manqué. Souffla le Joker de sa voix doucereuse. Il pressa davantage sa poitrine puis pouvait sentir quelques fois ses cros se planter dans sa chair délicate. Elle lâcha une grimace mais l'effet de jouissance revint à chaque fois très vite.

Le Joker arrêta de maltraiter sa poitrine puis vint à se placer plus bas, au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle voulut glousser face à sa surprise, mais ses doigts commencèrent à la taquiner et la caresser avant qu'il n'en glisse deux à l'intérieur de son intimité impatiente. Poussant un gémissement, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se cambra instantanément puis prononça son nom entre deux gemisements.

Sa voix raisonna avec douceur à son oreille :

« Il était une fois, une femme qui était très étroite et très, très chaude »

Son pouce vint se presser contre ce petit bouton de chair hypersensible et elle laissa échapper un halètement surpris.

« Et son excitation montait et montait... »

Il commença à la caresser, frottant de plus en plus vite.

« Plus elle montait et plus elle m'en demandait encore et encore »

Son pouce continuait ses mouvements circulaires alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle.

Après une longue minutes durant laquelle il tortura inlassablement son intimité, le Joker recommença à parler sur un ton plus grave.

« L'excitation accélérait, la tension montait, la chaleur augmentait. »

Ses doigts se mouvaient de plus en plus vite.

Tellement bon... Encore, encore...

« Jusqu'à ce que tout explose. »

Elle était à deux doigts d'imploser, ça c'était certain. Il se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille :

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe après ? Et bien .. Il retira ses doigts en elle puis vint à la pénétrer sans crier gare.

Le Joker ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières face aux rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers ses rideaux à moitié clos. Il se rendit soudain compte que sa belle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle devait probablement être avec son fils. Il rigolait puis relit ensuite un couche de maquillage qui s'était enlevé durant cette nuit torride.

Il ne s'était pas montré aussi vorace dans un lit depuis qu'elle croupissait dans cet asile . Aimy avait le pouvoir de faire ressortir le meilleur... et le pire en lui. Il s'habilla en vitesse puis monta les escalier en direction de la chambre de son fils. Il s'apprêtait d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit des petites voix, celle de son fils, et de sa belle à travers la salle. Il retira sa main de la poignet puis colla son oreille afin de mieux entendre leur conversations.

« - Maman, tu été où pendant tout ce temps ?

\- J..j'avais beaucoup de travail chéri, mais je suis de retour, et je ne te quitterai plus. »

Le Joker rigola intérieurement, si seulement son fils avait la moindre idée où sa mère était..

« - Papa s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi ..

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui même qu'il croyait que tu été partit pour toujours, il a envoyé des gens pour te retrouver. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu travaillait dis maman hein ?

La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes couler, sans que son fils ne le vois avant de lui sourire.

\- Je ne .. Je .. Je ne sais pas mon fils .. Je .. Bon, tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui je vais t'emmener au Zoo tu es d'accord ?

les yeux du petit garçon devenaient aussi pétillant que les étoiles puis se mit a sautiller de partout. »

Le Joker élargissait son sourire puis quitta le couloir avant même que sa belle ne le surprenne en train de l'espionner.

 **OoO**

Il était grand temps pour le Joker de revenir dans son train train quotidien, celui de s'amuser avec ses victimes choisi afin d'attirer le vrai Batman et capturer Harvey Dent.

Les complices du Joker avaient attrapé une femme qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que sa belle. Il connaissait d'ailleurs très bien cette nana, il avait eu l'occasion de la voir lorsque Harvey Dent avait organisé une soirée. Cette femme était sa fiancée, Rachel, et il comptait réellement prendre son temps pour .. S'amuser..

Prise au piège et kidnappée par des bandits elle se réveilla, assise à une chaise, attachée aux poignets. n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. De ce cauchemar,de cette obscurité, chaleur, elle gémissait en levant les yeux partout. Elle avait faim et ressentait des crampes intenses au niveau de l'estomac. Elle était faible,complètement désappointée et avait peur, peur de savoir ce que ce monstre allait lui faire, peur mourir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place au maitre du chaos, la jeune femme voulu se débattre avec ses liens mais tomba à terre et se fait mal au même passage à l'épaule droit. Le Joker n'y prêtait pas attention, trop occupé à régler la caméra. Il adorait se filmer avec une victime afin d'envoyer le tout aux médias. D'une force brute, il ramasse la chaise, puis la toisa en élargissant un grand sourire.

\- T.t.t.t.. Inutile de bouger, tu ne pourras jamais t'enfuir. Souffla le Joker avant d'amener tous ses outils de torture et ne manqua pas de sourire sadiquement de temps à autre à la caméra.

\- Alors ma belle, sais tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Il approcha le tabouret et s'y plaça de telle façon à ce que l'angle de la caméra soit satisfaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Cracha cette dernière en essayant de garder son sang froid pour ne pas pleurer.

\- De vous ? rien. De votre... Comment dirais-je petit copain, fiancé, hummm ? Amant ? Bref je veux savoir où est Harvey Dent. Il lui adressa un sourire dévoilant ses dents jaunies.

Rachel ne disait rien, se contenta juste de plonger son regard dans le sein.

\- Très bien, je vois que l'on fait un peu de résistance.. Hummm, ne m'oblige pas à abîmer un aussi beau visage. Reprit-il en sortant un outils chirurgicale devant son visage et la menaça de le déformer si elle ne coopère. Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?

Rachel sentit ses larmes monter mais ne disait toujours rien. Le Joker lâcha un soupire puis se leva de son tabouret et revint quelque seconde après avec une paire de ciseau auquel et il joua comme un gamin de maternelle. Il se plaça derrière elle. Rachel ferma les yeux tout en laissant quelques larmes perler le long de ses joue avant d'entendre un coup de ciseau rapide et précis. Elle les réouvrir puis constata qu'elle avait mal nul part. Elle vit le Joker se planter en face d'elle avec une masse de cheveux dans les mains. Elle pouvait y voir son élastique au bout. Elle comprit qu'il venait de lui couper ses cheveux .. Il voulait la ridiculiser avant de passer à la torture.

\- La prochaine fois ce sont tes oreilles que je viserai !

Elle ne disait toujours rien mais tremblait dans tous les sens. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du Joker et remarqua que son maquillage ressemblait vaguement de celui d'un clown sorti tout droit de l'enfer . Le rouge ornait toute la bouche boursouflée. Le noir difforme autour des yeux lui donnait un aire encore plus dangereux. Son odeur, un mélange de combustible, poudre et essence restait très insupportable.

Le clown a les cheveux vaguement teints en vert, ils sont gras, racines brunes, légèrement ondulés. La langue vient constamment glisser sur les lèvres.

\- Je te le redemande, où est Harley Dent ?

Le clown claque de la langue contre le palais face à son silence puis soudain il se mît à la gifler de toutes ses forces afin de la réveiller, puis se mît à rire.

Tu sais, ma belle ... je joue... un moment. Ensuite... lorsque le divertissement m'a... lassé... je passe à autre chose. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de lui tapoter les joues.

\- Je ne vous dirais jamais où il se trouve espèce de monstre ! Finit-elle par cracher en se laissant prendre par la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt d'obéir ma jolie et crois moi que tu vas coopérer. Dis moi ou ce trouve Harvey Dent ?

\- Allez vous faire voir !

Le regard du clown bascula sur ses outils de torture. Il inspira profondément. Puis reprit, cette fois ci d'une manière plus prévenante et sombre.

\- Où est .. Harvey Dent ?

Elle lui cracha à la figure ce qui ne plut pas du tout au Joker.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis avec une violence inouïe, il planta un couteau dans sa cuisse faisant couler à flot le sang.  
La jeune femme se mît à hurler puis pleurer. Elle avait mal, très mal et voyait avec désespoir son sang couler sur la moquette sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement. Le clown bouge à nouveau la prise de vue de la caméra puis se mît à rire tout en goûtant au sang de sa victime.

\- Tu sais... ton fiancée ne va pas supporter ce carnage longtemps." Souffla-t-il, le regard qui brillait de perversité et de sournoiserie Bien. Reprenons, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire et si il faut que je te dévisage et te faire connaître les pires tortures au monde pour que tu coopères, je n'hésiterai pas ma belle.

\- Je vous en prie... je suis si... fatiguée.. Laissez nous tranquille.. Il ne vous a rien fait et moi non plus .. Laissez moi partir et je ne dirai rien à la police vous avez ma parole. Sanglota cette dernière.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite, ne t'en fais pas chuuuut chuuuuut chuuuuut .. Rien de telle qu'une petite... montée d'adrénaline pour que la machine... reparte ! Lança-t-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche. La lame gicle hors du manche dans un son aussi sec que douloureux.

Rachel en voyant cela se tendit sur la chaise, yeux rivés sur la lame qui danse devant ses yeux.

\- Ça va mieux on dirait hein ? Shhhhh ..

\- Je vous... en prie... ne me faites pas de mal .. Je vous en pris arrêtez !

\- Je vous en pris Noooon arrêtez noooon ne me faites pas de mal ! Non méchant Joker va me faire bobo ! Fit le Joker la comédie en essayant de jouer la victime apeurée. Le couteau vient subitement de se planter dans l'autre cuisse de la jeune femme faisant également couler le sang. La douleur flamboya, un cris strident brisa le silence.

Le Joker maintient toujours le couteau, tournant d'un cran le manche, générant un autre cri suivi de suffocantes suppliques.

\- Tu vois ? Je vais te dire un secret. C'est dans ces moments là que l'on voit réellement le caractère de la personne. Hors, ce que je vois, ce que je connais de toi, c'est que tu as beau rester forte face à la menace, mais que tu n'as pas encore appris à luter contre la douleur. Je pourrai t'y enseigner si cela te chante.

Rachel pleura de rage et à la fois sous la douleur et d'impuissance.

\- Oh, shh shh shh ! Reprit le Joker en tapotant ses joue. Cesse donc de pleurer, c'est tout bonnement pitoyable, tu es tellement belle, de viens pas à gâcher ce qu'il y a de beau chez toi hein ?

\- Je... je... j'ai très mal...

\- Oui. Je sais. On me l'a... déjà maintes fois dit. Mais je ne retiens... jamais la leçon ! ah... que veux-tu... je suis incorrigiiiible !... S'amusa-il en appuyant davantage contre la larme ce qui provoqua de nouvelles grimaces chez sa victime. Dis moi ou est Harvey Dent et .. Et je te promets que tu ne souffrira plus.

\- Vous .. Vous allez me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Même si je vous dis où il est ?

Un large sourire apparaissait sur le visage du maitre du chaos.

\- Cela dépendra d'un choix.. Et de la chance. Dis moi petite est joueuse ?

\- Monstre !

\- Oooh oui j'en suis un .. Oh que oui .. Répondit-il en retirant dun coup sec la lame qui s'était logée dans sa cuisse générant un nouveau cri strident de la part de la jeune femme.

Il s'éloigna de sa victime un instant avant d'ouvrir des bocaux sur la table. De la peinture. Rouge, noire et blanche.

Il s'approche à nouveau alors qu'elle respire bruyamment. Il commence à tremper ses doigts gantés de violet dans la couleur blanche.

\- Il faut... se faire une petite beauté... je suis certain que Harvey va apprécier mon art. Après je vais pouvoir passer aux choses finales avec toi.

Il emprisonne le bas de son visage et commence à y étaler le blanc. Il est appliqué, sa langue passant toujours d'une commissure meurtrie à l'autre.

\- Au fait, tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu mes cicatrices ? Naaaah ? Bon tant pis .. Il se lécha les lèvres puis répit dans son maquillage. Il se redressa contemplant son oeuvre. Tu es magnifique. Bien plus jolie comme cela. Au fait, il manque quelque chose .. Je vois bien que sous ce maquillage tu me ressembles beaucoup, mais il manque cruellement quelque chose de crucial.. Voyons voir .. Ah oui ! Les cicatrices.

\- Non je vous en supplie ne faites pas ça je vous en pris ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Le Joker éclata de rire.

\- Je vois que ta petite carapace commence à prendre fin. Hélas, comme je j'ai dit tout à l'heure, au début j'aime m'amuser avec mes victimes, mais au bout d'un moment lorsque je me lasse, je passe à autre chose. Tu vois ceci ? Reprit-il en montrant du doigt la caméra, dès ce soir je vais la partager aux médiats, et que tu sois morte ou vivante, Dent viendra pour le faire la peau .. Et j'y compte bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je ne vais pas te tuer, je te réserve pour autre chose de plus sensationnel ! Mais rien ne m'y oblige de ne pas m'amuser un peu avec toi .. Hummm par où je commence.. Ce petit sourire ? Par la gauche ou la droite ?

\- Non.. Snif.. Je vous en pris .. Snif..

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de planter son couteau dans la paume de sa main, lui arrachant un autre hurlement.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de chialer comme une gamine ! Regarde en plus tu abîmes mon maquillage ! Il reprit son souffle, désespéré que sa victime se montre aussi butée puis replaça vite fait sa langue atour de ses lèvres. Tout le monde va te voir ma beauté, ton mec, le Batman, le flics .. Oh et puis pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer de suite ! Je serai curieux de voir qui viendra à ton secours !

Il envoya la caméra au médiats tout en continuant de filmer et passer en directe.

\- Je trouve que je suis vraiment trop bien trop tendre avec toi ma chère. Tu n'as pas encore goûté à la véritable douleur ..

Il prit alors quelques outils chirurgical puis s'amusa avec sa victime, faisant naître de nouveaux hurlements stridents.

Après avoir finit de s'amuser avec elle, il la laissa seule, évanouie sous la douleur, d'ailleurs on pouvait y voir des mégots de cigarettes par terre, jusqu'à ce qu'il est un coup de fil.

\- Hey patron ! Nous avons trouvé Dent !

Un large sourire apparaît sur son visage clownesque.

\- Très bien j'arrive. Il détacha sa victime puis l'emmena avec lui dans sa camionnette, laissant les mains et jambes ficelés pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit.

 **OoO**

Le soir même, Aimy rentra avec son fils. Elle avait abandonnée l'idée de partir loin de Gotham City. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

\- Max, ne laisse pas tes affaires par terre, range les dans ta chambre avant que quelqu'un ne tombe !

\- Oui maman ..

Aimy alluma les lumières puis commença à faire cuire des pâtes pour le dîner de ce soir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit un morceau de papier sur le frigo. " _Ne m'attends pas pour manger, je rentrerai tard. M.J "_

Le temps que l'eau bouille suffisamment pour mettre les pâtes tête alluma la télévision et rigola lorsqu'elle entendit une victime pleurer à l'aide. Depuis, son côté sadique avait pris place et trouvaIl cela .. Amusant mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la television elle vit Ô surprise Rachel en gros plan, en larme et ensanglantée de partout, elle vit également son Joker en train de la torturer et cela avait suffit pour faire exploser sa colère. Le Joker pouvait toucher à n'importe qui mais pas à sa meilleure amie. Elle se leva puis d'une voix tremblante elle prévient son fils qu'elle ne sera pas longue, qu'elle devait partir maintenant ! Cela lui fondit le coeur de le laisser seul, mais l'emmener avec elle serai fortement risqué !

Elle conduisait une vielle voiture qui traînait dans le garage, quand soudain son portable sonna . Surprise et déconcertée, elle décrocha néanmoins et failli s'étrangler lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son interlocuteur . C'était son Joker en personne. Il lui murmura d'une voix mielleuse et caressante.

\- Coucou ma toute belle, je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais simplement savoir si notre fils et toi êtes bien rentré et ..

\- Que fais-tu ? S'étrangla la jeune femme en retenant ses larmes aux yeux de tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu est en train de faire ?!

Un silence.

\- Hey tout doux .. je ne fais rien de mal pour le moment, marmonna le Joker. Pourquoi t'es agressive comme ça ? Ma belle calme-toi voyons..

\- Tu oses dire que tu ne fais rien de mal alors que tu es en train de t'attaquer au fourgon qui emmène Harvey à la prison centrale ? Coupa la jeune femme en pleurant !

\- Hey mais .. Comment tu sais que je suis en train de faire ça, toi ? grogna le Joker tel un chien enragé. Où es-tu bordel !

\- Je suis derrière toi ! Je te suis depuis tout à l'heure ! J'ai vu ce que tu as fais à mon amie ! J'ai tout vu ! Relâche là et rentre à la maison ! Rentre avec moi et retournons au près de Max je t'en pris ..

\- QUOI TU AS LAISSÉE MON FILS SEUL ?! S'énerve-il de plus bel, les yeux rempilent de noirceurs indéchiffrables.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Joker ! Maintenant arrête t'es conneries et viens à moi !

\- RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE AIMY CEST BIEN TROP DANGEREUX ! RENTRE À LA MAISON !

\- C'et toi le seul danger Joker ! Arête ça tour de suite avec que l'on te fasse du mal ! Viens à moi !

\- C'EST TOI QUI VA ARRIVER QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL SI TU NE RENTRES PAS ! RENTRE IMMEDIATEMENT OU SINON TU AURAS AFFAIRE A MOI TU MAS COMPRIS ⁈ Sur ce il raccrocha, laissant la jeune femme pleurer de rage, sans toutefois l'obéir. « Non, elle devait l'en empêcher de commettre l'irréparable » autant, elle savait que depuis elle avait finit par sombrer dans la folie, mais de là faire du mal à sa meilleure amie était hors de question. Voir même, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrai un jour tuer volontairement des gens.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Voila ! Je publierai la suite plus tard, le temps de trouver de nouvelle idée. Bisous à vous ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ( même si je sais que peu de gen le font ^^ ) bonne soirée à vous !**


	35. Chapter 34

**Place au petit blabla que tout le monde s'en fiche xD voilà je ne voulais pas le publier de suite mais j'étais trop pressée, surtout que je ne sais pas quand je vais écrire la suite. ( ce chapitre je l'avais écris depuis un moment ^^ )**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Je savais que ce chapitre allait te plaire ! Et oui désolée .. C'est vrai que je devrai faire en sorte à ce que le Joker se montre plus sadique avec ses victimes promis je ferai un chapitre remplis de sadisme et humour noir. Peut-être pas celui ci, mais le prochain promis !**

Guest **: Bienvenu dans ma fic ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire ^^**

Sonia **: Ravis que cette scène t'es plu ! Et pour Rachel .. Je ne dirai rien ;) j'espère quand même que tu ne sera pas trop déçut haha oups x) après pour les autres fic oui je ne vais pas tarder de les écrire et publier ne t'inquiète pas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 34**

Aimy était toujours au volant et avait reprit son calme. « Mais quel con ! » Se disait-elle en fronçant les sourcils et serrant le volant . Au même moment où elle ressassait à sa colère son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Elle posa légèrement ses yeux dessus avant de se mettre à glousser. « Si ça se trouve, son Joker voulait s'excuser de s'être emporté.. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'elle rêvait beaucoup trop. Elle décrocha malgré tout puis ..

\- Mademoiselle Rose rentrez chez vous j'ai la situation en main !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil puis se mît à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle reconnue cette voix rauque. C'était celle de Batman, et elle se demandait bien comment il avait eu son numéro de téléphone. Décidément l'homme chauve-souris était rempli de surprise.

\- Batman mais .. Comment .. Je ..

\- Cessez de vous poser des questions est rentrez chez vous, il est bien trop dangereux de rester ici !

La jeune femme ferma subitement les yeux puis les rouvrit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je dois le faire ! Je dois l'arrêter !

\- Mademoiselle Rose vous ne pouvez l'arrêtez c'est un fou doublée d'un psychopathe ! Il vous tuera ! Reprit-il d'une voix plus sèche et inquiète.

\- Non non .. Je suis la seule qui puisse l'arrêter ! Faites moi confiance !

Elle raccrocha tout en ayant une boule dans le coeur. Elle savait qu'il voulait tout simplement la protéger et elle tout ce qu'elle avait trouvée à lui dire était qu'elle avait la situation en main. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop si elle était réellement la seule personne pouvant l'arrêter. Le Joker quand il le voulait pouvait se montrer sans pitié et agissait sans le savoir. Comme il le disait si bien, « Je suis comme un chien qui cour après les voitures, je le fais sans savoir pourquoi, j'agis quand bon me semble.» Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, un peu trop fort peut-être puisque un filet de sang se mît à couler, laissant libre à sa langue de goûter son fluide métallique. Elle reprenait son attention sur la route.

Le Joker était dans la remorque du camion avec ses complices. Il sentit sa rage revenir lorsqu'il vit sa belle derrière lui, dans le rétroviseur. Elle ne l'avait pas obéi ce qui énerva fortement l'agent du chaos.

\- PUTAIN MAIS QUELLE CONNE ‼! MAIS QUELLE CONNE ! POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TOUTES LES FEMMES SOIENT AUSSI STUPIDES PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Hurla le Joker et giflant un de ses complice afin d'évacuer sa colère.

\- Vous allez bien patron ? Vous .. Vous connaissez cette femme ?

\- OUI JE LA CONNAIS C'EST MA FEMME ! POURQUOI TU AS UN PROBLÈME ? Il braqua son arme vers lui, prêt à tirer si il disait un mot de travers.

\- Ola patron non ne faites pas ça .. Je suis désolé.. Mais sinon pourquoi restez vous avec une nana pareil ? Vous pouvez en choisir une moins stupide.

Le Clown fronça les sourcils puis pencha la tête.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu as dis ?

\- Je disais juste pourquoi vous vous embêter la vie à rester avec une femme aussi conne que .. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reçut aussitôt une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- QU'AVEZ VOUS DONC À REGARDEZ ?! AU BOULOT ! BUTEZ MOI CE FILS DE PUTE QU'ON EN FINISSE ! Trancha le clown face au regard surpris et inquiet des autres.

Un silence glacial lui servit de réponse. Le Joker monta dans la cabine du conducteur. Il tua ce dernier et poussa le cadavre encore chaud du chauffeur et lança un " _Harvey Harvey Dent ! Laissez-moi une place ! J'ai envie de conduire ! "_

Aimy suivait toujours le camion de son terrible amant. Le fourgon avait reprit sa route, poursuivi par le Joker en folie. La jeune femme sentait le danger, imminent. Si le Joker la voyait, il serait capable de la tuer. Il était habité d'une fureur sauvage et brutale qu'elle-même ne pouvait stopper. Soudain, elle vit plus loin une ombre noire plantée sur une sorte de grosse moto noire et équipée de nombreux gadjets.

La camionnette du Joker finit par céder et les complices emportèrent Rachel très discrètement. Celle ci était assommée face au choque.

"BATMAN ! " S'écria-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer. Aimy accéléra le pas de course. Son amant était plus menaçant, plus meurtrier que jamais...

Le Joker avançait péniblement vers la Batmoto située à une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il serra d'une poigne de fer sa mitraillette qu'il avait réussi à dégager de la décharge du camion et il marchait tel un cadavre revenu à la vie. Batman s'approcha de lui à toute allure sur son bolide.

" Allez allez approche, approche ! " Lança le Joker en fixant Batman comme ci qu'il espérait qu'il l'écrase, il tira au passage sur les véhicules qui venaient à lui, trouvant qu'ils gênaient sa vue. " Allez, vas-y, tu peux le faire ! Approche, approche ! " Reprit le Joker en tirant de nouveau sur un autre véhicule.

Batman ne s'arrêta pas. Le Joker se planta alors sur la route en grinçant des dents. " Vas-y maintenant ! Approche ! Vas-y, écrase-moi ! Ecrase-moi !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla le Justicier qui n'arrivait plus à freiner pour éviter le Joker.

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel. Déçut qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Batman s'était montré cette fois ci, pas amusant du tout. Le Joker se mit au bout dun moment à sourire. Un sourire narquois quand il vit son véhicule s'écraser contre un mur. Puis il s'avança vers son adversaire en léchant ses lèvres et en sortant de sa veste un couteau suisse dont il sortit la lame. Un de ses complices, sauvé de la chute, se pencha vers Batman et tenta de lui arracher son masque mais il se prit une violente décharge électrique avant d'être propulsé à deux mètres du justicier. Il voulu se ruer sur Batman pour en finir avec lui , Aimy se jeta sur le corps du chevalier noir, les cheveux au vent et les larmes aux yeux. Le Joker resta sur place, stupéfait. Sa belle venait de joindre la scène.

\- Non je t'en pris ne fais pas ça ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Non pas lui ! Lança cette dernière en pleurant à chaude larme.

\- AIMY CASSE TOI DE LA ET LAISSE MOI FAIRE MON TRAVAIL ! Hurla ce dernier en lui donnant de violents coups dans les côtes.

\- Non je ne partirai pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu le tue non pas Batman ! Répondit elle en essayant de ne plus penser à la douleur.

\- Aimy , pousse-toi de là tout de suite ! Gronda le Joker en la menaçant de son couteau. Ne m'oblige pas à devenir méchant avec toi ! CASSE TOI DE MON CHEMIN ! OUST ! Il lui redonna un coup, mais cette fois ci en pleine figure puis s'acharna de plus belle sur son ventre et ses jambes. La jeune femme ne sentit plus a douleur à force de recevoir des coups. À croire que son corps avait fournit sa propre morphine.

La jeune femme ne disait rien et ne bougea pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de protéger Batman. Ses yeux verts émeraudes, imbibés de larmes, étaient fixes et indéchiffrables, et son visage était en sang. Elle faisait tout pour rester forte, même si elle voulait s'évanouir après les terribles coups donnés par le Joker. Cependant, sa rage lui donnait encore la force de tenir.

\- Aimy je compte juste à trois, si tu ne te pousses pas, je tire ! Et je le ferai ! Un ! .. Deux ... Aimy je ne plaisante pas je vais vraiment te descendre si tu ne dégage pas "

La jeune femme posa alors ses yeux vers lui, puis, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait elle prit le flingue du Joker et le posa sur sa propre tête.

\- TU VEUX ME TUER ? JE VAIS LE FAIRE MOI MÊME ‼

Le Joker sursauta et recula de frayeur. Il vit sa belle braquer une arme sur elle-même ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle était au bord de la folie comme la goute d'eau qui venait de reverser le vase. Son coeur se noua, il se mit à transpirer d'inquiétude. Alors il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

\- Arrête tes conneries donne moi cela avant que tu ne te fasses du mal ! Aimy c'est très dangereux...

\- Recule ou je tire ! Menaça-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le Joker replaça ses cheveux verts et sales derrière ses oreilles puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Ne fais pas ça, c'est une bêtise, tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Ne vint pas à la gâcher en te foutant en l'air sa sera du gâchis !

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu ne viens même pas me voir pendant que j'étais prisonnière à l'asile, tu tortures ma meilleure amie, tu veux butter Harvey et maintenant Batman ! Sans compter que j'ai appris que tu avais une maîtresse que tu me trompais avec une autre et .. Elle pleura à grosse larme.

Le Joker se lécha la langue.

\- Je vois que tu as fais la connaisse du docteur Harlenn Quinzel. Rah.. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je vais te dire la vérité. Oui j'ai eu une aventure avec elle mais bien avant de te connaître et oui j'ai couché avec elle une fois, quand j'étais prisonnier mais c'était uniquement pour m'évader ! Cette nana là était bien trop manipulable ! je ne la calculait même pas elle ne m'intéressait guère ! Mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen ! Je me suis servit d'elle comme je me sert de beaucoup de gens pour parvenir à mes fin et ..

\- Comme moi ! Depuis tout ce temps tu me manipules afin de te servir de moi ! Coupa la jeune femme en tremblant des lèvres.

\- Non non ma belle .. Non, ne dis pas de bêtise je ne me suis jamais servi de toi jamais .. Et tu le sais ! Toi tu es ma muse, tu es ma femme, mon étoile je .. Je ..

\- Tout ce que tu dis ne sont rien que des paroles en l'air ! La preuve tu ne sais même pas me dire que tu m'aimes ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre Joker .. Tu n'es qu'un monstre .. Elle appuya davantage larme contre elle puis ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatale.

\- ARRÊTE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES TU VAS ME RENDRE FOU ! Hurla ce dernier en commençant à perdre patience.

Elle se mît à rire nerveusement avant de le foudroyer du regard. Ses yeux verts, imbibés de larmes faisaient naître de la colère chez l'agent du chaos. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle se mettait dans cet état là. Il voulait que tu le monde le craint .. Mais pas elle, pas sa belle.

\- Mais fou tu l'es déjà mon cher ! Répliqua-t-elle en tremblant des mains.

Il reprit son souffle puis tenta d'être plus doux avec elle.

\- Aimy, sois une gentille fille et repose moi cette arme, je te pris, n'abîme pas ce qui est à moi. Fais ce que je te dis AIMY !

\- NON ! RECULE OU JE ME TUE ! TU TROUVERA BIEN DU RÉCONFORT DANS LES BRAS D'UNE AUTRE DE TOUTE FAÇON ! JE NE SUIS RIEN POUR TOI HORMIS UN JOUET !

Le Joker claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas toi même, tu as de la chance que tu as ce fligue au dessus de ton crâne sans cervelle, autrement je t'aurai collé une gifle si forte que tu t'en souviendrai !

\- TU VOIS ? TU VOIS !? JE N'AI MÊME PLUS ENVIE DE VIVRE ! MÊME TOI TU NE ME RETIENDRA PLUS ! JE VAIS REJOINDRE MES PARENTS QUI EUX MAIMENT POUR CE QUE JE SUIS ET QUITTERA CETTE VIE DE MERDE POUR TOUJOURS ! plus rien na de sens pour moi .. Plus rien .. Je ne suis plus rien et ne sais plus qui je suis réellement..

Le Joker commençait à paniquer de la situation, la jeune femme s'apprêtait vraiment à tirer et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses paroles ne servait à rien. Il décida alors de jouer sa dernière carte. Il se lécha les lèvres puis recula.

\- Très bien très bien ! Tue toi ! Fais le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Max sera privé de sa mère et moi je continuerai à m'en occuper. Tu ne sera plus qu'un cadavre sous terre et je viendra de temps à autre mettre des fleures sur ta tombe. Vais-je pleurer de ta mort? Certainement pas parce que je suis comme ça ! Tue toi vas y qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Il se lécha les lèvres, mais .. Avant que tu ne te tue, juste une petite question, il se lécha les lèvres de nouveau, il faut bien que je le sache, préfères tu être enterrée ou incinérée ?

La main de la jeune femme se mît à trembler puis de grosse larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougit. Aimy lacha alors le pistolet puis se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux clos, à bout de force. Le Joker étira un long sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et bien, tu m'aurai causé une sacrée frayeur. Tu es un sacré phénomène toi. Folle va. Ne recommence plus ma belle tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de quitter se monde sans moi !

Le jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, voulu pleurer, mais elle n'avait plus d'eau dans son corps pour pouvoir le faire. Elle referma définitivement les yeux, dans les bras du Joker.

 **OoO**

Aimy se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne. Elle voulu se relevée mais fut plaquée contre le lit. Elle vit son ami Mika la regarder avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Non évite de trop bouger ..

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis sentit une vive douleur au niveau du ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que .. Que c'est-il passé ? Ou est le Joker Batman ? Harvey !

\- Tu t'es évanouie dans les bras du Joker. Peu de temps que la police n'arrive je suis venu et le Joker t'as confié à moi afin que je prenne soin de toi pendant qu'il l'embarquerait. Batman a prit la fuite et Harvey .. Je ne peux en dire plus.

La jeune femme se leva, fronça les sourcils avant d'attraper le col de son ami puis se mît à hurler.

\- OÙ EST HARVEY ! OU EST-IL ? Mika prit pendant un instant peur. Lorsque la jeune femme se m'était en colère elle avait pratiquement le même regard, la même intensité et froideur que le Joker. À croire qu'elle avait finit d'être comme lui .. Ce qui était prévisible, à force de côtoyer un homme comme lui il n'était que évident qu'elle finirai de lui ressembler.

\- Aimy reprends toi ! Et puis je ne sais pas où il est ! Le Joker ne m'a rien dit parce qu'il doutait justement que je t'en parle. Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ?

La jeune femme posa durement son regard sur lui avant de le relâcher quelques secondes après. Elle se leva puis

\- Aaaaaaaie .. Elle se cambra de douleur puis manqua de s'écrouler à terre si Mika ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Aimy .. Aimyyy ‼? Retourne au lit .. Tu n'es pas encore guérie, le Joker ta sacrément abîmé, tu as eu deux côtés cassé et j'ai du faire appelle au médecin !

La jeune femme se mît à rire nerveusement.

\- Deux côtes cassées ce n'est pas la mort.

Mika leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as eu une hémorragie interne, si je n'avais pas fait appelle au médecin tu serais morte, Aimy. Allez vas te reposer avant d'aggraver la situation.

La jeune femme retourna au lit et vit son ami hocher la tête. Elle retrouva le sommeil puis une fois Mika partit, elle quitta la chambre puis alla dans celle de son fils. Il jouait avec de nouveaux jouet et était heureux de revoir sa mère. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras avant de déposer des baisés partout. « On mon fils comme je t'aime ! »

\- Nous allons voir papa, tu es d'accord ?

Le Joker avait été dépouillé de la tête au pieds de ses armes et jeté dans une cellule, tout seul. Il s'était assis sur le banc en bois et regardait les gens passer sans rien dire, en leur jetant des regards noirs accompagnés de son sourire démoniaque. Il leur faisait peur, et cela l'amusait. Il aimait inspirer la crainte et le dégoût aux autres. C'était un jeu pour lui, une forme de défi auquel il s'y prenait avec grand plaisir. Les policiers le regardaient de loin sans s'approcher des barreaux. Même enfermé, le Joker représentait toujours une menace potentielle. Ils jetaient quelques coups d'oeil en direction de la cellule et parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention du plus grand psychopathe que Gotham avait engendré.

Un homme, plus précisément le chez de la police arriva puis se posta devant Gordon en rigolant.

\- Alors mon ami. Vous n'êtes plus mort ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda un autre en montra le Joker du doigt. Celui ci ne disait rien, se contenta juste de le regarder avec des yeux aussi noir que le mal en personne.

\- Nous ne connaissons rien de lui, hormis que c'est un fou, un criminel. Répondit Gordon en posant brièvement ses yeux sur le Joker.

\- Ouais .. Bon, rentrez chez vous, le clown peut attendre jusqu'à demain, sourit le policier . Demain, vous changer de job, Et on ne vous demande pas votre avis commissaire Gordon !

Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, croyant cela comme une blague. Flatté, il se mît à rougir. La salle entière applaudit. Jim fut déconcerté, et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il serra la main de tous ses collègues en les remerciant timidement et, lorsqu'il se tourna vers la cage du Joker, il remarqua que ce dernier l'applaudissait aussi en souriant. « Quel étrange phénomène .. »

Après cette nouvelle, Gordon alla dans on bureau puis vit une femme accompagnée d'un petit garçon entrer. Il reconnu tout de suite mademoiselle Rose puis alla vers elle.

\- N'étiez vous pas sensée être enfermée dans un asile ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils puis posa brièvement ses yeux vers son fils. « Crétin ! Elle qui ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant.

\- Maman c'est quoi un asile ?

Elle se baissa.

\- Rien mon chéri, ce n'est rien. Elle reporta son regard vers Gordon. Je suis venue voir le Joker.

Le lieutenant se mît à rire, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Je regrette, mais il n'est pas disponible, pas pour le moment, revenez un autre jour, mademoiselle Rose.

La jeune femme prit un air grave et vit ensuite une ombre noir se dresser devant le lieutenant. C'était Batman, celui ci adressa un bref sourire vers la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention vers Gordon.

\- Nous devons parler lieutenant. Répondit la voix du Batman.

Gordon haussa un sourcil avant de le suivre. Ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau afin que personne ne puisse avoir accès à cette conversation. Pendant ce temps Aimy s'assoit sur un banc avec son fils et alla chercher à voir et quelque chose à manger dans un distributeur.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Batman.

\- Laissons la fille parler au Joker, elle pourrai nous être utile.

Gordon réajusta ses lunettes avant de hocher négativement la tête.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que cela serai le cas. Même si je sais que le Joker et elle ..

\- Nous pourrions en savoir davantage sur lui ! Sur ses plans ! Elle est la seule qui puisse lui faire cracher certaines choses que nous ne pourrons jamais obtenir avec lui ! Reprit le Justicier d'une voix plus grave.

Gordon semblait y réfléchir.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle connaît son vrai non et la raison du pourquoi il agit de cette manière avec nos citoyens ? Je doute que ce soit le cas Batman, le Joker ne partage rien avec personne et ca ne sera pas avec une femme qu'il le fera.

\- Au contraire vous vous trompez, j'ai tout entendu cette nuit, lorsque j'étais ko. Le Joker aime réellement mademoiselle Rose, d'une certaine manière je dois dire, et elle aussi. Il souffla un bon coup avant de baisser la tête.

Gordon fit de même puis gratta sa petite moustache.

\- Si c'est le cas, si ce que vous dites est vrai.. Mon dieu .. Quel gâchis, une femme aussi jolie et intelligente, comment a t-elle put en arriver à là ?!

\- Je ne le vous fais pas dire. Allez vous la renfermer dans un asile lieutenant ?

\- Non. Elle ne mérite pas cela, d'ailleurs elle n'aurai jamais dû y être, tout cela n'était que l'œuvre de ce satané Joker. Batman pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait le choix de rester avec un gas comme vous ? Plutôt que ce montre ce psychopathe. Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais rien au femme.

Batman se mit à rire discrètement.

\- Avoir une femme comme mademoiselle Rose m'aurait très certainement plu. Je dois dire qu'une femme comme elle ça ne se coure pas dans les rues, mais elle a fit son choix, je ne peux que respecter et errer dans l'ombre. Même si je dois dire qu'elle à fait une erreur.

Gordon tapota le justicier dans les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Nous acceptons que vous le voyez, mademoiselle Rose, sous condition que vous restez très très prudente. Nous serons en haut et interviendrons en cas de problème. Conclut Jim d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis suivit le lieutenant et le justicier jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la cellule du Joker. Elle tenait son fils par la main et pouvait sentir son excitation lorsqu'il vit son père. Gordon et Batman partirent laissant la petite famille du criminel seul.

A la vu de ces deux là, le Joker se leva, afficha un sourire clownesque, dévoilant ses dents irrégulières et jaunes.

\- Et bien bonsoir mes amours.

 **À suivre ..**


	36. Chapter 35

**Voila voila le chapitre 35 est en ligne ! ;) merci pour vos reviews elles me font très très plaisirs ! ( c'est mon petit bonheur quand je me connecte ^^ ) en plus je viens de voir que ma fic porte un autre favori yeeeeeees !**

 **\- Harleyquinnlilimonster : Merciiiiii ! :D trop contente que mon chapitre tes plu ! Celui ci est moins bien par contre, mais je devais l'écrire car il servira pour le prochain ^^ j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs car j'ai tellement de chose à mettre que j'ai trop peur d'en oublier ^^**

 **Le prochain je te promets qu'il sera rempli de sadisme ;) celui ci est disons .. Plus calme.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 35**

\- Et bien bonsoir mes amours ! Avait dit l'agent du chaos en étirant un large sourire faisant apparaître ses dents jaunies.

\- Papa ‼ Couru le petit garçon dans les bras de son père. Le Joker ouvrit grand ses bras, toujours en souriant puis referma son étreinte. Il était tellement heureux de retrouver son fils et vice versa.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ? Pourquoi cet air si sérieux humm ? Reprit le Joker en dévoilant ses dents tartrées.

La jeune femme ne disait rien. Elle croisa les bras puis regarda son fils en train de rire aux éclats avec son père. Décidément c'est deux là d'adoraient. Elle souriais légèrement avant de secouer la tête. Le Joker fixa sa belle puis claqua sa langue contre son palais. Elle l'agaçait tellement avec son calme qu'il parvint à ignorer sa présence afin de ne pas s'emporter.

\- Je suis venue pour que l'on parle. Coupa Aimy la joie que le Joker éprouvait en ce moment même. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis souffla. Il se lécha les lèvres tout en fixant sa belle, d'un air lasse. La jeune femme demanda à son fils de sortir et de l'attendre mais il refusa, trop occuper d'être dans les bras de son père.

Le Joker lança un bref regard noir vers elle avant de se pencher et chuchoter dans les oreilles de son fils.

\- Hey tu sais quoi ? Quand je sortirai de ce troue on ira tous les deux faire des parc d'attractions et se manger des glaces, tu sais ce machin de toutes les couleurs, bien sucré qui dégouline de partout hein ? Le petit garçon regarda son père avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles puis hocha la tête. Maintenant fais ce que maman a dit, tu reviendra après d'accord ?

\- Vous devez discuter c'est pour ça ? Souffla le petite voix fluette du petit garçon.

\- Oui trésors, nous devons discuter, une discussion pour grande personne. Répondit le Joker en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer hein ? S'inquieta-t-il en regardant sa mère avec inquiétude.

Le Joker posa un rapide regard vers Aimy avant de sourire.

\- Non mon fils, n'ai pas peur, nous allons juste .. Discuter. Hein ? Tu n'as pas peur mon grand n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit garçon baissa la tête avant de jouer avec ses petits doigts.

\- Parce que la dernière fois je t'ai vu taper maman et j'ai entendu des hurlements, j'ai eu très peur et j'ai eu très très mal au ventre. Sa voix était tremblotante comme celle de sa mère. Le Joker fronça brièvement mes yeux puis mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Il replaça les cheveux blonds de son fils avant de jouer avec ses petits doigts.

Aimy quand à elle se sentait gênée que son fils soit au courant de leurs disputes. Elle qui voulait que jamais cela ne se sache et mettre son fils dans cette histoire. Elle regardait son amant et pouvait sentir toute la froideur de ce dernier. Il souriait, mais malgré lui il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Le fait que son fils soit au courant ne l'encourageait pas de parler ni même de penser à autre chose. Le Joker voulu changer de sujet afin d'estomper son malaise.

\- Quand je sortirai d'ici, je t'achèterai de nouveau jeux tu es d'accord ? « Plutôt en dérober oui ..»

\- D'accord. Accepta le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bien. Il embrassa le front de son fils avant de le pousser vers l'extérieur. Nous devons parler ta mère et moi, attends là à l'extérieur. Brave garçon.

Une fois le petit garçon partit, le Joker se focalisa sur sa belle avant de jouer avec ses cheveux verts.

\- Tu vois ? Moi au moins je viens te voir. Fit remarquer la jeune femme en levant la tête.

Le Joker se mît à rire.

\- Je vois. Tu es venue me faire la morale. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant une femme !

Aimy fronça les sourcils comme ci qu'elle venait d'être blessée par ces dires. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux puis à l'aide d'un élastique elle se fit une natte rapide. Le Joker attrapa ses cheveux en grimaçant.

\- Elle est vraiment très moche. Raye la coiffure dans ta liste d'emploi ! Il se mît à rire avant de relâcher subitement sa natte. Il se lécha les lèvres puis pris les mains de sa belle afin de mettre ses ongles vernis de rose dans sa bouche. Tu n'es pas très bavarde pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait me parler humm ?

Aimy ouvrit la bouche avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Harvey Dent maintenant, elle devait la jouer plus discrète et de manière plus maligne. La jeune femme s'apprêtait de parler lorsqu'une autre femme entra dans la cellule. Ses cheveux étaient blonds attachés en chignon, une blouse blanche, chaussure à talon, parfum très fruité et .. Elle reconnue tout de suite le docteur Harleen Quinzel. «Que faisait elle ici ?! » Ragea intérieurement la jeune femme se serrant les dents. Elle pouvait voir dans le regard de cette femme une joie immense de revoir le Joker, elle était comme une gamine face à lui. Quant à l'agent du chaos, il resta neutre, sa présence ne l'intriguait guère. Harleen n'avait pas remarquée sur le coup de la présence de la jeune femme puis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en la voyant.

\- Je repasserai. Coupa cette dernière avant de sortir de la cellule.

Aimy et le Joker étaient de nouveau seuls à seuls et il ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Tiens, ton amante. Souffla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et croisant les bras.

L'agent du chaos claqua une énième fois sa langue contre le palais puis se gratta le cure chevelure en se léchant les lèvres.

\- En effet. Elle croit pouvoir me " soigner " comme ci que cela serai possible. Personne ne peut me soigner, ni même me comprendre. Personne sauf toi ma belle. Il élargit son sourire en agrandissant ses yeux sombres et remplis de malices.

\- Arrête de me manipuler, je vois bien ton petit jeu et je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège. Elle reprends son souffle. Je présume que tu vas encore te servir d'elle pour .. T'évader ?

\- J'en sais rien ma belle. Il posa son regard vers le plafond avant de le reporter vers sa belle. Comme tu le sais, je ne prévois jamais de plan, les plans sont pour les faibles. Je ne suis pas un faible. Tu me crois hein ? oui tu me crois. Tu es la seule à me croire.. Oui la seule.

De l'autre côté Batman, Gordon et les autres policiers levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils semblaient tous ennuyés de la situation. Pour eux, il y avait trop de blabla de nian-nian inutiles et pas assez d'informations utiles concernant le Joker.

\- Nous voilà devant un film à l'eau de rose .. Quel échec. S'exclama un policier, le visage lassé par la situation.

Gordon fronça les sourcils puis écoutait un peu plus la conversation.

\- Apparement il faut se méfier du docteur Quinnzel, d'après ce que j'entend elle aurai aidé le Joker à s'évader ?

Batman semblait lui aussi surprit, mais garda son calme.

\- Une femme aussi gentille. Qui l'aurai cru ? Dire que je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

 **Et si nous faisons un saut dans le passé ? Vous n'avez pas le choix ! MOUHAHAHA ‼ ( rire du Joker ^^ )**

Le Joker dormait à point fermé, jusqu'au moment où il entendit des bruits frénétiques de talons raisonnaient dans ses oreilles. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa porte puis là cellules s'ouvrit laissant place à une silhouette très minces, très élancée. Plus elle avançait et plus il pouvait voir .. Son visage. C'était une femme jolie, portant de longs cheveux blonds attaché en un chignon strict de grands yeux bleues ornés de longs cils noirs malheureusement cachés par de sévère lunettes noires. Un nez droit et un visage ovale. Le Joker se lécha les lèvres puis se redressa doucement sur sa chaise.

\- Bien. Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau docteur, le docteur Quinzel. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlez de vous et j'aimerai vous posez quelques questions.

\- Allez-y ! De toute façon j'ai tout mon temps ! Blondinette. Répondit le Joker, déjà agaçait par la petite voix aiguë de cette jeune femme.

Elle lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs avant de reprendre.

\- Je vous pris de cesser de m'appeler de la sorte. Veuillez m'appeler docteur, ou docteur Quinzel, compris ⁈ Répondit-elle sèchement en fronçant les sourcils.

Le joker prit un air faussement attristé.

\- Quel froideur ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez différente ! Il fit la moue.

Ses paroles intriguèrent Harleen.

\- Et pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Un nouveau sourire vint illuminer son pâle visage.

\- Vous êtes souriante, même si vous essayer de le cacher avec tant de froideur ! Les autres me dévisageaient froidement sans rien dire, c'est d'un ennui , ils me regardaient avec tant de dédain et de dégout ! Ha ! Quel déchéance ! Tristesse !

La jeune femme nota tout ce qu'il dit sur un bout de papier avant de réajuster ses lunettes noirs qui cachait ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes un criminel. Je pense que cela reste tout à fait normal, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Pas pour le moindre du monde ma belle. J'ai des sentiments aussi vous savez ?

\- Tout le monde en a. Que ce soit de la colère, de l'amitié, de la surprise ou même de l'amour.. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter, de s'être laisser emporter par son dernier mot. Non, elle se devait de garder son sérieux !

Le joker eu un grand rire, un fou rire honnête, il ne faisait aucunement semblant, Harleen se sentit légèrement vexée.

\- Je crois que je vous apprécie, vous êtes unique. Comment s'appelle ce joli spécimen rare ?

\- Si vous tentez de me manipuler avec vos paroles sachez monsieur, que je ne suis pas aussi manipulable que l'on prétend !

Il se mît à rire et taper des mains comme un gamins.

\- Donc vous êtes manipulable.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je viens de vous dire que non !

\- Et moi je viens d'entendre que vous ne l'êtes pas autant que l'on prétend. Ce qui veut dire qu'on vous a déjà fait la remarque ? Il étira un large souriez face à la mine désappointée et surprise de la jeune femme. Alors ce petit nom ? Vous avez de beaux yeux vous savez ? un et beau sourire ..

\- Arrêtez je sais déjà que vous aller tenter de me manipuler.

Le joker prit un air faussement outré.

\- Tenter ? Moi ? Jamais ! Je VAIS vous manipuler, ma belle.

Harleen lui adressa un sourire.

\- Au moins, vous êtes honnête. C'est bien.

\- Je ne mens jamais ma belle. Jamais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et arrêtez de m'appeler ma belle.

\- Parce que vous êtes belle, donc je vous appelle comme ça. Logique non ? vous voulez savoir comment j'ai eu mes cicatrices hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas belle, et non je ne veux pas le savoir, pas aujourd'hui du moins.

\- Vous avez raison. Reprit le Joker. Vous êtes l'aide.

Le docteur se mît à rire.

\- Merci..

\- Vous êtes laide parce que vous n'êtes pas mise en valeur. Vos lunettes cachent vos yeux, et cette coiffure grotesque ne va pas avec votre visage. J'opterai plus pour deux nattes ou deux couettes.

Les minutes passèrent et Harleen devait rentrez chez elle. Sa première séance avec le Joker était terminée.

\- Revenez me voir ma belle, nous avons tant de chose à nous dire ! Lorsqu'elle était partit, le Joker se mît à ricaner. « Une femme bien trop facile. Tu vas me servir ma belle, oh oui tu vas faire partit de mon plan d'évasion. »

Les jours passèrent et Harleen s'entendait à merveille avec le Joker. Plus elle le connaissait et plus elle l'appréciait de plus en plus, pour ne pas dire être tombée en amour pour lui. Un jour, elle arriva en sautillant d'une jambe à l'autre en chantonnant.

\- Et bien, qu'est ce qui vous met de bonne humeur ?

\- Je suis diplômée ! Et hier soir, le directeur m'a téléphoné pour me dire que j'avais ma place ici parmis eux ! C'est vraiment une chance inespérée pour moi ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Le Joker remarqua qu'elle portait deux couettes hautes et qu'elle avait mît des lentilles de contacte a la place des lunettes noires et sévères.

\- Bien ! Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueurs alors ! Félicitation mademoiselle Quinzel , même si je n'approuve pas tellement le métier de psychologue ! »

\- Merci. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis .. Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous serrer la main ! Souffla-t-il en lui montrant sa camisole.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harleen se leva et retira la camisole du prisonnier. Elle sentait qu'il y avait une confiance entre eux. Lorsqu'il fut libéré, il se releva doucement et se dresse devant la jeune femme . Tout à coup, elle se sentit moins rassurée, elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en le détachant. Mais il ne faisait rien, sauf une chose : il pris sa psychologue dans ses bras et la félicita de sa réussite. La jeune femme recula après puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle refait trois pas en avant et éposa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du Joker. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux puis se laissa faire. Réalisant que la relation patient/ médecin avait était chamboulé elle recula puis plaça ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis vraiment confuse .. Vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aurai pas dû .. Je suis votre médecin et vous mon patient, c'est mal .. Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- C'est un mal qui me plait davantage. Mais avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à t'enseigner. Il plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes puis approfondit son baisé en entrant sa langue.

La jeune femme lui souriait et versa des larmes de joies, elle était aimée par son chéri de psychopathe. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour.  
C'est vers 2h00 du matin que le Joker se réveilla, il regardait autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la blouse blanche de son médecin avec le badge qui permettait d'accéder à toutes les portes. Il se releva, s'habilla en vitesse et pris le badge et quitta l'asile en laissant un mot au côté de la jeune femme.

 _" Merci bye. "_

 **Retour dans le présent.**

Aimy ne disait rien. Depuis le début elle l'écoutait en tremblant des lèvres. Le Joker souffla un bon coup puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Je présume qu'elle t'as retrouvé.

\- Oui. Elle m'a retrouvé. Très intelligente au final. Mais quel pot de colle ! C'est terrible comment j'attire les femmes. En même temps je suis tellement parfait que cela reste compréhensible.

\- Bref .. Et vous avez recouché ensemble ?!

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Oui nous avons recoucher ensemble, et oui je ne te caches pas que j'étais encore avec elle lorsque je t'ai connue. Mais tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Que je suis désolé ? Que je n'aurai pas dû ? Il se mît à rire. Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre je vais devoir te redire que ce n'est pas mon genre de me soumettre. Je suis le Joker le criminel le plus connu dans tout Gotham, je triche je mens je tue pour subvenir à mes fins et je ne vais pas me discréditer de la sorte ! Même pour toi je ne le ferai pas !

Aimy plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amant puis hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Très bien, mais pour le bébé ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était tombée enceinte et toi tu ..

Le Joker cogna fort sur la table avant de poser ses mains sur sa chevelure.

\- BON SANG .. Je vois que la petite t'as tout dit. Je vais être franche avec toi, tu me connais, je ne mens jamais. Aimy hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle m'a avouée qu'elle attendait un gosse j'ai tout de suite mal réagit. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis dit que garder ce marmot serai une erreur, un obstacle sur ma carrière de criminel. Déjà que cette nana là me collait comme une sangsue, sans vraiment savoir comment je pouvais me débarrasser d'elle. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et j'ai tout de suite su que tu était la bonne. Il lui pris les mains puis déposa un baisé dessus. Avec toi j'ai su des au premier regard que tu était différente de toutes les autres nanas. Je lui ai demandé de partir parce que jai préféré rester avec toi, elle l'a très mal pris, elle c'est jetée du 2 ème étage et je suis partit, sans me poser des questions, si elle allait bien ou pas.

Aimy fut presque choquée qu'elle en oublia le pourquoi elle était venue le voir.

\- Donc ce fut elle qui c'est jetée .. Tu na rien fais de mal au final. Elle ferma les yeux puis essaya de s'imaginer la scène. Pauvre femme quand même, se disait-elle elle devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau et avoir un sacré courage pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Elle fut néanmoins heureuse de savoir que son Joker n'ai pas tué d'enfant. Il était peut être fou, mais il ne touchait pas aux enfants, il avait un minimum de bon sans dans sa grand cervelle dérangée.

\- Ne sois pas étonnée ma belle, pourquoi cet air si sérieux hein ? Tu es bien plus belle avec un sourire que cet air morose ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une surprise pour toi ma belle.

La jeune femme redressa sa tête puis plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les seins.

\- Etant donnée que tu es ma compagne et que je compte te présenter dans tout Gotham, et t'enseigner dans la criminalisation je me suis dit qu'il te fallais un pseudonyme. Aimy Rose, lorsque l'on y travail y peu ça donne Mirosa. Mi Rosa, ma Rose en espagnole, pas mal hein ? Il éclata de rire.

\- Cest ridicule ! Je ne veux pas de pseudonyme ! Protesta-elle en grimaçant.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras Mirosa. Il étira un large sourire.

\- Mon nom est Aimy appelle moi Aimy !

\- Pas de problème, Mirosa.

Elle s'apprêtait de répondre lorsqu'elle vit son fils entrer.

\- Maman vous vous disputez ?

De l'autre côté Gordon ordonna à ce que Harleen soit arrêtée pour qu'il puisse l'interroger.

\- Je crois que nous n'en serons jamais plus sur lui, je vais intervenir et demander à mademoiselle Rose de rentrer chez elle.

\- Bien. Répondit Batman, doucement.

 **OoO**

Gordon se tenait devant le Joker. Aimy n'était toujours pas partit et était restée dans les couloirs.

\- Harvey Dent n'est jamais rentré chez lui.

\- Évidemment. Répondit le Joker d'un ton neutre.

Gordon souffla avant de continuer.

\- Que lui avez vous fait, Joker ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien, moi je suis resté ici. Rétorqua-t-il en montrant ses liens. C'est plutot à vous de vous demander avec qui vous l'aviez confié.

Lasse, Gordon se gratta la tête.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café.

\- Aaaaaah la technique du méchant au gentil flic ! Claqua le Joker sa langue en souriant.

\- Pas exactement non.

Soudain, une main puissante attrapa le crâne du Joker et le lui planta dans la table dans un bruit sourd. Le Joker se releva sa tête meurtrie. Batman se tenait debout juste devant lui. Ses yeux fixaient le regard noir du Joker qui lui dit sur un ton provocateur en enjoué.

\- En dernier, la tête, cela trouble beaucoup la victime, elle ne sait plus ..

Et Batman lui écrasa violemment la main. Le Joker fronça légèrement les yeux avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Tu voulais me voir, trancha Batman de sa voix caverneuse. Je suis là.

\- J'étais curieux de voir ce que tu ferais, dit le Joker en regardant son ennemi. Et je suis loin d'être déçu. Tu as laissé mourir 5 personnes. Ensuite, tu as laissé Dent prendre ta place... Même un type comme moi trouve ça dur !

\- Où est Harvey ? Continua Batman.

\- C'est drôle hein ? Ces petits crétins de la pègre voulaient que tu disparaisses pour revenir au bon vieux temps... Mais c'est terminé. Le passé, c'est le passé. Tu as changé les choses... à jamais.

\- Alors, pourquoi essaies-tu de me tuer ?

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Rigola le Joker en tapant du pied par terre. Mais je ne veux pas te tuer ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, sans toi ? Je me remettrais à racketter les dealers de la pègre ? Non, non... Toi, tu me... complètes...

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure qui tue pour de l'argent !

\- Arrête de parler comme eux ce n'est pas toi ! Même si tu en rêves... A leurs yeux tu n'es qu'une bête de foire, comme moi... Pour l'instant tu leur es utile, mais après... Ils te chasseront, comme un pestiféré. Au nom de leur morale, et de leurs principes... La bonne blague. Poubelle aux moindres petites emmerdes. Ils n'ont que la bonté que l'on daigne leur donner . Tu verras. Quand tout ira mal... Ces... soi-disant civilisés, vont s'entredévorer.

\- OU EST-IL ? Rétorqua Batman en tenant le Joker par le col de la chemise en retenant sa colère d'exploser.

HAHAHAHA Tu ne peux pas me faire mal ta force est superficiel !

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Insista ce dernier en lui donnant de coup de pieds. Le Joker rigolait encore plus.

\- Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps alors tu as intérêt à jouer à mon petit jeu si tu veux sauver l'un des deux ! Trancha le Joker en se léchant les lèvres et en narguant Batman.

Batman se raidit. Il fixa le Joker.

\- Des deux ?

\- Tu sais, reprit le Joker en ravalant sa salive. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais Dent, à la façon dont tu te jetais sur elle... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Ceci fut de trop pour Batman. Il attrapa le Joker par la taille et le fit passer par-dessus lui, le projetant sur la table dans un bruit sourd

\- OU SONT-ILS ? Rugit Batman en envoyant le Joker dans la fenêtre d'observation, sa tête brisant la vitre au passage.

\- Mais c'est qu'il se fâche ! Ricana le Joker.

\- OÙ SONT ILS ?!

\- Il faut faut choisir et tuer c'est faire un choix ! Répondit le Joker en souriant. Très bien très bien ! Je vais te dire où ils sont. Ça tombe bien, tu vas devoir faire un choix.

Alors que le Joker lui disait où se trouvait les autres, Gordon et Aimy tendirent l'oreille.

La jeune femme se leva, embraqua son fils et monta dans la voiture. « Elle comptait sauver Rachel. » Elle savait que c'était très risqué mais elle devait le faire ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt ! Elle espérait que Batman sauverai Harvey. Si son amie meurt le Joker en verra de toutes les couleurs. Elle attacha son fils puis lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle se mît alors à rouler comme une malade sans faire attention aux autres. Comme ci qu'elle avait la route pour elle seule.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Reviews ? :D**


	37. Chapter 36

**Voilà ! Je vous publie enfin le chapitre 36 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il y a quelques passages rigolos je pense que vous allez rire ;)**

 **Merci** Harleyquinnlilimonster **pour ta reviews j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 36**

Un des garde qui surveillait le Joker ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre ses blagues complètement aberrantes. Il ne manqua pas de lâcher de temps à autre un soupire qui en disait long vis à vis du comportement du maitre du chaos.

Le garde le regarda en levant un sourcil . Bien entendu, il savait qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Il savait que le Joker n'était pas n'importe qui et pouvait facilement découvrir les moindres détailles sur chaque personne et était capable de lire dans les pensées.

L'agent du chaos lui adressa un autre de ses sourires mesquins. Le garde crispait sa mâchoire un peu et le regardai dans les yeux, un sourcil levé. Son sourire était très subtil. Il analysait le comportement de sa victime. Il prit une simple respiration par le nez et se détendit calmant son cœur qui se sentait lourd à l'instant. Le Joker baissa un peu la tête et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il l'observai. Son regard se posa sur celui du garde puis éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Il laissa un bref silence avant de reprendre. Je veux mon coup de téléphone... Marmonna le Joker en jouant avec ses doigts et lécha ses lèvres . Je le veux, je veux mon coup de téléphone !

Et puis quoi encore ? Répondit le garde en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux appeler qui ? Un complice ?

\- Je veux mon coup de téléphone un point c'est tout. Coupa le Joker en fixant le sol, sans émotion.

Le garde leva les yeux au ciel puis s'adossa encore plus contre le mur. Celui-ci le dévisagea longuement. Pour une fois qu'il avait locasion de se trouver en face du plus grand criminel de Gotham. Son maquillage avait quelque chose de dérangeant, il comprenait, à présent, la peur des citoyens de Gotham pour cet homme. Dans son regard, Il pouvait voir la folie briller, la malice et de la méchanceté à l'état pur. Ses cheveux verdâtres qui tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules était t'es gras salésiens empestaient l'essence, le tabas et le renfermé.

\- Combien de tes copains, j'ai déjà tués ? Demanda le Joker sur un ton mi provocateur mi neutre en regardant son adversaire dans les yeux.

Le garde ne disait rien mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Non pas parce que cette question était amusante, loin de là, mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'attendait pas à autant de culot de la part de son adversaire. Le Joker savait parfaitement comment troubler ses victimes et n'avait aucun état d'âme pour les piquer à vif.

\- En vingt ans de métier, j'ai appris à faire la différence entre les crapules qui ont besoin qu'on leur botte leurs fesses, et les monstres dans ton genre à qui ça leur ferait prendre leur pied. Répondit le garde sans même lui adresser un regard. Et tu as tué six de mes copains...

\- Ah ? Oh.. Seulement ? Reprit le Joker, déçut. Tu n'as vraiment pas beaucoup d'amis HAHAHAHA ‼ Il se mît aussitôt à plier de rire ce qui énerva au plus au point le garde.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu en a toi des amis ? Tu es seul et mourra seul. Les fous de ton genre n'intéresse personne. Oups oui j'allais oublier , tu as une femme et un fils. Je paris qu'ils se portent tous les deux bien mieux loin de toi. Tu vois moi aussi je peux me montrer méchant quand je le veux !

Le Joker fixa le garde un instant avant d'éclater de rire, un lire tranchant loufoque et qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il tapa des mains comme un enfant puis lécha constamment ses lèvres boursouflée.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement pouvoir m'atteindre avec des arguments aussi médiocres qu'un gas comme toi ? C'est tout bonnement pitoyable ! Larmoyant ! Je suis hilare ! AHAH !

\- Espèce de fumier...

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu mes cicatrices ? Son sourire clownesque dévoila ses dents tartrées ce qui dégoûta encore plus le garde. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de vomir.

\- Vas en enfer crevard ! Coupa le garde en serrant les dents.

Le Joker haussa les épaules puis ses recoiffa les cheveux.

\- Oh, je suis certain que tu aimerais connaître l'origine de mes cicatrices. Cela changerai de ces piètres discutions que nous avons eu jusque ici. Continua le Joker en agitant ses doigts comme un enfant.

Le garde ne disait rien, il espérait que Gordon arriverai bientôt afin qu'il puisse retourner chez lui, se reposer. Parler avec un gas comme lui était des plus fatiguant. Le Joker avait la réputation de rendre les gens fous, et il nota que cette rumeur était fondée. Le Joker ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille puis continua la discussion qu'il jugeait vraiment amusante.

\- Dans le temps j'avais une femme qui était magnifique, comme toi. Qui m'disait que je n'devrais pas m'inquiéter autant... que je devrais sourire plus. Elle était accro aux jeux et elle s'est fait piéger par des requins. Un jour ils lui ont lacéré le visage. On avait pas l'fric pour la soigner. Elle l'a pas supportée... mais j'voulais juste revoir son sourire, je voulais juste qu'elle sache que je me fichais des cicatrices. Alors, je me suis collé un rasoir dans la bouche et regarde... c'que j'me suis fait. Et tu sais... je lui ai donné l'envie de vomir. Et elle s'est envolée... Mais maintenant je vois le bon coté. Maintenant je peux sourire en permanence.

Le garde soupira encore. Le Joker haussa un sourcils puis élargit son sourire.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas encore convaincu. Je vois. Hummm. Je vais réellement te relever ma véritable histoire. Il se lécha les lèvres. Mon père était un ivrogne... et un sadique ! Et, un soir alors qu'il est plus toc toc que d'habitude ; maman chope le couteau de cuisine. Il n'apprécie pas, il n'apprécie pas du tout. Ensuite... moi regardant, il lui enfonce le couteau dans un immense éclat de rire. Et il se tourne vers moi et il dit « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? ». Il s'approche avec sa lame. « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? ». Il m'enfonce la lame dans la bouche ! « Il faut mettre un petit sourire sur ce visage ! ». Et... pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Humm c'est à ce moment là où je dessine de jolies petits sourire sur des visages.

Un silence.

\- Toujours pas convaincu ? Tu veux que je te révèle un autre histoire ? Il souffla puis se lécha les lèvres. Un jour .. Un jour quand j'étais encore qu'un gamin je ..

\- TU VAS TE TAAAAAIRE ! Hurla le garde qui ne supportait plus les histoires de ce clown.

\- Oh mes histoires ne te plaisent pas ? Voilà ce qui m'enchante guère .. Répondit tristement le Joker, comme ci qu'on venait de retirer un jouet à un gamin. Tu veux que je te chante une petite chanson à la place ? Rien de tel pour éveiller un peu de gaité !

 _Mon esprit un grand mystère  
Mes coups imprévisibles  
Ont fait les titres des journaux de la ville  
Et tout devient sombre  
Quand je sors de l'ombre  
Et on me craint plus que le diable en personne  
Mais je ne me force pas  
Pour être méchant comme ça_

 _Je suis criminel  
C'est tout naturel  
Je fais des veuves, des orphelins  
Et je m'escrime  
Je vais de crime en crime  
Pour m'amuser comme un enfant._

 _Les acolytes : C'est le monstre  
Des monstres  
Dans le milieu on ne peut trouver mieux  
C'est la pire créature de Dieu_

 _Oh, Mista J  
Oh, Mista J  
Sanglant et brutal_

 _Oh, Mista J  
Oh, Mista J  
Tu es le grand génie du mal ‼‼!_

Il faut applaudir ! Merci Ô grand public merci, je sais je suis .. Exceptionnel magnifique ! Un autographe ? tu ne veux un joli sourire à la place ? C'est gratuit rapide et irréversible ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

Le garde n'en pouvait plus. Il entendait trop d'horreurs depuis trop longtemps. Le Joker le fixait de ses yeux déments et semblait avoir sur son visage mutilé et bavant de maquillage un sourire de victoire.

\- Comment fais tu pour dormir de la nuit ? Demanda le garde, outré. Il n'avait jamais vu un gas aussi dérangé que le Joker.

Le Joker étira une nouvelle fois un large sourire, se lécha les lèvres puis poussa un rire hystérique.

\- Moi ? Je ne dors jamais. J'aurai bien assez le temps pour dormir quand je serai six pieds sous terre.

\- Et j'espère que ce jour arrivera bientôt ! Aboya le garde en serrant les dents.

Le Joker ne manqua pas de rire avant de rétorquer.

\- Mais avant, je vais te tuer, toi et toute ta clic de policier, après je vais contrôler tout Gotham, je vais lui instaurer une criminalité parce qu'elle en manque terriblement après peut être que je déciderai de mourrir.

Le garde ne disait rien, sa mâchoire se crispa un peu. Quant au Joker Il savait que son regard était intimidant, et le fait que sa victime, soit intimidé par son regard le flattait au plus haut point. Il vit les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos se tendre légèrement. Sa respiration accéléra et son expression restait difficile à contrôler . Le garde avait les sourcils froncé lorsque il le vit sourire. Il se détendit aussitôt. Il ne laissai pas sa surprise paraître, et recula.

\- Espèce de fumier ! Hurla le garde en s'approchant du Joker pour lui fracasser la figure.

Mais lorsqu'il se baissa pour frapper le Joker, ce dernier saisit un bout de verre qui traînait par là attrapa le garde par le col de la chemise et le lui plaqua contre la gorge avec violence. Celui laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un étouffement de surprise et de terreur puis le morceau de verre commença à lui brûler la gorge. Le Joker se releva en le tenant fermement puis lui dit avec un sourire de satisfaction en le poussant vers la porte, le verre contre la gorge.

\- Je veux mon coup de téléphone je veux je veux je veux !

Le Joker sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire en tenant fermement sa victime dans ses bras, le morceau de verre collé à la gorge. Son coeur bouillonnait de fureur. Il voulait retrouver sa liberté, quitter ces lieux lugubres dans lesquels il était retenu prisonnier depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer à chacun de ses pas. Une dizaine de policier arriva alors avant de hurler :

\- Ne bouge pas ! Pas un geste !

\- Shhhhh pourquoi cet air si sérieux hein ? Rétorqua le Joker en serrant plus fort sa victime contre lui.

\- Pose ton arme maintenant ! Cria un policier, l'arme à feu en direction de l'agresseur.

\- Je veux mon coup de téléphone.

\- C'est un malade, tuez-le ! supplia le garde les larmes aux yeux. Ne le laissez pas filer !

\- Lâche ce flic ! Cria un autre agent en s'approchant doucement du Joker.

\- Hein quoi ? Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de téléphone, lança le Joker sur un ton provocateur. Pas de téléphone pas de garde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda alors un policier en panique. Il vit le regard remplit de malice et de promesses noires dans les yeux glacials du Joker. Il gloussa rien qu'à son regard puis baissa légèrement les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Je veux juste passer mon coup de téléphone.. Répondit le Joker sur un ton plus clame et posé.

Il enfonça davantage la lame du morceau de verre dans la gorge du garde qui en gémit de douleur. Le policier sursauta de surprise et lança un regard inquiet au Joker en lui murmurant :

\- Doucement, c'est bon, le voilà ton putain de téléphone !

Le Joker soupira et tendit sa main tout en serrant sa victime contre lui. Le policier sortit de sa poche un portable et le lança au terrible psychopathe qui tout de suite composa un numéro en ordonnant à au garde de rester calme et de ne pas bouger. Pendant ce temps un prisonnier avec un ventre énorme était allongé par terre en train de hurler de douleur.

" Mon biiiid j'ai mal au biiiiiid Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! "

Les policiers se ruaient alors sur lui tout en posant des yeux inquiets.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! hurla un flic puis remonta le haut de la victime et découvri une lumière bleue au niveau de son ventre et .. Qu'est-ce que ..

À peine le Joker avait trifouillé le téléphone qu'une explosion détruit sur le champ l'asile.

 _Au même moment. Instant de stresse et de course contre la montre._

Batman fonçait sur sa Batmoto. Le vent glacial de la nuit lui glaça les lèvres. Quelques fois de la buée sortait de sa bouche. Les tunnels et les ponts étaient presque vides, il accélérait à chaque ligne droite. Le temps lui était compté. Il devait sauver Harvey et Rachel, prisonniers des complices du Joker avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux. Ils étaient tous les deux entre la vie et la mort, quelque part à Gotham, non loin de lui. Mais il devait arriver au plus vite. Ou sinon, l'espoir de Gotham dans sa lutte contre le crime serait définitivement anéanti. Alors qu'il était en route, une image apparut donc dans son esprit : le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds à la peau claire couleur olive , aux yeux émeraudes et au sourire doux et tremblant. Aimy Rose.

Batman était devenu fou de cette jeune femme. Elle lui plaisait, elle avait quelque chose en elle qui l'avait attiré. Il la trouvait splendide et différente des autres femmes .. Mais elle était déjà à un autre. Son coeur était pris.

Pris par le plus grand criminel que Gotham avait engendré. Un monstre mi-humain, mi-démon incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, la moindre émotion, la moindre humanité. Le Joker. Son ennemi juré était devenu son rival dans la conquête du coeur de Aimy. Lui aussi aurai voulu montrer au monde qu'il avait une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Lui aussi aurai voulu avoir un fils avec elle, lui couvrir de bijoux et la gâter comme elle le méritait. Malgré qu'elle soit amoureuse du Joker, il ne baissera pas les bras.

Il avait déjà était très amoureux avant de rencontrer cette femme. Rachel. Autrefois, ils étaient ensemble et s'étaient juré de le rester jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Mais la double nationalité de Bruce lui a fait perdre la chose la plus préciseuse qu'il avait. Aimy lui rappelait cette femme. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle elle l'attirait beaucoup.

Aimy était dans sa voiture avec son fils . Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour depuis quelques heures déjà, l'instant était critique. Personne n'était à l'abri de la mort. Quelques instants plus tard, Batman et Aimy arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le Joker. Il gara sa Batmoto et se rua vers la porte d'entrée pour briser les chaînes qui la bloquaient et entra en courant. Aimy fit de même et ordonna à son fils de ne pas descendre de la voiture, que c'était trop risqué. Le coeur de la jeune femme battait à cent à l'heure, son sang se glaçait à chacun de ses pas. Harvey et Rachel devaient être encore vivants. Il fallait les sauver avant que la mort ne les prenne.

Harvey était toujours à moitié noyé dans l'essence. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sentait sa gorge le brûler à chaque fois qu'il essayait de répondre à Rachel tellement il avait de l'essence dans la gorge et sentit le liquide ronger sa peau.

\- Ecoute Harvey, juste au cas où, il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire...

\- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Répondit enfin Harvey difficilement. Ils vont venir te sauver !

\- Je sais Harvey mais je ne le veux pas... sanglota Rachel en fermant ses yeux humides. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi et j'ai la réponse que tu attendais tant, et ma réponse est oui .

Soudain, un violent fracas interrompit la jeune femme. Un pas lourd se dirigea vers Harvey. Ce dernier releva légèrement sa tête et regarda son visiteur. Batman, non en fait, il n'y avait pas que Batman, Aimy était avec lui ! Celui-ci avait hoqueté de stupeur en voyant la jeune femme arrivée en même temps que lui et lui avait demandé de quitter cet endroit qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Aimy, butée refusa et sentit son coeur battre à toute allure . Ils avançaient doucement, quand celui-ci se mît à hurler.

\- NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NON C'EST PAS MOI QU'IL FAUT SAUVER ! RACHEL ! RACHEL ! RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Pendant que Batman détachait le procureur, Aimy qui croyait que son amie se trouvait dans cette salle, du fait que le Joker lui avait donnée cette adresse pour la sauver, elle se mît à sa recherche. Batman, trop occupé avec Harvey ne vit pas la jeune femme en panique s'éloigner.

Tout à coup, une violente explosion raffla la moitié du bâtiment et pris feu en quelques secondes. Une épaisse fumée noire en sortit, dévorant tout sur son passage. Jim venait d'arriver avec sa voiture et voulu se jeter dans les flammes pour sauver Rachel mais l'inspecteur Ramirez l'en empêcha en criant :

\- Non commissaire ! C'est trop tard ! Elle est morte !

Harvey boitait dans les bras de Batman. Il avait réussit à sortir du bâtiment qui venait d'exploser. Il ne cessait pas de pleurer de la mort de sa belle. Entendre la personne que nous aimons au plus chère de notre coeur brûler vive était la chose la plus horrible et inimaginable à entendre. Jamais il ne pourra se remette de sa mort. Le justicier n'avait pas vu que la moitié du visage du procurer était en flamme puis soudain, il eu une angoisse.

 _Aimy ? Où est Aimy ?!_

Batman ne tenait plus en place. La femme qui commençait à envahir son esprit n'était plus là elle n'était pas sorti avant l'explosion ! Il se mît à hurler, se laissa lourdement tomber à terre. Son coeur serré par le chagrin. Aimy, la si belle et douce Aimy n'était plus.

Les pompiers arrivèrent le plus rapidement que possible pour éteindre le feu. Harvey Dent fut immédiatement conduit à l'hôpital afin d'être soigné de sa blessure au visage.

 **À suivre ..**

 **La musique que chante le Joker ne vient pas vraiment de mon inspiration. Je me suis aidée de celle dans le grand classique Disney Basile Détective Privé : Ratigan :)**

 **'J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Même si il est un peu plus court que le précédent :3**

 **Bisous !**


	38. Chapter 37

**Bonjour à vous ‼‼**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Merciiii ‼ Et oui je viens juste de la voir sur YouTube ! Elle est vraiment pas mal :) j'aurai du la prendre mais bon ^^ je trouve que l'idée que j'avais eu était pas mal non plus. :D**

Sonia **: Merci ‼ Pour Aimy tu verras ;)**

 **ATTENTION : C'est le dernier chapitre avant la saison 3 ‼ ;) donc je vais faire une pause avant de publier la suite, le temps de trouver des idées et tout ^^ vous ne serez pas déçut, surtout sur la saison 4 comportera bien plus d'action que les précédentes.**

 **Bonne lecture ‼ :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 37**

Le Joker avait, une fois de plus, réussi à s'échapper. Fier d'avoir fait péter l'asile. Pendant ce temps le commissaire patrouillait dans les lieux de l'explosion. Il ne restait plus qu'une épave de l'immeuble et semblait y avoir aucun survivant jusqu'à moment où Jim Gordon découvrit une silhouette un peu plus loin, il fronça les sourcils il n'eût pas le moindre doute, il s'agissait de mademoiselle Rose . Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut en voyant son corps, il était entièrement brûlé, Elle lui donna le sentiment d'être une poupée en porcelaine carbonisée. Il réajusta ses lunettes puis reporta son attention sur le corps brûlée de la jeune femme. Une équipe de médecine était venu puis les infirmiers s'approchèrent du corps de la jeune femme et virent Ô surprise qu'elle était encore en vie. Dans un état critique mais encore en vie ! Le cœur d'Aimy continuait de battre, en dépit de l'explosion ! Tous ceux qui étaient présents sur les lieux en restèrent bouche bée et il fallut que deux autres médecins examinent le corps carbonisé de la jeune femme pour que Gordon et ses équipes réalisent qu'elle était toujours en vie. Aimy Rose fut emmenée tout de suite à l'hôpital dans la salle d'opération.

 _Comment peut-on survivre à une explosion et à de pareilles brûlures ?_

Cette question le commissaire l'avait tournée et retournée dans sa tête durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Arrivé à l'hôpital , Jim vit le docteur dans le couloir juste en face de la chambre de la jeune femme. L'interpellant, le commissaire pressa le pas, curieux de connaître le diagnostic du médecin.

\- Commissaire. Commença le docteur avec hésitation.

\- Alors Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

\- En 40 ans de métier je n'ai jamais vu cela. La victime est brûlée de partout, elle a plusieurs côtes cassée, elle a eu une hémorragie interne, heureusement nous avons dû l'opérer le plus rapidement que possible.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Jim d'une voix sourde.

\- Vous voulez rire ? S'exclama le médecin, ses brûlures resteront à vie ! Mais oui, elle est vivante. Elle a eu de la chance !

\- Toute sa vie .. Répéta doucement et tristement l'insecteur, les yeux posés au sol.

\- Heureusement pour elle nous avons réussi à sauver son visage, du moins une grande partie, il y a encore des brûlures et des cicatrices, mais beaucoup moins profondes. Hélas, pour son corps nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Son mari est un homme très riche et il tient vraiment à sa femme.

Gordon manqua de s'étrangler. Son mari avait-il dit ?

\- Son mari ?

\- Oui monsieur Wayne, un homme très riche, millionnaire pour être plus précis, vous ne le connaissez pas ?

Ce dernier clignota des yeux.

\- Je vois. Gordon gratta sa moustache. Il savait très bien l'amour que le millionnaire portait sur cette femme, et la preuve a été fondée. Je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour s'en tirer vivante, reprit l'inspecteur, doucement.

\- Je l'admets que je trouve cela très rare, mademoiselle Rose a eu beaucoup de chance. Mais elle ne pourra pas sortir d'ici avant un bon moment.

\- Que va devenir son fils .. Je vais devoir le placer dans une famille d'accueil en attendant.

\- Arrrg.. Elle a un fils. Dans ce cas son père lui expliquera ce qu'il c'est passé. Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser commissaire, j'ai plein de boulot, repassez me voir quand vous voulez d'accord ?

\- Entendu.

 _« son père lui expliquera ce qu'il c'est passé. Mais son père .. Son père est le Joker, le plus grand criminel de Gotham et il c'est une nouvelle fois évadé ! »_

De l'autre côté Bruce Wayne était en grande dépression. Son ex petite amie est morte et il n'a rien fait pour la sauver. Bruce déglutit péniblement, sans compter que la personne qu'il s'était énormément attaché est à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour sauver son visage, même si cela lui a coûté de centaine de millions de dollars. Pour lui l'argent était tellement secondaire .. Il était tellement riche qu'il pouvait s'offrir tout ce qu'il désire. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ses souvenirs. L'image de cette femme, à terre, le corps entièrement carbonisé, et les hurlements de Rachel revenaient sans cesse, impossible d'enlever ses images et son horribles de sa tête. Le Joker détruisait tout sur son passage, et même l'avenir de cette jeune femme. Un monstre, une ordure.

Depuis une semaine, le commissaire Gordon et Bruce passaient tous les jours à l'hôpital, constater l'évolution de l'état de la jeune femme. De temps à autre le justicier déposait des fleures à son chevet tout en lui adressant de grands sourire. Quelquefois il déposait des marguerites, ou bien des roses blanches. Elle ne lui manqua pas de lui sourire à chaque fois et pleurer de son sort. Bruce lui soufflait des mots réconfortants en lui disant qu'elle était toujours aussi belle et que ces cicatrices ne changeaient rien en sa beauté. Son visage possédait quelques cicatrices pas trop voyante, mais la peau son corps était un spectacle affligeant. Aimy savait qu'il disait cela pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Elle le connaissait bien, trop pour y croire.

Elle en voulait terriblement au Joker. Il avait tué sa meilleure amie, et l'avait réduit en un tas de chaire carbonisé. Mais en même temps, il lui manquait terriblement. Quelques fois lorsqu'elle se retrouve toute seule, une envie lui passait en tête, celle de sauter par la fenêtre et mettre fin à ses jours. Désemparé, mélancolique et enragée elle ne trouvait presque plus de raison de vivre. Seul son fils était l'auteur du peu de bonheur qui lui restait.

Aimy avait néanmoins échappée à la mort à plusieurs reprise. L'agresseur dans sa baignoire, à la naissance de Max, les médecins avaient constaté jusqu'à temps qu'elle faisait une hémorragie, le coup de couteau donné par le Joker le soir de la fête d'Harvey Dent, les coups horribles et violents que le Joker lui infligé sans cesse et pour finir l'explosion. Elle ferma les yeux tout en se disant qu'elle était une femme très forte.

Le justicier était en train de se lamenter quand trois petits coups vinrent à s'entendre.

\- Votre dîner est près, monsieur Wayne.

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, bonne soirée Alfred. Il eu un bref silence avant que ce dernier ne lui réponde.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul, merci.

\- D'accord, bonne soirée.

Bruce passa son temps à penser à Rachel et Aimy, puis au bout d'un moment il alla rejoindre son costume. Il fit une légère grimace avant de soupirer. « J'au besoin d'un bain chaud.. » Souffla-t-il en claquant la vitrine derrière lui.

Une fois à destination, il se déshabilla puis se laissa glisser dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude avait pour don de détendre tous ses muscles. Il se permit de lâcher un soupire Luis fermer les yeux afin de laisser libre ses pensées s'évader.

 **OoO**

Pendant ce temps le Joker entra sans gêne dans l'hôpital puis tua sans hésiter une infirmière afin de lui dérober ses vêtements . Il avait sur lui une perruque Orange et l'enfila afin de cacher ses cheveux verts, il chercha dans tous les étages la chambre de Harvey Dent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par hasard sur des aides soignants discuter entre eux.

\- Tu es au courant ? Le procureur c'est enfin réveillé ! Et il a la moitié du visage brûlé et déchiqueté !

\- Le pauvre, j'aimerai pas être à sa place.. J'irai comment il se porte. Les infirmiers l'on déplacé.

\- Ah ? Et il l'on mit où ?

\- Au 3 ème étage porte 2.

Le Joker avança droit vers sa chambre, le grand sourire au lèvre. Une fois arrivé à destination il avança mielleusement du lit d'Harvey Dent. Il chantonnait en même temps, comme un enfant en train de s'amuser gaiement. Une fois que le lit de Harvey fut assez haut, il l'immobilisa et attendit quelques secondes que le procureur ouvrit les yeux. Puis, voyant qu'il tourna la tête vers lui, il se redressa et retira son masque antiseptique qu'il avait sur la bouche, dévoilant à Harvey un sourire démoniaque taillé sur ses joues, maquillé d'un rouge presque sang. En le voyant, Harvey grimaça de terreur et de fureur et commença à se débattre pour essayer d'attraper le psychopathe afin de l'étrangler. Mais malheureusement, il était attaché dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et l'homme du moins la créature qu'il détestait le plus au monde était là, juste devant lui, menaçant et malfaisant. Remarquant l'attitude de Harvey à son égard, le Joker s'assit sur une chaise installée non loin du lit du procureur et soupira avant de dire avec un grand sourire, du moins un sourire faussement joyeux.

\- Salut.

Harvey ne répondit pas. La rage bouillonnait en lui. Il avait une envie folle d'étriper de ses propres mains ce monstre de foire qui avait fait tuer sa belle Rachel alors qu'elle était incapable de se défendre. Un lâche voilà ce qu'il était ! Il serrait les dents comme pour s'empêcher d' hurler à la mort, telle une bête blessée, meurtrie. Il se contenta de tourner les yeux vers lui et respirait à une vitesse folle. Cette situation amusait fortement le Joker. Le maitre du chaos adorait avoir le dessus sur ses victimes. Et jouer avec leurs nerfs aussi.

\- Ecoute, dit-il en retirant sa perruque rousse et en la jetant par terre avant de se recoiffer. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste en mauvais termes tous les deux, Harvey. Lorsque toi et... et...

\- RACHEL ! Hurla Harvey dans un excès de colère avant de serrer les dents.

\- Oui, Rachel... Reprit le Joker en se léchant les lèvres et en jouant avec ses doigts. Lorsque toi et Rachel étaient retenus là-bas, moi je croupissais dans une cage chez Gordon Je... je n'ai pas actionné le détonateur hein.

\- C'était tes hommes. Coupa Harvey d'une voix triste Ton plan...

\- Tu crois que je suis le genre de type à avoir un plan, moi ? Répondit le Joker dans un petit rire. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis comme un chien qui court après les voitures... aucune idée de ce que j'en ferais si j'en attrapais une ! Tu vois, j'agis sans penser, hmm ? La pègre a ses plans, les flics ont leur plan... Gordon a ses plans, lui aussi. Ce sont des comploteurs... des comploteurs qui cherchent à contrôler leur petit monde. Je ne suis pas un comploteur ! Je veux juste leur montrer comment il est pitoyable, en fait, de vouloir contrôler les choses.

Harvey était stupéfait et ne savait plus quoi dire. Donc, reprit calmement le Joker en essayant de prendre une main à Harvey. Si je te dis que je n'avais rien contre toi et ta petite amie, tu peux me croire sur parole.

\- Et Aimy Rose Rétorqua Harvey en serrant encore les dents. C'était une femme bien et tu l'as tué ! Peu importe que ce soit toi ou tes hommes qui ont fait exploser le bâtiment tu as tué ta femme ! j'espère que tu vas souffrir comme je souffre !

Le Joker se tut et ravala sa salive. Harvey venait de prononcer le nom qui le faisait tant frémir de plaisir. Aimy Rose, puis se mît à paniquer. Aimy Rose morte ? Non pas possible, elle ne peut pas mourrir, Aimy est .. Invincible et apparaîtra comme par magie ! Sa belle blonde, sa propriété, son jouet, son martyr, sa raison de vivre .. Sa magnifique maîtresse. La femme la plus somptueuse et caractérielle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle l'avait rendu fou. Fou de désir et de passion. Sa double personne l'excitaient à un point inimaginable. Mais en revoyant la beauté de son visage dans son esprit, il l'imagina soudain allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux noyés de larmes, des sanglots étouffant sa voix. Elle avait besoin de lui, il en était sur.

\- Aimy est vivante. Elle est vivante, oui en vie et m'attends avec impatience. Je le sens.

\- Espèce de fou ! Elle est morte ! Elle est morte dans les flammes en même temps que ma fiancée ! Tu les a tués salaud !

Le Joker se mît à rire, à la plus grande surprise du procureur qui s'attendait à voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux de fou.

\- Dans quelle langue faudrait que je te le répète ? je n'ai pas tuée ta fiancé ! Je n'ai pas de plan ! Les plans sont pour les faibles ! Les génies comme moi ont ..

\- Les bêtes de foires ! Trancha Harvey en serrant les dents.

\- Les génies comme moi .. Bon écoute ! Rien à foutre que tu me crois ou non. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre, des nanas il y en a plein. Il suffit d'ouvrir les bras, sortir ton porte feuille et BOOOM ! TADAAAAA ! Elles tombent illico dans tes bras ! Il leva les bras comme ci qu'il venait de présenter un show avant de se mettre à sourire, dévoilant ses dents jaunes.

Harvey ferma les yeux tout en essayant de garder son calme. Le Joker voulait vraiment le rendre fou. Mais il était plus intelligent que ce monstre. Il ne se laissera pas faire ! Pas avoir dans son jeu. Voyant que le procureur ne répond pas, le Joker quitta la salle avec son rire sinistre et loufoque.

 **OoO**

Elle n'était pas revenue. Aimy, la femme qui avait pris une place importante dans son coeur avait disparu. Il avait également appris que son fils avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil ce qui rendait sa haine encore plus monstre. Les jours s'écoulaient mais Aimy ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Le Joker n'était pas patient, Il était certain qu'elle se manifesterait tôt ou tard, mais Aimy. Il n'avait pas besoin et en même temps besoin d'elle. Ils avaient accompli tant de choses ensemble ! Tant de souvenir mémorable ! Aimy était déjà partie, et elle a recommençait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir le quitter alors qu'il était selon lui parfait ?

Au bout de trois semaine de silence et de vide. il s'ennuyait atrocement, même le crime ne l'amusait plus. « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ‼! » Se disait-il en se regardant dans le miroirs avant qu'il n subisse un violent coup de poing . Les bouts de verres se logèrent dans sa chair et les retira un par un en écarquillant les yeux avec un certain plaisir en voyant le sang couler puis serras son poings et rigola comme un hystérique. « Aaaaaaah ma belle, ma belle princesse, tu vas revenir .. Tu vas revenir .. »

Quelque fois cela lui prenait de se taillader les veines et écrites sur les murs son nom, en chantonnant une petite musique mélodramatique.

Au bout de deux mois il n'en pouvait plus. Il était plus dangereux, plus instable, ses hommes le fuyaient comme la peste, de peur de prendre une balle perdue. Mika avait plus d'une fois échappé à la mort. Sa femme par contre avait était une de ses victimes de ses sauts d'humeurs Personne n'osait plus évoquer le nom d' Aimy depuis le jour où, un malheureux prononça le nom de la jeune femme et que la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les autres, dès que le patron apparaissait, ils prenaient la fuite. Il souffla à longueur de journée « Aimy Aimy ? Mirosa ? Mirosa ? Tous les soirs il partirait à sa recherche, tout en continuant de l'appeler, mais en vain, elle n'était plus là.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de retourner chez lui, quelque chose vint alerter son calme. Plus loin, une silhouette vint à lui. Cachée par une épaisse fumée et par la noirceur de la nuit. Il pouvait néanmoins y entendre le son des grelots et le claquement des talons à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Plus elle avançait et plus sa vision devenait meilleure. Le Joker pencha sa tête sur le côté afin de mieux observer la scène. Soudain, sa vision s'éclaircissait et devant lui apparut une femme, une femme qu'il connaîssait . Habillée d'un costume d'Arlequin.

\- Bonsoir mon lapin. Surgit une voix mielleuse et malicieuse. Elle pencha sa tête faisant donner ses grelots.

Le Joker contempla un instant le minois de la jeune femme avant de descendre son regard vers le bas . Elle portait sur elle un maquillage clownesque . Le spectacle était aussi fascinant que dérangeant. Son visage était peinturluré de noir et de rouge et le contour de ses yeux en verts. Très étranges. Deux rubans don un rouge et un noir torsadaient ses longs cheveux dont un côté teint en rouge et l'autre en noir était attachés en deux hautes couettes longues et emmêlées, d'où maintes mèches folles s'évadaient. A leurs extrémités étaient fixés deux grelots doré. Cette vision avait suffi pour donner au Joker un mal de tête insupportable mais n'eut pas la force d'en détourner les yeux pour autant, il ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empecher de rire. Un rire loufoque. La jeune femme partagea son euphorie, Un rire aigu, euphorique et insupportable. Agacé le Joker cessa de rire avant de lui adresser un regard noir.

\- Harleen Quinzel.. Quelle surprise de te revoir. Si tu n'avais pas ouvert ton clapet , je ne t'aurai jamais reconnue. Répondit-il d'une voix agacé, mais curieuse. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de caresser son couteau suisse dans sa veste violette.

\- Vraiment ? Tu me déçois ! Rétorqua-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son coeur, en grimaçant, comme ci que son amour propre avait était sali.

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres puis replaça ses cheveux verts. Harleen fait de même puis s'approcha de lui, d'une démarche assez perturbante. Un grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage dévoilant des dents blanches et bien alignées. Le Joker la regarda avancer puis leva les yeux au ciel lorsque celle ci s'accrocha à son coup. Elle enfouie son bout du nez dans sa chevelure avant de souffler d'extase, lorsqu'elle huma son odeur qu'elle avait apprit à adorer. Elle déposa un puis deux puis trois bisous, pour en finir une centaine. Le Joker souffla avant de la pousser violemment contre un mur froid et sombre avant de la gifler violemment. La jeune femme se releva avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Continue .. Continue mon lapin j'aime ça !

Loin d'être amusé par la situation, le Joker ignora la jeune femme puis tourna les talons. Tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé sa belle, il ne cessera jamais ses recherches. Cependant Harleen n'entendit pas de cette oreille, elle bouda un instant avant de courir vers lui, comme un toutou à la recherche de son maitre avant de lui bloquer le chemin. Le Joker s'arrêta net avant de la fixer durement dans les yeux. La langue de la jeune femme s'évadait sur ses lèvres avant d'éclater de rire face à la tête de l'agent du chaos. Elle avança vers elle puis caressa ses joues blanchâtres avant de déposer un baisé qui faisait frémir le Joker. Heureuse elle rigola une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors mon lapin ? On part déjà ? Souffla-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux gras. Tu ne veux pas que l'on cambriole les banques, qu'on fasse exploser des bâtiments ? Je veux m'amuser !

Le Joker posa les yeux sur la jeune femme avant d'étrier un grand sourire clownesque. La jeune femme avait sentit son coeur battre très vite puis le lui rendit en rigolant comme une gamine. Le maitre du chaos retira sa main avec sa douceur légendaire et lui pinça le bout du nez avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr que tu veux jouer, et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer. Le dernier de nous deux qui baisse les yeux, a perdu.

La jeune femme se mît à sautiller sur place puis taper des mains. Elle tourna en rond en rigolant avant de se replacer devant lui. Le Joker lui adressa un sourire. Amusé par la situation.

\- Je suis prête ! Elle éclata de rire. Il partagea son euphorie avant de la poignarder avec violence puis s'empara par la suite de ses lèvres avec appétit. La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes perler le long de son visage. Ses yeux amoureux et remplis de folie à l'état pur ne quittaient pas le Joker. Tout doucement ses saphirs se refermaient avant de se laisser tomber dans le trou noir.

Le Joker déposa le corps inanimé de la jeune femme à terre avant de soupirer comme un enfant.

\- Tu as perdu petite poupée.

Le Joker fit un « hum ! » avant de tourner les talons, laissant le corps de la jeune femme sur le trottoir. Il marcha dans la rue et contempla le chaos qu'il avait crée. Les gens qui le voyait hurlaient de terreur, se cachant là où ils le pouvaient. Il s'approcha lentement d'un couple accompagné d'une petite fille et de deux petits garçons. Il se lécha les lèvres puis agrandit son sourire.

\- Quels beaux enfants vous avez. Il termina sa phrase en tirant une balle dans le coeur du père de famille laissant apparaître des hurlements de terreurs. Shhhh shhhhh shhhhhh souffla le Joker qui s'était jeté sur la mère de famille en caressant ses joues. Elle poussait des cris du coeur. Il vit les enfants crier « papa papa ‼ » il sortit son couteau de sa poche avant de le plaquer dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle ci fermait les yeux et priée qu'il la laissera partir, elle et ses enfants, mais elle connaissait que trop bien ce personnage pour souhaiter qu'une chose pareille se produise. Elle ne cessa pas de pleurer, le Joker constata qu'elle possédait deux grands yeux verts, magnifiques, mais pas aussi splendides que ceux d'Aimy. Il caressa son visage, ses cheveux bruns, puis remit quelques mèches en place, il pencha sa tête puis se mît à sourire. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices hein ?

\- Je vous en pris .. Je vous en pris .. Pitié ! Sanglota la jeune femme en tremblant de partout. Ses enfants aussi le suppliait de laisser leur mère.

\- Je vous en pris pitié pitié ‼! Oooooh non ne me faites pas de mal ! Noooon le méchant Joker va faire bobo ‼‼ Répondit-il en jouant la comédie avant d'enfoncer la lame dans la bouche de sa victime en élargissant un grand sourire. Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?

A ce moment là le sang gicla, la douleur flamboya et un hurlement strident brisa le silence.

« Maman ! Maman ‼! » Hurla les enfants avant que le Joker ne retrace sa route en rigolant.

Il reprenait chemin en se sentant plus vivant ! Détruire une famille heureuse et le bonheur des autres était sa véritable passion. « Pourquoi les autres auraient le droit de vivre heureux alors que son bonheur est détruit ? »

 **À suivre..**

 **Idées/ parties qui va suivre dans la prochaine saison :**

 **\- Dans la peau d'un clown**

 **\- La vengeance d'une folle**

 **\- Comment survivre dans un ce nouveau monde ?**


	39. Chapter 38 : SAISON 3

**Heeeeeeeey ‼‼ Bonjour à vous ‼ Pardonnez-moi pour se retard ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliée !**

 **Un petit mot avant de commencer la lecture ( même si je sais que personne ne va lire )**

 **J'ai était tu déçut du nombre de favori que j'ai perdu. 3 pour être exact.**

 **Perdre 3 favori ma en gros assez refroidi et j'ai perdue toute motivation pour écrire la suite.**

 **Mais heureusement qu'une de mes lectrices ma en quelque sorte encouragée ;) Merci Harleyquinnlilymonster d'être toujours là !**

 **La saison 3 ne comporte que deux chapitres, après ça sera la fin de cette fic ;)**

 **Voilà voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit. ^^**

 **On peu passer à la lecture, bonne lecture ‼**

* * *

 **SAISON 3**

 **CHAPITRE 37**

Rien ne semblait perturber Bruce. Assit au bord de son balcon, un verre de whisky dans les main, ses yeux ne cessèrent de fixer la belle vie qui lui était offerte. Ce fut une nuit étrangement calme. Le ciel, orné d'étoiles scintillantes donnait une vue resplendissante pour ceux ou celles qui avaient la chance de le voir. L'astre lunaire répandait ses rayons argentés sur la petite ville endormie de Gotham City.

Minuit.

Le téléphone se mît à sonner. Le son cristallin de ce dernier fit légèrement sursauter le milliardaire. Il décrocha.

Il déposa lourdement le téléphone à sa place puis revint s'assoir sur sa chaise. Il vida le fond de bouteille puis ouvrit une autre.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Se soir, il avait appris que Mademoiselle Rose c'est échappée de l'hôpital. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en allumant la télé et de tomber sur un nouveau cambriolage dans une petite boutique de gadget.

\- Encore le Joker qui fait des siennes ? Souffla la voix fatiguée d'Alfred.

Bruce ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de regarder la scène, le visage presque impassible. Ce fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il décide de prendre la parole.

\- Je crois que le Joker y est, pour une fois, pas impliqué dans cette affaire.

Alfred tourna la tête vers son fils adoptif avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche.

\- Que veux tu dire, fils ?

Bruce secoua la tête oui avança vers la cuisine, histoire de tourner le dos à la télévision.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment puisque je n'en suis pas encore sur. J'y vais, je suppose que la police aura très bientôt besoin de mon aide.

\- Fais attention à toi mon garçon !

Vêtu de son éternel costume de chauve-souris, Batman avança vers les policiers qui étaient en train d'inspecter les lieux.

\- Oh Batman ! L'interpella le sergent ! Dieu du ciel vous êtes là ! Venez vite !

Le concerné ce mît à le suivit sans protester. Il vit alors le propriétaire qui tenait la boutique mort. La victime avait reçu une balle dans la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et vit avec stupéfaction que tout son corps était gravé d'une lettre M.

Batman ferma les yeux puis souffla.

\- Il ne s'agit pas du Joker. Sa voix rauque transperça les oreilles des autres policiers.

\- On le sait, plusieurs indices nous ont prouvés que le Joker n'est étrangement pas impliqué dans ce crime. Peut-être un de ses complice ?

Batman hocha la tête. Oui, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses complices. Et il fut encore plus rassurée en voyant la lettre M sur tout le corps de la victime, cela prouve presque qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne qui lui était très chère, à savoir mademoiselle Rose.

\- Que c'est-t-on d'autre, Sergent ? A propos du cambriolage ?

\- Le tueur à dérobée deux pistolets, un costume de bouffon et du maquillage pour enfant.

La chauve-souris se mît à rire, un rire presque sinistre. Il s'agit bien d'un espion du Joker, il n'y a plus aucun doute.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Batman, on s'occupe du reste, on vous appellera lorsqu'on aura besoin de vous pour trouver le criminelle, pour l'instant, nous devons ranger se désordre et ramener le corps à la Morgue.

\- Très bien, mais restez sur vos garde, le tueur ne doit pas être bien loin, je vais rester dans les parages, au cas où q'une autre agression ne surgisse !

* * *

Le Joker avait tué presque tous ses hommes de mains. Seul Mika à survécu aux crises du Joker.

Assis sur une table ronde, tous deux étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Le Joker y gagnait toujours, même quand il perdait il gagnait toujours. Le perdant avait le droit à un coup de couteau dans la main. A force d'en recevoir, Mika ne prêtait plus attention à la douleur.

Un soir, alors qu'il etait à la recherche de son enfant, il tua un couple qui semblait, selon lui, trop heureux pour vivre.

Promenant dans les rues sombre et déserte de Gotham, le Joker se mît à changer, délirer, hurler, rigoler et pour finir, se calmer. Il passa un bref coup de langue sur ses lèvres toutes abîmées puis décida de rentrer chez lui en songeant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Une fois rentré, il pris le chemin de son garage, sortit sa moto puis l'alluma. Il traversa à toute vitesse la forêt, sans prêter attention aux risque qu'un gibier pourrai travserser à tout moment puis s'arrêta devant une grande falaise ou une magnifique vue y était. Il passa un furtif coup de langue autour de ses lèvres puis alluma une cigarette. Il avait ressenti le besoin devenir ici, simplement parce qu'il y avait emmené une fois Aimy. Il se rappela de son regard perdu au loin de ses yeux verts émeraudes briller de mille éclat. Son sourire, sa joie !

Ressentant qu'il avait plus de mal que de bien en se rappelant de ses moments là, il jeta sa cigarette, l'écrasa de toutes ses forces, s'approcha encore plus de la falaise avant de hurler le nom de la personne qui le rendait terriblement fou.

Ce fut au petit matin que Mika découvrit son patron affalé sur la moquette, un couteau dans les mains. Il vit non surprise deux cadavres chez lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel puis entama la direction de la salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mika entendit le Joker marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Il décida d'entrer dans son bureau afin de voir si il n'avait pas abusé du Canabis ou autre drogues de se genre. Il vit alors qu'il etait en train de se taillader les veine et dépendait son sang sur les murs de son bureau. Ce dernier se permit de lâcher un soupire avant de s'approcher de son patron. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, depuis que Aimy est disparue, il perdait complètement la tête. Même si fou, il était déjà depuis un moment.

\- Patron, arrêtez, vous allez vous faire mal !

Le Joker éclata de rire, un rire que tout le monde connaissait. Un rire hors du commun, un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Je ne peux plus ressentir la douleur physique, mon cher Mika. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'extasier face à ce rouge ! Cette magnifique couleur pourpre ! Et cette odeur métallique à tendance à me rendre dingue !

Le Joker entama un énième rire en voyant le visage de son acolyte. Il baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté, passa un bref coup de langue sur ses lèvres avant de lui adresser un de ses plus horrifique sourire.

\- Mika, pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?

* * *

Plus loin, dans une petite maison où habitait un couple qui avait été autrefois malheureux de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant vivait maintenant dans un grand bonheur. Ils avaient appris il y a quelques semaines qu'un enfant devait être dans l'urgence trouver une famille qui serai près à s'en occuper. Le nom des parents n'avait pas était mentionné pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aurai jamais eu de chance de se faire adopté en sachant que son père était le plus grand criminel de Gotham.

Max vivait à présent dans une famille d'accueil. Il était assez grand pour reconnaître ses véritables parents et ne se laissait approché de personne, ni même de sa famille d'accueil. Sa mère lui manquait, son père également. Il ne comprenait pas se retournement de situation, pourquoi l'avoir cruellement séparé de ses parents ? Max resta la plupart du temps muet comme une carpe. Ses parents avaient beau essayé de l'aidé, de lui montrer à quel point ils l'aimait, en lui offrant un immense nombre de peluche, de jouet qu'ils finissent tous démembrés et jetés dans la poubelle.

\- Je crois que notre fils a besoin de voir un psychiatre. Souffla le père de famille, alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa femme. Un journal dans les mains, une tasse de café accompagnée de petit gâteau aux chocolats.

\- Oh George, non, Max a juste besoin de se faire des amis, de s'amuser.

\- S'amuser ? Mollie ! Max n'a envie de voir personne et encore moins envie d'avoir des amis !

\- Il est vrai qu'il est un peu particulier, mais George, Max est notre fils et nous l'aimons !

\- Non Mollie, Max n'est pas notre enfant et tu le sais ! je vais découvrir qui sont ses parents il le faut !

\- Pourquoi ? S'enerva la mère de famille en se relevant brusquement, le visage grave, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi devrons nous connaitre l'identité de ses parents alors qu'ils sont aujourd'hui morts ? Quel serait l'utilité de faire une chose pareille alors que Max a grandement besoin d'amour ?!

Ce dernier se calma, caressa sa fine moustache avant de souffler.

\- Tu as raison chérie, je me suis laissé emporté. Tu as raison quand tu dis que Max est notre enfant.

\- Et aussi du fait qu'il a grandement besoin d'amour !

\- Oui, aussi. Et si nous l'emmenions au Zoo aujourd'hui ? Tu crois qu'il va être … Content ?

Mollie se mît à rire.

\- Je pense que oui.

Curieusement Max était contente de cette sortie, ce qui ravirent ses parents au plus haut point. Plus loin, tapis dans l'ombre, une personne regarda le couple qui semblait heureux et l'enfant, portant dans ses mains une énorme peluche d'ourse.

La personne ne put respirait assez fort. Ne voulant rester plus longtemps ainsi, elle tourna les talons, sans faire le moindre bruit.

* * *

Un soir alors que le Joker prenait sa douche, - ça lui arrivait de temps à autre - un vent froid envahissait la salle de bain. Alors qu'il était en train de se passer avec sa douceur légendaire du savon tout le long de son corps , quelque chose, plus précisément quelqu'un vint alerter son calme.

Dans la salle de bain, une silhouette vint à lui. Cachée par une épaisse fumée blanchâtre . Il pouvait néanmoins y entendre le son des grelots et le claquement des talons à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Plus elle avançait et plus sa vision devenait meilleure. Le Joker fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la vitre de la douche et pencha sa tête sur le côté afin de mieux observer la scène. Soudain, sa vision s'éclaircissait et devant lui apparut une femme, une femme qu'il connaîssait . Habillée d'un costume de bouffon.

\- Bonsoir mon ange noir. Surgit une voix mielleuse et malicieuse.

Le Joker afficha pour la première fois de sa vie, un visage surpris. Était-il en train de rêver ? Était-il réellement en train de voir, devant lui, la femme dont il était fou amoureux ? Un amour vache, possessif mais extrêmement puissant ? Où cela était encore un tour de son imagination ? il sortit de la douche, laissant l'eau couler. Trop hypnotisé parce qu'il voyait. Le Joker contempla un instant le minois de la jeune femme avant de descendre son regard vers le bas . Elle portait sur elle un maquillage clownesque . Le spectacle était aussi fascinant que dérangeant. Son visage était peinturluré de noir et de blanc, des triangles noirs était dessinés en dessous de ses yeux. Ses cheveux qui étaient autrefois blond comme le blé était maintenant banc comme la neige d'où quelque épaisses mèches noirs se mariaient avec son costume bouffon à carreau blanc sur ses hanches. A ses oreilles étaient fixés deux grelots doré, qui servait d'immense boucle d'oreille. Cette vision avait suffi pour donner au Joker une joie immense,il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il pouvait détourner les yeux de se magnifique show qui lui était présenté , il ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de rire. Un rire loufoque. La jeune femme partagea son euphorie, Un rire aigu, euphorique donc pour la première fois de sa vie, le Joker adorait.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa compagne puis ne put se retenir plus longtemps il l'embrassa avec hargne. Aimy ferma les yeux puis se laissa emporter par le plaisir que le Joker lui procurait. Doucement il recula d'elle, toujours le visage posé sur sa muse, passa un bref coup de langue sur ses lèvres boursoufflées. Un sourire immonde se dessina sur son visage, entraînant au passage un rire de la part de sa compagne. Le Joker entraîna sa belle avec lui sous la douche, il prenait un immense plaisir à voir son maquillage couler, il l'a trouvait encore plus belle ainsi, plus désirable. Il posa ses longs doigts agiles sur le corps de sa bien aimé puis commença peu à peu de lui ôter ses vêtements. Comprenant ce que le Joker était en train de faire, un mouvement de recule de la part de sa femme réveilla un sentiment perplexe chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? As tu donc cessée d'aimer que je te vois .. Nue ? Trancha la voix du psychopathe.

La jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qui recula. Elle aimait le Joker plus que tout, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de se montrer nue devant lui. Ses brûlures.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vois les immondes brûlures. Sa voix était presque mélangée dans sanglot. Le Joker haussa un sourcil puis passa rapidement une main sur sa chevelure verdâtre.

\- T'es Bru-lures ? Articula ce dernier en passant sa langue fourchue sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Confirma-t-elle, plus sèchement.

Au contraire d'en être dégoûter, le Joker se réjouissait. Il posa une main sur la joue de sa belle avant de lui adresser un sourire dévoilant au passage ses dents jaunâtres.

\- Tu n'as pas à voir peur, ni a à voir honte mon ange. _Non tu n'as pas à à voir peur .._

Aimy voulu protester mais le Joker était plus rapide, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin de la faire taire.

\- Nous sommes à présent pareille, et tout comme tu as acceptée mes cicatrices, je vais faire de même pour tes brûlures. Sa voix était doucereuse. Aimy cru vivre un véritable rêve paradisiaque. Le Joker, qui avait pour habitude de la rejeter lorsqu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs était ce soir là agréablement et étrangement … Gentil. Que lui arrivait-il ? Serait-ce une simple façade, serait-il agréable avec elle simplement parce qu'il a éprouvé une véritable manque lorsqu'elle a "disparue " ? Elle ne pouvait répondre à cela, le Joker était un homme extrêmement imprévisible et son humeur pouvait changer à n'importe quelle moment.

Alors qu'ils partageaient un profond baisé, la jeune femme mît fin à cet étreinte avant de murmurer le plus doucement sue possible :

\- Je sais où se trouve notre fils.

Un sourire encore plus immense envahissait le visage du maître du chaos. Ses yeux sombre et impeccables se plongeaient dans ceux magnifique de sa belle. Sa langue caressa sa lèvres avec, cette fois si, douceur.

Les yeux du Joker devenaient de plus en plus pétillants de malice. Il posa une main sur la joue de sa belle et pendant que l'autre caressait ses cheveux décolorés.

\- Tu me surprendra toujours, belle Aimy.

La concernée recula doucement avant de elle aussi sourire, dévoilant par contre des dents extrêmement blanches et bien dessinés.

\- Aimy est morte. Je veux que le monde me connaisse sous le nom de Myrosa !

Un rire loufoque sortit de la bouche du psychopathe. Trop heureux qu'elle est elle aussi dû abandonnée sa véritable identité pour pouvoir s'en procurer une autre . Sans compter que le pseudonyme qu'elle avait choisi était celui que le Joker avait lui même composé. Trop heureux de se retournement de situation, il lui mordit avec violence la lèvre inférieur, laissant un filet de sang se mélanger avec l'eau brûlante qui coulait sur leurs peaux. Aimy, ou plutôt Myrosa se mît à rire, suivit de son psychopathe.

\- Mon amour, murmura la voix machiavélique du clown, tout à l'heure nous allons retrouver notre fils, mais maintenant, je vais t'honorer comme un homme se doit d'honorer sa femme.

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient de bonheur.

\- Mais avant, passons aux préliminaires. Reprit-il en sortant de nul part un couteau suisse.

Cette dernier se mît à gémir de plaisir puis se mordit très fort les lèvres afin de goûter son propre goût métallique.

\- Sais tu à quel point tu m'as manqué, mon amour ? La voix de la jeune femme était plus que provocante, son regard l'implorant qu'il la prenne, là maintenant, elle voulait le sentir en elle, qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme elle avait l'habitude qu'il lui fasse. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres fines, essayant d'imiter son amant, puis un rire aiguë s'échappa de sa bouche.

Le Joker passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de rire lui aussi.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai faim de toi, ma belle !

La salle imprégnait à présent deux rires loufoques, dont une était grave et l'autre montait dans les aiguës. L'agent du chaos avait à présent tout pour être heureux, enfin presque.

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que le premier chapitre de la saison 3 vous a plu !**

 **Laissez moi une reviews pour me donner vos avis :)**


	40. Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE :**

La famille était au complet, Aimy, enfin, Myrosa et son Joky avait finalement trouvés leur fils. Les parents adoptifs ont subis les pires traitements. La police avait retrouvée leurs corps dans leur jardin. Des J et des M étaient gravés sur les corps des victimes. La police avait fait appel à Batman pour trouver l'agent du chaos et son complice. Un soir alors que leur enfant dormait paisiblement, le Joker et sa compagne étaient parti faire une promenade nocturne afin de se " défouler un peu "Ils grimpèrent de toits en toits tout en poussant des rires hystériques. Ils étaient heureux ! Ivres de joie ! Ils tuaient toutes les personnes Qu' ils trouvaient sur leur passage détruisait tout, brûlaient des voitures des maisons et cela les faisaient rire.

Après s'être amusés, le Joker donna à sa belle une télécommande, son sourire sentira en voyant la malice dans ses yeux, ses cheveux blancs et noirs volaient au dessus de son visage peinturée de noir et de blanc. Le psychopathe la trouvait tellement belle, tellement désirable, il avait envie de la prendre, la maintenant ! Il se lécha les lèvres puis vit la main de sa tendre caresser ses cicatrices aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle en laissant quelque larme couler, du moins c'est ce que le Joker pensait, en fait la pluie commençait à tomber, leurs maquillages coulaient et cela les faisait rire.

Elle attrapa la télécommande et déposa un baisé dessus, sans jamais quitter son Joky des yeux. Elle appuya sur le bouton une fois que ce dernier est acquiesçait et là, dans un grand fracas, les bâtiments de la ville explosa et s'écroula comme un château de carte. Le joker se retourna sur Myrosa en lui adressant son plus horrible et effrayant sourire et elle le lui rendit. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient envahit par une vague de chaleur ardent. Le Joker la prise par la taille et l'allongea sur le sol dur et froid du toit. Il s'allongea que elle et l'embrassa avec appétit. La ville était toujours en feu. Des sirènes se faisaient entendre. Il retira son pantalon, déchira le costume de sa belle qui se laissa faire. Il la pénétra très doucement tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Des images reviennent aux yeux de de la jeune femme qui autrefois était pure et innocente. Elle se rappela de la première rencontre avec le Joker, avant elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle finirai par tombe folle amoureuse de lui et lui donnerai par la suite son premier enfant. Elle revoyait le petit corps de son fils qui venait juste de naître, ses premier mots, première bêtise. Ses nuits passionnelles avec le Joker, ses premiers crime, et une nouvelle dit qui c'est créé par la suite. Une vie de folie. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux mi-clos. La façon que le Joker lui faisait l'amour était très passionnelle, sauvage et aussi brûlant que l'incendie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils furent couper par la police et les pompiers qui se faisaient entendre au loin. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et s'éloignèrent pour se cacher derrière plus loin . Puis leur regard se retourna vers la ville de Gothma City...leur ville !

Il était le roi de Gotham

Et elle sa reine.

Rien au monde ne pourra arrêter la folie qui régnait en eux. Ils s'en firent la promesse.

 **FIN** !

* * *

 **Ceci est la fin de cette fiction mais pas de l'histoire ! L'aventure continuera dans une toute nouvelle fiction que je vais écrire !**

 **On retrouvera bien évidement notre Joker, Aimy et leur enfant.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Donnez moi vos avis !**


End file.
